


Kill the Joker: Survival Game

by galakei



Series: Kill the Joker [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Illustrated, Mutual Killing, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 99,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galakei/pseuds/galakei
Summary: Redemption is a fickle thing.Nine detectives and nine serial killers find themselves playing a dangerous survival game of deductions, pretending, and - murder. With your life and alias on the line, what would you give up for a shot at redemption?[Kill the Joker: Survival Game is a killing game that borrows mechanics from the DANGANRONPA series without being set in that universe, so this is spoiler-free.]Currently: CH2 "It Feels Like the End" [No-Killing Period]Update: Slowly replacing old sprites with new ones! [10/18 done!]





	1. Prologue

Redemption isn't an easy thing to think about.

Second chances aren't given away for free by most, and then there's always the point of who deserves them? It's a really sore subject for most, especially if you don't like to admit to your mistakes. I never really thought I'd be put in a position where redemption was... everything.

My life had been seemingly normal at first! I'm really a plain guy. I go to a high school in the Akita prefecture. Not to brag or anything, but the only thing extraordinary about me is that I'm in the top twenty students of my grade! It's not super impressive being number seventeen, at least, not like being number one is, but I like to think that since I work so hard, I can be happy with what I've been dealt.

My name is **Arata Shoto**. I'm a second-year guy with messy brown hair that can never seem to stay down. I don't think I'm in any place to pass judgment over anyone else. I'm just the average student of an average city. Of course, the only thing that explains my position right now is perhaps... the fire.

Two months into my first year, a delinquent student started a fire in science room. It spread really quickly, and soon half my school was ablaze. I was able to get out safely, but my mind kept going back to conversation I had overheard about a class trapped in the inferno. I couldn't take it. My legs moved on their own, and despite firemen trying to stop me, I ran back into the building.

I don't know how I didn't die that day. Maybe it was dumb luck. But the class, 2-C, got out safely thanks to the path I created. Of course, I have some scars to prove it, and I still have lung problems to this day, but I really wouldn't do anything differently.

I was heralded as a local hero of sorts. Honestly, it was nice at first, but it got really embarrassing. I like my privacy. I got a medal and stuff, too.

The school has gotten closer since that incident, I'd like to think. They caught the delinquent. Some third year involved with the yakuza. I made some friends, and was able to check in on some of the upperclassmen. It's been a good school career for me so far. But my actions during that fire... could that have lead me here?

_In the beginning, there's always nothing..._

_..._

I awoke with a start. Crap, what time is it? I'm going to be late for school...! I promised Yukimura-san to lend her my copy of the math notes, so hopefully I'm not too late -... huh? Wait, a minute. I feel around on a bed that's just a little bit too comfortable to be my own.

 **Arata:** This has to be the comfiest mattress I've ever felt.

I flop back down onto it, and sink my head into the pillow. Wow! These are like, super fancy hotel-quality pillows. The sheer coziness of the bed catches me off guard and I roll around in it, clutching a pillow. The sheets are warm, but not too warm - yes. This is the perfect bed. It'd be a shame to get up...

And then the alarm of the situation hits me. This is _DEFINITELY_ not my stiff mattress with one pillow and regular blanket set-up. I raise myself up so fast, I practically give myself whiplash.

Now that I have my eyes open, I can see where I am. It looks like the fanciest, most expensive room I've ever been in. I feel like just breathing in it will cost me ¥10000. The walls are decorated with lavish tapestries and beautiful paintings. Red - velvet? - curtains with a thick gold rope frame a metal panel where I'd assume a window should be. Huh. That's strange. There are no windows in here that haven't been sealed off.

On a wooden table in the corner of the room rests a vase of beautiful red roses. The vase is crystal, and sparkling in the light of the... c-chandelier?! Just where am I? There's two wooden chairs at the table, intricately carved, with a red velvet cushion to match the curtains. There's a large wooden closet as well. And beside me, there's a nighttable that matches the regular table with some sort of electronic... iPad knockoff?

When I move, it flashes once, as if inviting me to pick it up. The monitor switches on. There are four icons for what I presume to be apps. One is an icon of a bloodied knife. Ew, gross. I don't need a gore app. The next is a pixel magnifying glass. The third is what I presume is a messaging app, as it has a textbook messaging icon, and the last is blinking. It has the picture of a white glove on it. I try clicking app with the white glove, and the screen goes dark for a moment, before a video starts to play.

 **???:** Hello! _Protagonist-san_ , it seems like you've woken up! You've clicked this video, so you must be awake, kyahaha!

 **Arata:** ...Protagonist....?

 **???:** I know what you must be thinking! What is this place? Why am I here? Why did you call me that? Well, I'll answer those questions very, very quickly before my real appearance! It's no fun for the reader if the Protagonist is too confused.

My head hurts.

 **???:** First of all, welcome to the _Joker Manor_! I'll be your caretaker during your _indefinite stay_ here. My name is **Maid-chan!**

 **Maid-chan:** You're here because _you share something in common with all seventeen other high school students_ _that have taken up residence here_.

 **Maid-chan:** Your **first task** is to find that out! I suspect you'll do this easy-breezy though, kyahaha!

 **Maid-chan:** Though I have to warn you about some of the rules of this " **survival game** ". The first and only rule for now is: **do not reveal your true name**! That's right. Arata Shoto, you are no longer Arata Shoto.

 **Maid-chan:** In this house, you're going to be **Protagonist-san**.

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Maid-chan:** The gravity of the situation is weighing in on you, huh? I wouldn't break that rule! It could mean _death_ for you!

 **Protagonist:** Wait, death-? Hold on, please explain-

 **Maid-chan:** Nope! No time to explain! This is, after all, only the _first task_. Remember! **Task one is to find out what everyone has in common with each other.**

 **Maid-chan:** Are you ready? My heart is absolutely pounding... You're going to meet all sorts of characters....  

I stay quiet.

 **Maid-chan:** I'll assume you said 'hip-hip-hooray! Let's do this, Maid-chan!', and let you get on your merry way! Transmission, end!

I'm sitting up on the bed, trying to process what just happened.

Here's what I've got: I'm in a place called 'Joker Manor', being taken care of by an eccentric lady named Maid-chan, and my real name is off-limits... and this is... punishable by death? I lay down. Fuck.

No! I can't stay moping. I have to get up. I have a task. Like Maid-chan said. If I want more information... I'd better do what she says for now. I get up and sit on the edge of my bed. Oh, I'd better check out the other apps first. I hesitantly click on the bloody knife... and -.... Nothing. It doesn't open. Huh, weird.

Next is the magnifying glass. I click on it, and it opens a dark blue screen. There's a list of names here, though each one's been greyed out. There are two other tabs, but they're also greyed out so I can't click on them. Actually, there's one name here I can click on. I count them. _17/18._ P _rotagonist._ I click the name and... - A password? I try entering 'protagonist' on a hunch.

...

It doesn't work. Oh, that's as far as I'll get right now I guess.

The next app I try is chat. There's a group chat with 19 members including myself and Maid-chan, and a private messaging chat between Maid-chan and I. I wonder if I should send a message...?

**Protagonist:**

_Hello?_

...Failed to send.

Huh. I guess I can't send messages yet. That's all the apps then.

I get out of bed finally, and give the room one last look before I head to the door. In the reflection of the ID, I can see I'm in regular clothes and shoes, and my hair is still as messy as ever. I can't help but smile. At least I can find comfort in one familiar thing. My hand turns the handle, and I take a deep breath in. There's no telling what could be beyond this point. I have to remain on guard at all times, and make sure everyone around me is safe, just like me.

 _Come on Arata...no, Protagonist, you can do this_. Or at least, I think I can. The door opens and I'm confronted by a hallway just as beautiful as the room I'm staying in. It seems to be empty for now. There are doors that line either side of this hallway, and at the right end, there is a grand set of stairs heading downwards, and one heading upwards. I assume this floor must be for bedrooms...? Or private rooms at least. Mine has a nameplate and a device to scan something beneath it. The nameplate reads Protagonist. The scanner must be to open up the door again... I look down at the electronic ID in my hands. It has a barcode. I scan it, and my room pops open. Oh, handy! Alright, time to head off!

I close the door again, and start heading down the hallway. My hand trails against the wooden siding against the walls. It feels nice and smooth to the touch. If this were a hotel and not a kidnapping situation, I'd be overjoyed!

...And probably broke.

I laugh a bit at that thought, and just as I head past the last door - _**WHAM!!!**_

I'm knocked backwards by a door hitting me in the face. Man, that hurt! I check to see if my nose is bleeding... or anything else. Well, it doesn't appear I'm too badly hurt, but I groan and cradle my head anyway. What was that...?

A girl is standing over me, and suddenly gasps. She brings a hand to her mouth and crouches down quickly to my side.

 **???:** OHMIGOSH, I'm like, totally sorry- I didn't get you too bad, right? Talk about bad timing!

 **Protagonist:** ...No, no, it's fine... ergh...

She's pretty well-kept, I note. Her nails are perfectly manicured and long, she's wearing a fresh face of makeup, and she smells... really nice. It's a sweet scent, like cotton candy. ... Am I being creepy? She looks at me expectantly.

 **???:** Um, like... so, you're here too, right...

 **Protagonist:** Uh, yeah. I take it you watched the video on the ID-things too?

 **???:** ... Yeah, I did. Maid-chan, huh? That's kind of tacky.

 **???:** I'm going to give her a piece of my mind once we get this task over, right!? You'll have to hold her down for me~, I'm not too strong...

 **???:** But don't be mistaken! I can fight like a champ! Hiii-YAH!

Oh, she's super refreshing in weird way.

 **Protagonist:** Haha, I'm sure. Though, I don't think fighting her is a good idea... just because she's our captor, and we don't know what she's capable of yet.

 **???:** Humuuu. I guess you're right.

She sighs and sits back, looking at me for a long moment.

 **???:** Okay! I've decided I can trust you! My name here is _Killer_!

 **Killer:** It's really strange... but I'm a detective, and a detective named 'Killer' is kind of-...

She laughs.

 **Protagonist:** Killer, huh? I'm Protagonist! Or at least, that's what Maid-chan said.

 **Killer:** Protagonist.... Protag-kun, huh? I wonder if these names have any signifigance.

I guess I'm getting a nickname already...  

She gets up to her feet and brushes herself off. Looking down at me, she offers a hand. I take it, and she helps me to stand.

 **Killer:** Let's work together right now. I think I could use some help on this one.

 **Protagonist:** Uh, sure!

 **Protagonist:** Hey Killer-san, if you don't mind me asking...

 **Killer:** Hmm?

 **Protagonist:** Where did you get those cosmetics? They seem pretty.

 **Killer:** ...

Oh shit.

 **Protagonist:** I mean, pretty fresh.

 **Killer:** Uh-huh, haha! They were in the belongings in my closet. Did you not have a closet in your room?

 **Protagonist:** Oh, I had one, I just didn't check it out.

 **Killer:** Then you've probably got stuff in there too!

 **Protagonist:** That makes sense...

I look down the hallway again, and survey the rooms. Nothing else seems to be down here... But that's strange... there are supposed to be seventeen others besides me right? Sixteen that I haven't met. Have they all left their rooms already...? Or are we the first ones awake?

Killer cocks her head at me and clears her throat. How long have I been staring absently? I jump back to look at her.

 **Killer:** Are you sure I didn't hit you too hard, Mr. Daydreamer? Hehe.

 **Protagonist:** No, I'm sure I'm fine.

 **Protagonist:** Should we move on and look for others?

 **Killer:** I think that's a good idea. Our _task is to find out something we all have in common_ , right? Shouldn't be too hard.

She starts walking towards the stairs, but before she gets too far, our IDs let out a high pitched beeping noise. We look at each other, and each of us unlocks our own ID in silence. The white glove app is blinking.

 **Maid-chan:** I see you've made a new friend! Once you meet someone, their profile becomes unlockable in the Connections App! Or the app with the magnifying glass! Well, toodle-loo~ happy hunting!

Killer looks up at me after her transmission ends, and shrugs.

 **Killer:** Guess I get to know some cool facts on you, Protag-kun! Jeez, I just hope they aren't creepy facts like our measurements.

She chuckles slightly, and I laugh too. I open up the magnifying glass app, which I now know as the Connections App and sure enough, Killer's name has been made clickable. I steal a glance at her, but she's too absorbed in what I presume is my profile to notice. Oh well, let's click her name.

 

_Alias: Killer_

_Alliance: Unknown_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 165 cm_

_Weight: 76 kg_

_Identity: Unknown_

_Personal Quote: "There's a lot of wild things out there, huh? It's weird, but I want to experience them all."_

I'm kind of glad they don't have invasive measurements, but I'm more concerned about the _Alliance_ and _Identity_ sections... I'm guessing _Identity_ refers to her real name, but I wonder what _Alliance_ could be. Maybe we'll be put into teams?

 **Killer:** Hey, hey! Protag-kun, why are you 5 cm taller than me? Unfair~.

 **Protagonist** : I-I, uh. I think you can blame genetics for that.

 **Killer:** ...

 **Killer:** Our families must be really worried about us.

Shit, I hadn't even had time to think about that in the confusion of this kidnapping. Sadness washes over me as I think of what my little brother must be wondering about me...

 **Protagonist:** I'm sure we'll get to see them soon.

Killer tucks her ID into her cardigan pocket and I do the same. She hums and stretches, and starts walking towards the stairs again.

 **Killer:** Should we go up? Or down?

 **Protagonist:** I think we should go up first. Let's start upstairs and then work our way down.

 **Killer:** Hmm, I wonder if that makes you the type who likes to hear good news first~. Oh well! Let's go up!

**2/18 MET.**

**18/18 REMAIN.**


	2. Prologue [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Glasses, Collector, Diamond and Luna.

As we climb the stairs, I see a large metal panel covering something at the top. It looks like it should be a grand window, but it's currently being obstructed...

The paintings on the side of the stairs are pretty and the wallpaper is a striped floral, red flowers line the walls. Killer must've noticed me staring, because once we get to the top of the stairs, sher rushes two steps ahead of me and places her hand on top of one of the flowers, fingers spread wide as if she's trying to pick it up.

 **Killer:** Wonder what kind of flower it is~...

 **???:** It's a camellia.

There's a boy standing just to the side of us. He adjusts his sleek black-framed glasses with a small frown. Killer looks at me, and then at the boy. He doesn't say anything more, just folds his arms across his chest.

 **Protagonist:** Oh, um. That's cool, I guess. Do you know a lot about flowers?

 **???:** ...

He doesn't speak, an unimpressed look upon his face. Jeez, this guy is really intimidating...

 **Killer:** Hello, he like, asked you a question!

 **???:** ...

Killer looks at me and scoffs.

 **Killer:** C'mon, this guy's a jerk.

 **???:** No, I'm sorry, I just, uh. Don't...

It's then I notice his hands are shaking slightly.

 **Killer:** Haaah? Just like, c'mon... We don't bite, I promise!

He takes a deep breath in and the frown on his face turns to more of a neutral expression. His glasses clear up and I can see his eyes for the first time. They betray his neutral face and hold a certain warmness to them...

I extend my hand towards him.

 **Protagonist:** We're all really... scared, being here, so let's do our best to work together, right?

He takes it. His own hand is cold, and his shake is... really weak. He's really not used to this, huh?

 **Killer:** Yuh-huh, I'm Killer, you know! Not like, literally, 'cuz that's illegal, but that's the name Maid-chan gave me!

 **Protagonist:** And I'm Protagonist, I guess.

The boy nods.

 **Glasses:** **Glasses**.

Killer tries not to snicker, and her cheeks puff up comically.

 **Killer:** Th-that's so cute-...

She whispers to herself.

Glasses doesn't notice.

 **Protagonist:** So um... do you know a lot about flowers?

 **Protagonist:** And maybe... you could let go of my hand?

He looks embarrassed but lets my hand go.

 **Glasses:** I like learning about different things. One summer, I educated myself on hanakotoba. The camellia means different things in different colors. A red one like this... It can mean love or... _losing yourself with grace_.

There's a gasp from Killer as she smacks her fist down onto the open palm of her hand.

 **Killer:** I've got it! We all like flowers! Yes! I've figured it out!

...

It can't be that simple right...?

 **Glasses:** There's no way that's it. Rabbit-shi hates scented things.

 **Killer:** Huh, really? Rabbit-shi!? Whozzat? That's weird, with a cute name, you'd think they'd love flowers~... Ahh, my master deductions fail me again~. 

Oh, that's right!

 **Protagonist:** You said you were a detective, right Killer-san?

Killer nods and gives a thumbs up.

 **Killer:** I can like, deduce any crime. Ever. My master deductions have even led to some reeeaaallly dangerous people being convicted! But for my protection, I can't say any more.

 **Protagonist:** Wow, that's incredible...

 **Glasses:** Hmm. I see.

 **Glasses:** Protagonist-shi, are you a detective too?

 **Protagonist:** No way, I'm not smart enough for that stuff...

 **Protagonist:** I'm just a regular high school student from Akita.

Glasses narrows his eyes. I can sense something really chilly coming off of him right now... It feels like he wants to say something more, but before he can -

 **???:** Glasses! There you are!

God, who is that and why is he so tall? Followed by the tall boy is a sleepy-looking blue haired boy and a girl in a black seifuku.

 **Glasses:** Oh... Here I am.

The tall boy looks at Killer and I quizzically. The seifuku girl waves, and the sleepy boy doesn't do anything but sigh.

 **Protagonist:** Um, hello! I'm Protagonist-

 **Tall Boy:** Glasses, don't leave the group. The whole point of the group investigating is to cover more area than we could if we were each alone. Don't disappear again.

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Protagonist:** ...

Ah, I was ignored.

 **Seifuku Girl:** I think that's enough scolding him, jeez. He obviously gets the point of investigating in a group. But uh, we have new people. Say, you said you were Protagonist?

 **Protagonist:** Yeah, I'm Protagonist.

 **Killer:** And I'm Killer!

Seifuku Girl laughs nervously as Killer introduces herself, and the Tall Boy's eyes narrow.

 **Tall Boy:** Come again?

 **Killer:** Okay, listen. I'm obviously not a killer. It's some stupid name this stupid tacky maid decided to give me! God, I hate having to introduce myself like this!

 **Sleepy Boy:** It's too obvious anyway...

Glasses has moved further away from the group and is now standing in the corner of the hallway. He seems happy to avoid social interaction so I won't drag him in again.

 **Protagonist:** And besides! Killer-san is a detective!

 **Tall Boy:** Oh, is she.

 **Killer:** Yeah! Totally! I can bust a nut up in any deduction, like _HUWAA_ -

 **Seifuku Girl:** I'm sorry, you can **WHAT.**  

 **Killer:** I can bust a n-

 **Protagonist:** Um, who are you guys?

The Tall Boy sighs adjusts his mask.

 **Collector:** My name is **Collector**. Nothing else about me is of importance to you.

W...what?

 **Protagonist:** Um, oka-

 **Killer:** WOW, JERK ALERT.

 **Collector:** I just do not feel like disclosing my life story to you. Please understand.

 **Killer:** Totally unreasonable. Did you know when I was a child my best friend pushed me off my bicycle and broke my arm? I still can't stand her to this day.

Seifuku Girl giggles at that.

 **Diamond:** Um, very informative, Killer-san. The name that's been given to me is **Diamond**! I guess it's because I really like jewelry~. But you couldn't tell right now! All my stuff's missing...

 **Killer:** Really? I had my makeup! Wait, did you check the closet in your room? Maybe they just took off like, necklaces and stuff because they didn't want you to choke while you were sleeping.

 **Diamond:** Oh, I didn't check the closet... Ah! Hopefully they'll be there~.

Why did no one else think to check the closet? I guess it's because we were all so panicked...

 **Collector:** I had everything in my closet. Did you not investigate your room?

 **Diamond:** ... No. I, mean, I was kind of scared.

 **Protagonist:** I'm the same way. I was really worried about waking up in an unfamiliar place...  

 **Collector:** Tch - that's a newbie mov-

 **Sleepy Boy:** Yaaawn... I'm tired... the beds were so nice... It beats sleeping on the floor.... I want to go back to sleep....

 **Protagonist:** Yeah! Everything about this place is super nice and like, high quality. Except for the kidnapping of course.

 **Sleepy Boy:** You don't understand... I only wake up at nighttime... I usually sleep during the day... This is messing up my sleep schedule...

 **Killer:** Your sleep schedule already sounds messed up, no offense.

 **Luna:** Ehehe... I guess. Maybe that's why I'm called **Luna** ~...

Luna wearily extends a hand to me and to Killer at the same time. Killer takes it enthusiastically, while I take it a little cautiously. This is a weird handshake.

 **Diamond:** Luna, maybe Collector-kun can give you a piggy-back.

C **ollector:** Don't touch me.

 **Killer:** Hey, I want a piggyback! Protag-kun, gimme, gimme~!

She makes a move like she's about to leap onto my back and I yelp. Oh no, I'm super weak. I definitely cannot support another human on my back. This is a terrible idea-

 **Killer:** Hey, just kidding~. Didja really think I'd do it? Hoohoo, you look like a pile of sticks! You'd go down in an instant, no offense~.

I sigh in relief.

 **Protagonist:** Uhm, none taken.

I know my limits.

Diamond and Luna laugh, while Collector scoffs. Glasses is still in the corner, only this time, he's avoiding eye contact when I look over at him. Killer slaps me on the back. Hard. I let out an ' _omph!!_ ', and she laughs and takes my hand, dragging me slightly away from the stairs.

 **Diamond:** By the way, Killer-san... I like your fashion! It's gyaru, right? I love gyaru so much~.

 **Killer:** Hmm! Oh, thank you so much, cutie! I love the punkish look you've got going too~, and yup! I'm a gyaru~. I love kogal fashion the most. After all, it fits _a high school girl like me_!

 **Killer:** Even if I am a third year this year~.

 **Luna:** Oh, my older brother's a third year too...

 **Diamond:** Oh, really? Does that mean I have to call him and you Sol-senpai and Killer-senpai...!? Huhu, that's kind o-

Killer gasps as soon as Diamond calls her 'Killer-senpai'. She lets go of my hand and grabs Diamond's, eyes sparkling brightly. She looks really happy...

 **Killer:** PLEASE CALL ME KILLER-SENPAI~!

Diamond blushes at this sudden display and turns her head slightly.

 **Diamond:** Jeez, jeez, okay, jeez, don't be embarrassing about it!

I share a look with Luna. He laughs a bit.

 **Luna:** Killer-senpai, huh?

Killer turns to look at Luna. She tilts her head and frowns.

 **Killer:** No, it isn't as effective with you.

 **Luna:** Wh-

 **Protagonist:** Haha... uh, Luna-kun, your brother's a third year like Killer-san?

 **Luna:** Humm... Yeah. He's a third year. I'm a first year... I think I'm the youngest here...

 **Killer:** Wait, is your brother here-?

 **Luna:** Oh. Yeah. He's here. Luna: He's Sol-nii-san. We don't look much alike, but he's my older brother.

 **Killer:** Wow, that must be a relief to have someone you know here...

 **Luna** : ...

 **Luna:** Somehow I don't think it will be...

Wow, that's kind of a downer.

 **Protagonist:** I think... we have to be optimistic about this situation. Besides, it's always nice to have someone to support you. If we all work together, we can definitely get through this...

 **Killer:** Hmm~, I kinda like the sound of that~. Protag-kun just ranked up in my heart~.

 **Protagonist:** Uh, what-?

 **Luna:** ... I don't think it's that simple but okay...

The tone of his voice seems to imply that he wants to call Killer a 'simpleton'. Diamond sighs, and messes with Luna's hair.

 **Diamond:** Sol-kun told me to make sure you weren't being a downer. I'll have to give you twenty pinches if you don't shape up.

 **Luna:** I'm not being a downer, I'm being realisti- OW-!

Diamond pinches his cheeks. Killer laughs and makes pinching motions with her hands. Looks like she wants to join too... Maybe we should get out of here before she actually causes some damage with those sharp nails of hers?

 **Diamond:** One pinch-

 **Killer:** Lemme pinch too-

I take her by the shoulders gently.

 **Protagonist:** Um, Killer-san, maybe we should explore the rest of this floor?

She looks towards me, and then flashes a peace sign.

 **Killer:** Hmm, sounds good by me!

 **Protagonist:** Well, it was nice meeting everyone, but we're gonna go see everything else on the floor!

 **Diamond:** Seven pinc- oh! Tell us if you find anything suspicious.

 **Luna:** Stop pinching me!

 **Collector:** Goodbye.

 **Glasses:** ...

Glasses waves slightly.

Killer and I head away from the stairs we came from. It's an L-shaped hallway, with two doors down the side closer to the stairs, and three doors down the long side of the hall.

 **Protagonist:** Let's go down here first.

I point to the side with two doors.

 **Killer:** Alright!

We make our way to the room with the first door. I open it cautiously, and check out the room inside. It's a room on the smaller size, and it seems to be a large closet filled to the brim with supplies, such as toiletries, towels, bedspread, cleaning supplies... etc.

 **Killer:** Wow, this is boring.

 **Protagonist:** No, I think it's pretty useful.

 **Killer:** Yeah, but it's boring.

I close the door to the supply closet and head over to the next door. When I turn the handle, it won't budge.

 **Protagonist:** It's locked...

 **Killer:** Lemme try it.

Killer pushes me out of the way and yanks on the handle. I'm kind of scared the door will break, but it doesn't budge.

 **Killer:** ...

 **Killer:** Yeah, it's locked.

...

Yeah.

 **Protagonist:** Um... let's try the other doors next?

We make our way to the first door down the long hallway. When I open that door, it becomes apparent that it's a beautiful and fancy looking parlor with three couches, a table, a piano, and two armchairs.

 **Killer:** Wow, is this place owned by a grandma? Haha, lame.

 **Protagonist:** It's kind of cute...

We step inside. There's nothing important to note, but we still take the time to look around anyway. A potted plant sits in the corner behind one of the couches.

 **Protagonist:** Hmm, is this a real plant?

Killer feels a leaf.

 **Killer:** I'd say so!

After we leave that room, we move to the middle room. It's a dark blue room with the night sky being projected onto the ceiling overhead. Other than that, it's completely empty.

 **Killer:** ...Okay, this room's really cool.

 **Protagonist:** Look at all these stars...

We look at the stars for a few moments, awe-struck at the quality. It feels like I'm really outside watching the stars...

_I feel like my bond with Killer has deepened..._

When we get to the last room, Killer opens the door. It's a simple library, nothing too fancy, however- it's definitely nothing to sneeze at. There are a few desks and a lamp for studying, I'd assume.

 **Protagonist:** This is cool.

 **Killer:** Of course you'd like it, nerd.

She grins, and charges in. We look at some of the book titles. Surprisingly, most of them are true crime. However, nothing really sticks out.

When we head to the top of the stairs, the other group is gone. Killer looks at me, lopsided.

 **Killer:** Ready to go down?

 **Protagonist:** I think I'm ready.

NEW PROFILES GET:

Alias: Glasses

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 176 cm

Weight: 66 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "I don't want to."

 Alias: Collector 

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 189 cm

Weight: 71 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "We are nothing without good leadership. I believe strongly that a strong heart will not waver in the face of such hardships."

 

Alias: Diamond

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 171 cm

Weight: 59 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "If you can dream it! Do it! Hm, that seems about right, huh?"

Alias: Luna

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Height: 155 cm

Weight: 49 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Life's like a shitty simulator you bought on sale and I want a refund."

 

 

**6/18 MET.**

**18/18 REMAIN.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as always ~ ! ~Wynter


	3. Prologue [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet King, Flare, Valkyrie, and Spring!

Killer and I descend the stairs again, looking at the red camelia wallpaper as we go down. Losing yourself with grace... I wonder if it had any meaning to what we had been gathered here for.

Killer skipped down the steps, faster than me, and waited for me at the bottom. I never thought of myself as a slow walker, but she seemed impatient...

 **Killer:** Jeez, making a lady wait...

 **Protagonist:** Do you want me to run down the stairs?

 **Killer:** Yeah, duh.

 **Protagonist:** That's dangerous.

I reached the bottom and stepped by her side. We were now on the floor we had started at. On the left, there was another set of stairs leading down. However, down the hallway there was -

... Another person?

A boy wearing shades was humming softly to himself, not too far away. Killer looked at me and then waved her hand at him.

 **Killer:** Yooo!

This caught the boy's attention.

He looked up to us, and stopped humming.

 **???:** Yo.

Killer and I started walking over to him, and he turned to face us.

 **Protagonist:** I take it you're investigating too?

 **???:** Yeah. My group's all girls though. They're checking out the girl's bathroom currently, and I DEFINITELY don't wanna see that.

Is it just me or did he seem a little disgusted when he said all girls...?

 **Killer:** What? All girls? Lucky.

 **???:** Hmmmmmmmm. You can think that.

 **Killer:** Girls are like, the greatest thing to ever come out of this world.

 **???:** Ah. I see.

He makes a snide face but Killer doesn't catch it. Maybe that's for the best.

 **Protagonist:** So, um, I'm Protagonist, and this is Killer-san...

 **Killer:** Not like a-

 **???:** Like a serial killer? Cool.

 **Killer:** ...

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **???:** What? They're totally cool.

 **Killer:**  Ehem! Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying - not like a serial killer.

 **???:** Right... right.

He hums a short tune, and adjusts his glasses. I get a glimpse of his eyes for a moment. They're the color of blood. Oh, how creepy.

 **King:** My name is **King** by the way~, not really, but that's how it is in this bitch of a mansion.

What's that supposed to mean?

 **Killer:** Isn't this a manor?

 **Protagonist:** Yeah, I think it's Joker Manor.

 **King:** ... Is there a difference?

...

I don't know.

 **King:** Man, I'm like super rich, I should know this stuff.

 **Killer:** Eat the rich.

 **King:** Vor-

 **Killer** : Don't you fucking dare.

 **Protagonist:** Vo... what?

 **King:** Vore.

 **Protagonist:** What?

 **King:** Oh my god, do you not know what v-

Killer slaps her hand over King's mouth, hard.

 **Killer:** DON'T RUIN HIS INNOCENCE!

I don't think I want to know what vore is.

 **Protagonist:** ... Anyway, King-san, what do you make of this situation? Especially the task at hand?

King makes a face from behind Killer's hand, and suddenly she jerks her hand away.

 **Killer:** He licked me-! So gross-!

 **King:** Believe me, I'm not thrilled about it either.

He wipes his mouth off on his jacket sleeve.

...

Gross.

 **King:** Anyway, I've already found out what we all have in common.

He flashes a peace sign and grins, something akin to the one you'd find on the face of a slasher flick's killer.

 **Protagonist:** What? You have?

 **Killer:** Why did you wait to tell us then?

 **King:** Tell you?

 **King:** I'm not telling you anything!

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Killer:** You're a jerk!

 **King:** That's just how it is in this bitch of a mansion!

 **Protagonist:** At least learn another line!

Oops, I said that out loud.

 **Killer:** And it's a manor.

 **King:** Anyway, it was super easy. I'm like, in the top three in my grade. Ever heard of Seijoh Private High School?

Oh man, that's the private high school for really rich and talented kids. Just hearing it being mentioned makes me kind of hate this guy more...

 **Killer:** No way, you go to Seijoh?

 **King:** Yuh-huh. I'm number three in the grade~. I'm the top student in the special Criminal Justice branch they've opened.

 **Protagonist:** Oh. Do you want to be a detective?

 **King:** Haha, hell no! Don't make me laugh. That's for chumps. I want to be a defense attorney.

Oh, I see. He seems kind of immature to be the lawyer-type, but I'll hold my tongue for now. I probably wouldn't hire him as my lawyer ever, but who knows? Maybe he's really gifted. After all, he's supposedly number one in his school for that sort of stuff.

 **Killer:** I can't see you ever being a lawyer.

Oh, she went and said it.

 **King:** Boo, that's mean.

 **Killer:** That's just how it is in this bitch of a manor.

King slides his glasses down, and I can see a peek of his eyes again. They're harshly glaring at Killer, as if sizing her up. I don't like this look at all...

 **King:** ...

When the glasses go up, his whole face changes. He grins and claps his hands together. He seems to be really amused.

 **King:** I kind of like you, Killer-chan! Hey, and Protag-kun, you're not too bad too~. I think I'll ditch my group for yours~.

 **Killer:** I can't stand you.

 **Protagonist:** Um, sure, you can join us.

Killer shoots me an incredulous look and King gives me a thumbs-up. I can practically see the _[KING HAS NOW JOINED YOUR PARTY]_ rise up in the air above his head, but before I can say anything more, another group comes out of the last door down the hallway. I can only assume this is King's old group.

A girl in a cream trenchcoat with red detailing is trailing to the side of a girl in a big, floppy hat who seems to be leading, and a girl in a floral print dress and purple sweater walks beside her. The floral dress girl waves at us, and smiles warmly.

 **Floral Dress Girl:** Hiiya! Oh, King-kun, you've found new friends!? I haven't seen them before, um, nice to meet you!

Her voice is high pitched and somewhat nervous, but I don't blame her. She seems to be genuinely happy to see us and King, and just exudes a pure and calming aura. I look at Killer, and she practically has hearts in her eyes. Yeah... I guess she is pretty adorable.

 **Killer:** I want to protect her.

 **King:** That's pretty gay.

 **Killer:** I'm gay.

 **King:** Touche.

The three girls are far enough away that they don't hear the exchange between King and Killer, but I snicker a little at it. I wave back at them, and so does Killer. King puts up a peace sign.

Hat girl checks her nails. Or pretends too, because she's wearing gloves, and possibly couldn't see them, and the other two wave back at us. We make our way over to them.

 **Floral Dress Girl:** Hmm, nice to meet you...! Any friend of King-kun's is a friend of mine, huhu~. I've just met you, but you seem so nice~ I feel such warm energies from you two~... here, I'll put my trust in you~ puwaaa!

With that, she grabs Killer's and my hands. Killer turns bright red. She raises them above our heads and hums loudly.

 **Floral Dress Girl:** Puwaaaaa.... wawawa....

 **Protagonist:** Um.

 **Floral Dress Girl:** The ritual is complete! We're friends now... yes.

 **King:** She did that to me too.

She lets go of my hand, but Killer seems to keep her hand in the girl's still. The girl stares intently at their hands, but says nothing.

 **Floral Dress Girl:** Huuuuumuuuuuuuuuu.......

Killer still doesn't let go. She's still red. I think she's short-circuiting. The big hat girl snickers.

 **Big Hat Girl:** Is there something wrong with her?

 **Floral Dress Girl:** ...There must be a spirit possessing her...

 **King:** Why don't you try giving her a kiss to exorcise her?

She nods.

 **Floral Dress Girl:** I'll do my best... chuuuuuu-...

King snickers, and just as she leans in, Killer comes to her senses, and flails her arms, smacking the girl in the face.

 **King:** Oh my god, you useless lesbian.

 **Floral Dress Girl:** ...............Ow..............

 **Killer:** Oh my god, I'm so sorry - are you okay, jeez, are you-

The trenchcoat girl clucks her tongue.

 **Trenchcoat Girl:**  This is kind of a shameless display.

 **Killer:** Sorry.

 **Protagonist:** Yeah... Um. I'm Protagonist!

 **Killer:** Oh yeah, and I'm Killer! Not like a serial killer.

The big hat girl raises an eyebrow at Killer's name but says no more.

Floral dress girl clasps her hands together and nods.

 **Spring:** Here, you can call me **Spring**... That's what Maid-chan said.

 **Spring:** I like to think of it as.... not the season.... though that is.... lovely as well! ... but...

 **Spring:** ....a spring from clockwork....humuuuuu~.... agreed?

 **Killer:** I think th-that's really cool, Spring-chan.

The girl with the big hat adjusts her coat slightly.

 **Flare:** I don't know how not even one of you didn't recognize my real name, but I'm **Flare**. Here, at least.

Huh?

 **Protagonist:** What do you mean? Are you famous?

 **Flare:** Do you live under a rock? Of course I'm famous! I'm the youngest model to ever be on the cover of Vogue! And yet, somehow - no one here knows my name!

 **King:** ... I don't think it's just you, Flare-chan. No one recognized me, either.

 **King:** Even though I'm wearing my signature jacket.

Flare scrunches up her face.

 **Flare:** What are you famous for?

 **King:** I've been on television before. People should at least know my family name. It doesn't add up.

Wait... I try recalling upon the recesses of my memory. I concentrate and close my eyes. I can pull up issues of Vogue I've seen before in the convenience store before, and I can... I can recall Flare's face. It's vague, but it's definitely her. I remember King's face vaguely too, but I don't remember where from...

 **Protagonist:** I know your faces... for some reason... Flare-san, King-kun... if I try really hard I can recall them...

 **Flare:** Really?

 **Protagonist:** But not your names at all...! When I try to pull up that memory it's just...

 **Killer:** Static! I get that too!

 **King:** ....Hm, maybe our captor's fucking with us.

 **Protagonist:** I think we should tell the others this.

 **King:** Nah. They don't need to know.

 **Killer:** You're a jerk.

Trenchcoat girl has been silent for a while. Spring seems to be checking out the doors ahead of us, though they won't open due to being private rooms. Flare looks at trenchcoat girl, and gives her a prompting look.

 **Valkyrie:** Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt anything... My name is **Valkyrie**.

Short and sweet. She doesn't seem to want to say any more. I don't blame her, so I won't push it.

 **Killer:** Nice to meet you, Valkyrie-chan.

 **Protagonist:** Mmhmm.

She nods and smiles sweetly at me.

 **Valkyrie:** Um, Protagonist-san, Killer-san... Have you already checked out some rooms upstairs?

 **Protagonist:** Oh, yeah. There were some really cool rooms. I think you'll like the projector room... It showed the prettiest starry sky.

 **Killer:** Yeah, it felt like major bonding time!

 **King:** What? I already missed out on group bonding?

 **Killer:** I don't think I could've relaxed as well if you were there, so I'm happy~.

Valkyrie laughs a bit and Flare rolls her eyes.

 **Valkyrie:** I think that sounds quite interesting. I will have to keep my eyes open for that room.

 **Flare:** I'm more interested in a room where there's a beautiful museum.

 **Protagonist:** I don't think we have one of those...

Flare sighs.

 **Flare:** I know, but it's only wishful thinking that I would be so graciously accomadated whilst being kidnapped. Hah! What a fool I am.

 **Protagonist:** ...Um.

She slumps slightly. I try patting her back awkwardly.

 **Protagonist:** There, there...?

She smacks my hands away.

 **Flare:** Get your filthy pleb hands off me!

 **Killer:** ...

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **King:** Biiiiitch.

She adjusts her hat.

 **Flare:** Well, exCUSE me for not wanting to be touched by a stranger.

 **Protagonist:** She uh... has a point...

...She just didn't have to be so rude about it.

 **Flare:** Hmph, of course I'm right.

She turns and goes over to Spring, who is now further down the hallway, 'puwaaa-ing' softly. Valkyrie curtsies to us, and without another word, follows Flare and Spring.

 **King:** Girls are weird.

 **Killer:** Rethink that statement.

 **King:** ... ... ...

He seems to be contemplating saying something he might not want to.

 **King:** Girls are evil.

Oh look, he said it anyway.

Killer grabs him by the ear and drags him to my side. King squeals in pain the entire time.

 **Killer:** So this is the girl's bathroom, huh?

In front of us is a door labelled with Ladies Room in cursive on it. King is still yelping in pain as Killer twists his ear in her hands, and I give him an awkward look. He really shouldn't've said that...

 **Protagonist:** I don't think we have to go in.

 **Killer:** Hmm...

She lets go of King, who immediately stands back up and cowers over to my side, tucking himself into my side for protection. I pat his back awkwardly.

 **Killer:** I'll go and check out the girl's bathroom, while you and King check out the boy's bathroom. Deal?

 **Protagonist:** That sounds like a good idea.

The door on the other side of the hallway is the boy's bathroom. Inside, there are several toilet stalls, sinks, and several shower stalls. It looks like if fancy hotels had communal bathrooms. I feel like they're nice now, but knowing how bad the boy's bathrooms at my old school got so quickly, I think I'll try to keep them clean.

Wait. What am I saying?

Sure, Maid-chan said we would be here indefinitely, but help is definitely coming... right?

King is looking in the mirror, examining his hair.

 **King:** Hmm, Protag-chan, you're king of cute too. In a plain way.

Wh-?

 **King:** I have ikemen charm, while you have protag of a dating sim charm. Protag-chan... that name suits you well!

Why is he calling me Protag-chan...? He's so informal anyway... It's kind of flustering. Especially with him calling me cute.

Even if it's kind of backhanded.

 **King:** If no one else strikes my fancy, I might have to romance you!

Wait, what?

 **Protagonist** : Wait- no, what?

 **King:** Just kidding~.

I don't want to be alone with him anymore. It's too embarrassing.

He finishes playing with his ahoge (which somehow seems to bounce back no matter how much he combs it down), and clings to my arm.

 **King:** Protag-chaaan~, is there anything weird about this bathroom, or should we leave?

I survey it again. There's nothing inherently strange about the bathroom, just a regular bathroom with some more potted plants.

 **Protagonist:** I-I... don't see anything strange. So.

 **King:** Alrighty. Got it. He drags me outside to where Killer is waiting.

 **Killer:** Oh! ...Oh.

She looks at our connected arms, eyebrow raised.

 **Killer:** Bad taste.

 **Protagonist:** Wait, no - it's not like that -!

King laughs and tosses up a peace sign.

 **Killer:** Riiight. Anyway, it was just a regular ol' bathroom. Some toilets, showers. Sinks. More plants.

 **Protagonist:** It was the same in the boy's.

 **King:** Boring, huh?

I try to shake him off my arm. He finally lets go.

 **Protagonist:** I think we've hit everything on this floor... the rest are just private rooms.

 **Protagonist:** We should start going downstairs.

 **Killer:** Yupsies.

 **King:** Sounds alright by me~.

NEW PROFILES GET:

Alias: King

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 172 cm

Weight: 61 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Just put down kek, or something - I'm kind of busy, and like, famous and hot."

Alias: Spring

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 57 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "If at first you don't succeed... third time's a charm... and I have lots of those... puwa?"

Alias: Flare

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 62 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Beauty is pain. And I'd personally punch every model I ever met in the face, myself included."

Alias: Valkyrie

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 55 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "The angel of the LORD encamps around those who fear Him, And rescues them. Psalm 34:7."

**10/18 MET.**

**18/18 REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as always ~ ! I love seeing things pick up~ I want to know who everyone likes so far~.
> 
> Also, I'm going to go back and edit in Flare, Valkyrie and Spring's sprites! Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Edit: I did them!!
> 
> ~Wynter


	4. Prologue [Part 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Sol, Puppet, Moth and Syringe.

With King and Killer's affirmation, our new group of three descended the stairs. They were stairs much like the ones leading to the floor above, and the trend of red flowering wallpaper continued. However, once we stepped down into the main hallway of what I presumed was the first floor, the wallpaper gained another flower.

This time it was one I could identify.

 **Protagonist:** A red spider lily...

I wasn't sure of the hanakotoba behind it, but I could always ask Glasses later.

 **Killer:** Huh? Whazzat?

 **Protagonist:** It's the flower on the wallpaper, with the camelia -... I don't know the hanakotoba, but...

 **King:** Bzzt! Nerd answer. God, don't talk to me about nerdy flowers. If I wanted to be kidnapped by some stupid flower enthusiast, I would've passed out at a florist's.

He shakes his fist at no one in particular. Killer and I share and look and sigh.

We were in a grand hall, and directly in front of us, a large metal panel covered what I assumed to be the entrance. Before I could say anything, King was already making a beeline towards it.

 **King:** I'm gonna rip this thing off the hinges.

 **Killer:** With those noodle arms? Hah!

 **King:** Just you watch what these _noodle arms_ can do!

...

Well, at least I can say that he tried. 

It wouldn't budge. It was a really pathetic display. In fact, he whines as Killer goes over to try the same.

 **King:** I'm gonna sue this place... I think I pulled soooomethiiiinggggg...

 **Killer:** Protag-chan, kiss it betteeeeerrrrrrr...

 **Protagonist:** Um, no thank you.

Killer scoffs as she tries to move the panel. No luck for her either.

As I approached them, King puffed out a sigh and they looked at me expectantly.

 **Protagonist:** ...What?

 **Killer:** You should try it!

 **Protagonist:** If you two couldn't do it, what makes you think I can?

 **Killer:** Dunno, but it's kind of a satisfying rebellion in its own way.

 **King:** She has a point.

I heaved a resigned sigh and tried to budge the heavy metal panel. Damn, this thing is super sturdy. It's definitely not going anywhere soon.

I stepped back and looked at them, wiping a bit of sweat that had accumulated off my forehead.

 **Protagonist:** It's really stuck.

 **King:** Man, that sucks.

 **Killer:** I think it does more than suck, but okay.

I looked down the hallway to either side. On the right there was another panel a little further down, however it was a window-shaped one this time. Three doors lined that corridor before it seemed to end.

On the left side, it was... exactly the same. Almost like a mirror image. However, there were only two doors in this hallway.

 **Protagonist:** Which way should we go first?

 **Killer:** Right!

 **King:** Left!

Oh, they said it at the same time.

They both sent each other a glare, then looked at me expectantly - as if waiting for me to shut the other down.

Oh shit. Which way should I choose?

 **Protagonist:** ... Let's start with the right side first. There's more doors there, it seems.

King pouted, while Killer gave him a not-so-subtle nudge.

 **Killer:** Hey, I think that's a really great idea~. Yuh-huh, let's go~.

 **King:** I think the left is cooler.

 **Protagonist:** I'm pretty sure both sides are equally as cool...

Dealing with this situation felt kind of like diffusing a bomb.

Killer took my hand and began to drag me down the hallway. I had to scramble to keep up. King was trailing slightly behind me, and suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled himself along with it. He was going deliberately slowly, so it felt like I was being ripped in two.

 **Protagonist:** Ow, ow- let me go, please!

Killer stopped and looked back to the two of us. King displayed a satisfied peace sign and let go of my arm.

 **Protagonist:** You two... I can walk on my own.

 **Protagonist:** It's not good if you two are fighting all the time as well.

 **Killer:** But...

 **King:** Whatever.

We continued towards the first door separately, and I opened it, with a little nod from Killer.

Inside was a large restaurant-type room, with tables and fancy lighting, and beautiful seating... I was a little awestruck for a moment. It was like stepping into a five-star restaurant...

 **Killer:** Whoa... this place is...

 **King:** Oh great, more real plants to take care of. You know, I'm not going to be the one stuck watering these.

King had already kneeled near a rose bush and was picking at the leaves and petals.

 **King:** What's the point of having all these real plants? I'm just gonna make sure they die.

In the back of the restaurant, to the right side - I saw a door. It must lead to a kitchen, I assumed.

 **Killer:** Hey, stop killing the roses! You'll make a mess!

Killer started yelling at King, and I laughed a little at the sight. However, the door in the back opened up, and another group began to enter the restaurant again.

A very small girl, a pink-haired boy, a boy wearing a certain fashion, and a boy with a fur collar were now watching the scene between King and Killer unfold.

As Killer went to deliver a chop to King's head, I grabbed her hand - gently and waved to the group.

 **Protagonist:** Um, hello there!

 **Small Girl:** Kehehe! Why'd you stop her? I wanted to see something violent!

 **Protagonist:** Uh, what-?

 **Fur Collar Boy:** Don't pay any attention to this gremlin.

 **Small Girl:** I told you! I'm not a gremlin! I'm -

 **Fur Collar Boy:** Sorry, did we scare you?

I shook my head. He totally interrupted her, but I won't tell him that he seems kind of rude.

 **Protagonist:** Not really. I think you had more of a chance of surprising these two...

 **Fur Collar Boy:** Haha, I see. Still, sorry, wasn't our intention...

 **Protagonist:** It's fine, like I said-

 **Pink-Haired Boy:** King-kun, are you already getting into trouble again? And what's with these two? What happened to your other group?

 **King:** Oh, Solcchan, don't worry about little old me. I simply switched to a more interesting group, y'know?

 **Sol:** I see... Um. Sorry for any trouble King-kun might've caused. I'll take full responsibility as his **childhood friend**. I'm **Sol** , by the way.

 **Protagonist:** Wait, childhood friends?

Killer made a face.

 **Killer:** I feel bad for you. You seem normal.

 **Sol:** ... Eh, I mean, King-kun is quite troublesome, so I often have to clean up after his messes, but...

 **Protagonist:** We've experienced that... um. Wait... childhood friends? Does this mean-

 **Protagonist:** Wait, doesn't that mean you two know each other's names?

Sol and King looked at each other, then at me.

 **King:** ...

 **Sol:** ...

 **Killer:** Well?

 **Sol:** Um, I can't remember his name at all. It sounds weird, but every time I try, I just get static. It's the same with my brother, Luna-kun. I mean, of course I can guess his surname but...

Oh right, this must be Luna's brother as well! 

Funny, they don't really look anything alike.

 **King:** ...Of course I remember Solcchan's name. I'm not some idiot wh-

 **Sol:** No one likes a liar. It just makes things troublesome.

 **Protagonist:** So you don't remember...?

 **Small Girl:** Kehehe! That's sus-piscious of this place. I wooooonder~. Oh, of course I have a theory on tampering with our m-

 **Fur Collar Boy:** I'll trust Sol-kun. Not King-kun, but uh, nothing personal, I guess.

He interrupted her again... She seems a bit discouraged, and pouts off to the side.

 **Fashionable Boy:** It seems plausible. For now, let's trust Sol-shi.

Oh, he finally spoke, after seeming to be interested with a table. He adjusts his glasses slightly, and gives a nod in my direction.

 **Killer:** I'm trusting Sol-kun, not King though~. Like Mr. Blue, over there~.

The fur collar boy gives her a thumbs-up.

 **Small Girl:** That's probably a good idea!!

Oh, it seems she has her energy back.

 **King:** Man, everyone's a critic these days.

 **Sol:** Sigh... It's because you're too troublesome.

 **King:** Who are you? My husband?

 **Sol:** Don't.

 **King:** Does this make Lunakkun our son?

 **Sol:** Shut up.

King pouts slightly and moved towards Sol to pinch his cheek. Sol sighs, but smiles. Those two seem close in a weird way.

 **King:** Don't feel jealous, Protag-chan~. You can be my husband too.

 **Protagonist:** Gross.

Oh shit, I said that out loud.

King's sunglasses glitter dangerously, and Killer laughs and slaps my back.

 **Killer:** Nice kill.

 **Fur Collar Boy:** I think the most surprising discovery of this whole ordeal is finding out King-kun has friends.

 **King:** Hey!

 **Fur Collar Boy:** Huh? Was that mean? I can never tell if I'm being rude or not.

That actually explains a lot.

 **King:** Yes, it was mean!

 **Killer:** No, it was true.

 **Killer:** My guess for what we all had in common was 'Everyone hates King'.

 **Protagonist:** I don't hate you, King-s-

He immediately looked at me, eyes shining through his glasses.

Oh, that face kind of makes me hate him.

 **Protagonist:** ...Anyway, um, I'm Protagonist!

 **Sol:** Protagonist-san, nice to meet you.

The fur collar boy extends a hand.

 **Moth:** I'm **Moth**. It's nice to meet you too, Protagonist-san.

I take his hand and he gives me my first non-weird handshake here.

You don't know how relieved I am.

The small girl looks up at me and stretches her hands up into the air.

 **Puppet:** I'm **Puppet**!! I'm not a puppet, though!

 **Moth:** No one thought you were.

 **Protagonist:** Um, it's nice to meet you Puppet-san...

 **Killer:** How old are you? You're tiny!!

It's obvious that she asked what was on everyone's minds... She seems to have the uncanny knack of doing that.

 **Puppet:** I'm fourteen!

 **King:** Jesus, really-? God, I'm so old.... hck-...

 **Sol:** You're not that old.

 **King:** Eighteen is super old and mature, excuse you.

 **King:** I'm a third year anyway~. Puppet-chan, call me, 'King-senpai'.

 **Puppet:** No thanks!

He seemed to deflate after that. Killer laughed.

 **Killer:** Will you call ME 'senpai', Puppet-chan?

 **Puppet:** No thanks!

King laughed as Killer deflated this time.

 **Fashionable Boy:** ...

Oh, it looks like he's been trying to speak for a while, and we've been ignoring him. He looks sort of miffed.

 **Fashionable Boy:** I was wondering... about what you thought of the others.

He seems to be talking to me.

 **Protagonist:** Well, I've... met a lot. They're kind of all... colorful people.

 **King:** I think most everyone here is a loser, exceptions of course, for some people.

 **Fashionable Boy:** I see...

 **Fashionable Boy:** King-yogisha... kindly shut up. I wasn't talking to you.

 **Syringe:** I'm **Syringe** , by the way.

 **King:** Hey! '-yogisha-'?

He looks extremely displeased.

 **Protagonist:** It's nice to meet you, Syringe-kun...

I'm kind of wondering about his question though... and the use of the honorific for King.

 **King:** What's the big idea? ' _King-yogisha'_ my ass-

 **Sol:** King-kun...-

 **Killer:** Now that we know who y'all are, we can introduce me! I'm Killer! Not like a -

 **King:** Exactly like a serial killer.

Even though he says this, he still seems incredibly pissed about the 'yogisha' honorific. The comment earns him a punch, to which Puppet laughs at.

 **Killer:** Not like a serial killer.

 **King:** Ouch...

 **Protagonist:** Um... since you all seem to already know King-san, I think our group will continue to investigate...?

 **Killer:** Hey wait! How does everyone already know him?

 **Syringe:** You two woke up late... we all gathered in the ballroom, and made groups. King-yogisha was already awake at that time, so...

 **King:**  Stop calling me that, or I'll call you, Syringe-yogisha. How do you like that?

 **Syringe:** Why should I? That's simply incorrect, too.

Is a fight going to break out? And why would Syringe refer to King with such an accusatory honorific?

 **Killer:** Really? That's shitty. I always did tend to oversleep... Why didn't someone wake me?

Killer really isn't reading the tense air...

 **Syringe:** ...We couldn't get into your room, for starters. Our IDs only seem to unlock our own rooms. Collector-ue confirmed this.

 Why does he use such weird honorifics? Should I ask him about the 'yogisha'? I'm really curious.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

 **Protagonist:** About the honorific you used for King-kun...

 **Syringe:** Oh? That? Do you want to know why?

 **King:** I'd like to know what you think you know about me.

I feel like I shouldn't've asked.

 **Syringe:** Very well. King-yogisha...

...

 **Syringe:** Has been a host since he was fifteen years old. That is simply an incredibly inappropriate age to be a host, especially since he's lied about his age to his workplace and -

That's ... not what I expected.

King's face is completely neutral, before it pulls into a wide grin.

 **King:** Man! What the hell, that's such a lame ass reason -!

He's laughing. Puppet puts her hands to her cheeks, and Sol looks mildly outraged.

 **Sol:** You told me you had become a host last year!

 **Killer:** Ew, no wonder he's so slimy...

 **Puppet:** Kehehe, I can't help but wonder if -

 **Moth:** So all this drama was over that?

 **Protagonist:** Um... while it's a bad thing to lie about your age... I don't think it deserves that honorific...

 **Syringe:** Suit yourself.

 **King:** I don't mind the ' _yogisha_ ' now...! It's actually kind of funny~.

He seems kind of relieved.

 **Protagonist:** By the way... Syringe-san... how did you even know this?

King pauses and then frowns.

 **King:** Yeah! That's personal info! It's super creepy that you know that!

Syringe pushes up his glasses.

 **Syringe:** My sister is a fan of host clubs. She frequents the club you work at.

 **King:**... Oh my god. So you snooped into my life to - pfft...

He's trying so hard not to laugh. 

 **Syringe:** Yes.

 **Protagonist:** Um.

 **Protagonist:** I think we were just leaving.

It feels like an awkward air has taken over. I wave, and start to head towards the door they came out of. Killer and King follow me.

 **Puppet:** Ehe. Byebye, Protagonist-chan~. Byebye sidekicks~.

 **King:** I'm not a sidekick.

 **Killer:** I'm more of a protagonist type. Hmph!

 **Puppet:** If you say so~.

 **Moth:** Ah, seeya.

 **Syringe:** Goodbye.

 **Sol:** Don't make too much trouble for them, King-kun.

 **King:** No promises~.

 **Sol:**...Sigh.

We head through the door and find ourselves in a state of the art kitchen. Everything is shiny and new, stocked to the brim with appliances and food. 

 **Killer:** Well, that solves my hunger problem.

Killer says as she takes an apple. She inspects it quickly, and bites into it.

 **Killer:** It isn't poisoned, I think.

 **Protagonist:** You think?

She's silent for a couple of seconds, tapping her foot.

 **Killer:** Nope! We're good.

 **King:** Dammit.

Killer glares at him and he tosses up a casual peace sign. I check around the kitchen. There's a bunch of food, it seems like we'd be good for a while. I'm worried about the freshness though... Oh well. There's not dates on any of the meats or frozen items, so I think we'll all have to take a leap of faith and say they look... pretty good.

 **Protagonist:** Is there anything I missed?

 **Killer:** Don't think so!

 **King:** I think we've seen everything.

I nod, and with that, we head outside the other door. This seems to be the second door in the hallway, and we head to the right, to the third door.

In the third door's room is a... gift shop? That's what it looks like. It looks like a museum's gift shop! With little knick-knacks and toys, stuffed animals and t-shirts. There's some replicas of famous swords higher up, and some ships-in-bottles. All in all, this place seems like it has everything...

...Except for a cash register, and a person working it. 

 **Killer:** So, can we like ... just take this stuff?

 **Protagonist:** I'd assume so...?

 **Killer:** I'm coming back for all these plushes. Mark my words.

 **King:** Not if I take 'em first.

 **Killer:** I'll kick your ass.

While they squabble, I look around. It's an ordinary gift shop, and there are some plants in here too. It seems you can even bring your own little cacti with you! How cute.

I kind of want to grab one, but I think that it'd be annoying to carry around, so I make a mental note to come back.

 **Protagonist:** I think we've seen everything here, right?

I look over to Killer and King, who are practically at each other's throats, and sigh.

 **King:** Are we going to the left side now?

 **Protagonist:** Mmhmm.

NEW PROFILES GET:

Alias: Sol

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 67 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Hmm? Is there a problem? I don't usually like talking to the press."

Alias: Puppet

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 14?

Height: 150 cm

Weight: 45 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "If there's something amiss, I swear I might not have anything to do with it... kehehe!"

Alias: Moth

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 65 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "I don't have time for an interview. I'm not really that important after all, I'm just a normal high schooler."

Alias: Syringe

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 73 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "If you want me to donate to your charity, just send some papers by the mail."

**14/18 MET.**

**18/18 REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh... it's finally done! I did these Sol, Puppet, and Moth's sprites (as well as Valkyrie's and Spring's) tonight, so I was super busy. I couldn't finish Syringe's... orz
> 
> Expect that tomorrow though!! Hehe. As always, enjoy! ~Wynter


	5. An Old Video... [Detour]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past.

However long ago.... in a certain manor....

A trial begins.

 **Director of Sin:** So marks the start of our trial for the departed. _[The Son of Wrath]_ was stricken down by one of you. So much sin has entered endured throughout this manor, and so much sin will continue to flow through it. You will find out who here has killed him, just as you had previously figured out _[The Daughter of Pride]_ was killed by _[The Daughter of Gluttony]_ before. You still have detectives amongst you, so I assume it shouldn't be hard.

 **Director of Sin:** How ironic though. I had higher hopes for _[The Son of Wrath]_. His namesake is to be transferred onto one of you as I see fit.

The _[Director of Sin]_ points at the _[Slothful Girl]_.

 **Director of Sin:** _[The Daughter of Sloth]_ will be the New Protagonist.

 **New Protagonist:** I see. There's only so much I can do, but I'll try to do my best.

 **Son of Lust:** That's the spirit, New Protagonist. _However that's also a lie, isn't it...?_

 **Son of Envy:** It doesn't make any difference to me, however - ... tch. Will we be on a time limit again?

 **Son of Greed:** There's only the four of us. It shouldn't be hard to single out a killer, hmm? Especially with... however many detectives there are left, huh?

 **Director of Sin:** You'll be on a time limit, just like last time. Since your numbers are nearly halved, I thought it appropriate to half the time too. You have thirty minutes.

 **New Protagonist:** T-thirty- thirty minutes?!

 **Son of Envy:** You can't be for real. No one can solve something like that in thirty minutes!

 **Son of Lust:** Our lives are on the line! Can't you bump it up to at least... forty-five minutes?

 **Director of Sin:** No. You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for this. If you want to win... you must... prove it.

 **Director of Sin:** To make your ultimate wish come true... you must sacrifice everything in the name of _redemption_.

 **Son of Greed:** The _[Director of Sin]_ is right. If we want to win... we must constantly put our lives on the line. This is, after all... our agreement.

 **Director of Sin:** Without further delay... if you're ready to start? Let the farcical trial begin.

 **New Protagonist:** Okay... let's talk about the body first.

 **New Protagonist:** It was _[The Son of Wrath]_ , and the body was found in the restaurant. There was no sign of a struggle around the body at all. He was slumped down over a table, with no visible injuries.

 **New Protagonist:** However, when you lifted up his head, he had coughed up some blood. Which leads me to believe he ingested poison.

 **Son of Envy:** But where would anyone get poison? It doesn't make sense... _[The Son of Greed]_ and I checked out the Gift Shop and Cleaning Closet. The closest thing we could find was bleach for cleaning.

 **Son of Lust:** I don't think it was bleach... but I have a hunch on how someone got the poison.

 **Son of Greed:** I don't trust your hunches, _[Son of Lust]_. Why should I listen to advice from a serial killer?

 **Son of Lust:** Listen to me or not. Time's running out.

 **New Protagonist:** We have no choice, dangerous as he may be. And besides, he's been helpful so far.

 **Son of Lust:** Thanks, Miss Protagonist. You're okay, for a girl.

 **Son of Envy:** Just tell us your hunch.

 **Son of Lust:** Jeez, jeez! Okay! Fine...

 **Son of Lust:** It's our little matching game. _[The Director]_ said... _"...anyone who matches every serial killer's or detective's identities will get any item they wish."_

 **New Protagonist:** Oh! I see - are you suggesting someone matched the either side's identities already, and got the poison from **[The Director of Sin]**?

 **Son of Lust:** Precisely. Aaaand the only one who could've done that is ....

 **Son of Greed:** Me, right?

 **Son of Envy:** Wait, you -? _[Son of Greed]_ , really?

 **Son of Lust:** Mmhmm. I rest my case. Sounds like a confession to me.

 **Son of Greed:** You serial killers are so one-track-minded. Tch.

 **Son of Greed:** I've matched all the detective's identities, yes. But...

The Son of Greed pulls out a small golden pocketwatch, engraved with his initials.

 **Son of Greed:** This is the item I collected.

 **Son of Greed:** And besides... there's one more person that has matched the detective's identities. Though you may be forgetting him, because he's dead now...

 **Son of Envy:** The poison... it could be _[The Son of Wrath]_ 's too, right?

 **New Protagonist:** D...did anyone find this poison, anyway? I'd hate to waste all this time on something that wasn't even concrete.

 **Son of Lust:** You're in luck, Miss Protag~.

He reaches into his pocket and whips out a small blue bottle - marked with a skull and crossbones.

 **Son of Greed:** Who let the serial killer be in charge of the poison.

 **New Protagonist:** Um, what poison is it...?

 **Son of Lust:** It's arsenic. I'm naturally an expert on poison, so I know a lot. Did you know the Victorians used this stuff and belladonna for cosmetics? Talk about a look to die for!

 **Director of Sin:** You have fifteen minutes left.

 **New Protagonist:** N-now's not the time to fool around!

 **Son of Envy:** So he ingested arsenic. _[The Son of Wrath]_ either cooked himself a meal and someone poisoned it, or someone he trusted fed him poisoned food.

 **Son of Greed:** New Protagonist said there was not a sign of struggle, and I doubt it's a suicide, so...

 **Son of Lust:** Hmm, by someone he trusts right? I guess that makes me suspicious. Since, after all, we were kind of...

 **New Protagonist:** ... But there's someone else he trusted.

 **Son of Greed:** Oh, you're thinking of me, huh? Tch.

 **Son of Lust:** So which of us is it? Do you wanna guess on it?

 **Son of Greed:** It's obviously not me.

 **Son of Envy:** I'm not risking my life on some stupid bet. I'm placing my vote where _[The Son of Greed]_ votes.

 **New Protagonist:** I'd like to hear out your alibi first. We still have time.

 **Son of Lust:** Oh, of course. I was just hanging around in the library. I was doing some research on SLAP EGG, you know.

 **New Protagonist:** S...Slap egg?

 **Son of Lust:** Sloth! Lust! Avarice, or Wrath! Pride! Space! Envy! Gluttony! Greed!

 **New Protagonist:** I hate that.

 **Son of Lust:** Oh, and by the way... before you share you alibi... _[Son of Greed]_... I kind of want to hear an explanation for this.

 _[The Son of Lust]_ displays a note to the remaining students, and begins to read it aloud.

 **Son of Lust:** Dear _[Son of Wrath]_ ,

Take care this letter does not fall into the wrong hands. Meet me in the restaurant at 17:00. I have uncovered every identity.

Sincerely, _[The Son of Greed]_

 **New Protagonist:** Le...let me see that...!

 _[The Son of Lust]_ hands the note to her.

 **New Protagonist:** ... This is... from his journal... and it's his handwriting.

 **Son of Greed:** ...

 **Director of Sin:** You have five minutes.

 **Son of Envy:** I don't trust that note. Why didn't you bring it up sooner?

 **Son of Lust:** I love to fuck with people.

 **Son of Greed:** Are you aiming for a confession... _Lover Boy_?

 **Son of Lust:** Your silence will do just fine. Kek.

 **Director of Sin:** Are you ready to vote?

 **New Protagonist:** ...I feel uneasy, but I think I am.

 **Son of Envy:** What the hell kind of _Protagonist_ are you? You didn't even hear out _[The Son of Greed]_!

 **Son of Greed:** It's fine. I'm the killer.

 **Son of Envy:**...

 **Son of Lust:** Huh. Well, he went and said it.

 **Son of Lust:** I'm a bit surprised but...

 **Director of Sin:** The votes are in.

 **Director of Sin:** ...I'm quite ashamed.

 **Director of Sin:** New Protagonist... you let a serial killer walk all over you, fufu.

 **New Protagonist:** Wait, what-

 **Director of Sin:** And like this, our game comes to a close.

 **Son of Envy:** I knew it- I knew it!

 **New Protagonist:** You... you- you tricked me?

 **Son of Lust:** Hey, no hard feelings. A killer's gotta do what a killer's gotta do to win.

 **New Protagonist:** B-but the note- how? It was a note-

 **Son of Lust:** I traded in some secrets with some dead people. They say two can keep a secret if one of them is dead~.

 **Director of Sin:** You're not the only winner here, _[Son of Lust]_.

 **Son of Lust:** Huh- wait, whaddya mean-

 **Director of Sin:** Of course, the one who really won...-

The feed cuts out.

A robotic maid laughs as she replays the footage to herself over and over again.

 **Maid-chan:** Well, hey, kyahaha! I love watching old family videos. Gives you such a sense of nostalgia, right? But... but, but! Everything can't be for certain!

 **Maid-chan:** Trust no one, right?

And in a certain manor, a light flickers out somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho~. I hope you enjoyed this!


	6. Prologue [Part 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the last of those trapped here - Bled, Romeo, Tailor, and Rabbit.

We began to head to the left side, passing by the stairs again. There wasn't anyone there at first glance, however, as we walked past them, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

 **Protagonist:** Gah-!

I turned to see Glasses, standing quietly in the shadows of a nearby plant.

It looked like he was hiding from something...

 **King:** Huh? What's going on?

He turned and narrowed his eyes as he saw Glasses. Killer squinted at Glasses as well.

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Protagonist:** Um...

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Protagonist:** Your hand is...

Glasses looked down at his hand, which was still on my shoulder, and retracted it to his side. He then stepped out of the shadow of the tall plant.

 **Glasses:** Are you interested in knowing about the hanakotoba of this flower?

He asked, pointing towards the red spider lily on the wallpaper. I got the sense he really wanted to talk about it, so I nodded my head.

 **Protagonist:** Um yeah! I thought you might know. It's a red spider lily right...?

I won't ask why he was hiding right now...

He smiles and folds his arms across his chest, playing with his tie a bit.

 **Glasses:** Never to meet again, lost memory, abandonment. Those are the meanings of the red spider lily. Which makes sense, considering it's been however long and no help for us has arrived. Do you think we've been abandoned?

 **Killer:** ...Hey, don't say that!

...Lost memory?

Hey, wait a minute...

 **Protagonist:** I'm sure help will come for us.

 **Protagonist:** But you said 'lost memory', right? Hmm... that supports my theory.

 **Glasses:** ...What theory?

 **Protagonist:** I think all of our memories have been tampered with.

He blinks, and pushes up his glasses a bit. They catch the reflection of the lights, and I can no longer see his eyes.

 **Glasses:** I don't... like that.

 **Protagonist:** Me neither, but...

 **Protagonist:** Thank you for your help, Glasses-kun.

He smiles a bit, and fidgets more with his tie.

 **Glasses:** It is nothing. I simply like to share my knowledge of hanakotoba.

 **King:** Hey, then maybe we'll put you in charge of all these stupid plants. I'm not going to water them.

 **Glasses:** ...I don't mind.

 **Protagonist:** ...By the way.

 **Protagonist:** Why were you hiding?

Glasses straightens his back and stops messing with his tie.

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Glasses:** I don't want to be with my group.

Oh, that was kind of blunt. I wonder why? They all seemed like a nice group.

 **Protagonist:** Well, you can join our group if you want...?

 **King:** I won't let you hog Protag-chan, though. I won't lose to the likes of you.

King grabs my arm, and Glasses just looks confused.

 **Glasses:** That wasn't my intention. I'm not playing any games...?

 **Glasses:** Besides... I'd rather be by myself.

 **Protagonist:** Oh, I see! Well, if you change your mind, we'll be heading to the left side to investigate now.

 **Killer:** You're the lone wolf type, huh? Don't break too many hearts, Glasses-kyun~.

 **Glasses:** I-I... I don't intend on breaking any...

He seems kind of uncomfortable. Maybe we'd best move on?

 **Protagonist:** Well, uh it was nice seeing you.

He nods, and steps behind the plant again.

 **King:** Come on, no more distractions.

King takes my arm and drags me down the left side of the hallway towards the first door. Upon opening it, it appears to be a theater-type room. It has a stage, and ample seating. A piano sits on the left side of the stage, and a podium stands in the center, complete with a microphone.

King looks quite excited by this discovery, and heads straight towards the microphone. He doesn't even notice the other group standing towards the back of the theater.

 **King:** Hellloooooo? Testing... testing...?

 **Killer:** God, he's like, such a child.

The microphone doesn't seem to be on though. He seems deflated and steps away from the podium.

The other group watches as Killer inspects the microphone as well. I give a pleasant wave.

 **Protagonist:** Hello there!

A girl with perfectly bisected red and blue hair seems to stare impassively at me... it's kind of intimidating, because I can't see her eyes. She's wearing glasses, like King. A boy with an eyepatch is hanging off of her, but she seems to take no notice of him, and a tall boy with green hair - even taller than Collector, I'd reckon, frowns at me. The last member of the group, a boy wearing a green sash, doesn't bother looking up at me.

 **Protagonist:** ...Hello?

Killer and King look over at the group. King scoffs.

 **King:** This is the group of weirdos, Protag-chan. It's best not to interact with them.

 **Red/Blue Girl:** ...

She's signing something with her hands. Shit, is she speaking sign language? I don't know sign language...

 **Eyepatch Boy:** Bled-chan says that the only weirdo here is Tailor-shi.

 **Green Sash Boy:** Actually, she agreed with King-san. The only one who isn't weird, she said, is Rabbit-san.

 **Red/Blue Girl:** ...

She signs something again.

 **Green Sash Boy:** She says to stop taking liberties with what she's saying, Romeo-san.

 **Green Sash Boy:** And to stop touching her.

 **Protagonist:** Um... can uh - is she... is she mute?

The red and blue girl looks at me and nods her head. She signs something more, and looks at the Green Sash Boy.

 **Green Sash Boy:** Yeah, her name is **Bled-san**. She says that once the chat app is up and running, she thinks it'll be more convenient, but right now I'm acting as her translator because I know JSL.

 **Protagonist:** Oh, okay. I see.

 **Eyepatch Boy:** I know JSL too!

 **Green Haired Boy:** But you always twist her words. We can't trust you to tell us what Bled-chi's actually sayin'.

Bled starts signing something, then stops. The green sash boy looks confused for a few seconds, and signs something back.

 **King:** Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless you share with everyone.

Green sash boy looks at Bled, who hesitantly nods.

 **Green Sash Boy:** ...

 **Green Sash Boy:** She says, "I can't quite remember why I became like this... I know there was a trauma linked to it, but I can't seem to remember it at all."

 **Killer:** Oh! So she's a selective mute?

Bled nods.

 **Killer:** I see. Well, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you. Even if you like, can't remember it.

 **Protagonist:** That's just further confirming my theory, it seems.

 **Green Haired Boy:** What theory?

 **Protagonist:** I think the person in charge of kidnapping us messed with our memories.

 **Green Haired Boy:** ...

 **Green Haired Boy:** That'd make a lot of sense, in all honesty.

 **Green Haired Boy:** Tch. I had a similar thought, but I didn't have much proof behind it.

 **Green Sash Boy:** What do you mean... messed with our memories?

 **Protagonist:** Well, some of us are famous, right...? And we can't remember their names at all. Flare-san's a famous model. And King-kun's famous too, or something. I'll have to take his word for that one but...

 **King:** Hey, I'm totally famous!

 **Eyepatch Boy:** That explains why no one's asked for my autograph yet.

 **Green Sash Boy:** Don't tell me YOU'RE famous.

 **Eyepatch Boy:** Eh-heh. I'm a romance novelist. I wrote Creek Blues. That was my most popular piece and I've writt-

 **Green Sash Boy:** Y-you wrote Creek Blues!?

Holy shit. That was such a famous romance novel... I knew the author was in high school but... When I tried to remember the author's name, I came up with static.

 **Eyepatch Boy:** Are you a fan? Oh, it's always nice to meet fans, even if they're guys...

 **Green Sash Boy:** I. I'm, I - I mean. I mean. It was a good book.

 **Green Haired Boy:** Tch.

 **Eyepatch Boy:** Uh-huuuh. Bled-chan, are you a fan?

Bled looked away and signed something quickly. He frowned.

 **Eyepatch Boy:** Well -

 **Green Sash Boy:** Bled-san just told him she hated romance novels.

 **Eyepatch Boy:** Dammit, I guess you can't charm 'em all... Sigh.

 **Romeo:** Anyway, we haven't been acquainted. I see there's a pretty girl in your group, so I simply must make myself known. I'm **Romeo** , a romantic at heart, a charming man who loves every beautiful girl I've ever seen-

 **King:** Eww, heteros.

 **Romeo:** Yes, I am hetero. And proud.

 **Killer:** Pretty girl... Wait, he's talking about me.

 **Killer:** God, ew, yuck -.

 **Romeo:** Yes, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, and in fact I'd love it if after we got rescued from our kidnapping scenario you and I could go on a d-

 **Killer:** Say another word and I end your life.

 **Romeo:** UH. Yes.

 **Killer:** I'm Killer. Killer of gross people who don't leave me alone.

 **King:** Kek. I see you embraced it.

 **Killer:** You're next.

 **King:** Oh shit.

 **Protagonist:** She's not actually a killer. She's a detective.

 **Green Sash Boy:** Oh, I see...

 **Tailor:** In any case, I'm **Tailor**. I usually like to be left alone, so this situation is really troublesome.

I thought of Glasses. He likes to be left alone too.

 **Protagonist:** Oh, then maybe you'll like Glasses? He likes to be on his own as well and-

 **Tailor:** What part of alone didn't you understand?

Whoa.

That was kind of snappy.

 **Tailor:** ...

 **Tailor:** Sorry. I'm on edge.

 **Protagonist:** That's unders-

 **Killer:** JERK ALEEEEERRT!

 **Tailor:** ....Excuse me?

 **Tailor:** Are you implying that I'm a -

 **Killer:** Yup!

 **Protagonist:** But, but - everything he said is completely reasonable?

 **Killer:** Hm. Maybe my Jerk Alert's broken, then? It's going off.

 **Tailor:** I don't appreciate being called a jerk.

 **Killer:** ...

She smiled.

Tailor looks like he's waiting for an apology.

 **King:** ...I don't think she's going to apologize.

 **Killer:** Nope!

 **Tailor:** Never mind.

Bled looks thoroughly unamused by this spectacle and goes to sit down in one of the chairs, away from Romeo. Romeo, of course, follows. The green-haired boy rubs the back of his head.

 **Green Haired Boy:** No offence, you three seem like a lot of trouble.

 **Killer:** Thanks!

She took it as a compliment...

 **Protagonist:** Me? I can get King... but...

 **Green Haired Boy:** Well, yeah, I mean, you haven't introduced yourself. Talk about rude.

He's one to talk! He hasn't told us his name at all!

 **Protagonist:** Sorry... My name is Protagonist.

Bled looks up suddenly, and puts her hand to her head.

 **Tailor:** Bled-san, are you okay?

She signs something back.

 **Tailor:** She's fine, she says. Headrush.  

 **Rabbit:** Protagonist-chi, huh? I see. That's weird, for some reason. Anyway, I'm **Rabbit.**

 **Protagonist:** How is it weird...?

 **Rabbit:** Don't ask me that, tch! I just had the feeling, like, it's weird, yanno.

He crossed his arms across his chest threateningly. I sort of don't want to press on. This guy seems like he could easily beat me up.

 **King:** It's weird to me too. But in a cute, endearing way~. I want to protect you, Protag-chan~.

For some reason, I don't trust that at all.

 **Protagonist:** Protect me from what?

 **King:** Oh, you know. Evil people and such. Like, uh, murderers and the like. The world's crawling with those lowlifes, you know?

 **Protagonist:** M-murderers?

 **King:** Yeah, you know. People who kill people. Hacking, stabbing, slashing, poisoning, beating, eating-

 **Rabbit:** Shut up before I become a murderer.

 **Killer:** Don't be so vile, King-kun, you nasty pervert!

 **King:** Why are you calling me that?

 **Tailor:** Maybe it's because of the face you're making...

I looked at King. He couldn't contain his grin. This face he made while talking about all this horrible stuff... I shuddered.

 **Protagonist:** Let's never talk about this again.

 **Romeo:** I agree... Some things just aren't beautiful.

 **Romeo:** Murder being one of those things.

 **King:** I disag-

Before he could finish, Killer had swiftly punched him in the face, knocking his glasses to the floor with a clatter.

 **King:** WHAT THE HELL?

 **Killer:** Shut UP! You're sick. I don't want to be stuck here with you.

King scoffed, and knelt to pick up his sunglasses. His eyes were a piercing pink... the color of oozing blood.

 **Protagonist:** Let's... drop this topic altogether.

 **Tailor:** That's more than okay by me.

Bled looked tense from where she was sitting, and when my gaze settled upon her, she nodded in agreement.

 **Romeo:** So, Killer-chan... are you sure about that date? I think you and I, since you're such a strong-willed girl and all, and I like my women tou-

 **Killer:** Oh my god.

She stormed out of the room, huffing loudly as she slammed the door behind her.

The rest of us stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

 **Protagonist:** Killer-san... I'm going to go get her.

 **King:** I'll go too.

King was standing up slowly, so that gave me time to make my move. He really wasn't expecting me to grab his jacket's collar with such force, and honestly, neither was I, but something needed to be said.

 **Protagonist:** If you go, you're going to apologize for being an absolute shithead. If we want to figure out this task, then we have to work together. If you want to stick beside me and hang off me every five seconds, you have to listen to me, and don't cause so much trouble. It's like you want to freak people out! Gosh!

I ended up lecturing King.... but I felt it was necessary. With my grip on his jacket, I could see his shocked expression. He stood there for a few seconds, gaping like a fish, before the usual playful smile returned to his face.

 **King:** Jeez, like I said before, I've already figured this task out.

 **King:** ...But, I like this suddenly dominant side of you. Fine. I'll go along with what you say, for now.

I let go of his jacket and he took a step back.

_I feel like my bond with King has deepened..._

**Rabbit:** If yer gonna be weird, do it in private.

 **Protagonist:** I assure you, we're not-

 **Tailor:** They're incompatible. I know _true love_.

 **King:** Hey, Protag-chan and I are totally compatible! Killer-chan was right. Jerk alert.

He stuck out his tongue. I wonder if he was really planning on listening to what I said...

 **Romeo:** Why can't I get a girlfriend...? No fair, someone like King-shi gets someone so fast...

 **King:** It's 'cuz you're an incel.

 **Romeo:** Am not.

 **King:** Hm, alright.

Maybe he will listen to me after all. I'm glad he didn't push it... despite the fact I didn't know what an incel was, it felt very Romeo. But it's best not to say that out loud.

 **Protagonist:** Let's go find Killer-san, alright?

 **King:** Yeah, let's go.

 **Protagonist:** Nice to meet you four.

 **King:** Buh-bye~.

I got a wave from the group, who were somewhat scattered across the rows of seats by now. It's funny. There's only 18 of us, right? Including me? But this room seated at least fourty.... Oh well. I can't think about that now. King attached himself to my arm like usual, and we set out to find Killer.

She was sulking a little further down the hallway, facing the wall, murmuring a string of words - I made out they were all profanities as I got closer - softly.

 **Protagonist:** Killer-san!

She perked her head up at me, as if happy to see me, but scowled as she saw King hanging off of me. She went back to looking at the wall. I nudged King.

 **Protagonist:** It's your turn.

 **King:** ....Alright.

 **King:** Killer-chan....

She pretended to ignore him, but she had stopped cursing to herself.

 **King:** I'm really sorry, okay? I took my joking a bit too far. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, that would make me incredibly happy. Protag-chan showed me the error of my ways, and I think it's best if we all work together. I think we make a really good team... what do you say?

Wow.

What a bullshit apology.

He seemed to be sparkling, like something out of a shoujo anime, but there's no way Killer could believe such a fake apolog-

 **Killer:** I think so too! I'm glad to see you've come to your senses, HAH!

Holy shit.

How did that work? I want to be mad at King for the insincere apology, but right now I'm in shock that Killer actually bought it.

She holds out her hand for a handshake. He takes it, and shakes her hand. Then he gives a thumbs-up to me.

 **King:** I can be a good boy, see?

 **Protagonist:** ...Gross.  

 **Killer:** Yeah, don't ever say that again.

 **King:** Fiiiine~.

 **King:** I'm just glad Killer-chan's feeling better. I think we've met everyone right? That's everyone who was at the meeting before you two woke up~.

 **King:** Say, you didn't see any more walking around, did you?

 **Protagonist:** Nope. And I think we've met everybody.

 **Killer:** Mmhmm! There were like, eighteen names on the list of that app, 'n' junk.

 **King:** Huh. I wonder what happens after that, then...

 **Protagonist:** I don't know for certain. It's weird.

 **Protagonist:** But there's still one more door, so let's check that out.

I gestured to the door a few feet to the right.

 **Killer:** Alright-y, then! Lemme at it!

She rushed towards the door, giving the handle a mighty turn and - ...!

Nothing.

 **Killer:** ...!

She grunted and turned the handle harder.

 **King:** Is it locked?

 **Killer:** What gives? Two locked doors? Man, talk about a let-down.

 **King:** It was probably just going to be filled with plants anyway.

 **Protagonist:** Well, mayb-

I was cut off by the tone of three blipping ID cards. We shared a look, and each turned to our respective tablet, where an incoming transmission from Maid-chan was waiting to play.

 **Maid-chan:** And that's time! Your time is up! Tick-tock, the clock has stopped! Time is up!

 **Maid-chan:** The deduction period will take place in the auditorium, located on the first floor! It's the first door of the left hallway! Don't be late!

 **Maid-chan:** I'm kind of an impatient gal, so I don't want to wait...

 **Maid-chan:** Kyahaha! And then, the real game can start! You'll have your first real taste at redemption! How fun, right? Right?

 **Maid-chan:** Oh, and by the way... any wrong deductions will be severely punished! Maybe I'll take one of your hands as a trophy?

 **Maid-chan:** You're all pretty smart, so I'm not expecting ANY wrong answers!

 **Maid-chan:** Though I wouldn't mind taking one of your eyes as well.

 **Maid-chan:** Anyway, let's all do our best, right? Right! Maid-chan, out!

The transmission cuts out. There's silence between the three of us. She'll chop off our hand if we're wrong...? Or an eye?

 **King:** H-holy shit.

 **Killer:** I...I really want to keep both of my hands, I mean, I need both of my hands- I mean- both of my eyes too-

Those two were obviously freaking out. I had to say something to calm them down... 

 **Protagonist:** I won't let anything happen to you two.

 **Protagonist:** Or anyone else.

 **Protagonist:** King-kun, you said you've already deduced it, right? _'The thing we all had in common'_...?

 **King:** ...

 **Protagonist:** Then we should be fine. Let's go. I feel like she'll punish us even more if we're late.

I felt like something really bad was brewing... but... I still led them through the auditorium doors again.

NEW PROFILES GET:

Alias: Bled

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 167 cm

Weight: 55 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Kissing a frog... would be slimy, perhaps."

Alias: Romeo

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 64 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Women are wonderful, aren't they?"

Alias: Tailor

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 173 cm

Weight: 63 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: ". . . ."

Alias: Rabbit

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Height: 191 cm

Weight: 84 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Oi. Shut up. Yer blockin' my path."

**18/18 MET.**

**18/18 REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like that, the real fun begins! I've still got to do Syringe's sprite (curse my laziness!) and Protag's sprite comes in next chapter. But, go me! I've done 16 sprites, haha~. As always, I hope you enjoy!


	7. Prologue [Part 6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Maid-chan, and she sheds some light on the situation.
> 
> TW: Hand trauma, blood in the last image of the chapter.

Bled's group was still there. I don't think they had left, which is a good thing. They didn't have to worry about being late, I guess.

None of them acknowledged us as we walked through the doors again. Bled was staring at her hands, in which she held her ID. Rabbit looked incredibly pissed. I don't think it'd be wise for me to talk to him now. Romeo had stopped fluttering around Bled, and had stood closer to the stage, staring at it. And Tailor was pacing in a small circle, anxiously playing with the hem of his shirt. I could cut the tension in the room with a knife.  

Killer and King are relatively silent, and we make our way towards the middle of the room. I sit in a chair, and King takes the chair to my left and Killer takes the chair to my right. King doesn't make a move to hang off me. He must be really worried.

 **Protagonist:** It'll be alright.

I want to reassure them, but I'm not great at that. So for now, I'll pat both of their backs.

Killer gives me a thumbs-up, smiles. King nods his head and mimicks her gesture.

 **Killer:** I'll place my trust in you, Protag-kun.

 **King:** I see no reason not to trust you.

Another group enters from the back of the room. I turn my head, and catch a glimpse of Collector's group... and he seems to be lecturing Glasses about wandering off again. Glasses isn't listening, and waves at me.

 **Glasses:** Protagonist-san...hello.

He stands in the beginning of the aisle of seats, King sitting between him and I. Collector scoffs at his lack of focus on his speech.

 **Collector:** You can't keep wandering off... I keep telling you. Stay more focused on the task at hand as well...

It seems to be falling on deaf ears, because Glasses isn't even looking at him. I wave at Glasses.

 **Protagonist:** Glasses-kun, hello! I'm glad you're here. I was worried you might not show up... I mean...

I didn't want to say he seemed like the type to avoid important events, but it was true.

 **Glasses:** I was dragged along.

 **King:** So you're not scared, huh? This crazy maid could cut off our hands.

 **Glasses:** I don't think she will.

 **Killer:** Huh!? Why do you sound so confident in that!?

 **Glasses:** It's only if we get a wrong answer, right?

He looks at me and smiles.

 **Glasses:** I have faith in Protagonist-san. I think he'll be able to come up with a good answer to save us.

Whoa... I felt my cheeks heat up. Putting that much pressure on me already... But it means a lot. I think having Glasses's trust will be something that will help me in the future... so I can't screw this up.

There's also the thought of my hands and eyes on the line.

 **Protagonist:** T-thank you. I promise, I won't let you down!

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Glasses:** I'm glad.

It seems like that's exactly what he wanted to hear, because he's smiling. It's a nice sight.

_I feel like my bond with Glasses has deepened..._

Collector coughs in the background.

 **Collector:** That's nice and all, but you can't put all your faith into someone so blindly. They might turn out to be someone you didn't expect them to be.

 **Killer:** That's right! I heard about this one famous 3ch thread, called um, **Senko**! This creepy stalker guy was posing as a confused lover and asking for advice on how to woo his girlfriend! But it was all a ploy! And he was really a stalker!

 **Killer:** And he used this creepy emoji!

 **Collector:** ...

 **Collector:** ...

 **Collector:** Not like that.

 **King:** I think I've read Senko before! Man, talk about nightmare fuel.

 **Protagonist:**  I think it'll be fine.

Collector sighs, and then shrugs.

 **Collector:** I was only trying to give advice. But, I don't think it'll make much of a difference with someone like you...

Uh-oh, what's that supposed to mean?

 **Protagonist:** Umm, alright...

I laugh nervously, and he goes to stand near the front of the stage. Glasses looks at me one last time before he goes to stand near the stage as well, though not anywhere near Collector. The next group that enters is King's old group. Spring immediately twirls into Rabbit. For a second, I'm worried that she's about to be beat up, but Rabbit just guffaws loudly and sets her in the right direction again with a pat on the head. Man, those two are unlikely friends...

Valkyrie and Flare wave at us. Flare's wave is curt, and she goes to stand by the stage. Man, should we be standing by the stage too? Valkyrie walks over to talk to us.

 **Valkyrie:** Hello again, you three.

 **Killer:** Hey Val-chan!

Valkyrie looks surprised, and points at herself delicately, and tilts her head.

 **Valkyrie:** Are you perhaps, talking to me?

 **Killer:** Mmhmm! Val-chan! I thought of it after we left. It's kind of a cute nickname right...?

Killer looks to Valkyrie for validation, who puts her hand on her cheek in response, and smiles.

 **Valkyrie:** I'm touched you thought of a nickname for someone like me, Killer-san.

 **Protagonist:** Killer-san really likes giving nicknames, huh?

 **Killer:** Yeah! I'm glad you like it!

 **King:** You talk like a grandma.

Valkyrie ignores King entirely, and laughs. She does kind of talk like an old woman.

 **Valkyrie:** It was nice meeting you two earlier. Sorry we didn't have much of a chance to talk. I was simply looking for clues around here that might point to whom our captors may be.

 **Valkyrie:** Though... I did want to thank you. I got much more work done after King-san left, heehee.

King pouts, and Killer grins.

 **Protagonist:** Ahah, well, uh, it's no problem.

 **Valkyrie:** I do hope he didn't cause too much trouble... I'd simply feel bad.

 **Protagonist:** Um...not too much.

 **Valkyrie:** That's good, I suppose.

 **Protagonist:** You said you were looking for clues... did you find anything suspicious?

 **Valkyrie:** Hm... not really. Whoever's running this operation has been very thorough not to leave anything behind.

 **Valkyrie:** Though that's a clue in itself, hm?

 **Protagonist:** I guess.

 **King:** Like a detective, they're usually the evil ones. They don't ever leave behind evidence.

 **Killer:** I think you have "Detectives" confused with "Serial Killers".

 **Valkyrie:** ...A serial killer? Eugh, how vile. Just the thought of it makes me want to retch.

 **King:** Yeah, haha. Gross, right?

He's smiling again.

 **Protagonist:** Well, um... I think we won't have to bother with that. Maybe Maid-chan will let us out if we get this right...?

Valkyrie frowns. I think that was the wrong thing to say. I can feel her disapproval.

_I feel like my bond with Valkyrie has worsened, somehow..._

**Valkyrie:** You're the optimistic sort, huh?

She waves again, and walks towards the front of the room.

Only a minute later, Syringe's group comes through the door. Sol has Puppet riding on his shoulders. He looks a bit pained, and King laughs at him as he catches sight. He stands up and heads over to Sol. Syringe casts a suspicious looks over towards King, but continues walking towards the stage. At this point Killer and I get up too. I don't want to be the only person sitting down... However, I bump into the last straggler.

 **Moth:** Hey, whoa-...!

His tone is light, and he laughs a bit as he catches me before I can fall.

 **Moth:** Watch your step there, Protagonist-san...!

 **Moth:** I don't peg you to be the careless type, so I'm gonna guess that there's something on your mind?

 **Protagonist:** Hmm? Oh, uh... I mean, we HAVE been kidnapped.

 **Protagonist:** Just... the situation at hand.

 **Moth:** ...

 **Moth:** Yeah, that's... pretty heavy on my mind too. But, don't worry. I think we'll come out of this just fine.

 **Moth:** Besides, you seem like a pretty chill guy! I'm just a regular high schooler too, so I think that we could be friends after this.

 **Moth:** It's not too bad if we come out of this with all our limbs and new friends...?

 **Protagonist:** I mean... It's still pretty bad...

 **Moth:** ...

 **Moth:** You're right...

 **Moth:** I'm not cut out for looking towards the bright side of stuff.

 **Protagonist:** I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, Moth-san!

 **Killer:** Yeah, stick with Protag-kun here, and you'll be a pro in no time!

 **Moth:** That's a relief to hear. I think I'll do that.

 **Moth:** Were you heading towards the front?

 **Protagonist:** Oh, uh, yeah.

 **Moth:** Then I'll come with.

I nod, and we head up to the front of the room, standing just before the stage. He grins at me. Wow, he's got a refreshing smile...

_I feel like my bond with Moth has deepened..._

As we approach, the lights suddenly dim. A murmur goes through the crowd. Something big is about to happen...

The floor beneath the podium opens up, and through the floor, something starts to come up. She's posing, not facing us - blonde pigtails, and a charming old-fashioned maid dress.

**???:** Hello everyone~! It's been forever, hasn't it, kyahaha! How time flies!

 **Maid-chan:** I, **Maid-chan** , welcome you again, to the Joker Manor! Your indefinite home!

 **Maid-chan:** The place you'll stay for the rest of your li-

 **Rabbit:** Cut the bullshit! Will you let us go if we answer your stupid guessing game?

He seems to be getting really worked up...

 **Romeo:** Why aren't you a sexy French maid...

 **Luna:** Why us, anyway? Is it because we're all important people?

 **Flare:** I need to hire a better bodyguard. Hmph.

 **Maid-chan:** HOLD IT!

All questions will be answered in time!

 **Maid-chan:** You want to know why you're here, right?

 **Maid-chan:** Take a good look around at you! To your left, and to your right!

I looked around at the people standing near me. They were all people in the same boat as me. Scared, and confused. They didn't deserve to be kidn-

 **Maid-chan:** Nine of you are **infamous serial killers**.

Almost immediately, outrage poured through the group.

 **Collector:** What's the meaning of this!?

 **Killer:** Why would you trap nine innocents with nine sickos!? 

 **King:** Huh, I should've guessed.

 **Diamond:** I don't believe you! No, I can't believe you!

 **Moth:** It... It can't be true, I can't be with nine serial killers...

 **Spring:** But everyone here is my friend... they can't be... a...

 **Maid-chan:** _BELIEVE IT, BABY!!_

 **Maid-chan:** And let me finish! Nine of you are infamous serial killers, yes! Nine of you have taken _at least four lives_! You will be living with nine serial killers!

 **Syringe:** Let me guess. The remaining nine of us are detectives. It's the only logical outcome to this predictable charade...

 **Maid-chan:** Oh, we've got a smartie! Syringe's correct! The remaining nine are  **famous detectives**! ...Of course, we have an exception, and there's a last minute replacement but...

 **Protagonist:** ...

I'm not... I'm not a detective, but I'm definitely not a serial killer.

A replacement... could she be talking about me? I try to look over at Killer, but she's cracking her knuckles ominously. I don't like the looks of that.

 **Spring:** Puwawawa, so... is this going to be a Detectives vs. Serial Killers type game...? Isn't that gimmick overused...? Uwa....

 **Puppet:** Kyehehe! I think it's just the right gimmick here! But even so! Let us go! This is unfair!

 **Tailor:** This is a serial killer's doing. I know it.

 **King:** I wouldn't be too sure about that~.

 **Killer:** You're one to talk! You're most definitely a serial killer!

 **King:** Hmm, am I?

 **Sol:** No, King-kun wouldn't... He wouldn't... You.... you wouldn't.... r-right?

 **Sol:** This has to be a joke, right?

 **Maid-chan:**  Let me speak!

 **Maid-chan:** This isn't a joke!

 **Diamond:** God, what- the - what- no - _serial killers_?!

 **Valkyrie:** As Diamond-san so eloquently put it: What the fuck.

Maid-chan stomps her foot impatiently.

 **Maid-chan:** Anyway, we're gonna play a little fun game in the meantime. I figured, since I have such famous people as guests in my manor, why not entertain them?

 **Romeo:** You say that like we have a choice to be here...

 **Maid-chan:** Like I was saying, this game is... a " **Survival Game** ", as much as it is a guessing game.

 **Maid-chan:** All of you here, you have identities. Your civilian names! Like hmm, **Arata Shoto** for starters... or **Hifumi Sena** , or **Daisuke Hoshizora**! Yes, I know all of your names!

She said my name. I don't react, for fear of someone linking my name to me based on that.

 **Maid-chan:** You also have aliases! Detectives, with the exception in mind, you all go by your detective's name! We've got some pretty big names here! Dolly, Gallerian... even Obsolete Prototype No.1! 

Obsolete Prototype No.1.... I had heard of the first two yes but... OPN.1 was the world's greatest detective. There was no case they couldn't solve, or so it was said... I felt a little better after that.

 **Tailor:** Bled-san says, "Then, shouldn't you be scared...? That a detective will uncover your identity?"

I looked over to Tailor and Bled. Bled looked at me briefly, before turning her attention to Maid-chan.

 **Maid-chan:** Ohoho! Maybe! But that's part of the fun! Kyahahaha!

 **Maid-chan:** We've got some pretty big name serial killers here too. We have Lover Boy, for starters... and one has even killed 28 people!

 **Luna:** I'm gonna have an aneurysm. 

 **Killer:** OH MY FUCKING GOD?

 **Syringe:** That is so fucking illegal.

 **Maid-chan:** But... anyone who can match the "Civilian Names" and "Aliases" to the person, will be the winner! They'll be able to get an incredible advantage! But we'll cross that bridge when we get there, right?

 **Valkyrie:** You've been hyping it up... an advantage to what? What is there to play, besides this sick guessing game?

 **Maid-chan:** Finally! A useful question! Thanks Valkyrie~n.

 **Maid-chan:** An advantage to this killing game of course.

 **Protagonist:** Wh-what!?

 **Tailor:**  Killing...?

 **King:** Hm. Like I didn't see this coming.

 **Flare:** I'm going to call my lawyer and fucking ... just ... fucking, run this place into the ground!

 **Rabbit:** OI! SHUT TH' FUCK UP! I'M DONE PLAYING THIS STUPID LITTLE GAME OF YERS.

Oh man, he totally speaks like a country boy when he's mad... Rabbit steps out of the group.

 **Maid-chan:** Why? What do you mean?

 **Rabbit:** You have thirty fuckin' seconds to explain before I put my fist through that gotdamn skull o' yers.

For the first time, Maid-chan turns around. And we see it.

Where her face is...

Is nothing.

Rabbit steps back.

 **Rabbit:** What th' fuck-

 **Maid-chan:** Let's make another rule, right here, and right now! Violence against Maid-chan is punishable by immediate death!

Rabbit looks like he's about to test that, but Spring puts her arm out in front of Rabbit, and pulls him back into line.

 **Maid-chan:** That's what I thought. Pussy.

 **Rabbit:** THAT DOES IT.

 **Spring:** NO-

Killer is near Rabbit, and helps Spring grab onto him and hold him back. The two manage to subdue him.

 **Killer:** You'll get yourself KILLED!

 **Tailor:** Being a brute here isn't wise, Rabbit-shi...

 **Spring:** Puwaaa, calm down, Rabbit-chan...!

 **Maid-chan:** Hey, set reminder in 10 minutes to ask Rabbit what he thinks everyone has in common. Okay, cool.

Something inside of her arm beeps, and Rabbit gives her the finger.

 **Maid-chan:** Like I was saying... a Killing game!

 **Flare:** Yes. A killing game. What does that entail.

 **Puppet:** Killing, I'd guess! Kyaheh!

 **Flare:** No need to be a smart ass.

 **Sol:** Puppet-san....

 **Maid-chan:** Yes! It's also a way to leave the Manor, you know!

 **Maid-chan:** If you want to leave the Manor so badly, we have a special two week or so period!

 **Maid-chan:** The first week is the **No-Killing Week**! Killing during this week is absolutely **NOT-ALLOWED**! If you try to kill someone, you'll be heavily punished, and that person will be cared for medically, considering they're still alive.  

 **Maid-chan:** However, as that week comes to a close, we'll have our **Revealing Ceremony**! As a group, you'll come to a choice on one serial killer and one detective's identity that you'd like to reveal! Of course, these have other benefits, but we'll get to that later, kyahaha!

 **Maid-chan:** This brings me to my favorite part of the period! The **Killy-Killy Period**!

 **Maid-chan:** I don't care how, but you can kill anyone, besides me, you want! Your limit is two people. Any more than that and it'll be rule-breaking territory, and you'll have to be punished~. Of course, if you want to leave, you'll have to make sure that NO ONE knows it was you...

 **Maid-chan:** A story for another day, hm?

 **King:** That's all?

 **Diamond:** Gh- I don't want to...

It seems she had broken down into tears.

Trapped here forever, forced into a game of mutual killing...? But...

But-

 **Protagonist:** But we won't kill! No one will kill!

 **Protagonist:** I have faith in us! We'll work together to find a way out! No one will kill!

 **Killer:** ...

 **Collector:** You have to be an idiot to believe that.

 **King:** No offense, Protag-chan, but he's right.

 **Diamond:** There are nine serial killers here... we can't trust anyone...

 **Valkyrie:** You're being way too optimistic... 

 **Protagonist:** Even so, I want to believe!

There has to be a way to reach them - I have to reach them...!

 **Protagonist:** If we all stick together, we can do this! No one has to die!

 **Killer:** Protag-kun...

 **Protagonist:** You're with me, right Killer-chan...?

 **Killer:** ... You say no one has to die but...

I look around the room. Everyone's head is lowered... are they really thinking...

 **Killer:** Don't you think the serial killers should die? I mean... killing 28 people...!

She said it. I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

 **Maid-chan:** Kyaha! Just what I love to hear! Wow, such willing participants! I think it'll be even more fun this time! I can't believe it...

 **Protagonist:** Will no one even try?!

Glasses, who has been awfully quiet this entire time looked at me. He walked towards me, pushing up his Glasses as he did so.

 **Glasses:** I think I'll stand besides you...

 **Killer:** ....

 **Killer:** I won't kill, of course. I'm not so sure about King-kun, but I'll... stick besides Protag-kun for now.

 **King:** I'm not some shady guy. I'll stand on my own... but I wouldn't mind coming to Protag-chan's side, hehe.

Hearing King say that wasn't reassuring at all, but having Killer and Glasses near me made me feel a lot taller than I actually was...

 **Glasses:** If we don't at least try... what does that say about us?

 **Collector:** ...I see. I'll stand with you for now.

He came to stand with me. I was a little surprised, but I was happy that a stickler like him had come to see my point.

_I feel like my bond with Collector has deepened..._

**Puppet:** I will as well! I'm all for violence, but only when it's fun!

 **Puppet:** This is no-good. I have to give the person in charge here a piece of my mind!!!

Puppet gives me a thumbs-up that I can barely see through her long sleeves.

_I feel like my bond with Puppet has deepened..._

**Maid-chan:** Enough! I hate this sickening display of friendship! Turn on each other again!

Glasses stiffened beside me, and I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me, and smiled.

 **Protagonist:** We won't.

 **Maid-chan:** Oh... that's what they always say~. Besides, you have a snake in your group there. Heh. Hm, oh well. Let's get onto the deduction now...! My reminder's gonna go off soon!  

 **Maid-chan:** If you remember, when you all woke up and listened to my transmission, I gave you a task!

 **Maid-chan:** It was fairly simple if you ask me! _Find out what you all have in common_!  

 **Moth:** I'm sure there's a bunch of things we all have in common. Like for starters, we're all humans. Is there something specific you're looking for?

 **Maid-chan:** Actually... that's wrong! But eheh, that's a story for another time. There is one thing in particular I'm looking for, but I won't be super strict on the answering guidelines. I just don't want vague statements like: We're all in high school! Et cetera.

 **Valkyrie:** ...There's no way anyone can possibly guess what you're thinking, though.

 **Valkyrie:** Doesn't that make this deduction impossible?

 **Maid-chan:** Nope! If you've been paying attention while reading, it comes up a lot! Kyahaha, I mean, what?

 **Sol:** So it's like a gamble...

 **King:** Whoa there, SolDIER, I'm not gonna let you risk your limbs.

King clamps his hand over Sol's mouth. What's that about?

 **Maid-chan:** Before I interrogate Rabbit, does anyone want to guess?

 **Maid-chan:** Remember what I said about wrong answers!

The room was silent. Nobody wanted to test Maid-chan... And I kept wracking my brains for an answer. I felt like I knew something...

 **Maid-chan:** No takers? Then we'll go to Rabbit! Who so kindly told me off with so much confidence! I'll take pleasure in chopping off one of your hands!

 **Rabbit:** Just you fucking try it.

 **Rabbit:** ...

I don't think he knew.

 **Flare:** This isn't fair, you shouldn't make people guess if they obviously don't have the brain cells to know!

 **Rabbit:** Oi, watch it-

 **Spring:** _MY GUESS IS THAT ALL OF US KNEW EACH OTHER BEFORE WE WERE KIDNAPPED._

Spring suddenly screamed out a guess. I commend her bravery, and I only hope that it's the right answer... Rabbit claps a hand over her mouth.

 **Rabbit:** Shut up! Y'll get yerself hurt!

Maid-chan looks over at the two with glee. Suddenly, her hand opens up to reveal a sleek, long knife.

 **Rabbit:** ...

 **Maid-chan:** It looks like Spring took the fall for Rabbit. I'll take your hand instead.

 **Maid-chan:** By the way, wrong answer. But only partially, kyahaha!

Spring looked horrified, but stood her ground. Killer had to physically restrain Rabbit before he attacked Maid-chan.

In a flash, it was over.

**TW: HAND TRAUMA, BLOOD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maid-chan:** Huh, I missed!?

 **Spring:** M-my, my fingers...! It hurts...! Hck-...!

Flare ran over to her, and tore off her scarf. Someone screamed as we stared at Spring's bloody hand.

 **Flare:** Here, I'll apply pressure. I don't think you'll bleed out like this, if we keep pressure on it-...!

 **Syringe:** ...She's smart. She moved her hand at the last second so Maid-chan couldn't get the full thing...

 **Diamond:** I want to go home!

 **Maid-chan:** THAT'S PRETTY SMART, YOU THINK?

Maid-chan seemed really pissed.

 **Maid-chan:** TRYING TO OUTSMART ME, HUH?

 **Maid-chan:** WELL NOW, I'M GOING TO AIM FOR YOUR LIFE.

 **Maid-chan:** Unless of course, someone can answer my deduction in the next thirty seconds, teehee! But I doubt it!!!

I had to do something... I remembered my promise. I had to protect everyone... and right now, I had to protect Spring!

 **Protagonist:** Wait!

I spoke without thinking. Killer stared at me, horrified. Glasses looked down at me. It seemed like he believed in me...

 **Protagonist:** The thing we all have in common... is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as always! Though it ends on somewhat of a cliffhanger, I think everyone can guess what Protag's about to say! I like drawing the cutscenes a bit better than drawing the sprites for some reason ahah! ~ Wynter


	8. Prologue [End]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the prologue.

There had been a recent surge of crime in the world. Be it from the sorry state of affairs that often left those who had been jilted by the hand of fate in no position but to turn to a life of crime, or those angry with the way things had turned out and snapped. Or the stragglers who had their own reasons... but, the world wasn't as safe as it had used to be.

You always locked your doors, no matter the place. You always went with friends at night. You always looked behind you if you were walking home alone... It was a terrible thing, but everyone had gotten used to it. And it seems that we couldn't even remember a time where there wasn't at least one serial killer watch out in the news.

To combat this life, detectives had sprung up.

Starting with Nyx, they hid their names and faces to protect themselves. But they all held a simple goal - to bring back the hope that we had seemingly lost along the way.

Nyx was the beginning of an onslaught of redemption.

The world wanted to change, and we were all waiting for someone like Nyx... someone who had shone like a beacon of the future - casting light on all the shadows of the world, and sending them scurrying away underneath the rug again. She was a kind detective. Motherly and just - dealing fair punishments to those who deserved it... and savior of the helpless. Many followed her lead, and she inspired such a change... but the world's evil still held fast.

Nyx disappeared twelve years ago, leaving behind a legacy. No one's sure of what happened to her, but many can expect it wasn't pleasant.

With this situation at hand... I couldn't help but think how unalike we were.

Nyx surely would've saved everyone by now. I lowered my head.

 **Glasses:** ...

I could feel his gaze boring into my back.

 **Maid-chan:** Well, that's a waste.

 **Maid-chan:** I thought something exciting was going to happen, kyaha!

 **Spring:** ...

I've let everyone down.

 **Killer:** WHAT THE HELL!

Killer smacks me. Hard. I reel backwards into Glasses, but he keeps me steady so we both don't fall over. Maid-chan seems to be distracted by this spectacle, and forgets briefly about killing Spring.

 **Killer:** You're so stupid! Can you believe this!? Boys are the worst!

 **Killer:** You got all depressed! I can tell! Stop getting in your own head, dumbass! God, right now I hate you as much as I hate King-kun!

I rub my cheek, but I can't say anything. Glasses looks defensive, but I just stare at Killer. She's right...

_Killer's words gave me the courage to move on._

**Protagonist:** I have a guess!

 **Maid-chan:** God, finally.

 **Maid-chan:** I thought I would die of boredom.

 **Protagonist:** The red spider lily's appearance on the wallpaper... the fact childhood friends and brothers don't know each other's names... The fact we can't recognize those who are famous!

 **Protagonist:** Is it because...

 **Protagonist:** **All of our memories have been messed with?**

Maid-chan stops.

 **Puppet:** Kyaha! That makes total sense! I support this theory 100%! In fact, I have some of my own evidence!

 **Puppet:** Do any of you remember how you got here?

That was a pretty big thing to overlook.... but, try as I might, I definitely couldn't.

 **Diamond:** She's right! I can't remember at all! It has to be that!

 **Sol:** Goodness... let's hope....

Maid-chan has been silent. She raises the knife towards me. Could it be a wrong answer? For a second I doubt myself.

 **Maid-chan:** THAT'S EXACTLY THE RIGHT ANSWER! WOW, WHAT A GOOD AND ATTENTIVE PROTAGONIST!

 **Maid-chan:** I knew we made the right choice, hehe~, I'm so glad!

A sigh of relief washes over the room. Maid-chan looks at Spring.

 **Maid-chan:** Here! Since I'm not killing you, let me fix up your hand real quick!

She glides over to Spring, and her other hand opens up to reveal some bandages. She wraps it tightly around Spring's hand.

 **Maid-chan:** Of course, you friends will have to help heal you up better afterwards! The infirmary is right next to this, but I forgot to unlock it in my excitement. Figured you guys wouldn't need it immediately anyway~.

 **Flare:** So... can we leave now.

 **Maid-chan:** Hold it, eager beaver!

 **Maid-chan:** I still have to explain some things about your IDs!

 **Maid-chan:** Please open up your Sleuthing App! That's the app with the magnifying glass on it by the way!

I open it up. It's the list of names. However, the two different tabs have been made clickable. One says "Civilian Names" and one says "Aliases".

 **Maid-chan:** Click on the tab that says 'Civilian Names'! This will have everyone's name on it, alphabetized so as not to provide any clues. You may check that out briefly, I'll give you time.

I check out the list of names. My name's at the top.

**NAMES**

Arata Shoto

Aya Fukuen

Coco Dyer

Collin Quinn

Daisuke Hoshizora

Hanako Kita

Hifumi Sena

Inori Imai

Kiku Fukuen

Lily Toga

Markus Long

Mitsuki Kirigaya

Miyabi Minami

Rimi Otani

Tooru Tamashiro

Umito Ushigoe

Yahiro Amane

Yu Enomoto

 **Romeo:** Yahiro Amane, huh?

 **Killer:** Wow, I wonder whose initials are Y and A.

I look at King's jacket, with the telltale Y and A. That.... that can't be his initials, right? It wouldn't be that obvious...

 **King:** Wow, if I had known I would've worn my other jacket.

 **Syringe:** ...

 **Syringe:** He's totally that stupid.

That's said mostly to himself, but I can't help but overhear.

 **Tailor:** We have three foreigners? That's strange. 

 **Sol:** I thought everyone here spoke fluently...

 **Maid-chan:** Now if you'll turn to the next tab - "Aliases", I'll explain to you about that, teehee!

I do as I'm told.

 **Maid-chan:** As you can see, I've so lovingly typed up profiles on each of you! The first nine profiles listed are detectives. The next nine are the serial killers.

**DETECTIVES**

**Arata Shoto**

Not much is to be noted about Arata Shoto except for the fact he rushed into a burning building to save classmates of his from an arsonist's fire. He is considered a "local hero".

**Dolly**

Dolly has solved some of the most famous cases of modern England. With their cooperation with the police, Dolly has become one of the most trusted names in the field. However, their strange doll calling card has been known to creep people out.

**Edogawa**

Their alias is a nod to Ranpo Edogawa. While they started as a vigilante, they soon detached themselves from that danger and became a detective, and a successful one at that!

**Gallerian**

Gallerian has been fighting cyberterrorists endlessly to keep the public safe. Though they get little praise and a lot of flack their hacking sidejob, they have worked tirelessly to put an end to NEMESIS, and finally cornered the head, leading to her arrest in 20XX.

**Masquerade Butterfly**

Chu, chu, Masque☆Bu will solve this case for you! ...is the trademark phrase of Masquerade Butterfly, a "magical girl detective". No one's quite sure what that is, though this rookie detective is spreading their wings.

**Obsolete Prototype**

No.1 OPN.1 is the world's greatest detective. They have solved some of the hardest crimes, and once their name is brought up on the case, you know it'll only be a matter of time before it's solved.

**Salem**

Only active during the Winter months, Salem has attributed their efficiency and success to the fact they are a witch. Whether this is to be taken as a joke, or they seriously believe this, no one is quite sure, but Salem's success seems to keep soaring.

**Time Traveler**

A detective who's become famous in Harajuku for their wild fashion sense. They always stood out in public appearances, though recently it's been discovered that they were sending a mannequin to stand in for them. Honestly, that explains their rigid posture during speeches!

There's me, at the top. I'm glad I'm considered a detective...

I briefly wonder which ones Killer and Glasses are. I have the sneaking suspicion King is a serial killer, but I don't want to fully think about that now.

 **Glasses:** There are only eight.

 **Valkyrie:** ... I noticed that too...

 **King:** Wait, who's the last one?!

 **Syringe:** Could it be that one of these detectives... is actually two people?

 **Maid-chan:** Bingo! Syringe for the point again!

 **Killer:** Show off!

 **Syringe:** I... I'm not trying to-

 **Luna:** Hmm, what's to stop us from revealing our identities though? And just telling everyone who we are...?

Maid-chan points to Spring's fingers lying on the floor.

 **Maid-chan:** Or worse.

 **Luna:** Point taken.

 **Flare:** And think about it. No serial killer would actively tell the truth about who they are...

 **Valkyrie:** It'd be hard to tell who was telling the truth...

 **Collector:** Tch. Not for a skilled detective.

 **Moth:** Don't sound so full of yourself...

 **Maid-chan:** Now, ehem! Scroll down to see the serial killers!

**SERIAL KILLERS**

**Bloody Mary**

A killer based in the rural South of the United States. Some speculate they're actually a spirit out for revenge, as there's never any signs of break-in at the scene of the crime. The bodies are left gorey and bloody, and 'AMEN' is often painted on the wall closest to the victim.

**Dimlight**

Dimlight is a serial killer that kills only during the hours of 2:00 AM to 3:00 AM. Their victims have been scattered around Hokkaido and nearby cities, and sometimes unknown symbols have been found etched into nearby rocks, suggesting the victims, all young women, are some part of a ritualistic sacrifice. They are usually drained of blood as well.

**Enoh University's Ripper**

University students had a scare in 20XX when three of their disembowled classmates washed up on a nearby beach. Though the University closed temporarily, students were still picked off until the count was up to 13, and then suddenly the killer seemed to disappear without a trace, dropping the killing altogether. Police still have little to no evidence on the one responsible for causing such a scare.

**Guardian Ogre**

With all of their victims violently beaten to death, usually without a weapon, the Guardian Ogre is near the top of the most dangerous killers still at large. Certainly one of the strongest, however their victims have usually all been suspects of sexual assault cases, which leads to some controversy about their brand of "justice", and has even been described by some as a guardian to young girls, keeping the streets safe as a masked vigilante.

**Jabberwocky**

This killer's sporadic way of choosing victims and messy killing style makes it seem like their motives are lying down the path of looking for thrills. Everything seems hurriedly done, however it is done quite meticulously, as if they have been doing these patterns for a while...

**Lover Boy**

A killer whose methods of killing are very... versatile and change often, as if they are bored with just sticking to what they've done before. Their victims are all beautiful women, and it's obvious that their last moments alive were excrutiating. It would be harder to connect the kills due to the drastic change in killing styles, if it weren't for the fact Lover Boy actually contacts police and tells them which ones they killed. Talk about arrogance!

**Reaper Reaper**

A killer that has recently celebrated their fourteenth kill. The victims all seem to be social outcasts, bookworms usually, and oftentimes they are posed with a book. Everything about the kill is graceful, and some fans of true crime have described this killer's killings as 'artful'.

**Yutsu's Creek Killer**

Some suspect Yutsu's Creek Killer is actually a yakuza hitman who dumps their victims into the Yutsu Creek in Osaka. Despite the heightened security around it, there has been no sightings of the killer, or any footage of them either.

**XYZ**

Not much is known about XYZ, except they've only been active since recent months - less than a year, in fact. They've killed 4 in total, with long breaks in between, though they seem to be connected to the popular horror 3ch thread - Senko.

I feel sick looking at the serial killers, so I try to keep it brief. When I feel more stable, I'll give them a closer inspection. Killer scoffs.

 **Killer:** If one of you is Senko, I'm going to literally kick your ass.

 **King:** Are we dealing with a stalker? Gross.

 **Moth:** That's what you focus on!? We're stuck here with Lover Boy!

 **Sol:** ...Lover Boy is quite infamous, huh.

I don't like the look that Sol gives King. Luna seems to follow his gaze too and covers his mouth, but doesn't say anything. It seems like they're mid-revelation... I don't think I'm supposed to be watching this.

 **Collector:** These people are all gross. We have to find them and weed them out quick.

 **Syringe:** I agree. If anyone makes any discoveries, it'd be imperative to share them with the group.

 **King:** I'm not cooperating with anyone who calls me King-yogisha. Try King-sama. Or King-dono. Or just begging at my feet.

Suddenly I feel like there might've been another reason for Syringe calling King that honorific...

 **Syringe:** I wasn't planning on cooperating with you, King-yogisha.

 **Bled:** ...

She tugs on Tailor's sleeve.

 **Tailor:** ...! Oh, Bled-san says, "But there's definitely something you know that you're not sharing, Syringe-san..."

 **Syringe:** Gh-... I mean!

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **King:** Haha, Syringecchi's a laugh riot, huh?

 **Maid-chan:** I've grown bored listening to your blabbering! Let's move on!

 **Maid-chan:** Notice how you can click on everyone's name but your own?!

 **Maid-chan:** Here! Check our the messaging app! I've just sent you your passwords!

I open my messaging app, and sure enough, there's a private notification from Maid-chan.

**Maid-chan:**

Hello Protagonist! Your password is _Envy_! Happy killing!

I go back the the Sleuthing App, and click my name. When prompted for a password, I type in "Envy". My profile pops up.

Alias: Protagonist

Alliance: Detectives

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 170 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Identity: Arata Shoto | Arata Shoto

_Not much is to be noted about Arata Shoto except for the fact he rushed into a burning building to save classmates of his from an arsonist's fire. He is considered a "local hero"._

Personal Quote: "If, if this is about the uh -, um - , I uh- I just did what anyone would've done! Really!"

Oh. So that's what those mean. Also, when did I say that? That's another mystery to me... but...

 **Diamond:** I didn't think I weighed that much...

 **Flare:** At least these don't have our measurements...

 **Rabbit:** There's bigger things to be worried about!

Rabbit has been relatively silent, but he seems to have gotten over his shock for now. Spring is still terribly shaken it seems, though.

 **Romeo:** Women, right?

 **Killer:** Heteros, right?

 **Maid-chan:** If you scroll down a little bit further down onto your page, you'll see that you have three secrets! You have the ability to share them with one person you can't choose, or all of your friends here!

I looked at my secrets.

Protagonist has extremely weak lungs due to inhaling too much smoke.

Protagonist has stolen money from a family member before.

Protagonist's real name is Arata Shoto.

Those are... how did she know these about me!?

 **Maid-chan:** Everyone has a secret that reveals their true civilian name! If you choose to reveal that secret, you'll be dealt a minor punishment!

 **Maid-chan:** Revealing these secrets will give you advantages when investigating murder, and will even aid you in committing the perfect crime!

 **Maid-chan:** Revealing the secret to one person at random will give you a small advantage, while revealing it to the class will give you a big advantage!

 **Maid-chan:** You can only use up two of these secrets per chapter, so use them wisely!

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Glasses:** Revealing these secrets... we don't have to, right?

 **Killer:** They're not too bad, I guess...! Mine are pretty tame!

 **King:** Mine make no sense...

 **Tailor:** Mine... are...

 **Luna:** Hm, finger of suspicion on Tailor.

 **Sol:** This isn't your online mafia game, Luna-kun!

 **Maid-chan:** I've also enabled the group chat function! You can make chats between anyone you want! Might be helpful for Bled 'n' all...!

 **Valkyrie:** Pray tell... what is this bloody knife icon...?

 **Maid-chan:** Oh, that ol' thing? Don't worry your pretty lil head about it! I'll explain it when I need to!

 **Maid-chan:** In the meantime, I think we've had a pretty great start! I'm gonna disappear for now, so have a very happy survival game!

The lights went down briefly, and when they went up again, Maid-chan was gone.

There was silence, before Collector went to the podium where Maid-chan was standing and tapped on the microphone to get our attention.

 **Collector:** I propose we hold a meeting sometime in the future. Some of us might know things about our identities that might make it clearer.

 **Syringe:** I think that's a good idea.

 **Puppet:** I'm all for it!

 **Moth:** I'll participate, I guess.

 **King:** I'll be there too.

 **Sol:** You'll be there to mess with it... won't you? I'll come too. To keep him in line.

 **Diamond:** I will as well... I want to help.

 **Valkyrie:** I see no use in working alone.

 **Glasses:** I'll go if Protagonist-san goes.

 **Protagonist:** I think it's a good idea too. I'll be there.

Bled signs something at Tailor, who signs something back.

 **Tailor:** Bled-san and I will be there.

 **Romeo:** All these cute girls, huh? I guess I have to go~.

 **Rabbit:** I'm not fucking trusting any of you.

That suddenly soured the mood... He glared around the room at us.

 **Flare:** More than nine of you are going... Serial killers will be there. They'll want to throw us off. I don't want to be tainted like that. Please understand.

 **Luna:** I work best alone.

 **Sol:** No, you don't.

 **Luna:** I don't want to listen to any of you right now.

 **Spring:** ...I'll go.

 **Killer:** I'm going too!

 **Collector:** Then it's settled. I'll naturally lead the discussion and -

 **Killer:** We can't trust you! I want Protag-kun to do it!

 **Collector:** What.

 **Killer:** You heard me! What if you're a serial killer? I want Protag-kun to lead it!

 **Protagonist:** M... me!?

 **Killer:** I trust Protag-kun the most here, so-!

 **Glasses:** I second that.

 **King:** I won't mess with it as much if Protag-chan leads it~.

 **Collector:** ...Sigh.

 **Collector:** I have nothing against it... but...

 **Collector:** Alright.

 **Collector:** I will micromanage it though.

 **Protagonist:** ...

I guess I got suddenly roped into this, huh?

 **Protagonist:** Um, it's fine by me...

 **Collector:** Alright. I'll be messaging you all a time in the group chat.

 **Collector:** Protagonist-san...I'll trust you... for now.

 **Collector:** You don't seem to have ill intentions.

 **Protagonist:** Thanks!

 **Collector:** Everyone is dismissed.

 **Rabbit:** No need to tell me twice.

He grumbled, and disappeared from the stage and room.

I overheard Killer and Flare talking to Spring.

 **Killer:** Hey, I'll bring you to the infirmary. Maid-chan says it's unlocked now, right? I'm actually super good at first aid!

 **Spring:** Thanks, puwa... I'd appreciate that.

 **Flare:** I'll go with you two, just to oversee. You can keep my scarf, by the way.

Those three left to the infirmary.

Sol and King were talking as well.

 **Sol:** You have a lot of explaining to do, King-kun...

 **King:** I guess I do owe you an explanation~.

 **Sol:** I want to know everything.

 **King:** Sighhhhhhh. I can't tell you everything~, but~...

Sol dragged King off by the ear without another word.

Luna and Puppet started walking away.

 **Puppet:** I want to play a video game... I miss Animal Crossing! My villagers must miss me...

 **Luna:** I'm worried about how many weeds I'll get... I won't ever be able to repair my town to its former glory... I've failed as a mayor, and as a gamer!

Tailor, Bled and Syringe were in a group as well.

 **Tailor:** Bled-san says that she's curious about your favorite Lolita brand.

 **Syringe:** ...!

 **Syringe:** W-well, it's - it has to be Alice and the Pirates! Nothing else compares!

 **Tailor:** Bled-san says, "good taste".

Romeo seemed to be in pursuit of Diamond as she left.

 **Romeo:** Wait, I have a coupon to Olive Garden that we can use-

 **Diamond:** I'm allergic to desparation!

Collector, Moth, and Valkyrie were leaving together.

 **Collector:** You two think I'm a reputable leader-type, right?

 **Moth:** I think you're fine...! You'd make a great leader.

 **Valkyrie:** I'm more of a devout follower type myself, but you have a commanding precense.

The only two that are left are me, and Glasses.

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Glasses:** You're Arata Shoto, aren't you?

Oh shit. I don't know what to say. Should I deny it...?

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Glasses:** ...That face you're making tells me it's the truth.

 **Glasses:** You haven't told me, so you won't be punished for it... probably...

 **Glasses:** Besides, I figured it out on my own.

 **Protagonist:** You're a detective, aren't you? That's amazing!

Glasses's entire demeanor changes, and his face falls.

 **Glasses:** Actually... I... need to tell you.

 **Glasses:** I was a stupid middle schooler.

 **Glasses:** I was a bad kid.

Wait, what is he saying...? Glasses pushes up his glasses, and looks away.

 **Glasses:** Of course, I regret my actions deeply... but there's no way to change the past. I couldn't run from it forever.

Oh my god... is he...?

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Glasses:** If you can figure it out from here, I won't be punished.

I cover my mouth.

He's... a serial killer.

 **Protagonist:** You didn't - you're not the - you didn't kill the -

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Glasses:** Please be more clear.

 **Protagonist:** You're not Lover Boy, right-? Or the one who's killed 28?

Glasses shakes his head. At least that makes me feel a little better.

 **Glasses:** I stopped a long time ago.

 **Glasses:** I've tried to atone for my sins since then. I've worked towards a path of redemption - and I...

 **Protagonist:** It's... hard to take in, but um... I'm in no other position but to trust you.

I try to remember the serial killer that fits Glasses's description. Of course, that'd be...

Enoh University's Ripper, right?

_**Enoh University's Ripper** _

_University students had a scare in 20XX when three of their disembowled classmates washed up on a nearby beach. Though the University closed temporarily, students were still picked off until the count was up to 13, and then suddenly the killer seemed to disappear without a trace, dropping the killing altogether. Police still have little to no evidence on the one responsible for causing such a scare._

**Protagonist:** So you're... **Enoh University's Ripper**.

He's silent. It's enough of a confirmation for me.

_I've confirmed that Glasses is Enoh University's Ripper._

**Protagonist:** Um... okay.

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Protagonist:** You're going to help me though... that's why you told me this. You didn't want to hide anything from me. And I appreciate that.

 **Protagonist:** Obviously, what you did was... wildly -... unforgivable but-

 **Protagonist:** At least you're trying to make a change?

 **Glasses:** I don't ever expect forgiveness.  

 **Glasses:** But... in the end I'll work to help everyone. I don't want to cause another death.

 **Protagonist:** That's admirable, at least... I'm glad you feel that way, Glasses-kun.

He looked at me softly. Maybe now would be a good time for a hug? I'm not too sure about hugging a former serial killer, but he's on the right path at least. I gently wrap my arms around him.

_I feel like my bond with Glasses has deepened..._

**Protagonist:** I appreciate all the help you've given me. Thanks for your support, Glasses-kun.

 **Glasses:** ...

He hesitantly wraps his arms around me. I can tell he isn't used to this.

 **Protagonist:** I won't tell anyone either. I don't think you're a danger to us, so if you want to share, you can. But I won't say a thing.

 **Glasses:** ...I'd rather not... right now, at least.

 **Protagonist:** That's um... understandable.

 **Glasses:** I won't tell anyone about you either, Shoto-san.

 **Protagonist:** Um, Protagonist-kun is fine. No, actually, Protag-kun is fine too. After all... we're friends, right?

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Glasses:** You'd be friends with someone like me...?

 **Glasses** : ...That's foolish, but... I'd like that very much.

I nod. His stomach suddenly growls, and he looks away, embarrassed.

 **Protagonist:** Are you hungry? We can go get something to eat...

 **Glasses:** ...That'd be nice.

So we left the auditorium... and thus started my abnormal stay at Joker Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the Glasses being a serial killer thing was obvious, huh? But I want to know who you all think everyone is! I'm going to provide a chapter tomorrow with just information on each person/alias so you don't have to constantly flip back to this chapter! As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I as I enjoyed writing it! ~ Wynter


	9. Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just a summary of all the profiles and whatnot!
> 
> WARNING: WILL HAVE KTJ SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS!

**WARNING: WILL BE UPDATED WITH SPOILERS AS THEY COME OUT!**

 

Alias: Protagonist

Alliance: Detectives

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 170 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Identity: Arata Shoto | Arata Shoto

_Not much is to be noted about Arata Shoto except for the fact he rushed into a burning building to save classmates of his from an arsonist's fire. He is considered a "local hero"._

Alias: Killer

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 76 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "There's a lot of wild things out there, huh? It's weird, but I want to experience them all."

Alias: King

Alliance: Serial Killers

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 172 cm

Weight: 61 kg

Identity: Unknown | Lover Boy

_A killer whose methods of killing are very... versatile and change often, as if they are bored with just sticking to what they've done before. Their victims are all beautiful women, and it's obvious that their last moments alive were excrutiating. It would be harder to connect the kills due to the drastic change in killing styles, if it weren't for the fact Lover Boy actually contacts police and tells them which ones they killed. Talk about arrogance!_

Personal Quote: "Just put down kek, or something - I'm kind of busy, and like, famous and hot."

Alias: Glasses

Alliance: Serial Killers

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 176 cm

Weight: 66 kg

Identity: Unknown | Enoh University's Ripper

_University students had a scare in 20XX when three of their disembowled classmates washed up on a nearby beach. Though the University closed temporarily, students were still picked off until the count was up to 13, and then suddenly the killer seemed to disappear without a trace, dropping the killing altogether. Police still have little to no evidence on the one responsible for causing such a scare._

Personal Quote: "I don't want to."

 Alias: Collector 

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 189 cm

Weight: 71 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "We are nothing without good leadership. I believe strongly that a strong heart will not waver in the face of such hardships."

 

Alias: Diamond

Alliance: Detectives

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 171 cm

Weight: 59 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "If you can dream it! Do it! Hm, that seems about right, huh?"

Alias: Luna

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Height: 155 cm

Weight: 49 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Life's like a shitty simulator you bought on sale and I want a refund."

Alias: Spring

Alliance: Detectives

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 57 kg

Identity: Unknown | Masquerade Butterfly

Personal Quote: "If at first you don't succeed... third time's a charm... and I have lots of those... puwa?"

Alias: Flare

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 62 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Beauty is pain. And I'd personally punch every model I ever met in the face, myself included."

Alias: Valkyrie

Alliance: Serial Killers

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 55 kg

Identity: Coco Dyer | Bloody Mary

A killer based in the rural South of the United States. Some speculate they're actually a spirit out for revenge, as there's never any signs of break-in at the scene of the crime. The bodies are left gorey and bloody, and 'AMEN' is often painted on the wall closest to the victim.

Personal Quote: "The angel of the LORD encamps around those who fear Him, And rescues them. Psalm 34:7."

Alias: Sol

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 67 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Hmm? Is there a problem? I don't usually like talking to the press."

Alias: Puppet

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 14?

Height: 150 cm

Weight: 45 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "If there's something amiss, I swear I might not have anything to do with it... kehehe!"

Alias: Moth

Alliance: Serial Killers

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 65 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "I don't have time for an interview. I'm not really that important after all, I'm just a normal high schooler."

Alias: Syringe

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 73 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "If you want me to donate to your charity, just send some papers by the mail."

Alias: Bled

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 167 cm

Weight: 55 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Kissing a frog... would be slimy, perhaps."

Alias: Romeo

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 64 kg

Identity: Unknown

Personal Quote: "Women are wonderful, aren't they?"

Alias: Tailor

Alliance: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 173 cm

Weight: 63 kg

Identity: Umito Ushigoe | Unknown

Personal Quote: ". . . ."

Alias: Rabbit

Alliance: Serial Killers

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Height: 191 cm

Weight: 84 kg

Identity: Daisuke Hoshizora | Yutsu's Creek Killer

Some suspect Yutsu's Creek Killer is actually a yakuza hitman who dumps their victims into the Yutsu Creek. Despite the heightened security around it, there has been no sightings of the killer, or any footage of them either.

Personal Quote: "Oi. Shut up. Yer blockin' my path."

**NAMES**

Arata Shoto

Aya Fukuen

Coco Dyer

Collin Quinn

Daisuke Hoshizora

Hanako Kita

Hifumi Sena

Inori Imai

Kiku Fukuen

Lily Toga

Markus Long

Mitsuki Kirigaya

Miyabi Minami

Rimi Otani

Tooru Tamashiro

Umito Ushigoe

Yahiro Amane

Yu Enomoto

**DETECTIVES**

**Arata Shoto**

Not much is to be noted about Arata Shoto except for the fact he rushed into a burning building to save classmates of his from an arsonist's fire. He is considered a "local hero".

**Dolly**

Dolly has solved some of the most famous cases of modern England. With their cooperation with the police, Dolly has become one of the most trusted names in the field. However, their strange doll calling card has been known to creep people out.

**Edogawa**

Their alias is a nod to Ranpo Edogawa. While they started as a vigilante, they soon detached themselves from that danger and became a detective, and a successful one at that!

**Gallerian**

Gallerian has been fighting cyberterrorists endlessly to keep the public safe. Though they get little praise and a lot of flack their hacking sidejob, they have worked tirelessly to put an end to NEMESIS, and finally cornered the head, leading to her arrest in 20XX.

**Masquerade Butterfly**

Chu, chu, Masque☆Bu will solve this case for you! ...is the trademark phrase of Masquerade Butterfly, a "magical girl detective". No one's quite sure what that is, though this rookie detective is spreading their wings.

**Obsolete Prototype**

No.1 OPN.1 is the world's greatest detective. They have solved some of the hardest crimes, and once their name is brought up on the case, you know it'll only be a matter of time before it's solved.

**Salem**

Only active during the Winter months, Salem has attributed their efficiency and success to the fact they are a witch. Whether this is to be taken as a joke, or they seriously believe this, no one is quite sure, but Salem's success seems to keep soaring.

**Time Traveler**

A detective who's become famous in Harajuku for their wild fashion sense. They always stood out in public appearances, though recently it's been discovered that they were sending a mannequin to stand in for them. Honestly, that explains their rigid posture during speeches!

**SERIAL KILLERS**

**Bloody Mary**

A killer based in the rural South of the United States. Some speculate they're actually a spirit out for revenge, as there's never any signs of break-in at the scene of the crime. The bodies are left gorey and bloody, and 'AMEN' is often painted on the wall closest to the victim.

**Dimlight**

Dimlight is a serial killer that kills only during the hours of 2:00 AM to 3:00 AM. Their victims have been scattered around Hokkaido and nearby cities, and sometimes unknown symbols have been found etched into nearby rocks, suggesting the victims, all young women, are some part of a ritualistic sacrifice. They are usually drained of blood as well.

**Enoh University's Ripper**

University students had a scare in 20XX when three of their disembowled classmates washed up on a nearby beach. Though the University closed temporarily, students were still picked off until the count was up to 13, and then suddenly the killer seemed to disappear without a trace, dropping the killing altogether. Police still have little to no evidence on the one responsible for causing such a scare.

**Guardian Ogre**

With all of their victims violently beaten to death, usually without a weapon, the Guardian Ogre is near the top of the most dangerous killers still at large. Certainly one of the strongest, however their victims have usually all been suspects of sexual assault cases, which leads to some controversy about their brand of "justice", and has even been described by some as a guardian to young girls, keeping the streets safe as a masked vigilante.

**Jabberwocky**

This killer's sporadic way of choosing victims and messy killing style makes it seem like their motives are lying down the path of looking for thrills. Everything seems hurriedly done, however it is done quite meticulously, as if they have been doing these patterns for a while...

**Lover Boy**

A killer whose methods of killing are very... versatile and change often, as if they are bored with just sticking to what they've done before. Their victims are all beautiful women, and it's obvious that their last moments alive were excrutiating. It would be harder to connect the kills due to the drastic change in killing styles, if it weren't for the fact Lover Boy actually contacts police and tells them which ones they killed. Talk about arrogance!

**Reaper Reaper**

A killer that has recently celebrated their fourteenth kill. The victims all seem to be social outcasts, bookworms usually, and oftentimes they are posed with a book. Everything about the kill is graceful, and some fans of true crime have described this killer's killings as 'artful'.

**Yutsu's Creek Killer**

Some suspect Yutsu's Creek Killer is actually a yakuza hitman who dumps their victims into the Yutsu Creek in Osaka. Despite the heightened security around it, there has been no sightings of the killer, or any footage of them either.

**XYZ**

Not much is known about XYZ, except they've only been active since recent months - less than a year, in fact. They've killed 4 in total, with long breaks in between, though they seem to be connected to the popular horror 3ch thread - Senko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alongside KTJ: SG, I'm going to be doing a Mansion Mode fanfic which will be similar to SDR2's Island Mode. Please vote for the first two victims- //ehem - cough, I mean lucky featured characters of this fic here: http://www.strawpoll.me/14252523 . As always, I hope to get updates out speedily! Enjoy! ~Wynter


	10. Everything Moves in Real Time [Chapter 1: Begin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything moves in real time, and it begins.

After the whole debacle that took place inside the auditorium, I find myself and Glasses just outside the room. The door swings shut behind us. I know I told him we'd get food, but there's something I want to check up on first...

 **Protagonist:** Glasses-kun, do you mind if we check up on Spring-san first? I want to see how she's holding up.

 **Glasses:** Oh. I don't mind.

He shuffles over to my side a bit more, and I look over to the door besides the auditorium. That's where Maid-chan said the infirmary was, right? And if I'm not mistaken, Flare and Killer took Spring there...

I open the door. Sure enough, it's an infirmary. It looks more like a school nurse's office, just with more useful items. This might come in handy if Maid-chan chooses to attack someone again... but hopefully it won't come to that. Sitting down on a bed are Spring and Killer, and Flare is standing off to the side. Killer is finishing bandaging Spring's hand, it looks like. Flare catches sight of me and waves. I take this as an invitation to approach them. Glasses follows me.

 **Protagonist:** How are you three holding up?

 **Flare:** Could be better... but it could be a lot worse. Thank goodness Killer-san seems to be good at first aid...

 **Killer:** I picked up a few pointers from my time as the school nurse's assistant!

 **Spring:** Puwa... thank you again... I'm sorry for causing so much trouble...

 **Killer:** Don't say that! It's obviously not your fault. And if it weren't for your quick thinking, we could've been dealing with a much worse injury. How'd you get the timing right...? Moving your hand like that and all!?

 **Spring:** ...Well, you could say I'm good with timing...

She seemed embarrassed, and blushed.

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Protagonist:** Um, Spring-san, I'm really glad you're alright. I'm sorry I couldn't save your fingers. I feel like I've failed you... But I promise I'll do a better job, so please place your trust in me!

Spring tilted her head at me, and took my hand with her good hand.

 **Spring:** I haven't stopped trusting you, Protagonist-kun...! After all, you saved my life, puwa...

 **Spring:** I wonder if I can make you a lucky charm to thank you... If the gift shop has the right materials...

 **Spring:** Do you want a charm to help you with your studies...? Or maybe you need luck in money? Or do you need help with your love life?

 **Spring:** My charms have a high accuracy rate~.

 **Flare:** Do you have a charm to keep youthful beauty in stressful situations?

 **Spring:** ...I think I might have something in mind~...!

 **Killer:** Wow, that's amazing, Spring-chan!

 **Glasses:** A charm for my studies...?

 **Protagonist:** So you like to make charms? I think that's really cool! I've never really been into spiritual stuff, myself, but...

 **Spring:** Hmm, that's fair~. I think I know what charm I'll make you.

_I feel like my bond with Spring has deepened..._

She hummed a few notes and then gave a thumbs-up.

 **Spring:** I'll make you a leadership charm. For a smooth leadership~.

 **Killer:** That's perfect! You're so smart and thoughtful, Spring-chan!

Flare and I shared a look, and I grinned.

 **Protagonist:** I'd really appreciate that actually. Thank you.

 **Flare:** Protagonist-kuuun, would you let me tag along with you when you go? Somehow I feel like the third wheel here...

 **Protagonist:** Um...!

I looked at Glasses. He didn't look too happy about it, but he wasn't openly objecting.

 **Protagonist:** Of course, Flare-san.

 **Flare:** Thank you. I just want to go to the library and read, and don't feel like being alone. Especially not after an announcement like that. You understand, right?

 **Protagonist:** We were going to get something to eat first actually. Do you mind?

 **Flare:** No, I don't mind. Siiiigh.

I can tell she totally minds.

 **Protagonist:** Um. Well, Spring-san, I'm glad you're okay. Killer-san is pretty reliable, so I'm sure you're in good hands here.

Killer gave me a thumbs-up. I felt like her wingman just now for some reason...

 **Killer:** Leave it to me! Ol' Killer's the most reliable girl you'll ever meet! Ever!

Spring giggled, and clapped her hand to her knee happily.

 **Spring:** You're really funny, Killer-chan, puwaa...

 **Killer:** HUHUWAAHWUA-

Her face turned really red and she made a really embarrassing noise... I think she stopped functioning. Note to self, Killer stops working after receiving a compliment from a cute girl.

 **Spring:** Is... she okay? I didn't upset her, right?

Flare giggled.

 **Flare:** No, I think you made her really happy.

 **Spring:** Huh...? That's good, then~.

 **Killer:** I've seen heaven.

 **Flare:** Hmm, make sure you don't actually stay there, tch...

 **Killer:** I'm fine! I'm totally cool! Heh. I'm the epitome, of like, cool.

 **Flare:** If I reacted like that every time someone complimented me, I'd never be a good model.

Hm. I kind of wanted to test that.

 **Protagonist:** She's right...! Flare-san's really accomplished. I mean, being on Vogue for someone her age is no laughing matter. She probably takes her job really seriously. I can tell why she's so successful too. Flare-san's really cool.

Flare turned to look at me, and she blushed a bit, waving her hand in front of her, quickly.

 **Flare:** O-of course! I mean! Of course I take my job seriously! I mean, -I! Of course!

She seems to stop and narrow her eyes when she realizes what I've done. She puts her hands on her cheeks to cover up her blush.

 **Flare:** That's a little cruel. Are you sure you're not a serial killer? Tch.

 **Protagonist:** I'm sorry Flare-san... I couldn't help it. I do think it's really cool that you're so accomplished at such a young age. You're a high schooler, right? I mean...

 **Glasses:** Flare-shi's accomplishments are nothing to sneeze at, truly. I admire Flare-shi's tenacity and perserverance.

Flare covers her face. I guess even though she must hear compliments all the time with her job, she still really likes them...

 **Flare:** You guys are the worst... Jeez.

_I feel like my bond with Flare has deepened..._

**Killer:** I wanna try too! Flare-chan, you're the one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen! You're so beautiful, I think an angel fell out of heaven, and landed in Tennessee!

 **Flare:** Thanks, Killer-san...?

She looked kind of confused, but happy nonetheless.

 **Spring:** Flare-chan's so pretty, she doesn't even need a youthful beauty charm like she asked for...!

 **Flare:** Spring-san...

 **Flare:** Alright, enough foolishness! You four are evil. Truly. I'm putting you four on my serial killer suspect list just for this! Jeez, jeez!

 **Flare:** Protagonist-kun! Are we getting food, or not?

She seemed to jump to charge. I think maybe we pushed the compliment thing a little too far... but if I listened closely, she still sounded a little bit happy.

 **Protagonist:** Um, Glasses-kun, are you ready to go?

 **Glasses:** I'm ready.

 **Flare:** Alright, then I'll lead the way. Since I'm a natural leader, of course.

I don't think I have much of a choice but to follow her, and Glasses doesn't seem to mind following her as long as I'm there as well. I wave goodbye to Killer and Spring.

 **Protagonist:** See you two around.

 **Killer:** BYEBYE!

 **Spring:** Bye~...!

We walked back out into the hallway. I watched as Flare stretched her hands in front of her and looked to us to see if we were still following along.

 **Flare:** Well, hurry along. I want to get to the library today.

 **Glasses:** ...Does anyone know the time?

 **Protagonist:** Huh... that's a good question.

As I pondered that, something blipped in the three of our IDs. We looked at each other and then went to our IDs. Maid-chan's announcement app was blinking.

 **Maid-chan:** Heya! I couldn't help but overhear you wanted to know what time it was~. Silly me! I forgot to set you up with a clock app on these things... Hmmm. Siiiiiigh... Daaaaataaaaa traaaaanfeeeerrring.....

 **Maid-chan:** Heh! You should be able to tell what time it is now! Don't forget to listen in to my announcements though~. As for what time it is right now? It's 5:26 PM.

The transmission ends.

 **Glasses:** She's listening in on our conversations.

He looks very uncomfortable...

 **Flare:** I mean... it's to be expected, but it's still...

Flare shivers.

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Flare:** Well, uh - we can't let this deter us. Tch, such low spirits. What happened, Protagonist-kun? I kind of admired you during that strange meeting... and now...

 **Flare:** Hmph, oh well. I'll lead us to the kitchen, nevertheless.

 **Protagonist:** Thanks, Flare-san. I promise I won't let you down.

 **Flare:** You'd better not, tch.

 **Flare:** After all, I'm an important person.

 **Glasses:** I believe in Protagonist-kun not to let us down...

 **Flare:** I'll give him the benefit of the doubt~.

She's smiling though. Flare takes us towards the center of the hallway where the two corridors meet. It looks like we're not the only ones here either...

Collector, Moth, and Valkyrie are doing something strange. Moth is holding the large plant, moving it to the side, while Valkyrie and Collector are examining the wall. Flare catches sight of them, and stops. Glasses seems to want to continue on, but when I stop as well, he stops too.

 **Flare:** Hey! What are you three doing? Your suspicious behavior is being noted.

 **Glasses:** ...It looks like they've found something.

 **Moth:** That's exactly right, haha. Valkyrie-san has sharp eyes...! She noticed a door-shaped groove in the wall right behind this plant here.

 **Valkyrie:** It's very faint, but it's definitely the imprint of a door...

 **Protagonist:** Really? I didn't catch that at all...

 **Collector:** There's no way to open it, it seems... You'd have to find another way inside. Maybe you can get outside here, though.

We walk over to check it out. Sure enough, there's a slight crack in the wall faint enough to resemble the outline of a door.

 **Flare:** Good find, Valkyrie-san.

 **Valkyrie:** Oh, it's nothing truly... I simply seem to have an eye for even the smallest of details.

 **Protagonist:** You must have eyes like a hawk, haha! I didn't see it when I investigated here!

She smiles and shakes her head.

 **Valkyrie:** It's nothing to praise me over.

 **Valkyrie:** I'm sure anyone respectable could've found it, with enough scrutiny.

Yikes...I feel like that was a attempt at saying I didn't pay enough attention...

 **Collector:** We'll continue to search for the door that leads here, and I'll report back to the group if we find anything.

 **Flare:** Sounds like a plan, Collector-kun. Please keep us posted.

 **Moth:** What are you three up to anyway? I almost didn't recognize Protagonist-kun without King-kun hanging off of him, heh.

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Protagonist:** We're jus-

 **Flare:** We're going to get food, and then they're accompanying me to the library! I'd like to see if this place truly has something to pass the time.

She interrupted me... I see, she really is keen on being the leader.

 **Moth:** I take it Killer-san's with Spring-san too, too? How are they holding up?

 **Valkyrie:** I forgot to ask... Spring-san is alright, right?

 **Protagonist:** Yeah, Killer-san's with her. They're in the infirmary if you want to check up on them, but... they're doing fine just by themselves.

 **Moth:** Something in your voice tells me we shouldn't interrupt them. I get you.

 **Valkyrie:** I see... what Spring-san did was foolish, but I'm glad she's alright.

 **Valkyrie:** What you did was foolish as well, Protagonist-san. But at least you knew the right answer. Goodness. I don't think I could've handled any more blood.

 **Moth:** They were pretty brave though, huh? I think it was kinda cool.

 **Collector:** Truly... you two were willing to sacrifice yourselves in order to save your friends. It's admirable.

 **Protagonist:** Th-thanks, you guys.

 **Protagonist:** I just, uh, I spoke without thinking, and I -... It was sort of a rush. Killer-san and Glasses-kun are the real heroes for believing in me.

 **Glasses:** ...!

Glasses turned away and blushed slightly, embarrassed. Flare giggled.

 **Flare:** No matter who the real hero is, I think it was pretty cool. Almost as cool as being on the cover of Vogue.

 **Flare:** If you three don't mind, I think we'll head to the kitchen now. We have a tight schedule. It's -

Flare checked her ID.

 **Flare:** Goodness. It's 5:43. Come on, Protagonist-kun. Glasses-kun.

 **Protagonist:** Eh? Oh, uh - I guess we're leaving...?

 **Glasses:** ...I don't mind...

 **Protagonist:** Um, see you three. Keep us all posted. We have a group chat now, so use it, please!

Valkyrie and Collector waved.

 **Moth:** Bye, Protagonist-kun. I'll make sure to inform you of what we find...

And like that, he turned his focus back to his group.

Flare led us quickly towards the kitchen. I got the feeling she was in a hurry.

 **Protagonist:** What's with the rush, Flare-san?

 **Flare:** Hmm? Oh. It's uh... Well, as a model, I'm used to having a tight schedule for my days off. I wake up every single morning at 5:30 AM and I go to bed every night at 7:30 PM. I make sure I never stray from that schedule. I've been in bed at 7:30 for all my non-working days for two years now. I haven't missed a day.

 **Flare:** And I don't plan on starting.

 **Glasses:** ...

He tensed up besides me.

 **Protagonist:** Wow, you really wake up at 5:30 AM? That's honestly terrifying. Props to you, though.

 **Glasses:** So you plan on going to sleep every night at the same time here? And waking up at the same time?

 **Flare:** Of course. Being here is just like having a day off. I have to stick to my schedule.

 **Glasses:** I see...

We reached the kitchen with Flare leading us at a fast pace. I was kind of glad that I wasn't being stretched back and forth like last time, honestly...

But before I could even wonder about how King was doing, I saw him in the kitchen with Sol. He was cooking something that smelled.... heavenly actually. I could feel my stomach growling just smelling it. He didn't seem to notice us because he was caught up in his cooking, but Sol waved.

 **Sol:** Oh, hello! You're just in time. King-kun's making dinner. We were going to send a message in the group chat asking who wanted some... he's almost done.

I don't think I trust anything that King makes... but damn, it smells delicious.

 **Flare:** What is he making...?

King grinned lopsidedly and looked up from cooking to display a peace sign.

 **King:** Okonomiyaki, of course. I'm thinking 'bout making Naporitan tomorrow or something. Hmm~ if I make myself the regular cook here, I think it puts less of a target on my back, don't you think?

 **Protagonist:** ...

Ah, so that's why.

 **King:** It's almost done if you want some. I'll let you guys have first servings. I'm making enough for everyone to have seconds too. You'll find I'm a super good cook. There's not one thing I'm not super good at~.

 **Sol:** ...

 **King:** ...

 **Sol:** ...Hey, remember in seventh grade when you-

 **King:** Don't you dare. King flushed super red and returned his attention to cooking.

 **Sol:** Sigh... King-kun is kind of a show-off, but...

 **Flare:** Kind of?

 **Glasses:** ...Heh.

He laughed at that... Wow, that's kind of cute.

 **Sol:** Heehee, I know it may seem hard to believe but...

 **Sol:**  You know...actually... there once was this one guy who seemed to change King-kun's entire attitude.

 **Flare:** Really? That can happen? Forgive me if I'm a little skeptical...

King paused cooking for a bit to swat at Sol.

 **King:** Stooop it! I don't go sharing stories of your first love!

First love? I have to admit, I'm a little curious as to what kind of guy could tame someone like King.

 **Sol:** Hehe, he was a transfer student in our class. He was kind of strange to me, but King-kun and him got along really well somehow... We hung out occasionally and he was... really a good guy.

 **King:** Stop, just the memory of him will make me blush!

 **Protagonist:** Sounds like you really liked him.

 **King:** Of course! But he moved away, and and I lost a way to contact him. I'd give anything to find a way to see him again...

He seems kind of caught up about this... It's kind of cute, in a whole-hearted way.

 **Flare:** Well... tch. It's like in those romance movies of course! Love always finds a way!

Flare seems heated about this too. It's cute how passionate she gets.

 **Glasses:** First love... that stuff is confusing...

 **Protagonist:** I think it's cute.

 **Glasses:** ...You're right. But it's King-shi, so...

 **King:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Flare:** Just what it sounds like, obviously.

 **Flare:** It's less cute, because it's you.

 **Sol:** Ahaha, King-kun is cute in his own way. He's the charming sort, and he doesn't break promises.

 **Sol:** He's also never late when we hang out, and he remembers to return things. He also lends me money when I need it. He's reliable...

 **King:** See! I'm the reliable type!

 **Flare:** Yuck. No offense, Sol-kun, get better taste.

 **Protagonist:** ...And set higher standards.

 **Glasses:** Snrrrk- pfft-...!

Oh, he was really laughing now, and had covered his face to try and hold it in. Flare and I turned to look at him.

 **Flare:** See, even Glasses-kun agrees.

 **King:** I'm hurt.

 **King:** No food for you. You can starve.

 **Protagonist:** ...It was a joke. I think you're super reliable, King-kun.

 **Flare:** Protagonist-kun!? What is this betrayal!?

 **Protagonist:** I'm hungry.

Glasses had calmed himself down back to his neutral state and was now standing directly behind Flare and I. Sol fiddled with his ID.

 **Sol:** I'm gonna send a group message to tell people that we made dinner and to meet us in the restaurant. Since you three are here, maybe you can help us set up?

 **Protagonist:** I wouldn't mind that.

 **Flare:** ...How long will this take?

 **Sol:** Not long...

 **Flare:** Fine then. Let's help out.

It seemed like Flare's schedule was just getting more and more messed up... My ID buzzed. Sol had sent the message it seemed.

_[Sol: Anyone who's hungry is welcome to come to the restaurant. We've made lots of okonomiyaki, enough for everyone to have seconds. It's fresh and hot, please come and enjoy some!]_

A few seconds later another message popped up.

_[Syringe: Who's 'we'?]_

_[Sol: King-kun made it actually. He's a really good chef.]_

_[Syringe: Hard pass.]_

_[Luna: I'll be there in a minute, Nii-san.]_

_[Rabbit: You couldn't pay me to eat something King made.]_

_[Valkyrie: ...Ah, I agree with Rabbit-san and Syringe-san. Thank you for the offer, Sol-san.]_

_[Moth: I'm hungry. What the hell. I'll be there.]_

_[Killer: Spring-chan and I will be there too! Spring-chan says she's hungry.]_

_[Killer: Tell King-kun this had better be good okonomiyaki or I'll punch his lights out.]_

_[Sol: ...Please don't.]_

_[Puppet: Kyaha! I'm not hungry right now, so I'll pass. Have fun, miscreants!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]_

_[Romeo: A dinner date, huh? I'll go.]_

_[Diamond: Hm, I was gonna go, but then Romeo-kun said he was gonna... oh well, I'll just avoid talking to him. You can count on seeing me there!]_

_[Romeo: That's so cruel...]_

_[Bled: Tailor-san and I were wondering what we'd do for dinner. I guess we can say thanks for making food, even if it is King-san. We'll be there.]_

_[Tailor: What Bled-san said.]_

_[Collector: A dinner is nice, but King-san is unfortunately not. I'll have to pass.]_

_[Flare: I'm helping set up, so I'm already there. I'll definitely have to leave at 6:30 sharp. I still want to go to the library.]_

_[Glasses: You could've said that out loud.]_

_[Flare: Well, it's better if it's in chat form, right?]_

_[Glasses: ...]_

_[Protagonist: I'm looking forward to seeing everyone coming.]_

_[King: Killer-chan please don't punch me, I assure you it tastes delicious.]_

_[Killer: I'm cracking my knuckles right now, but you can't tell.]_

_[King: I'm not scared.]_

I looked over at King, who looked totally intimidated. I chuckled to myself and continued to set the places at the tables.

_[Killer: I can smell fear.]_

_[Killer: You're literally pissing your pants right now, aren't you?]_

_[King: Shut the fuck up.]_

_[Rabbit: MOVE THIS DAMN CONVERSATION TO DMS I HATE GETTING NOTIFICATIONS FOR THIS DAMN CHAT]_

_[Collector: Just turn them off.]_

_[Rabbit: HOW]_

_[Luna: Ok go to the chat menus]_

_[Luna: And then click the three dots]_

_[Luna: Click on King-kun's name]_

_[Luna: Turn on the function that says "receive extra notifications every time this person posts"]_

_[Rabbit: I'M GOING TO FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS]_

_[Moth: Is Maid-chan the admin of this chat? Can she like... mute King-kun or something.]_

_[King: This is cyberbullying. We learned about this in school.]_

_[King: I'm going to report you all.]_

_[King: I'm calling the police.]_

_[Diamond: Half the people here ARE CONNECTED to the police.]_

_[Syringe: @Maid-chan is there any way to leave this chat Please I'm begging you.]_

_[Maid-chan: Nope!]_

_[Rabbit: PLEASE STOP MAKING IT VIBRATE EVERY TIME SOMEONE SENDS A MESSAGE I'LL FUCKING KILL SOMEONE]_

_[Maid-chan: Ah yes.]_

I stopped paying attention to the chat after that.

Luna and Moth had arrived first.

 **Luna:** Man, if there's one thing good about King-kun, it's his cooking.

 **Luna:** I kind of missed it.

 **Moth:** ...It smells really good. That's unfair. An unpleasant guy like King-kun's so good at cooking...

As we were being served, Killer and Spring arrived with Diamond and Romeo in tow.

 **Killer:** What the fuck.

 **Killer:** That looks good. I'm so mad.

 **Spring:** Uwa, that's kind of a blessing... that we've got someone so good at cooking here with us...!

 **Romeo:** Diamond-chan~... Since Bled-chan's not here yet, will you do the honor of being my replacement date?

 **Diamond:** Man, okonomiyaki's one of my favorite foods. I'm kind of excited for this.

She totally ignored him and went to be served.

Bled and Tailor came in last.

 **Tailor:** Jeez, I didn't know King-kun was so good at cooking...

Bled types something into her tablet, and it speaks out loud. Oh... looks like she acquired a text-to-speech function!

 **Bled:** [I'm quite hungry... I didn't even realize until I smelled it. Let's dig in...!]

Oh. It spoke in Maid-chan's voice. That's not creepy at all...

After we were all served and seated, the chatter resumed. I looked back at my tablet to see the group chat had died down. I hadn't really missed much.

 **Killer:** KING-KUN, YOU ASS! I hate you!

Killer stood up suddenly after taking her first bites, and glowered over King.

 **King:** Wha-What did I do!?

 **Killer:** This is too good! You're really good at cooking and I hate it!

 **King:** ...Thanks?

 **Killer:** Fuck you!

She punched him. Oh well, even if he did make this dinner, it's King, so he deserved it.

 **Moth:** ...It's really good, I hate to admit.

 **Spring:** Huuu.... I hope King-kun cooks for us every night!  

 **King:** I plan on it. I think a home-cooked meal will brighten up everyone's miserable hearts in a situation like this, right?

That's totally not what you said before...

 **Flare:** He just doesn't want the target on him to be too big.

 **Luna:** God, he would say that.

As we ate and chatted, I felt a wave of ease settling over the group. It gave me comfort that things looked good for our group. No one would kill, even if we did have serial killers amongst us. And besides... maybe some were like Glasses, and felt bad about it.

I made a mental note to ask him later about his past. It might be a tough conversation, but I really wanted to know. I wanted him to tell me when he was ready at least.

Flare had finished her food, and stood up, looking to Glasses and I.

 **Flare:** I want to go to the library now, if you're done.

 **Glasses:** I'm done... it's fine.

 **Glasses:** Protagonist-kun... are you alright if we leave...?

I looked down at my plate. I had finished most of my meal, and I didn't think I'd be too hungry until morning came. I stood up and looked at Flare and Glasses.

 **Protagonist:** I'm good now. Let's clear up our dishes and head out.

 **Flare:** Alright! Thank you. Finally!

She and Glasses got their plates and brought them into the kitchen after thanking King for the meal. I nodded to King as well.

 **Protagonist:** Thank you again, King-kun.

 **King:** You know, I accept payment in kisses as well~.

 **Protagonist:** ...Eh.

I decided not to answer that and walked to put my plate into the dishwasher. Outside of the kitchen's entrance, Glasses and Flare waited for me.

 **Flare** : Ah, I'm full. It's amazing what a good meal can do for you after such a terrible day... but don't tell King-kun that. I don't want him getting a swelled head.

 **Protagonist:** Oh, we won't.

Glasses nodded.

 **Flare:** I'm glad. Let's go then.

We headed to the library with no more distractions. Flare went ahead and sat in a large armchair after she had picked out a few books, and read them to herself, occasionally commenting aloud to us about how gruesome all these books seemed to be. Glasses had questioned why she was reading them in the first place, but she said that it was for "research, of course", and all the books had to be of the true crime genre for a reason. I picked out a few books and looked them over, but nothing seemed to interest me. Glasses dug deep into the back of the library and found a book on human taxidermy, which grossed out Flare.

Time seemed to fly, and soon enough, Flare announced that she had to head back to her room for the night. Glasses and I said our goodbyes at her room, and I was left alone with Glasses. It was silent for few moments before he excused himself and left for his own room. I guess he was tired after such a busy day. I decided to go back to my own room as well.

When I opened my room, the first thing I did was to check out my closet, like Killer had done much earlier. There were my clothes and shoes. Nothing too special, just things to make sure I would be able to have good hygiene while I was here. Man... It suddenly hit me that there was no laundry machine. That's gonna be a pain in the ass when I go through all my clothes.

I looked around my room once more, and flopped down onto the bed.

Hiding my face in the pillows, I screamed.

Man, this was so frustrating!

It was beyond frustrating, actually!

It was the worst!

Why did I have to be here!?

I'm not fit to be here!

I screamed and screamed into the pillow until my throat got hoarse.

I don't remember when I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry for taking so long! There are still two more pieces of art I want to do tomorrow as well... This was actually going to be a much longer update (around 10k words in total) but I just HAD to split it up over two updates just because I felt it would be too clunky to format... orz... I'll probably get that out this week too, just to make up for my inactivity! I feel so bad! As always, please enjoy! ~Wynter


	11. Everything Moves In Real Time [Part 2]

The next morning I was awoken by a cheerful alarm coming from somewhere.

...

...

...

Just five more minutes...

It got louder and more persistent. I raised my head. This wasn't my bed...?

And then I remembered my situation. My throat still felt numb from screaming, and I didn't feel well-rested at all. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but the alarm kept jingling.

I sat up and opened my announcements app.

 **Maid-chan:** Hello sleepyheads! This is your morning wake-up call! It's now 10:04 AM! Wakey, wakey, or I'll be very sad at how lazy you are~.

I sighed and flopped back down onto the bed after closing the app. I was free to go back to sleep if I wanted. Maid-chan can't bother me if I'm dreaming...

...A loud knock at my door interrupted my peaceful attempt at falling asleep.

 **???:** Hey! Open up! You're not dead, right!?

I sighed. Looks like that sleep would have to wait.

I went to get the door, opening it to find Puppet standing outside.

 **Puppet:** Wow, you're moving about but you LOOK like death... are you a necromancer?

 **Protagonist:** Unfortunately not...

 **Puppet:** Ehehe, I guess not!

 **Puppet:** ...Did you sleep in your clothes?

I looked down and saw I was still in the rumpled clothes from yesterday.

 **Protagonist:** I guess I did.

 **Puppet:** Jeez, you must've been sleepy!

 **Puppet:** Anyway, I bet you have LOTS of free time right now! What do you say? Want to spend it with me?

 **Protagonist:** Huh?

 **Protagonist:** Oh, uh, sure...!

 **Puppet:** Thanks! I promise not to be a boring humdrum doll.

She started walking out into the hallway, so I followed her.

 **Protagonist:** So, um... you're really fond of...

I wanted to say that I observed she was fond of violence, but...

 **Protagonist:** Things that are exciting, right? So why'd you want to spend time with me...?

 **Puppet:** Well, isn't it obvious?

 **Puppet:** I think everyone has their eyes on you, Protagonist-kun... What, after deducing Maid-chan's puzzle and all...? You saved Spring-chan's life!

 **Puppet:** That's the most exciting thing of all!

 **Protagonist:** ...I thought you were more into violence, is all.

 **Puppet:** Ehhh, it's fun in moderation. I think the way you stood up for Spring-chan is much more exciting. To tell you the truth, I was kind of scared.

 **Puppet:** I thought something might be up with our memories, but I don't think I could've been motivated to put my life on the line...

 **Puppet:** You should teach me how to be brave like you sometime!

 **Protagonist:** ...The others were calling it foolish yesterday....

 **Protagonist:** But, um... If that's what you want, I can try...? It was sort of a heat of the moment thing.

 **Protagonist:** I think when you care about people a lot, it's easy to risk your life for them...

 **Puppet:** I see! I've learned this new information splendidly, thanks to you.

 **Protagonist:** Wait, what? I hope that doesn't mean you're going to risk your life-

 **Puppet:** Kyaha! I don't think it'll come to that. I just learned new information, is all~.

So she had to announce it...? She's a little strange. However, I let her lead me up the stairs and down the hall towards... the closet. We stopped in front of it, and she was silent for a bit, staring off into space.

I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

 **Protagonist:** Um, why'd you take me here?

 **Puppet:** ....

 **Protagonist:** Uh... Puppet-san?

 **Puppet:** Kyaha! What's up, Protagonist-kun?

She suddenly looked up at me, turning her head at a breakneck pace.

 **Protagonist:** Um, why'd you bring me here...?

 **Puppet:** Oh, that's easy. I'm gonna kill you!

Wait - wait, **what?!**

 **Protagonist:** UM- WHAT-?

 **Puppet:** HAHA! Just kidding~.

I thought it was a joke but still...

 **Protagonist:** Please don't make those kinds of jokes...

 **Puppet:** No, I've brought you here for something far from murder!

She ignored it, throwing open the closet door.

 **Puppet:** See these bleaches and cleaning supplies?

 **Protagonist:** Um, yeah...?

 **Puppet:** Well, I was talking to Collector-senpai 'bout it, and he said something about it being dangerous having chemicals at such easy access.

 **Puppet:** He said I should take inventory of all the items!

 **Protagonist:** Oh... that's really smart of him.

Wait, Collector-senpai...? When did those two get close...?

She looked up at me expectantly. If I could see her eyes through her hair, I'd be sure that she was pleading with me to take inventory for her. Looks like I got roped into doing her chores for her...

 **Protagonist:** Um... I think we should take invent-

 **Puppet:** No, no~ I think you should take inventory! You're much more trustworthy after all~. I'm a mischief-prone girl, so I might steal something for later~.

I could tell she was totally bluffing to make me do all the work. I sighed. Looks like I'm going to have to work hard, even though I just woke up.

 **Protagonist:** Fine...

I started to look over the cleaning supplies and read them off to Puppet, and she sent the quantity and fullness of the product to Collector in a private message.

 **Protagonist:** You must have older siblings who do all the chores at home, huh?

 **Puppet:** I'm an only child.

Oh. Her tone suddenly got really cold... I don't think I should push this subject.

 **Protagonist:** Um, I see.

I went back to reading the labels of the products. I felt like I had put my foot in the mouth, because the air felt really awkward. As we finished, she giggled.

 **Puppet:** Thanks for all your help, Protagonist-kun! Collector-senpai says he's going to message you later 'n' stuff. For the meeting, after all! He's got the perfect time in mind~.

 **Puppet:** Sorry if I ended up becoming a boring doll in the end...

 **Protagonist:** It's fine. I'll be looking out for his message.

 **Protagonist:** And uh... you're not boring, Puppet-san. That's for sure.

Puppet beamed and twirled around, hoisting her arms above her head in a cheer. She seemed really glad I said that.

 **Puppet:** Yay~. I'm glad, then! Kyahaha! You're not too bad yourself, Protagonist-kun! I'm glad you'll do the hard work for me!

 **Protagonist:** Sigh... This was a one time thing. I don't want her to think I'm a pushover.

 **Puppet:** You say that, but I know you'll give in every time!

 **Protagonist:** ...

That was probably true.

_I feel like my bond with Puppet has deepened..._

We parted ways at the bottom of the stairs on the second floor, and just as I was wondering if I should go back to my room, I heard a sniffling noise coming from the top of the stairs leading to the first floor. I walked down a bit to investigate, and found Diamond, looking like she was trying not to cry.

Oh fuck. I'm really not good at comforting people.... Maybe I should pretend I didn't see her...

 **Diamond:** Protagonist-kun...?

Oh fuck.

 **Protagonist:** Um... hey.

 **Protagonist:** Are you... are you.... okay?

 **Diamond:** ...

 **Diamond:** Ye- Yea....

 **Diamond:** No...

 **Protagonist:** Um, what's wrong...?

Wait, fuck. We're trapped here with serial killers being forced to kill each other with the threat of our own lives and limbs on the line. I sound like an idiot.

 **Diamond:** I-I... want to go home...

She suddenly broke out into full-out sobbing. Oh god fucking dammit, I don't know how to deal with a crying person, um - I crouched down and awkwardly patted her back.

 **Protagonist:** Um, there's probably help on the way... and I think we will go home...

 **Diamond:** B-but...!

She kept blubbering and sobbing. It wasn't a pretty sight. Makeup was running down her face, and she just looked a mess.

 **Protagonist:** Um. I won't let anything happen to you. I mean -

 **Protagonist:** I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to anyone here. I promise. I'll do everything in my power to make sure we're all okay.

 **Diamond:** ...

 **Diamond:** ...You shouldn't make promises you can't keep.

She seemed to calm down slightly, and sniffed. I looked to the bandages on my arms. Oh, this is gonna be awkward. I gently undid one of the bandages and handed it to her.

 **Protagonist:** Um, here. You can wipe your eyes with this. I don't need it as much as you. Diamond nodded, and wiped her eyes on the bandage. I don't think she noticed the burn scars on my arm yet. Maybe I could get more bandages before she noticed... Why did I think short sleeves were a good idea?

 **Diamond:** Thank you, Protagonist-kun... I should really... place my trust in you.

 **Diamond:** You've done nothing but help out everyone. It's admirable, what you're doing. We could all aim to be people like you.

She finally looked down at my arms. Her eyes settled upon them for a minute, and there was silence. She sighed softly.

 **Diamond:** Can I tell you a secret?

 **Protagonist:** Um, sure...

I really don't want another serial killer to confess to me. I'm praying it's not that.

 **Diamond:** I've never seen the ocean before.

 **Diamond:** I live in Japan. How stupid is that?

 **Protagonist:** Wait, really? Like, you've never seen the ocean before, ever?

 **Diamond:** Nope. Never been in person. I live a few hours away from the ocean on any side, and I just have never gotten the chance to visit.

 **Diamond:** You like to make promises you can't keep, right?

 **Diamond:** If we both get out of this, will you take me to see the ocean?

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Protagonist:** Of course. We'll definitely both live, you know. After all, no one's going to kill.

 **Diamond:** Hmm, thanks Protagonist-kun.

 **Diamond:** ...I need to fix my makeup. Will you help me?

 **Protagonist:** Uh... sure.

She stood up and brushed off her uniform's skirt. I stood up as well and stretched out my legs. She handed the messy bandage back to me.

...What am I supposed to do with this.

Diamond started walking towards her room, and got out her ID.

 **Diamond:** Coming, Protagonist-kun?

 **Protagonist:** Uh, yeah - I'm coming.

I reached her and she opened the door. Her room was a lot like mine, only she had put her cosmetics on the table next to a mirror. It already looked like she had made herself at home, and her pajamas were folded neatly on her made bed.

 **Diamond:** Maybe I'll do your makeup too, Protagonist-kun.

 **Protagonist:** ... If you want?

 **Protagonist:** I'm not against it, but I have sensitive skin...

 **Diamond:** Me too! You're in luck!

She sat down in front of the mirror, and I sat down beside her. She grabbed a wipe and began. Watching Diamond do her makeup was a calming experience. She had such steady hands. Now I can get the appeal of those girls in my class watching makeup artists on Nico.

 **Diamond:** Ta-dah~. I'm done. What do you think?

 **Protagonist:** It looks really good, Diamond-san!

 **Diamond:** Now it's your turn. I won't go too heavy on everything. I know some guys usually don't like this stuff. But you seem pretty agreeable.

 **Protagonist:** It doesn't matter to me...

While Diamond did my makeup, I found it super hard not to laugh at her feather-light touches. How she was able to do this on herself is a mystery to me. I found myself enjoying it though.

 **Protagonist:** Do you often do other people's makeup?

 **Diamond:** Don't talk! I'll smudge it-...! But, uh, yeah. I do all my friends' makeup at school. I hang around with a lot of goths surprisingly too, so I work with darker colors usually.

 **Protagonist:** Oh, that's cool!

 **Diamond:** Shhh- shit! I smudged it-!

_I feel like my bond with Diamond has deepened..._

When she was done, she handed the mirror to me. Wow, I looked really good... Maybe I should start wearing eyeliner normally...

 **Diamond:** You like it...?

 **Protagonist:** Uh-huh. It looks really nice...

 **Diamond:** I'm glad!

She clapped her hands together.

 **Diamond:** Hmm, actually, I have a favor to ask of you. It's pretty big...

Uh-oh.

 **Protagonist:** What is it...?

She went over to the bed and pulled out a book from underneath it. She held it out for me to take.

 **Diamond:** Could you please return this to Romeo-kun...? He wanted me to read it, but...

 **Protagonist:** Ah. I see.

I took the book from her and looked at the cover. Oh, it was Creek Blues. That was his book, right?

 **Diamond:** He had heard I hadn't read it and coerced me into reading a copy and I tried to read a bit but...

 **Diamond:** ...

 **Diamond:** ...

 **Diamond:** ...

 **Protagonist:** It's not good?

 **Diamond:** It's... an acquired taste. I can see why it's so popular but...

 **Diamond:** God, it's so pretentious and long-winded! And the main boy is such a typical nice guy, I wanna vomit just reading about him!

 **Protagonist:** Yeah, I can totally see that.

...Wasn't Tailor a fan? God, you'd think he'd have better taste.

 **Diamond:** Don't tell him I said that.

 **Protagonist:** I won't.

 **Diamond:** Just say that um, I... I...

 **Diamond:** I hate romance novels. Yeah, that works!

I suddenly remembered what Bled had said when we first met...  

 **Diamond:** God, this is the first novel I've read where I've actively rooted against a protagonist I was supposed to root for.

 **Protagonist:** It's that bad, huh?

 **Diamond:** Yeah.

 **Diamond:** I definitely can't face him either. He's a creep.  

 **Diamond:** So... please?

 **Diamond:** I'll owe you something big.

I sighed. I guess I'd do it.

 **Protagonist:** I'll do it.

 **Diamond:** Thank you so much! You're honestly a life saver.  

 **Diamond:** ...

 **Diamond:** ...

 **Diamond:** He should be coming by soon, so if you could intercept him now, that'd be the best...

 **Protagonist:** Alright, I've got it. It was nice hanging out with you, Diamond-san. I hope you're feeling better.

 **Diamond:** Ehe, I guess I am, thanks to you.

I made my way out of the room, and back to my room for some fresh bandages to cover my scars with. While I did that, I sent a message to Romeo in a private chat.

[ **Protagonist** : Romeo-kun, Diamond-san says that she wants you to meet her in the restaurant instead.]

I figured he wouldn't reply if it was just me telling him to meet in the restaurant instead, so... Besides, I was kind of hungry.

[ **Romeo:** Alright. Tell her I'll be there in just a few.]

Got him. When I came down to the restaurant alone, Romeo looked rather disappointed that it was just me, but I expected that. He crinkled his nose up at my face.

 **Romeo:** Where's Dia-chan? At least tell me you brought one cute girl with you?

 **Protagonist:** No such luck.

I set down the book on the table.

 **Protagonist:** She wanted me to return this book to you.

 **Romeo:** Ah, I could tell you were with her.

 **Protagonist:** What, the makeup gave it away?

 **Romeo:** No, you smell like her. I can tell girls apart by their scents.

...

Diamond really dodged a bullet there.

 **Protagonist:** Um, alright then.

 **Romeo:** It's a special talent I have. I can discern a girl's scent -

 **Protagonist:** Oh, please. Please stop.

 **Romeo:** What? Isn't it cool?

No. No! No, it is not cool! It is incredibly creepy! It is incredibly creepy and gross! Please stay far away from any woman ever!

 **Protagonist:** Not really.

Is what I really said.

Romeo looked a little dejected. Good. Honestly? Good.

 **Romeo:** Man, I wonder why the girls here aren't reacting well to me... I'm usually so well-received....

I really doubt that.

 **Romeo:** I have tons of fans back home...

He looked depressed. I looked to the kitchen. Would it be too rude to go and find something to eat?

 **Romeo:** First Bled-chan... now Dia-chan... man, these girls are so tough...

 **Romeo:** You understand, right Protagonist-kun?

 **Protagonist:** ...Sure?

 **Romeo:** Right on, I can tell you're someone who gets a lot of girls, just like me.

 **Protagonist:** I mean... I've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before.

Romeo blinks. And then he laughs. He's laughing in my face. I'm being laughed at in the face by Romeo.

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Romeo:** Oh man. That's just sad. And how old are you?

 **Protagonist:** I'm seventeen.

Romeo laughs again. Man, I really want to punch him. I didn't come here to get laughed at by some creep.

 **Romeo:** Man, aren't you and King-kun like a thing? Which is uh, good taste for a boy.

 **Romeo:** If I had to pick a boy, I think I'd go after King-kun too. He seems like a real housewife type. He can cook, he seems clean, and he's really cute and clingy too.

What is this, the 50s?

 **Protagonist:** I'm not dating King-kun. He's kind of annoying.

 **Romeo:** Yeah, that's the one downside.

 **Protagonist:** One?

 **Romeo:** Yeah. You know, Protagonist-kun. You're rather cute for a boy too, no homo and all.

...I wanna leave.

 **Romeo:** Rabbit-kun's not cute at all, he's too shouty and standoffish. Glasses-kun could be cute, but he's too unpredictable... Collector-kun is mature, but he seems too caught up in himself. Syringe-kun is too pretentious and weird. And something about Sol-kun is off, but I don't know what. Tailor-kun's pretty and stuff, but it makes me unhappy that he's a guy. Luna-kun's too young.

 **Romeo:** This is all just my very heterosexual opinion.

I looked at the book, and then at Romeo. I've spent enough time with him. I began to walk towards the kitchen without another word.

_I feel like my bond with Romeo has worsened, somehow..._

I went to the kitchen, where I was alone. I checked the time. It was 4:14. I think it was about time for me to eat something... and my stomach was definitely agreeing with that. I went through the pantry before I found something of my cooking caliber. Ah yes, instant ramen.

Heating that up, I felt a buzz in my pocket.

Oh, I had a private message from Collector.

[ **Collector:** Protagonist-kun. I found a perfect time for our meeting. How does the day after tomorrow at 1:00 PM in the auditorium sound to you?]

I blinked and thought that over. It sounded good.

[ **Protagonist:** That sounds perfect. Should I tell the group chat, or do you want to?]

[ **Collector:** You can tell them. And thank you for assisting Puppet-kun today.]

[ **Protagonist:** It's not a problem.]

I opened up the group chat. There hadn't really been many messages today, so I typed out my message.

[ **Protagonist:** Everyone, listen up! The day after tomorrow at 1:00 PM sharp, we'll meet in the auditorium again to discuss everyone's knowledge of this place. Hopefully, you'll be there to join us.]

I saw a few typing bubbles pop up almost immediately.

[ **Killer:** Roger, roger!]

[ **Puppet:** I'm ready to share!]

[ **Sol:** I might not be of much help, but I'll make sure King-kun stays in line.]

[ **King:** So rude to doubt me~. But I'll be there.]

[ **Luna:** I'm not going.]

[ **Flare:** Like I said, I think it'll do a little more harm than help...]

[ **Rabbit:** I'm against cooperating with any of you.]

[ **Spring:** Puwawawa... I'll be there... I've been working on that charm, Protagonist-kun.]

[ **Romeo:** I'll be there as well, if only for the girls.]

[ **Moth:** I might not be much help, but I'll be there.]

[ **Diamond:** I'll be there, and so will Valkyrie-chan!]

[ **Valkyrie:** Of course. I must say I was talked into it...]

[ **Bled:** I'll be there. I want to help as much as I can.]

[ **Tailor:** I know I said I'd be there but... I'm getting a weird feeling. I'll stay behind.]

[ **Syringe:** I'll be there as well. You can count on me.]

[ **Glasses:** I'll be there to support you.]

[ **Collector:** That's good. I'll be there of course, as well.]

[ **Protagonist:** I'm glad everyone's been so receptive. Surely, we'll all work through this together.]  

The microwave buzzed and as I ate my instant ramen, I watched the chat move quickly.

[ **Flare:** Yesterday @Collector, you said there was a way to turn off notifications?]

[ **Collector:** I'll PM you.]

[ **Rabbit:** PLEASE TELL ME HOW]

[ **Luna:** I already told you how :^)]

[ **Rabbit:** I will literally kill you]

[ **Sol:** I don't take threats to my brother lightly Rabbit-san]

[ **Collector:** I don't take death threats lightly at all. Does anyone want to place Rabbit under room arrest?]

[ **Rabbit:** HAH JUST YOU FUCKING TRY IT BITCH ASS TWINK]

[ **King:** Yeah none of us are strong enough to take on Rabbit-chan]

[ **Spring** : Rabbit-chan... you're upsetting people. Please apologize!]

[ **Diamond** : Don't be too optimistic with Rabbit-kun, Spring-chan...]

[ **Rabbit:** Spring-chan's right. Sorry. I let my anger get the best of me]

[ **King:** Wh]

[ **Diamond:** Uh?????]

[ **Flare:** Did he just? Apologize?]

[ **Moth:** Spring-chan must have mystical powers...]

[ **Syringe:** No, they obviously know each other from outside. Like King-yogisha and Sol-kun, right?]

[ **Spring:** I mean... yeah. I know Rabbit-chan, puwaa... He's kind of like a childhood friend....]

[ **Killer:** JEEZ THATS REALLY CUTE TALK ABOUT OPPOSITES ATTRACT BUT HEY I THINK YOURE REALLY CUTE SPRING-CHAN JUST SO YOU KNOW]

[ **Spring:** Thanks www  >:^O]  

As the chat moved quickly, I saw someone else enter the kitchen.

 **Valkyrie:** Oh, Protagonist-san. What a fancy coincidence, meeting you here.

It's not really that much of a coincidence, since we're both kidnapped... but.

 **Protagonist:** Um, hi Valkyrie-san.

I got the feeling she didn't like me that much already... I feel like I'd have to tread lightly around a conversation with her. Valkyrie moved towards the fridge without sparing me another glance, and started gathering ingredients. What, can she cook too?

 **Valkyrie:** ...

I realized I was watching her and turned my head back to my instant ramen.

 **Valkyrie:** Protagonist-san...

 **Protagonist:** ...Yeah?

 **Valkyrie:** Diamond-chan told me you promised her to take her to the ocean.

The room's air suddenly felt tense. Uh-oh. I feel like I did something really wrong, but I don't know what...? I mean, what's wrong with that...?

 **Protagonist:** Um, I... did.

 **Valkyrie:** ...I see.

She resumed gathering ingredients, and placed them near the stove, forcefully. Man, what did I do...!?

 **Valkyrie:** I know you want to believe in everyone... but.

She finally spoke again, still not looking at me.

 **Valkyrie:** It's best if you give up on us.

 **Protagonist:** E-excuse me!?

 **Valkyrie:** This group is a lost cause.

 **Valkyrie:** There is no redemption for people like us, Protagonist-san. You might think this is incredibly pessimistic of me, but it's true. There is no hope for this group. Someone will kill eventually. It's only a matter of time before someone gets bored, or scared, or cornered. It's going to be sooner rather than later... I can feel it in my bones.

What the hell is her problem!? I didn't know what to say...

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Protagonist:** You're wrong.

 **Valkyrie** : ...

 **Protagonist:** We're not a lost cause. We can survive this, together. Valkyrie-san... why don't you trust me?

She finally looked at me.

 **Valkyrie:** You simply haven't given me any reason to trust you.

 **Protagonist:** Why can't you just trust me...?

 **Valkyrie:** That's... the stupidest thing you've said yet.

She said nothing more, and went on to making her dinner.

_I feel like my bond with Valkyrie has worsened, somehow..._

I finished my instant ramen and threw it out. It had gotten to be later, so I headed to my room. When I got there and had settled down, Sol had sent a message like the one yesterday.

[ **Sol:** King-kun's making dinner again! Who wants to join us?]

I turned off the notifications on the chat, and laid down in bed. Man, I kind of had fun in the beginning of the day, but after talking with Romeo and Valkyrie, I was just bummed. I managed to lay around for a while without sleeping...

Maybe I should take a shower...

I went to do that. The hot water was nice, and I washed away all the day's worry and stress with fancy-smelling soap and shampoo.

Hah, as if. I was just as worried when I came out of the shower.

And to make matters worse, an annoyingly familiar voice interrupted my thoughts, as if to add more stress.

 **???:** Yoohoo, it's Protag-chan. What luck.

 **Protagonist:** ... What luck is right.

 **King:** Hmm, Protag-chan, are you okay?

I tried to quickly put on my clothes, to avoid any awkward towel confrontations. I was just wrapping my burns when he came into view. He wasn't wearing his shades. Looked like he was going to shower too.

 **Protagonist:** I'm fine.

 **King:** Whoa, no need to get so snappy with me. Now I know you're certainly not fine!

 **Protagonist:** ...It's been a long day.

 **King:** I see... I missed you at dinner.

 **Protagonist:** Well...I had eaten before, and...

My stomach grumbled. Talk about inopportune timing. Maybe eating one meal a day wasn't a great idea. King raised an eyebrow.

 **King:** Hey, you know what...? I can take a shower later. I have the perfect thing in mind for you.

He suddenly grabbed my hand, and led me out of the bathroom. I followed along, hesitantly.

 **Protagonist:** What do you mean?

It was later, so we didn't see that many people wandering about. He took me to the kitchen, and let go of my hand finally.

 **King:** Whenever I'm really stressed out, or just feeling down... I always make this.

He went to work almost immediately, gathering ingredients. By the looks of the things he gathered, it was going to be a dessert...  Ah, I was actually looking forward to a dessert from King...

 **King:** Hmm, hmm, hmm~... Protag-chan, what's stressing you?

 **King:** Is it someone being nasty to you? I can help you with that~.

He hummed and started on the dessert.

 **Protagonist:** People don't seem to believe in our group...

I don't know why I was telling him this, but... Maybe it was because he was suddenly being so tolerable.

 **King:** Well, that's easy. You just have to prove them wrong, right?

He winked at me.

 **King:** I think you're right. We've got a pretty good group of people here...! I'll believe in them if you believe in them.

 **Protagonist:** ...Thank you, King-kun.

I smiled at him, and he threw up a peace sign. He went onto cooking, and put the dessert pan into the oven.

 **Protagonist:** What are you making, anyway?

He came to stand next to me and leaned on my shoulder. Oh, it's King, so I'm not surprised.

 **King:** Chocolate caramel shortbread. It's really nice, and I'll send a message in the chat to see who wants the leftovers... but you can get first dibs.

Oh man, that sounded really good...

I'm kind of happy that King cares so much about me, if it means I get his cooking all the time.

 **King:** Someday, I hope you'll come to see that I'm worth more than just my cooking though.

He pouts, and I blink. Man, did I say that out loud...?

 **King:** No, I can read your mind.

 **Protagonist:** Wh- what?

 **King:** Just kidding~. You say a lot of funny things out loud without noticing...

Oh shit.  

 **Protagonist:** Don't tease me like that...

 **King:** I can't help it. You're too cute.

_I feel like my bond with King has deepened..._

But... There was something on my mind.

 **Protagonist:** King-kun, you're...

 **Protagonist:** ...a serial killer, right?

 **King:** ...

Did I just spoil the mood? It felt so good a moment ago...

 **King:** Ah, so Aracchan's figured me out, even though he's not a detective...

Aracchan-!? Wait, that means he...!

 **King:** I know who you are, yeah. Don't look so shocked.

 **King:** I wonder if you can guess who I am...?

He stuck out his tongue plafully a bit. Suddenly, I felt like vomitting. This wasn't... a good feeling.

 **King:** You can look at your ID if you're stuck.

I didn't need to look at my ID. There was really... one killer who fit King's personality best.

A cocky, arrogant, and gross killer...

King was...

Definitely...

 **Protagonist:** You're Lover Boy... right?

King only smiled for a moment.

 **King:** Of course. You got it.

**Lover Boy**

_A killer whose methods of killing are very... versatile and change often, as if they are bored with just sticking to what they've done before. Their victims are all beautiful women, and it's obvious that their last moments alive were excrutiating. It would be harder to connect the kills due to the drastic change in killing styles, if it weren't for the fact Lover Boy actually contacts police and tells them which ones they killed. Talk about arrogance!_

_I've confirmed that King is Lover Boy._

**King:** ...So.

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **King:** Are you gonna tell anyone?

 **Protagonist:** I have to, I think.

With Glasses, it was different... he had given up killing. He wasn't going to harm anyone anymore... Whereas King... who knew what he was capable of?

 **King:** That's what I was worried about... Sigh.

 **King:** Pro-tag-chan, let's keep this our little secret.

 **King:** I won't tell anyone about you, Aracchan, and you won't tell anyone about me~. Deal?

...Did I have a choice? This... kind of felt like a gamble. But... King had promised me he wouldn't kill. I needed to trust King. No matter who he really was.

 **Protagonist:** ...KIng-kun, you're...

 **Protagonist:** Against better judgment, I'll place my trust in you.  

 **King:** ...Oh, man. That was easier than I expected. You'll really trust me? Protag-chan...

He suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around me. I almost couldn't breathe for a moment at the suddenness, but he loosened his grip quickly. Ah... I guess I was going to make a habit of hugging serial killers...

 **King:** I'm glad you're here with me.

 **Protagonist:** ...

Something... feels weird. He's still hugging me. I try to wiggle free, but he just keeps hugging me.

 **Protagonist:** Um... personal space...?

 **King:** Boo, let me enjoy this.

 **Protagonist:** Sigh... fine.

He must've hugged me for at least another minute, while I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with my arms. He finally let me go, and I took a deep breath in. King smells a lot like brown sugar...

By now, a wonderful aroma had filled the room. My stomach gurgled again, and my mouth watered... man, maybe putting up with King was worth it...  

King finally let go of me and moved towards the oven.

 **King:** It's about time, huh?

He put on oven mitts and took the tray out of the oven. Man, they looked delicious...

 **King:** We'll have to let them cool a bit, b-

Suddenly the door to the kitchen flung open.

 **Killer:** I smell something REALLY GOOD!

She blinked upon seeing us, and grinned.

 **Killer:** Protag-kun! Howdy!

 **Killer:** Man, am I interrupting a date or something? Like I said before, bad taste. I'd recommend Glasses-kun or somethin'. Hmm, he's kind of close to you... I'll have to think up a cute nickname for him sometime...

 **Protagonist:** I-it's not like that at all...! I'll ignore her first comment about Glasses.

 **Protagonist:** I'm sure Glasses-kun would like a nickname from you, Killer-chan. It might make him feel more at ease...?

 **King:** What, and I don't get a cute nickname? I'm close to both of you. If you talk about Glasses-kun like that around me, I'll get jealous.

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Killer:** Heh, you want a nickname so bad? How about, 18782...?

 **King:** I-ya-na-ya-tsu... hey, wait- you!

 **King:** I'm not some unpleasant guy!

He pouted at Killer while she laughed. Just being with these two was making me forget all about my bad mood. It felt like I was just hanging out with friends...

 **Protagonist:** 18782-kun, huh? Maybe it'll catch on.

 **King:** Protag-chan, you too? I've been betrayed...

 **Killer:** At least it's better than what than what you've been referring to me as!

She scowled at him, and folded her arms across her chest.

 **Killer:** 'That brutish woman'... how cruel! Like, say that to my face next time!

 **King:** Wait, did Solcchan rat me out!? Solcchan, how could yooooou....?

 **Killer:** I have eyes everywhere, 18782-kun.

 **King:** A woman like you is scary and uncute...

 **Killer:** I'll beat you up, you wimp.

 **King:** Eh? Protag-chan, save me~!

He hid behind me, while Killer cackled ominously.

 **Killer:** Anyway, I didn't come here to beat up Mr. Unpleasant, though that's always a plus. What did you make?

 **King:** Protag-chan was feeling down, so I, being the good husband I am, made him a surefire path to happiness! Chocolate caramel shortbread!

 **Protagonist:** ...Husband...? Man, now I'm even more depressed.

 **Killer:** Pfft- nice kill-!

 **Killer:** Awawa, that sounds, like, super good though. I'm gonna pilfer some~.

 **King:** No! You don't get any until you're nice to me.

 **Killer:** ...

Uh-oh. That seemed like an impossible task.

Killer just calmly approached King, and hoisted him up from the underarms and easily lifted him high into the air, moving him from between the shortbread to the side.

 **King:** WHOA- WHAT-

 **Protagonist:** Killer-chan!?

Whoa... I knew she was strong, but this was... she just moved him like he weighed nothing! She immediately set to work on taking a few of the shortbread squares.

 **Killer:** Mmmmm! These are delicious!

 **Protagonist:** ...

I went to take a few. They were still pretty warm... As I took the first bite, I could feel almost all of my worries melting away... What the hell, they were so good-?

 **Protagonist:** These are... so good!?

 **King:** I'm glad you like them~. Hehe. I put my special ingredient in there. Love!

 **Killer:** Ew, you spoiled my appetite.

I spent another hour with King and Killer just talking about things like their past school lives...

King was a top student at Seijoh, like he had said before, and Sol and Luna apparently went there too. Sol was the class representative, or something? It made sense that someone as mellow and reliable-seeming as Sol was popular. King had also said he was in the track club, which surprised me. King didn't really seem like the type to do sports, but... He apparently had a lot of friends and was really popular, which I'll have to take his word for...

Killer went to a smaller, girls-only school called Awateishi High in the Kanagawa prefecture. She said it was near the beach and she wasn't surprised that King came from Tokyo. She did sports too, and was a cheerleader. King had scoffed at that, and Killer punched him for it. Apparently she was also one of the top students in her grade as well, and often tutored younger students. She had some friends who were into gyaru fashion back home and she wondered if they were doing alright.  

I told them about my high school as vaguely as possible, though King sent me a few knowing glances. Killer wanted to know all about what clubs I was in, and seemed really disappointed when I told her I didn't really join any clubs this year, though last year I had been the school's baseball club manager.

We finally parted ways after I sent a message to the chat saying there was chocolate caramel shortbread for grabs in the kitchen. It was pretty late, so I went straight to my room, and fell asleep quickly, and was overtaken with pleasant dreams...

I was awoken by an annoyingly cheerful alarm.

Please, just let me sleep... I'm begging you...

However, I quickly rubbed my eyes and picked up my ID. I opened up my announcements app.

 **Maid-chan:** Hello sleepyheads! This is your morning wake-up call! It's now 10:01 AM! Wakey, wakey, or I'll be very sad at how lazy you are~.

 **Protagonist:** Oh fuck off.

I set the ID down and pulled up the covers again, trying to get comfortable... But it was no use. I was already too awake. Dammit. I decided to get up and get dressed. At least no one's bothering me right now, it seems...

As I got dressed, I suddenly remembered that I wanted to check out the gift shop. Maybe I should head there...? On my way, I passed by Valkyrie and Diamond sitting on the stairs together. Man, is this where Diamond just likes to hang out? Valkyrie shot me a pleasant look, and Diamond waved.

 **Diamond:** Protagonist-kun! Thanks again for yesterday! You should come by my room anytime you want your makeup done! I really had fun hanging out with you!

 **Protagonist:** Gee, um, thanks. It's not really a problem. I had fun too.

 **Valkyrie:** I'm glad you're so good to Diamond-san.

I can't tell if that was genuine, but... I made my way past those two with a wave, and went to the gift shop without anymore interruptions. Someone else was already there though... just my luck.

Oh well, Syringe isn't one of the bad ones. He just seems a bit... mysterious.

 **Protagonist:** ...

He doesn't see me.

Oh well, maybe he won't talk to me. I make my way over to the cacti I've been eying since the first time I came here with King and Killer. God, it's so cute...

 **Syringe:** Oh, Protagonist-ue...

He looks at me finally. It looks like he was examining one of the swords on a higher up shelf.

 **Syringe:** Look at this.

He climbs up onto a display, not really seeming to have any regard for the stuff already on the shelf, and gently starts taking down the sword.

When he steps down, he unsheathes the sword. Whoa, what the fuck-? That's definitely a real sword...!

 **Syringe:** We need to be careful of things like these, Protagonist-ue. It's easy to access, therefore making it easy to kill with one of these. Just like the knives from the kitchen, we need a system. I was thinking of confiscating all the swords and bringing them to Collector-ue. What do you think?

...That's good thinking. But why Collector...? Is he really that trustworthy of a person...? I know he's tried to make himself the leader figure here, but...

 **Protagonist:** I think that's a good idea. The meeting's tomorrow, right? I can message Collector-kun about this and we can all discuss what we think is the best course of action in the meantime.

 **Syringe:** But what's bothering me is...

 **Syringe:** There are five display cases for swords.

He pointed them out one by one. Sure enough, five display cases. But there were two that were empty. One was in his hands... but where was the other...?

 **Syringe:** You see it, right?

 **Syringe:** Someone's already taken the sword.

I suddenly didn't feel so good.

 **Syringe:** I've narrowed down a list of suspects that I know have visited the gift shop, and I'm going to share them tomorrow at the meeting.

 **Protagonist:** But, but- that can't be right...

 **Protagonist:** They probably just thought it was cool...?

 **Syringe:** ...Please get real, Protagonist-ue.

 **Syringe:** You're optimistic to a fault.

 **Protagonist:** Maybe they had the same idea as you, Syringe-kun...?

 **Syringe:** Then why not say anything? Why only take one?

 **Protagonist:** ...

I didn't want to accept it...

 **Syringe:** I can tell this subject is bothering you.

 **Syringe:** I'm sorry. I didn't intend to trouble you.

He bowed.

 **Syringe:** Protagonist-kun, I'm curious. You spend a lot of time with King-yogisha, so...

 **Syringe:** What exactly is your relationship with him?

Ugh, this is probably even worse...

 **Protagonist:** ...Um, we're just friends.

 **Syringe:** Friends... sigh. That's what I feared.

W...what?

 **Syringe:** King-yogisha is not someone you can trust, Protagonist-ue. You can't be friends with someone like him.

 **Syringe:** If you ally yourself with him, he'll stab you in the back.

 **Protagonist:** ...

There's something more to this story...

 **Protagonist:** What's the real reason you hate King-kun...?

Syringe's expression darkens, and he looks down.

 **Syringe:** He killed my sister.

 **Protagonist:** ...

Oh my god. Oh my god, this is so awkward, I should've never asked, oh my fucking god...

 **Protagonist:** I'm... so sorry.

 **Syringe:** My sister was a fan of host clubs.

Oh my god, please don't go into your whole life story, I already feel so awkward for bringing it up...

 **Syringe:** She was one of King-kun's customers, and he saw her as a desperate girl. And then he killed her. I...

 **Protagonist:** I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say...

I really don't.

 **Syringe:** Don't worry. It's been two years.

 **Protagonist:** ...Then why haven't you t...told anyone.

 **Syringe:** That's none of your business.

_I feel like my bond with Syringe has worsened, somehow..._

**Protagonist** : Alright...

Syringe blinked.

 **Syringe:** Sorry, I'm being a downer, huh?

 **Syringe:** I think we're starting off on the wrong foot Protagonist-ue.

 **Syringe:** You like working together, right...?

 **Syringe:** I'll place my trust in you for now. I think if anyone can keep someone despicable like King-yogisha in line, it's you.

 **Protagonist:** ...! Thanks, Syringe-kun.

_I feel like my bond with Syringe has returned to normal._

**Syringe:** It's simply nothing.

He climbed up onto the shelf again to put the sword back in its case.

 **Syringe:** I saw you looking at the cacti... Do you like them?  

 **Protagonist:** ...Huh? Oh, yeah. I mean, I'm not very knowledgable about that sort of thing but...

 **Protagonist:** They're pretty cute right? I like that one the best. It has a little flower.

I pointed to a cactus that had sprouted a small flower. Syringe nodded, and placed his hand to his chin.

 **Syringe:** I see. I think they're cute too. I can't say I know much about plants either but...

 **Syringe:** Doesn't your friend know a lot about plants?

My friend...? Oh, doesn't he mean Glasses?

 **Protagonist:** Glasses-kun? Yeah! He's really interested in hanakotoba. It's been really useful, and he really knows a lot!

 **Syringe:** I see. Syringe beamed.

 **Syringe:** That's really cool. I want him to teach me all about it.

 **Protagonist:** I think he'd be more than happy to tell you about it if you asked him.

 **Syringe:** ...Really? I got the feeling he didn't like me...

 **Protagonist:** I don't think so. Glasses-kun might seem a bit aloof at first, but he's a really good guy.

 **Syringe:** I see... I'm really not good at reading people...

 **Syringe:** I have a hard time with sarcasm too. And I just generally don't connect well with people.

 **Syringe:** ...

 **Syringe:** And as you can see, I tend to overshare.

 **Protagonist:** It's fine. I think you're a really good guy, Syringe-kun.

Syringe blinked at me, and looked away.

 **Syringe:** ...

_I feel like my bond with Syringe has deepened..._

**Syringe:** You liked that cactus, right? Here.

Syringe picked it up and handed it to me.

 **Syringe:** I think you should take it. Because you wanted it.  

I took the cactus from Syringe and he started to fiddle with the corner of his cape.  

 **Syringe:** I have to go. Please put in a good word with Glasses-kun for me...

 **Syringe:** Thank you...

He hurried off. He seemed really embarrassed that I praised him like that. Man, he really isn't good with compliments, and he's pretty strange but... I feel like we can really get along.

I looked down at the catcus in my hand. It was cute, and it's small pink flower was lovely and vibrant. I decided to bring it back to my room. They don't need much water, right? I'll put it right under the lamp so it gets lots of "sunlight"...

As I began to leave the gift shop, I saw someone down the hall, sitting at the foot of the stairs. It was Bled. She was cleaning her glasses off with something, and as I approached, I could see it was a lace handkerchief. She looked up at me and waved. I waved back.

 **Protagonist:** Hey Bled-san.

She blinked at me and set the glasses down in her lap to pick up her ID and type something out.

 **Bled:** [Oh, Protagonist-kun, if you'll just give me one second, my glasses are really dirty, and I can't talk to you and clean them at the same time. Unless you had something to tell me...?]

 **Protagonist:** Oh, no. I was just saying hi. Sorry for interrupting you. I can wait.

She gave me a big smile, and I looked at her eyes. They were a chestnut brown color, and she had two moles underneath the left eye that I hadn't seen before due to her glasses...

After a few seconds, she put her glasses back on, and returned the handkerchief to her pocket.

 **Bled:** [Did you need me for something in particular?]

 **Protagonist:** Um, not really... I just saw you sitting here. What are you doing?

 **Bled:** [Oh. I see, then...! I'm not really doing much in particular... but I was cleaning my glasses just now so...]

 **Protagonist:** Oh...

 **Bled:** [Sorry, that's terribly boring of me, huh? I just need to clean my glasses if I want to be able to see ahead into the future.]

 **Protagonist:** I don't think it's - wait, what do you mean-...?

 **Bled:** [Oh. Protagonist-kun, I'm a psychic.]

 **Protagonist:** Wait, r-really!? That's kind of cool- what stuff do you do!?

 **Bled:** [...Sorry, that was a lie.]

 **Bled:** [I wanted to sound a little less boring.]

 **Bled:** [You see, I'm kind of jealous of you right now.]

 **Protagonist:** Huh? ...what? Jealous...? Of me?

 **Bled:** [...Yeah. I mean, you solved that deduction no sweat. You're obviously an experienced detective.]

 **Protagonist:** I... wouldn't say that...

 **Bled:** [Eh? You're not...? But that would mean you're a...]

Wait, shit, I didn't mean to imply that...!

 **Protagonist:** I mean, I'm definitely not a serial killer, don't get me wrong! I'm just not on everyone else's level, definitely.

 **Bled:** [Oh...I see.]

 **Bled:** [If that was supposed to make me feel better... I mean, thank you for trying. But I'm still jealous.]

She playfully smiles at me.

 **Bled:** [What's her name?]

 **Protagonist:** H...huh?

Bled points at the cactus in my arms.

 **Bled:** [What did you name your cactus? Or is he a boy, or something else?]

 **Protagonist:** Oh, I didn't think to name it...

 **Bled:** [Really? You have to. It's important to name plants. They're your friends after all.]

 **Protagonist:** Um, you think so...?

 **Protagonist:** Then... I'll name it...

 **Protagonist:** Bled-chan Jr., after you. See, the flower is kind of flashy, just like your fashion is...

 **Protagonist:** I-In a good way I mean!

 **Bled:** [Are you trying to flirt with me...?]

 **Protagonist:** No! No, that wasn't my intention.

 **Bled:** [Good, because there's someone else I like.]

 **Bled:** [And I'm not interested in boys... period.]

 **Protagonist:** Someone you like...? Is she here, then?

Bled looks away.

 **Bled:** [Maybe.]

 **Protagonist:** Man, now you have to tell me.

 **Bled:** [Noooooooooooooo.]

 **Protagonist:** ....Fair.

 **Bled:** [I mean, if I told you... I'd have to ask you about if you had a crush on Glasses-kun or not.]

 **Protagonist:** E-eh, I mean. I decline to answer.

 **Bled:** [See? Hehe.]

 **Bled:** [Just don't lead King-kun on too much or it could turn out bad for you.]

 **Bled:** [I don't think he's the yandere type but...]

She shudders and shakes her head. I try to imagine a yandere King. It's... a terrible thought, and I want to purge my brain of that image.

 **Bled:** [Sorry for putting such a nasty image into your head...]

 **Protagonist:** Aha, it's fine... I just really hate it. Thanks.

She laughed, giggling into her hand.

 **Bled:** [Me too. King-kun really gives me the heebie jeebies for some reason... and not just because I think he's a serial killer.]

 **Bled:** [I can't shake the feeling he - pardon my French - fucked me over somehow. I get a super bad sense of betrayal from him...]

 **Bled:** [But I really can't remember anything... so for now, I'm wary. It's probably just a feeling.]

 **Protagonist:** That's really strange... it's probably just a feeling, though.

 **Bled:** [I mean, I've never even met him before, so...]

 **Protagonist:** Then it's definitely just a feeling. I think it's best to trust in King-kun for now.

 **Protagonist:** He might be shady, but...

 **Bled:** [Is that how you feel...? Alright... I think you're too trusting, but...]  

 **Bled:** [It's probably best to trust everyone for now.]

 **Protagonist:** It's good that you feel that way too, Bled-san.

 **Bled:** [Ehh, I guess... but maybe it'll come back to bite us in the butt.]

 **Bled:** [Hopefully not.] Bled stood up, and dusted off her skirt.

She jumped down the last two steps to stand next to me, and looked up at me.

 **Bled:** [Hmm, maybe you can help me out...]

 **Bled:** [Do you like-like Glasses-kun? I want to know these things! If you tell me, I'll tell you my crush.]

Oh man. I covered my face with my hands. I don't want to answer this...

 **Protagonist:** I mean, I-...

 **???:** Protagonist-kun, Bled-san, hello.

Speak of the devil... At the top of the stairs, interrupting me at the most opportune time, was Glasses. I uncovered my face with my hands and Bled broke out into a grin.

 **Bled:** [Saved by the bell, huh?]

He descended the stairs to stand where we were and he nodded to Bled and I, fidgeting with his tie slightly.

 **Glasses:** Bled-san... may I borrow Protagonist-kun for a while...?

 **Bled:** [Huuuh? Heehee, I don't mind. You two have fun. Make sure he's back in his room by 10:00 PM for a nice night's rest.]

 **Protagonist:** Bled-saaan.

 **Glasses:** ...? I don't think it'll be that long...

 **Bled:** [Don't worry, I'm only teasing. See you two.]

Bled turned to leave, and had started to go, but turned back to me quickly and lowered her glasses. With a wink, she smiled.

 **Bled:** [It's Killer-chan, by the way.]

Oh. Oh my god. She then turned back to continue walking off without any further comments.

_I feel like my bond with Bled has deepened..._

**Glasses:** What's... Killer-san?

 **Protagonist:** It's nothing, she was just telling me about something.

 **Glasses:** Oh... I see.

 **Glasses:** Well, um...

 **Glasses:** I found a watering can. I'm currently in possession of it.

 **Glasses:** Not... currently as in now, but it's in my room.

 **Glasses:** King-san suggested I water the plants here, remember?  

 **Glasses:** ...Would you like to water them together...?

 **Protagonist:** Yeah! That sounds like it'd be a lot of fun.

I remembered the cactus in my hand.

 **Protagonist:** Let's go to my room first though, I have to put Bled Jr. away.

I displayed the cactus to glasses.

 **Glasses:** This is a mammillaria backebergiana. It's healthy and the flower is pretty...

 **Glasses:** Good choice...

 **Protagonist:** Wow, you really know a lot!

Glasses blushed.

 **Glasses:** There's just as much I don't know. Such as marine plant life.

 **Protagonist:** Still, I think it's really cool that you know this much.

 **Protagonist:** Syringe-kun thinks so too.

 **Glasses:** ...does he?

 **Protagonist:** Yeah, he said so! He told me to ask you if you were interested in sharing your knowledge of plants and hanakotoba with him.

 **Glasses:** ...

He started walking up the stairs again. Did I say something wrong? He was fidgeting with his tie.

 **Protagonist:** Um, but of course... you don't have to.

 **Glasses:** No..no... this makes me... really happy.

He wrapped his tie around his fingers tightly. For a moment, I was worried he might accidentally choke himself, but...

 **Glasses:** I'll arrange a meeting with Syringe-san. I'm really excited now...

Even though he said this, his voice didn't seem to rise above a neutral tone. But, his words seemed genuine. We reached my room, and I unlocked the door with my ID.

I went inside and Glasses hovered in the doorway. He didn't come in any further.

 **Protagonist:** Um, aren't you coming in?

 **Glasses:** ...Alright.

He followed me into my room. He was basically my shadow, it seemed, though he did look about the room. I set Bled Jr. down onto the table next to the lamp, and nearly knocked into Glasses as I turned around. Wow, he was really close.

 **Protagonist:** Um, should we go to your room now? To get the watering can...?

 **Glasses:** That would be optimal.

We started off to his room, and I closed the door behind me. Glasses' door was down three doors from mine, and he quickly unlocked it so we could go inside. It was orderly and plain. It would've looked absolutely unlived in, had it not been for the watering can on the table next to three small cacti.

 **Glasses:** I took some cacti as well...

 **Protagonist:** They're cute! Did you name them?

 **Glasses:** Yes.

 **Protagonist:** ...

I waited for him to tell me the names.

 **Glasses:** ...

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Glasses:** ...

He looked away.

 **Protagonist:** Um... what did you name them?

 **Glasses:** ...That's a secret.

Oh. I tried not to get the wrong idea about that. He probably didn't...

 **Protagonist:** Well, anyway, let's go fill this with water and start watering some plants!

 **Glasses:** R-right. We went to the bathroom to fill the watering can up with water.

Glasses told me there were about 12 plants on this level, 26 plants on the above level, and 24 plants on the lower level, for a total of 62 plants in the entirety of Joker Manor. I enjoyed spending time with Glasses... We didn't get to the plants in the girls' bathroom, but we got to every other plant. He's pretty funny, despite being quiet. I think that he's come out of his shell a bit more.

 _I feel like my bond with Glasses has deepened..._  

We ended up outside of the room that had shown me the starry sky with Killer.

 **Protagonist:** Don't you kind of miss it?

 **Glasses:** ...?

 **Protagonist:** The sky.  

 **Glasses:** ...Mm.

He nodded his head and looked at me. I grinned and looked to the door.

 **Protagonist:** Wanna go in?

 **Glasses:** ...Sure.

He seemed a little shy, but when I opened the door, he went inside without hesitation. Inside was...

Different.

It wasn't the beautiful starry sky... No, it was a mellow sunny day in the city. I'd assume it was Tokyo, because I'd been before to Tokyo before, but... there was a bench underneath a sakura tree and a crepe cart nearby that. Glasses looked at me.

 **Glasses:** It changed...

 **Glasses:** I was in here with my group last time... it was a garden...

 **Protagonist:** Yeah, it did change! I was in here with Killer-san too, and... it was the most beautiful starry sky...?

I looked over at the crepe cart. Something moved from behind it.

Popping out of nowhere, was Maid-chan. I yelped and grabbed onto Glasses' arm.

 **Maid-chan:** CHILL! I'm not here to hurt you on your date!

 **Protagonist:** It's n-

 **Maid-chan:** I'm running the crepe cart! Who wants crepes~?

Glasses looked at me.

 **Protagonist:** Should we... trust crepes from her...?

He said nothing but looked eagerly at the crepe cart.

 **Protagonist:** Alright...

 **Maid-chan:** Yaaay~. You'll find my crepe making skills are almost as good as my torturing skills!

...I'm not going to comment on that.

 **Protagonist:** Maid-chan... what's with this room?

Maid-chan was getting to work, but she looked up and tilted her head.

 **Maid-chan:** It changes to suit the mood of the people who arrive in it! It's the ideal place for bonding and all that junk~.

 **Protagonist:** I see...

There was an awkward silence as we watched Maid-chan prepare crepes for us. We didn't even get a say in what kind we wanted... oh well.  

This is so awkward... I can't talk freely to Glasses with Maid-chan here... I wish she'd just scram.

Finally, she finished our crepes, after what felt like forever... They were actually pretty good, and at least Glasses seemed pretty happy.

 **Maid-chan:** What, no tips? No thank yous? A bunch of ingrates you are! You open up your house and home for some brats, and they don't even treat you with respect. Bah! Well, I'm gonna disappear now. If you need anything, PM me!

The lights went down momentarily, and when they went up, she had vanished.

 **Protagonist:** ...Oh thank god.

Glasses was eating his crepe without looking at me. When I looked at him, he just looked away. Man, did I do something wrong...? I remembered that I had something to ask him. I wondered if now was the appropriate time...

As a gentle breeze blew some cherry blossoms around the simulation, I gathered my courage.

 **Protagonist:** Why did you... kill those people, Glasses-kun?

He stopped eating his crepe midbite, and turned slowly to look at me. His glasses were murky, and his expression was unreadable. He lowered his crepe a bit and stared down at it.

 **Glasses:** ...

Man, maybe now wasn't a good time to ask.

 **Protagonist:** I... it's fine if you don't want to tell me.

Without a word, Glasses took out his ID. He tapped some things, and suddenly I got a notification on my own. In the group chat, a message from Maid-chan rang out as clear as day.

[ **Maid-chan:** Glasses has chosen to share a secret with everybody! The secret is: **Glasses' parents run Enoh University.** ]

[ **Maid-chan:** Glasses has two secrets remaining, and will gain an advantage when he needs one!]

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Protagonist:** You just...

 **Glasses:** If everyone is as understanding as you... I'm sure I'll still be accepted...

 **Protagonist:** ...

In the group chat, I could see messages popping up.

[ **Romeo:** Really? Glasses-shi's a killer?]

[ **Luna:** RL BW glasses]

[ **King:** Ok, Glasses-chan is up to something, I don't trust it. Why does he basically randomly announce that he's a serial killer to everyone.]

[ **Syringe:** Enoh University's Ripper is probably one of the least of our worries though. Right next to XYZ.]

[ **Syringe:** It says he stopped killing.]

[ **Syringe:** Still, fucking disgusting **@Glasses @Glasses @Glasses** but]

[ **Bled:** He probably regrets it... I want to hear Glasses-kun out.]

[ **Protagonist** : Guys... I've known Glasses-kun was Enoh University's Ripper. He's on our side though. He says he regrets it and he's been working towards a path of redemption since then...]

[ **Killer:** YOU KNEW?????????????]

[ **Collector:**  I want to hear it from Glasses-san himself, but a killer is still a killer, and he shouldn't be trusted. He should probably be monitored 24/7.]

[ **Syringe:** Does anyone know where he is now...?]

[ **Protagonist:** I'm with him right now.]

[ **King:** Of course :^/]

[ **Glasses:** I'll speak at the meeting tomorrow.]

[ **Sol:** At least we can give him points for honesty... right?]

I stopped paying attention to the group chat and looked over at Glasses, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

 **Protagonist:** You didn't have to do that...

 **Glasses:** No... it's been.... weighing heavily on my mind. I... have to be honest.

He didn't answer my question... but I feel like I understand Glasses a bit more.  

We finished our crepes and parted ways soon after. I was still a bit hungry, so I decided to go to the kitchen for something more. I saw Luna heating up some instant ramen like I had done yesterday.

 **Protagonist:** Hey Luna-kun!

 **Luna:** Don't bother me.

 **Protagonist:** ...

Whoa. Talk about snappy.

 **Luna:** I'm in the middle of something big.

He was on his ID, typing out something out. When I craned my neck to see what he was doing, he shot me a look and turned the ID away.

 **Luna:** You're nosy. Kinda like Sol-nii-san.

 **Protagonist:** ...But you can't just say you're in the middle of something big and leave it at that...

 **Luna:** Well, yes I can.

 **Luna:** For starters, I can't trust you. And even if I could trust you, Maid-chan has eyes and ears everywhere. I've yet to find a blind spot.

 **Protagonist:** Oh... so it's something to help us get out?

 **Luna:** Have you ever heard the term, "loose lips sink ships"?

 **Protagonist:** ...

I could tell he wasn't going to let up any time soon. I went to go and get a bag of chips. I got salt and vinegar, my favorite... But as soon as I opened the bag, I saw Luna make a disgusted face.

 **Luna:** What the hell? Vinegar is the worst!

 **Luna:** Honey butter is where it's at.

 **Protagonist:** I like vinegar...

 **Protagonist:** I've never tried honey butter chips, so...

Luna looked at me in shock. Was that such a big thing...? He got up and grabbed a bag of chips, holding it out for me to take.

 **Luna:** These are godsend. They're my absolute favorite food ever.

I looked down at my chips, and put them down to take the honey butter. Luna gave me a thumbs-up and went back to his ID.

 **Luna:** I remember how many sleepless nights I'd pull with just me, my computer, and fifteen bags of honey butter chips.

 **Protagonist:** T-that can't be healthy!

 **Luna:** Oh, it definitely isn't. I'm a doctor's worst nightmare. It's a wonder how I'm still alive.

 **Luna:** I'm pretty sure my bloodstream is 90% Cola.

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Protagonist:** That's kind of amazing...

 **Luna:** I actually had my first full night's sleep in three years last night. It was weird... but now I feel...

 **Luna:** Oddly refreshed. See, I'm not even yawning.

 **Luna:** I forgot how it felt to have a full night's rest. I feel like I could do anything.

 **Luna:** But of course, I'm pulling an all-nighter tonight to make up for all the shit I missed while I slept last night.

 **Protagonist:** ...

He's... a walking disaster. How is he still alive?

 **Protagonist:** Are you good with computers, Luna-kun...? I think you me-

 **Luna:** HAH. AM I GOOD WITH COMPUTERS.

 **Luna:** That's like asking if King-kun's a creepy fucking serial killer.

 **Protagonist:** ...

Well.

I mean.

 **Luna:** King-kun told you I go to Seijoh with him, right? And that I'm a first year.

 **Luna:** I'm already the top student in the computers department.

He grins and holds up a peace sign.

 **Protagonist:** Uwoah, that's kind of amazing...!

 **Luna:** Ehhhh, it's just my hobby and stuff. I fuck with computers for fun.

 **Luna:** What I really want to do is become a...police officer. But I'm kind of short and weak, so I'm working on that.

 **Protagonist:** A police officer, huh...?

That sounds... It sounded really fake, honestly. Luna said it with such enthusiasm that I didn't think he even expected me to believe that.

Maybe he just wants me to trust him...

 **Luna:** Yeah! A police officer!

Yeah, it's definitely a lie.

 **Protagonist:** Anyway...

 **Protagonist:** I'm kind of curious... Is King-kun just as bad as he is at school as he is here?

 **Protagonist:** He said he was pretty popular...

 **Luna:** ...

 **Luna:** It's amazing, truly...  

 **Luna:** He's like a totally different person at school. His personality is totally fake, but no one seems to pick up on it...

 **Luna:** He's actually... really popular.

 **Protagonist:** ... Wow, that's actually... terrifying.

To think that an unpleasant guy like King has people fooled... It makes sense why he's able to kill people like that as well...

 **Luna:** You seem surprised. But... it makes sense. You know he's good at lying. He has to be. Something tells me you already know about who he really is.

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Protagonist:** I mean... Hiding your entire personality is extremely hard...!

 **Luna:** Not for someone like King-kun. It's second nature. But here, he probably feels like he can be his real self without being penalized...

 **Luna:** I don't trust him, and I wish my brother wouldn't trust him either.

 **Luna:** You shouldn't trust him, you know.

 **Protagonist:** You're not the only one to tell me that today...

Actually, he's the third person to express that... Syringe, Bled, and now Luna...

 **Protagonist:** But trusting people... we have to do it, right?

 **Luna:** I mean, no we don't. We're not obligated to.

 **Luna:** But I respect that you want to keep everyone safe...

_I feel like my bond with Luna has deepened..._

**Protagonist:** I'll trust King-kun for now.

 **???:** Aww, you'll trust me? So sweet, Protag-chan~.

Oh fuck. Luna looked up and I turned around. There were King and Sol, standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

 **King:** You know, it's not nice to gossip about people, Luna-kun.

 **Luna:** How long have you been there!?

 **Sol:** Long enough...

Well, this is awkward.

 **Sol:** It's um, nice to see you bonding with people, Luna-kun.

 **Luna:** Like I said, he's so nosy.

Luna said this mainly to me.

 **Protagonist:** Is it dinner time already?

 **King:** We decided we were gonna get started a bit early tonight. It's only about 4:30-ish? I think.

I must've spent a lot of time watering plants with Glasses...

 **King:** You didn't spoil your appetite with snacks, right Protag-chan?

 **King:** I don't want you to miss out on a dinner again...

He pouted slightly.

 **Protagonist:** Ah, no. I'm actually going to eat with whoever shows up tonight. What's on the menu, King-kun?

 **King:** Hmmmm... what do you want to eat, Protag-chan?

 **King:** I'll make something special for you.

I answered without hesitation.

 **Protagonist:** Curry rice.

...

...

Maybe I sounded a little too eager...

King laughed a bit at my earnesty.

 **Protagonist:** O-of course, I mean...

 **King:** I'll make you the best curry rice you've ever tasted.

 **Luna:** God... King-kun's going to have the upper hand over Glasses-kun in the game for Protagonist-kun's heart if this keeps up.

 **King:** I've always got the upper hand! I'm just that amazing!

 **Sol:** Speaking of Glasses-kun... Protagonist-kun, you've confirmed it. He's Enoh University's Ripper, right?

...Ugh. I guess I was going to have to address it...

 **Protagonist:** ...Yeah.

 **Sol:** I see...

 **Luna:** I haven't been playing this stupid matching game, so I only have King-kun's and Glasses-kun's identies. Bah.

 **Sol:** You only have King-kun's because I told you... and Glasses-kun's because he told the group... Luna-kun... you might want to try...

 **King:** Hey! Everyone here has my identity. It's the 'King Identity Knowers Party'.

 **Luna:** Of course you told Protagonist-kun too...

 **Protagonist:** Actually, I kind of figured it out on my own...

 **King:** Surprisingly, I've matched everyone's identities. I know the identities of each serial killer and each detective.

...He was lying again. He had said this with the deduction, but he didn't even know that. I guess he just liked to show off. Sol and Luna rolled their eyes, and I could tell they were thinking the exact thing I was.  

 **Sol:** It's kind of unlucky though, Protagonist-kun... that you've attracted the affection of not one, but two serial killers.

 **Protagonist:** Glasses-kun is a former serial killer... so...

I didn't make eye contact with King. It's fine, because he was busy setting up for cooking.

 **Sol:** I see... well...

 **Luna:** It's just because Protagonist-kun is the type to attract scumbags. You're too nice, so you attract trash.

 **Protagonist:** Glasses-kun isn't a scumbag!

 **King:** Man, you're all just taking stabs at me, huh...? Bleh. So mean.

 **Luna:** That's 'cuz you're inhumane scum, you know.

 **Sol:** Isn't that taking it a bit too far, Luna-kun...?

 **Luna:** You're too permissive when it comes to this guy, nii-san.

 **King:** No hard feelings, anyway.

 **King:** I have thicker skin than you think, Solcchan. I'm not a sensitive baby.

 **Sol:** ...You say that, but you and I both know you're a sensitive disaster.

 **King:** Am not. That's really rude, you know.

 **Sol:** ....Sigh.

We ended up making small talk until the food was ready. Sol had sent a message to the group chat like always, and people had begun to trickle in. I think everyone but Glasses and Rabbit showed up this time. Wow, King's cooking really does bring people together...

We ate, with King, Killer, and Spring at my table.

 **Spring:** Curry rice is so nice... It's the perfect amount of spice too, King-kun... puwa...!

 **Protagonist:** It's really my favorite food...

 **Killer:** I'm a huge fan of spicy foods, so I'm used to it being spicier, but I'm a fan of King-kun's too. Man! Your cooking is the only good thing about you.

 **King:** Such high praise from everyone~. I'm really glad.

 **King:** Say, Protag-chan, is this the best curry rice you've ever eaten...?

...Was it...? I think it was up there.

 **Protagonist:** I dunno. It's definitely top three, though.

King pouted slightly.

 **King:** I guess I'll have to settle for that then.

 **Spring:** Uwawawa... Killer-chan, open your mouth~...!

 **Killer:** Wh-wh-wh-wh-!?

Spring giggled as Killer turned absolutely red. Hm, it seemed Spring was a little more sadistic than she let on...

The dinner went on without any problems and I returned to my room.

Man, what a great meal... Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt...

It definitely couldn't hurt...

...


	12. Everything Moves in Real Time [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move closer to the end of the no-killing period. Also there's the meeting.
> 
> Please vote in the poll at the end of the chapter. It impacts what the next update will be like.

When I awoke, my room was dark.

No annoying alarms, just silence. It was quiet and peaceful, so I turned over to my side and closed my eyes...

...

But sleep wouldn't come. An uneasy feeling filled my chest. I went to check my ID to see the time. It was 2:43 AM. Wow, so much for a nap. I really must've slept a lot.

I sat up in my bed. I don't think I could easily get back to sleep like this. Maybe it would be best to go get a warm glass of milk to ease me back into a peaceful sleep...?

I sat up, and realized I was still in my clothes. Ah. I had a bad habit of doing that, here, huh? Smoothing out the wrinkles, I put on my shoes, which were sitting by the corner of my bed, and grabbed my ID before heading out. No one was walking around of course, and the manor was... dark. The lights were out in the hallways, and it was eerily silent.

I got to the kitchen, and opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. That's funny... We were running low this morning, but now it was totally full...? I checked over some of the other things in the fridge. We now had a full carton of eggs... more butter... in fact, everything had been replaced and replenished. That solved my growing anxiety about starving to death or food spoiling, I guess.

I took out a mug from the cabinet and began to pour milk into it. Suddenly, the shuffling of footsteps outside caught my attention. I hesitated in lifting the milk from the mug, and almost spilt it. Who would be up at this time...? Unconsciously, my heart started to race.

 **Protagonist:** Hello...? Is someone there?

Against my better judgment, I called out to them. The footsteps stopped, and suddenly started to get louder. I could only assume they were only coming here. The door opened, and I held my breath.

Flare's cautious smile greeted me from across the kitchen, and she looked relieved as well.

 **Flare:** Hello, Protagonist-kun. I'm really surprised to see you up.

 **Protagonist:** I could say the same thing.

She giggled slightly, and came to stand across the table from me.

 **Flare:** I just... have trouble sleeping sometimes. Even with my schedule in place...

She sighed and shook her head.

 **Flare:** It's really a shame, but I'm not the only one who seems to be a nightcrawler.

 **Protagonist:** Oh, me too. I mean, I just couldn't sleep tonight because I fell asleep early, haha...

 **Protagonist:** Wait, is there someone else up?

Flare nods.

 **Flare:** Rabbit-kun is pretty much nocturnal, and so is Luna-kun. But Luna-kun doesn't usually leave his room... I just hear mumbling coming from it sometimes... Hehe. Valkyrie-san also takes night walks, but...

 **Protagonist:** Rabbit-kun...? Really?

 **Flare:** Yeah, really. He's pretty active from 2:00 onwards. He'll go to bed early and pretend to be an edgelord so he has an excuse to miss King-kun's dinner get-togethers.

 **Protagonist:** Wow, I just thought he really hated King-kun.

 **Protagonist:** And the rest of us.

 **Flare:** I've spoken to Spring-chan about him... she insists he's really a good guy.

 **Flare:** And I've managed to see him a few times away from everyone else, so I think our bond has deepened a little, you know?

 **Flare:** He's kind of a big doofus.

 **Protagonist:** How many times do you have trouble sleeping...?

 **Flare:** ...

 **Flare:** I'm always up at 2 am, but... it's just how it is.

I get the feeling I shouldn't try to push the subject.

 **Flare:** And, Protagonist-kun... as for Glasses-kun... I wanted to ask you something.

Oh great, here it comes...

Protagonist: Uh, sure.

 **Flare:** He really is Enoh University's Ripper, right?

 **Protagonist:** ...Yeah, but he's stopped. He's not killing anymore, and um, the reasons for him killing in the first place were unclear to me, but I... he said he'd speak at the meeting...

 **Flare:** Ah. I see. Protagonist-kun, I trust your opinion... so...

 **Flare:** What do you think of that? Redemption and the sort. Is Glasses-kun worth being redeemed?

Whoa. I don't know what to say to that...

 **Protagonist:** Um, I can't say for now. He's working his hardest towards redemption but... I don't know the circumstances, so I can't judge that. And what position am I in to judge him...?

 **Flare:** I see.

 **Flare:** It's just that... I was thinking.

 **Flare:** Protagonist-kun, think about it like this. You've got 9 of the worst, infamous, most notorious serial killers along with 9 of some of the most famous detectives. Isn't something like this...

 **Flare:** Isn't what Maid-chan trying to hold... a redemption game?

...Oh shit. What Flare says is making sense.

 **Flare:** With the secrets too. Everyone has something to hide. It seems like the underlying theme here... it must be redemption.

 **Protagonist:** Y-You're right.

 **Protagonist:** It totally makes sense...

 **Protagonist:** Flare-san, I know you're not interested in coming to the meeting tomorrow, er, I mean... today... but, please... can I share your theory with the group?

Flare looked at me and blushed, putting a hand on her cheek.

 **Flare:** W-well, if you like it so much, I suppose so.

 **Protagonist:** Thanks. I think it'll be good to hear what everyone else thinks about it.

 **Flare:** Make sure you credit me, Protagonist-kun! I want people to know of my genius. Hehe.

 **Protagonist:** I promise I will.

_I feel like my bond with Flare has deepened..._

I yawn and look down at my milk. I'm not that thirsty anymore, but I still try to finish off the glass.

 **Flare:** If you're tired, go back to bed.

She grins and clicks her tongue.

 **Flare:** I have to tell my little sis not to stay up too late if she's tired too. Man, she overworks herself.

 **Protagonist:** You have a sister?

 **Flare:** ...

 **Flare:** Well, yeah. I do.

 **Protagonist:** Are you the oldest sibling too? I have a younger brother...

 **Flare:** She's my step sibling. My dad married her mom. We're pretty close in age so we get along just fine... but.

 **Protagonist:** ...but?

 **Flare:** It's complicated, you know.

 **Flare:** I think you'd like her, if you ever met her. She's a really earnest girl...

 **Flare:** If not a bit naive.

 **Protagonist:** Ah, I see. She must be really incredible if you can speak so fondly of her!

Flare huffed and waved her hand slightly in front of her face.

 **Flare:** What's that supposed to mean, jeez! You're too much, Protagonist-kun.

 **Protagonist:** It's meant in a good way.

 **Flare:** I know.

She breathes out a sigh and slumps down against the counter.

Protagonist: Do you miss her...?

 **Flare:** ...

 **Flare:** ...

 **Flare:** No.

That's... strange. Flare seemed to speak so fondly of her sister... what's up with that?

 **Flare:** I mean, it's hard to. It's complicated, like I said.

 **Protagonist:** O...okay.

 **Flare:** You're a real nosy type, huh...? Kind of like the papparazzi.

 **Protagonist:** ...Sorry?

 **Flare:** It's nothing, I was just musing to myself. Hmph.

She's pouting now. Maybe I should leave her alone...?

 **Protagonist:** Well, I'm gonna go back to my room. Thanks for chatting with me, Flare-san.

 **Flare:** It's nothing. Chatting with me is kind of fun, right? It must be much more fun than chatting with King-kun all the time.

I laugh as I put my cup into the dishwasher. She watches as I pass her by to head to the exit.

 **Protagonist:** That's for sure... though he's been more tolerable recently. I can see how Sol-kun does it...

 **Flare:** Eugh... just make sure not to fall for him, okay? I won't forgive you.

 **Protagonist:** I won't.

Flare gives me one last smile and heads to the refridgerator herself. I end up leaving. I'm kind of tired, even if the milk wasn't warm, I think that did the trick. But before I can even think about going back to bed, from a little down the hallway, there's a clattering in the gift shop. I can only think that it must be Rabbit, as Flare said.

He might need help... is my first thought. So I head to the gift shop with little hesitation.

 **Protagonist:** Rabbit-san...?

I call to him before I can see him. As I'm approaching the gift shop, there's some shuffling about, but no answer.

 **Protagonist:** Rabbit-san... ... ...?

I call again, this time peering into the room. Rabbit's in the middle of putting back an arm full of stuffed animals. I blink. Stuffed animals, huh?

 **Protagonist:** Um, do you need help...?

 **Rabbit:** THESE AREN'T FOR ME, YA HEAR?

He immediately drops everything in his arms angrily to fold them across his chest and stare me down.

 **Rabbit:** What're you doing up...? Shouldn't goody-goodies like you be sleeping in?

 **Protagonist:** Um...

 **Protagonist:** I had trouble sleeping... so I went to get milk. I look at the stuffed animals on the floor.

 **Protagonist:** Do you need help?

 **Rabbit:** .... 'm fine.

I can tell his face is red, even in the dim lighting of the room.

 **Rabbit:** Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not some softy. I could rip you to shreds.

 **Protagonist:** ...Alright.

 **Rabbit:** These're just f'r Spring-chan, you know...?

He starts picking up the stuffed animals he's dropped. I go over and start helping him.

 **Rabbit:** ...Thanks...

 **Protagonist:** You and Spring-san are pretty close right...?

I'm hoping for Killer's sake that they're not dating. But I don't think they are.

 **Rabbit:** Yeah. You could say that. I'm always watching out for her. 'Cuz you've prolly noticed, she's the real oblivious type.

 **Rabbit:** I'm keeping an eye on your friend by the way. The gyaru! Spring-chan attracts a lot of trouble, so I often have to bail her out of it...

 **Protagonist:** I don't think K-

 **Rabbit:** I don't think that gyaru's much trouble... but... you never know here.

 **Protagonist:** I think she genuinely likes Spring-san a lot.

 **Rabbit:** Of course she does! Spring-chan's the best friend I could ever ask for. She's a sweet person, and genuinely trusting. Which is why she attracts a lot of unwanted attention...

I want to convince him that Killer is probably one of the most trustworthy people here, but...

 **Rabbit:** ...It's just 'cuz this isn't the first time something like this has happened to her.

He looks at a stuffed animal in his arms.

 **Rabbit:** She's been kidnapped like, four times before this.

Wait, what the fuck-?

 **Protagonist:** Whoa, what...?

 **Rabbit:** ...

 **Rabbit:** Her nature gets her into a lot of trouble... and she's from a pretty important family, in a pretty important position.

 **Protagonist:** ...Can you... elaborate?

 **Rabbit:** No.

Oh. Alright, I guess.

 **Protagonist:** Well, I can assure you that her intentions are pretty pure. I trust her a lot, and... I think you should too.

 **Rabbit:** ...Tch!

 **Rabbit:** Whatever. He takes the stuffed animals that I've picked up from me and huffs.

 **Rabbit:** Like I said, don't get the wrong idea.

 **Rabbit:** I've been a part of Spring-chan's family forever now. Spring-chan's like a little sister.

 **Rabbit:** If that gyaru chick wants to hang out with Spring-chan so bad, she'll have to prove herself to me first!

 **Protagonist:** She has a name.

 **Rabbit:** ...

 **Protagonist:** ...

Don't tell me... he forgot.

 **Protagonist:** I mean it's an alias sure, but... you do know it, right?

 **Rabbit:** Sh-shut up! Rabbit: So what if I don't remember it? It's totally not important anyway!

He's looking away, embarrassed.

 **Protagonist:** It's Killer. Her name here is Killer.

 **Rabbit:** I knew that.

 **Protagonist:** ...Do you know my name?

 **Rabbit:** ... ... ...

He totally doesn't.

 **Rabbit:** It's... King-chi, right...?

 **Protagonist:** ...I'm Protagonist.

 **Rabbit:** I was just testing you.

 **Protagonist:** Um... sure. I don't believe that for a second.

 **Protagonist:** So... uh, Rabbit-san... you're a night person, right?

R **abbit:** What's that s'posed to mean.

 **Protagonist:** Nothing! It doesn't mean anything. I was just curious about why you-

 **Rabbit:** 'Cuz I don't wanna see anyone's face. No one can bother me if they're asleep.

He heaves a sigh and starts walking towards the exit with the stuffed animals in his arms. After a second, I decide to follow him. Something tells me I won't be able to get closer to him in the daytime.

 **Protagonist:** I guess that's smart. But wouldn't that mean you miss out on time to hang out with Spring-san?

Rabbit stops a bit and turns to glare down at me.

 **Rabbit:** Why are you so interested in me?

 **Protagonist:** ...I just wanted to get to know you better.

 **Rabbit:** Well, stop it!

 **Protagonist:** Wh...?

 **Rabbit:** I said, stop it!

 **Protagonist:** Why?

 **Rabbit:** Just stop! Do you have to have a reason for everything?!

Now I'm really curious. I want to know more about Rabbit.

I make my best pleading eyes at him.

 **Protagonist:** Why? Please tell me?

 **Rabbit:** ...!

He looks away, and for a moment, in this shoddy dark lighting, I thought he was blushing.

 **Rabbit:** It's nunya.

 **Protagonist:** ...Nunya?

 **Rabbit:** Nunya business.

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Protagonist:** But I want to be able to trust you...!

 **Rabbit:** Well, that's too bad. Pbbbt.

He stuck out his tongue at me. It was kind of a childish gesture, and I could tell he was kind of getting irritated. I don't know if I should push on.

However... like Luna said, I was a nosy person, and Rabbit's unwillingness to cooperate just made me even more curious about him.

 **Protagonist:** Can't we bond, even a little bit...?

Maybe if I take his hand...? No, no. Those were full of stuffed animals. I opted for gently grasping his arm. Maybe King was rubbing off on me, with how I was now clinging to Rabbit...

 **Rabbit:** Hghghgk-!!

He looked down at where I was touching his arm, and blushed.

 **Rabbit:** L-Listen! I'm not good at this stuff...! I'm not experienced or anything, so I don't know what you want with me...! I'm probably not a good kisser, and I, I-!!

...

Wait, did he think I was coming onto him?

I immediately backed up.

 **Protagonist:** No-! No, you've got it all wrong! I wasn't-! I'm not-!

Rabbit looked more embarrassed than me, which was pretty damn hard to do at this point.

 **Protagonist:** I'm not trying to... I'm not trying to come onto you... or anything.

 **Rabbit:** ...

An audible sigh of relief.

 **Rabbit:** I'm... really not good with romantic stuff.

 **Protagonist:** I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Rabbit-san.

 **Rabbit:** N-no, it's not that. I mean...!

He suddenly scowled.

 **Rabbit:** Shut up! Shut up-! This is so annoying!

He even stomped his foot a little. He was throwing a temper tantrum, like a child...

 **Rabbit:** I mean, I don't get a lot of affection from guys usually. So. It's.

 **Rabbit:** I get a lot of affection from Spring-chan, but that's different stuff, 'cuz she's like my sister.

 **Rabbit:** Not really, but she's like it.

Oh man. Looks like I was really getting the full story now.

 **Protagonist:** I see...

If I was King, I would've probably said something along the lines of " _So you're inexperienced in romance, huh? Do you need me to practice with you_ "? Yuck.

 **Protagonist:** That's understandable. I've never actually dated someone, so...

 **Rabbit:** ...Yet somehow you've got those two weirdos on their kn-

 **Protagonist:** Glasses-kun isn't weird...

I didn't wait for him to finish that sentence. I didn't like where it was going.

 **Rabbit:** Right, that's the serial killer one, right?

 **Protagonist:** ...Sigh.

 **Protagonist:** Yeah. It is.

I mean, they're both serial killers... so.

 **Rabbit:** So, a weirdo.

P **rotagonist:** I mean... what Glasses-kun did is inexcusable, but he's working towards a path of redemption, so I think that-

 **Rabbit:** Have you ever considered that maybe he's lying to you? Rabbit: He told you, "Oh I'm working towards a path of redemption"! But, how are you to know for sure?

 **Rabbit:** You can't!

 **Rabbit:** He's killed people, Protagonist-chi.

 **Protagonist:** Glasses-kun wouldn't lie to me.

 **Protagonist:** I trust him.

 **Rabbit:** ...Tch.

 **Rabbit** : That trust is gonna bite you in the ass, you know?

 **Rabbit:** He'll totally stab you in the back.

 **Rabbit:** You can't trust anyone in a situation like this.

 **Rabbit:** Not gyaru chick. Not Glasses-chi. Not creepy shades dude.

 **Protagonist:** But... you trust Spring-san, right?

 **Rabbit:** That's different! I've known her my whole life!

 **Protagonist:** ...

 **Protagonist:** Do you trust me?

 **Rabbit:** No. He said so without hesitation...

Man, that was a bummer.

 **Rabbit:** I mean, you're one of the better ones but.

 **Rabbit:** And I do owe you one.

 **Protagonist:** Owe me one...?

 **Rabbit:** You saved Spring-chan's and my asses.

 **Rabbit:** Don't tell me you already forgot.

 **Protagonist:** Oh, no, I didn't forget.

 **Protagonist:** ...Can't that be enough to trust me?

 **Rabbit:** ...

 **Rabbit:** ...

 **Rabbit:** ...Fine.

 **Rabbit:** Fine. I'll trust you. For now. But it's just 'cuz you saved Spring-chan's life. And she trusts you.

 **Protagonist:** Aw... thank you, Rabbit-san.

He looked away and scowled.

Rabbit: Whatever.

Rabbit: Go back to bed. You'll need your stupid sleep or whatever.

Protagonist: So thoughtful.

Rabbit: Don't push it.

_I feel like my bond with Rabbit has deepened..._

I grinned at Rabbit, and waved at him.

Protagonist: Good night.

Rabbit: Night. With those parting words from Rabbit, I wave to him goodnight. I'm pretty tired at this point, so I think I'll head to my room and sleep until that alarm inevitably wakes me up.

...

But the alarm isn't what wakes me up. It's gentle knocking.

I must've not been in a very deep sleep if this woke me up. I check my ID. It's 8:54. Who gets up before the alarm? I sigh, and head towards the door.

On the other side, Spring is there, a small box in her hands.

Spring: Puwa? I hope I didn't wake you, Protagonist-kun... humu...

Man, I really wish there was some way to iron all these wrinkles out of my clothes.

Protagonist: You did, but it's fine. I went to bed pretty early anyway.

Spring blinks, and is kind of quiet for a long second.

Finally, she hums, and presents the box that she's holding to me. It's wrapped in patterened floral patterened orange cloth that I assume she got from the gift shop.

Protagonist: Is this for me...?

Spring: Yuh-huh!

Spring: Oh, I just sounded a bit like Killer-chan there, heehee.

Protagonist: Spring-san, you didn't have to...

Spring: No, I did. And besides, I really wanted to.

Spring: ...

Spring: Open it!

I nodded, and motioned for her to come inside. She sat at the table, and I sat on my bed. Carefully, I undid the cloth. It was wrapped very well... despite the fact she might have less fingers now. I tried not to think about that.

Inside was a small cloth strip, embroidered with the kanji for 'taichou'. Ah, there must be a sewing kit in the gift shop as well...

Spring: I imbued it with special powers. Humuuuu~ Taichou... should I call you that from now on? Heehee.

Protagonist: ... This is...

Protagonist: Spring-san, thank you so much.

Protagonist: I really love it.

Spring: I was lucky Tailor-kun leant me his sewing scissors... be sure to thank him too, puwa!

Protagonist: I will.

Spring: You know... I haven't sewn in a while, so I was kind of worried... about how it'd turn out... you know? Especially now... that I...

Protagonist: I love it! I love it so much! I'll keep it with me in my pocket!

Spring: ...

Spring: I'm really, really glad... puwaaaa!

I put the charm in the pocket of my shirt. The red fabric was a little too big, and showed a bit, but I didn't mind. Spring must've worked really hard on this charm, so I would carry it with me.

Spring: ...Sigh.

She suddenly sighed.

Protagonist: ...

Spring: Siiigh.

Protagonist: ...Uh.

Spring: Siiiiiiiiigh.

Does she want me to ask her what's wrong? She keeps sighing.

Protagonist: What's wrong, Spring-san?

She perked up a bit. I guess that was it after all.

Spring: Everyone's in such low spirits. I understand why...but...

Spring: Humu... Protagonist-kun, will you come with me?

She suddenly got out her ID and typed something onto it.

Protagonist: Oh, uh, sure. She got up and nodded.

Spring: Good. Let's go.

She started leading me, all the while typing away on her ID.

Protagonist: Um, where are we going?

Spring: It's a surprise, of sorts, humuuuu.

Spring: Be patient... maybe a patience charm next time...

She led me to the auditorium's doors. I hadn't been back in here since the announcement of the killing game.

...

I was a bit apprehensive about going back... but... Spring pushed forward through the doors.

Spring: Take a seat in the audience.

She made her way onto the stage, standing there.

The doors to the auditorium opened behind us. I craned my head to look at see who had come in.

Killer: Spring-chan! What's up?

Spring: I'm glad you could come... I wanted to show you two...

Killer: Me?! You wanted to show me something? I'm so touched, really, really!

Protagonist: ...

Of course that was who she told to come.

Spring: Now... if Maid-chan will heed my request...

The lights dimmed, and suddenly Maid-chan appeared from backstage.

Maid-chan: Stop PMing me! Do you know what time it is!?

Killer: ...It's a reasonable time to be up.

Maid-chan: No it isn't! I'm tired from watching you brats all day and night! Let me relax!

Spring: Maid-chan... please...?

Maid-chan: ...No way. Not gonna work. You can do all the puppy dog eyes you want, but I'm not gonna break.

Spring: ...

Spring looked extremely dejected.

Spring: T-then it's impossible, I guess...

Maid-chan: ...

Maid-chan: Okay, fuck it. What's the harm in this.

Maid-chan: This could probably even work to my favor. Heh.

Maid-chan: Alright, Maid-chan, out!

Spring: ...Heh.

Spring: Didn't think it'd work.

She grinned at us, and winked.

...Whoa, Spring is actually really devious!

Spring: Alright... puwa...

The lights suddenly dimmed, and Spring took that as her cue to move center stage. She stood there for a moment, holding herself with grace and poise. Is she... going to dance? Music started up, and that answered my question. It was a popular idol's song. Kirari Yuyuzawa, known for her fast-paced songs and well-coordinated dances. She was a sensational idol, and the epitome of cuteness. All her fans lived by her motto: "To live a Kira-Kira life."

Killer: ...!

Killer watched Spring dance with such fascination, and I almost couldn't take my eyes off of her. Spring's timing was impeccable. She knew the dance so well, it was almost like she had been born to dance it. She hit every move with such ease, dancing with a giant smile on her face, that I couldn't help but smile too. When I looked over to Killer, she looked like she was a giant flustered mess. Of course..

When the song finally stopped, and the lights went up again, Spring huffed a sigh of relief, but said nothing. Killer jumped up to her feet, cheering wildly. I stood too, clapping. It was truly a moving performance.

Spring: ...

Killer: Spring-chan! That was amazing! That was, that was... that was!

Spring: I thought... I could cheer everyone up like this.

Protagonist: Have you danced in front of people before...?

Spring: ...

Spring: Kirari-chan is actually...

Spring: I mean... I'm actually... one of her backup dancers, so...

Killer: WAIT, really?!

Protagonist: That explains why you're so good with timing...

Spring: Humu... I thought... maybe I could get those who were interested in performing... and teach them the dance.

Spring: I talked about it a bit with Maid-chan...

Spring: I want to put everyone in high spirits...

Spring: So, I thought... the dance needs two others...

Spring: I was thinking that... Maybe one of you would help me out? Puwawawa...

Killer: Definitely! I definitely want to dance with you!

...

I'm not the type to do idol dances... and I'm sure Spring can find someone else...

Protagonist: I'll have to pass but...

Protagonist: Actually, Diamond-san might be interested.

Spring: Really...? That's great news, you two...!

Spring: I think... humu... this will be a lot of fun.

Spring: And everyone will be able to watch us practice...

Killer: I'm suddenly SUPER PUMPED! This is so cool! I can't believe this, I'm so excited, I'm gonna scream, EEEEEEEEE-!!

Killer jumped up and down excitedly. I think she was more excited to have something in common with Spring now more than anything, but...

Spring: Killer-chan...

She smiled and walked towards us, getting off the stage.

Spring: I'm glad. I think it's important to protect everyone's smiles... puwawawa...

Spring: Showing a smile is the most important thing you can do~...

Spring: Especially in a situation like this...

Spring: It'll make you feel a lot braver than you actually are~...

Killer: YOU'RE TOO PRECIOUS, SPRING-CHAN!

Killer suddenly pulled Spring in for a suffocating hug. She didn't protest, only giggled.

...

I'm totally third-wheeling here. I kind of feel bad for Bled too. Killer is so caught up with Spring right now...

I wonder if Bled knows it too.

Maybe I'll talk to her later... after all, our time together was kind of interrupted by Glasses. Not that I really mind that though. Hanging out with Glasses is always really fun. Of course, we have the meeting today. I want to make time for Bled.

Spring: Protagonist-kun... humu... if you could find Diamond-chan at some point today, that'd be great. Just to ask her at least! I really... think she'd be perfect as the third member of the dance.

Protagonist: Of course. I can probably find her now... if you want?

Spring: That sounds like a great idea...!

Spring: Please tell her... to meet us here!

I nod.

Protagonist: Spring-san... thank you again for everything.

Spring: ...

Spring: Ehehe... it's not a problem. Really.

 _I feel like my bond with Spring has deepened..._  

Protagonist: I'll go then. Bye, you two.

Killer: Buh-bye, Protag-kun!

Spring: Bye...!

I head out of the auditorium, towards Diamond's room. I should probably shoot her a quick message first to see if she's awake.

Protagonist: [Diamond-san, are you awake? I have a question I want to ask you.]

Diamond's frantic reply came no less than two seconds later.

Diamond: [Please come to the kitchen!!!!! I'm trapped in here with ROMEO.]

Diamond: [HELP] Oh fuck.

I quicken my pace and turn towards the kitchen. I'm pretty much all but running at this point. I hope Romeo's not being too creepy.

As I enter the kitchen, Romeo looks at me.

Romeo: Ah, Protagonist-kun, you're just in time to hear me give an in-depth look into my boo-

I grab Diamond's hand and get the fuck out of there. Diamond laughs as we run away from the kitchen.

Diamond: Thaaaank you.

She sighs in relief as we finally stop.

Diamond: I don't think I could hear any more of Mr. Incel's lame analysis.

Protagonist: Yeah, that seems like the worst.

I still don't know what an incel is.

Diamond: Anyway... you had a question to ask me?

Protagonist: Spring-san got Maid-chan's okay to do an idol dance routine to cheer everyone up. She's going to teach Killer-chan the steps and stuff.

Protagonist: She needs a third person.

Diamond: ...Me?!

Diamond: You're asking me!?

Diamond: Man, I mean, I'm seriously uncute and stuff. I'm not suited for idol dances... I'm kind of used to hanging out with goths... and I'm more into darker and occult stuff... idol life isn't for me...!

She waves her hand slightly in front of her as she speaks. I can tell she's embarrassed.

Protagonist: But you're the first person I thought of.

Protagonist: Spring-san also said you'd be perfect for it.

Diamond: ...

Diamond: I mean, performing in front of people too!

Diamond: Oh...!

She covers her cheeks, slightly pouting. I think she really does want to do it. Her confidence in herself must just be really low. I wonder why that is.

Protagonist: I believe you can do it.

Diamond: ...

Diamond: Ehehehe... maybe Valkyrie-chan'll be impressed by me as an idol too...

Protagonist: Valkyrie-san?

Diamond: I mean!

Diamond: ...

Diamond: I know she doesn't seem the type to like cute things, but...

Diamond: Don't tell ANYONE this, but...

Diamond: She saw a plushie in the gift shop so cute... she cried.

Diamond: Like full on sobbing.

Diamond: It was... really adorable.

...Man, that's a total shocker. Valkyrie seemed like a distinguished hardass. But it made sense. Why she was so protective of Diamond... it's because Diamond's the epitome of a "cute girl", right?

Protagonist: Pfft...

I couldn't help but chuckle.

Protagonist: If that's the case, I think Valkyrie-san'll love you being an idol.

Diamond: ...!

Diamond: Well, then I have to do it! She's been pretty down lately!

Diamond: She's pretty sad. I want her to open up to me, because I well, I care about her. And I want her to be happy, you know?

I don't want to tell her what Valkyrie said to me.

Protagonist: I think if you keep being her friend, it'll do her a world of good.

Diamond: ...Friend, right.

Oh. Did I just "gal pals" Diamond and Valkyrie?

Protagonist: ...Or... more?

Diamond giggles.

Diamond: Who knows.

Protagonist: So... anyway, you'll do it?

Diamond: ...I think so. For Valkyrie-chan.

Protagonist: Great. You can go to the auditorium. Killer-chan and Spring-san should be waiting there for you.

Diamond: Thanks!

She hugs me and waves, running off towards the stage.

_I feel like my bond with Diamond has deepened..._

???: An idol show, huh?

Oh! I look around for who spoke, seeing Moth a little bit down the hallway, coming out of the gift shop.

He's carrying a deck of cards.

Moth: That sounds like a lot of fun. I've never really been to a concert or whatever, but...

Protagonist: Oh, they won't be singing. Only dancing.

Moth: That's still counts as a concert, right?

Moth: When does it stop being a concert?

Moth: Maybe... just a live show?

Moth: Hmmm... I dunno.

Moth: I'm not good at thinking about things like this.

Moth: In any case, I'm kind of excited for this.

Protagonist: Spring-san is actually a back-up dancer for Kirari Yuyuzawa, apparently...! She's really good. She'll be teaching Killer-chan and Diamond-chan.

Moth: Oho? Really?

Moth: Kirari Yuyuzawa...

Moth: Hey, whatever happened to her? Didn't she like... drop off the face of the earth?

Protagonist: ...

Protagonist: Now that you mention it...

Protagonist: I have no clue.

Protagonist: Maybe Spring-san knows.

Moth: Maybe.

I look at the cards in his hands as he approaches. They're tarot cards.

Protagonist: Oh, you like fortune telling?

Moth makes a face.

Moth: No.

Moth: ...

He looks at the tarot cards in his hands.

Moth: I just like the art.

Moth: I have no clue what any of these mean, or whatever. I just really like the illustrations.

Moth: My parents love tarot cards, and fortune telling...

Moth: It's...

Protagonist: Uwoah, that's really cool!

Moth: Definitely not.

He says it with such force, that I take a step back.

Moth: ...

Moth: Sorry.

Moth: My parents are...

Moth: ...

Moth: Embarrassing.

Moth: To say the least.

Protagonist: Oh. I see.

Moth: You don't get it.

Moth: They're both... chuunibyous.

Moth: I'm the only normal one.

Moth: It's terrible. I have to do everything myself, while they go on about being possessed by the devil and whatnot.

Moth: Family dinners are the worst.

Protagonist: ... That's kind of... hillarious, but really sad at the same time.

Protagonist: I... I'm really sorry, I guess.

Moth: It's nothing. It's never boring, at least. I hate boring things...

Protagonist: What's it like, going out to a restaurant?

Moth makes a pained face.

Moth: They wear full makeup and costumes everywhere. I'm forced to take public transit with these two middle-aged cosplayer-looking people, because they can't drive either.

Moth: Going out to eat is the worst. And I can never have any friends over.

Protagonist: Are... are they at least... kind?

Moth: ...They mean well.

Moth: Yeah. So I can't fully hate them.

Moth: ...But, they make my life a lot harder than it has to be.

He looks down at the tarot cards in his hand. Something interrupts our feelings jam. It's the buzzing of the alarms on our IDs.

Maid-chan: Hello sleepyheads! This is your morning wake-up call! It's now 10:00 AM! Wakey, wakey, or I'll be very sad at how lazy you are~.

Moth: We're already awake.

Moth: Can't we turn this off? Somehow?

Protagonist: I wish.

Moth: Sigh...

Moth: I'm hungry.

He declares this suddenly, putting the packet of tarot cards in his pocket.

Moth: Protagonist-kun, wanna get food with me?

Protagonist: Oh, sure!

Moth: I'm actually okay at cooking, because I'm the one who does it at home. Nowhere near King-kun's level, but... I might be able to make us pancakes.

Protagonist: Pancakes, huh... That actually sounds really nice. I haven't had a proper breakfast here yet, so...

Moth grins. His smile is still really refreshing.

Moth: Do you prefer waffles? We can see if there's a waffle iron.

Protagonist: No, pancakes are fine.

Moth: Aha. I don't mind either way, 'cuz I like both. Moth and I head into the kitchen. Unfortunately, Romeo is still there. Moth shoots me a Look, and tries to head past Romeo without any confrontation.

Romeo: Protagonist-kun! You stole Dia-chan from me! What the hell?

Moth looks at me, amused. I really don't want to do this.

Protagonist: She uh, had pressing manners that needed to be attended to.

Romeo: More pressing than hearing the indepth analysis of Creek Blues?

Protagonist: Yes.

Romeo grimaces a bit. I can tell he's not very pleased, but he sighs.

Romeo: Well, I see. She just must not be interested. So I'll move onto the next one...

Romeo: Bled-chan... no, she was first. Diamond-chan is a no... Killer-chan is too scary...

Moth: ...

I can tell Moth is totally creeped out as he gathers ingredients from the cabinets. He looks like he's debating on saying something.

Romeo: Puppet-chan is out of the question. Way too young. So that leaves Spring-chan, Valkyrie-chan, or Flare-chan... I think since she's a model, I might go after F-

Moth: I'm interested in talking to you, Romeo-kun!

...

Holy shit. Way to take one for the team, Moth. Romeo looks surprised. Oh man, I can't leave Moth hanging like this. I really can't. It'd be too cruel.

Protagonist: M-me too. I'd love to get to know you better.

Romeo: ...Really?

Romeo: That's actually really nice to hear. Heh.

Moth: I'm making pancakes. Would you like to eat with us, Romeo-kun?

Romeo: Oh, yeah. I'm kind of hungry. I can cook as well, so if you want me to help out, I can do that.

What the hell. He's kind of being normal. I guess... if you take away the creepy, chasing girls factor, Romeo can be an alright person.

...Unless he's a serial killer. Maybe I judged him too harshly. He was kind of being a creep, but if Moth and I keep him busy enough so that he doesn't get the chance to be...

Protagonist: Romeo-kun, do you write anything else besides romance novels?

Romeo: Oh? Hm, yeah. I write a little poetry too. It's not romance based, and I never published it because my publicist said it doesn't suit the image I'm putting out.

Romeo: I write a lot of darker poetry. Edgar Allan Poe is a big inspiration of mine.

Moth: Ah, so that's why it doesn't suit your image...

Moth laughs a bit, from where he's stirring together the pancake batter.

Romeo: Oh, do you want chocolate chips? I found some in the cupboard yesterday.

God, he's so fucking normal when he's not being a creep, this is such a blindside...

Moth: Actually, that'd be really nice. Thanks, Romeo-kun.

Moth shoots me another look, and I can tell we're thinking the same thing. Romeo gives him the bag of chocolate chips.

Moth: You like choco chips in your pancakes, right Protag-kun?

Oh. I've gotten my third nickname. I would've expected it from Glasses first and foremost... but... this is nice too.

Moth: I can make some without, you know.

Protagonist: No, I love chocolate chip pancakes.

His smile was dazzling. Man, despite him being kind of a typical high school student, he has such a warm smile...

I feel like my bond with Moth has deepened...

And so it continued like this. Romeo was shockingly normal throughout breakfast, and Moth's pancakes were just what I needed after a restless night's sleep. Moth and I continued to learn about Romeo. He had a twin sister who he described as an "utter bitch but also my bestie" (which was kind of terrifying), and apparently he loved cooking as well, and hoped King would let him cook one day. I don't think King would mind... but... who would eat Romeo's cooking? In the end, Moth and I parted ways with Romeo after cleaning our dishes.

_I feel like my bond with Romeo has returned to normal._

While we went up to the second floor, Syringe waved to us from the stairs coming down from the third floor.

Syringe: Protagonist-ue, hello.

He waved at me, giving me a nod.

Protagonist: Hey, Syringe-kun!

He totally didn't acknowledge

Moth...

Moth: ...

Moth: Hey, Syringe-kun.

Syringe: Hi.

Oh man, that was pretty cold. What happened between these two? Even Moth looked surprised.

Moth: ...

Syringe: Protagonist-ue, I'm excited for today's meeting.

Right, that's today...

Protagonist: Me too. What time is it right now?

Syringe got out his ID, and so did Moth.

Moth: 11:27-

Syringe: 11:27-

Moth: ...

Syringe: ...

Syringe: I'm pretty sure he asked me.

Moth: Right. Sorry.

...There's a lot of tension between these two. I wonder why. It seems kind of immature that they're being like this. Maybe I can fix this somehow...

Protagonist: Syringe-kun, do you want to go to the library with us?

Moth: With us?

Syringe: With him?

Man, they were pretty in-sync despite their pettiness.

Protagonist: Yes.

Protagonist: Let's, all three of us, go to the library.

Moth: ...

Syringe: Sounds like a wonderful idea, Protagonist-ue.

I could tell he really didn't think so. However, he still went with us, back up the stairs and towards the library.

Moth and Syringe sat in chairs across from each other. Did they do that just so they could glare at each other? I'm pretty sure they did. I sat in the chair at the head of the table, so I wouldn't look like I was picking a side.

They just sat there for a few minutes. In silence. Glaring at each other. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

Protagonist: I'm gonna... go look at books.

It was awkward, so I excused myself.

As soon as I got up from the table and traveled a bit back into the library, they started talking as if I had left the room completely.

Moth: You're kind of a priss, you know.

Syringe: At least I'm not a degenerate.

Moth: Sigh. Listen, I said, I was -

Syringe: I don't want to hear your excuses, Moth-yogisha.

Moth: ...Sigh.

...Moth-yogisha?

Oh no.

Oh fuck no.

The only person Syringe uses that honorific for is an actual serial killer. Moth can't be...

Moth: Can't you just quit it with your black and white thinking for once?

Syringe: No.

Moth: ...

Syringe: You may have Protagonist-ue fooled, but I can see through your act.

I'm right here. I didn't even leave the room. I can hear everything you're fucking saying.

Moth: It's not an act. I said I was sorry.

Syringe: You think saying "I'm sorry" is enough?

Moth: ...

Moth: Listen. Just hear me out.

Syringe: I'm listening.

Moth: I promise you that...

He leans into Syringe, and whispers the next words to him alone. I can't hear what he's saying, but...

Moth: Alright?

Syringe: ...

Syringe: I'm holding you to that.

Moth: I don't break promises.

Syringe: ...

Moth: ...

The tension in the room has eased up a little bit... but...

There's a shuffling of a deck of cards on the table. I can only assume that Moth is looking through his tarot cards.

Syringe: Tarot cards...?

Moth: Yeah. I can't read fortunes, but I just thought the artwork on this set was really pretty.

Syringe: ...I love this sort of stuff.

Moth: Really? You didn't strike me as the type.

Syringe: Well, I do.

Syringe: I can even read your fortune for you.

Moth: ...

Moth: I think that'd be really cool.

I think that's my cue to leave them alone.

I can tell Moth and Syringe's bond got a lot stronger.

I guess I inadvertently learned Moth is a serial killer, though I have no clue which one he is. I thought he was one of the normal ones too... At least he seems to regret it, like Glasses.

Whereas King is still... an enigma with his feelings. Of course, they could totally have been talking about something else, but. It's highly likely that this is the case.

As I leave the library, I see Sol sitting alone in the parlor at the piano. Oh, it looks like he's going to play. I shouldn't interrupt him, so I stand in the doorway.

Sol seems like the reliable, piano-playing type so I feel like this is only a natural thing.

...

He suddenly smashes the keys with his fists, as if being controlled by a sudden burst of terrifying anger, hitting the keys violently and randomly. Oh my god.

Maybe I should leave. I don't think I was supposed to see that.

...I should make sure he's alright. I'll talk to Luna, I think.

He'll probably know about this.

I get my ID out and compose a PM to Luna.

Protagonist: [Luna-kun, I just saw your brother behaving in kind of a worrisome manner. Do you know if the stress of this place is getting to him?]

Luna's reply comes a bit delayed.

Luna: [im fucking trying to sleep]

...Does he not sense the urgency in my question?

Protagonist: [I think he's having a breakdown of sorts]

Luna: [why arent u helpin him then]

Luna: [he does that a lot]

Luna: [itll be fine]

Luna: [call king or w/e]

He does that a lot... Okay, it's a normal thing. I look into the parlor again. He's still sitting at the piano bench, but he's at least... seemed to calm down.

Protagonist: [I should call King-kun?]

Luna: [do whatever u want just dont bother me im sleeping]

I sigh. I guess it's up to me.

Protagonist: Sol-kun?

I call out to him, and he turns his head. His eyes are red and puffy and his cheeks are streaked with tears, but he wears a smile.

Sol: Oh, it's Protagonist-kun. What's up?

How can he be so calm when not just a minute ago, he was...

Protagonist: Sol-kun, are you alright?

Sol: I'm fine. Sigh.

He wipes his eyes a bit, and avoids eye contact with me.

He's... totally not fine. But.

Sol: ...Hey, can we just talk for a while?

Sol: I don't wanna be alone right now, if that's alright.

Protagonist: No. It's totally fine.

Sol stands up away from the piano bench, and walks over to the couch and sits down. Even his sitting is very... proper. The way he folds his hands in his lap, his perfect posture... something about it is refined and charming, though I know he's probably five seconds away from another breakdown.

Protagonist: ...

Protagonist: I was wondering...

Protagonist: How you and King-kun met.

Protagonist: You kind of seem like unlikely friends, you know.

Sol: ...Really? How so?

Protagonist: I mean, he's so... you know. And you seem so poised and perfect and whatnot.

Though now I know that's definitely not the case. Sol laughs a bit, but it's dry.

Sol: Thank you, Protagonist-kun.

Sol: I'm sure King-kun wouldn't be happy to hear you say that though...

Sol: He was a new student in my class, halfway through the first year of junior high. I've been the class rep almost every year from junior high, so I was tasked with making sure he got treated nicely and whatnot.

Sol: He was even more troublesome than he is now at first.

Sol: But something inside him changed one day. Only I got to see the real King-kun...

Sol: But it was fine. Because King-kun being my friend is the greatest gift I could've asked for.

Sol: He's a really great friend, Protagonist-kun.

Sol: I wouldn't trade him for the world.

Protagonist: The fact that he was even more troublesome at one point is kind of terrifying...

Sol: Hehe. He was kind of a delinquent.

Protagonist: Really!?

Sol: Really. A ruffian.

Protagonist: But he's, y'know... a...

Sol: A twink?

Protagonist: No. But, I mean...

Protagonist: I never would've guessed he would be that type. He comes from a rich family, right?

Sol: ...

Sol: Yeah.

Sol totally hesitated. There's definitely something up with King's family.

We continued talking about King until Sol's ID vibrated with a message from King himself, asking Sol to meet him in his room. I can only assume Luna messaged King about what I had told him about Sol. I learned a lot about King's past, but realized... I still knew little to nothing about Sol. Nevertheless...

_I feel like my bond with Sol has deepened..._

I sat in the parlor, and checked my ID. It was 12:32... That means I had less than half an hour 'till the meeting. I should probably message Collector about it.

Protagonist: [Collector-kun, I'm headed to the auditorium, if you want to get set up a little early.]

Collector: [That sounds like a good idea. I'll meet you there.]

Alright. I begin to head to the auditorium.

It looks like Spring and the others stopped practicing for the moment. Probably to make way for the meeting. I wait for a moment, sitting on the edge of the stage.

Collector comes in not long after, and though he doesn't wave at me, he acknowledges my presence through a nod.

Collector: Protagonist-kun. I'm glad you came through. I'm glad I could depend on you in the end.

...Was he worried that I was gonna flake on him? Man, this guy must have a really low opinion of me.

Protagonist: Of course. I said I'd do it, didn't I?

Was that too passive-aggressive? I just don't like that previous statement.

Collector: ...

Yeah, it was kind of passive-aggressive, I guess. He doesn't say anything, just climbs the stairs to the stage and stands at the podium.

Collector: Sigh.

Protagonist: ...

Collector: I'm a natural leader type... I don't know why you're so... popular.

What the fuck. That was... incredibly rude.

Collector: ...No offense intended.

It's like he can sense my dislike growing towards him.

Protagonist: None taken.

Bitch.

Collector: Forgive me for looking down upon you, Protagonist-kun.

He's literally turning up his nose at me.

Collector: Your whole spectacle when Maid-chan announced the killing game was moving, I suppose. That's why I'll become your greatest ally.

He's. So. Fucking. Full. Of. Himself.

Protagonist: It's fine, really. I mean, I didn't see anyone else stepping up to do it.

Yeah, that was totally a jab at him and he can tell.

Protagonist: Despite there being so-called leader types in the group, y'know? I mean, who else could've protected Spring-san like that. A true leader, right?

Collector: ...

Was that too far?

Collector: Heh. Hehe.

He chuckles a bit. I really don't like him. He covers his mouth a bit and shakes his head.

Collector: You know, you're truly fascinating.

Screw Romeo being creepy, this guy's the worst. How can Syringe and Puppet respect him?

Protagonist: From the bottom of my heart, thanks for the compliment.

 _I feel like my bond with Collector has worsened, somehow..._  

Collector: I'm glad.

Collector: Truly.

We stood in silence, not really looking at each other until Collector cleared his throat.

Collector: It's 12:54. I'll send a message to remind everyone of the meeting.

Protagonist: Sounds like a good idea.

At least that was genuine. I got out my ID and watched as Collector sent a message to the group chat.

Collector: [Reminder that the meeting that Protagonist-kun will be leading is at 1:00 PM today. Approximately five minutes. Please meet us in the auditorium if you wish to discuss.]

Collector: [@Everyone]

Puppet: [Kyaaaa! I'm so excited! Is something fun going to happen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

King: [Kek. Solcchan and I will be there, y'know. And I have a great idea.]

Sol: [King-kun has been hyping up this idea to me all morning. I don't like it.]

Syringe: [Moth-kun and I will be there.]

Moth: [Yeah.]

Moth-kun...? Looks like the two got... really close.

Killer: [Spring-chan and Diamond-chan and I were just practicing, but we'll all be there too! Oh, so will Valkyrie-chan!]

Valkyrie: [Sigh. Yes, that's true.]

Spring: [@Protagonist Protagonist-kun, I'd like to have a little announcement at the meeting too, if that's okay...?]

Protagonist: [Oh, sure that's fine.]

Rabbit: [SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO TURNR ONFF NTOIFICATIONS IM GONNA DIE]

Luna: [no one tell him]

Luna: [ever]

Bled: [I'll be going.]

Tailor: [I'm going to stay in my room for most of it. Maybe I'll catch the tail end.]

As more messages came in, the first few people arrived. Bled and Puppet showed up at the same time, and Puppet was now fluttering around Bled as she tried to walk down towards the stage. Bled sighed and took a chair up front in the audience. Puppet sat next to her and bounced up and down on her seat. She acted a lot like a child... She waved to Collector, who nodded his head back. What a douche. Was he just not a fan of waving or something? Whatever it was, it kind of pissed me off.

...For really no good reason, admittedly, but still.

Romeo showed up next. He didnt acknowledge Collector, but grinned at me. I smiled back. Hah. Fuck you Collector.

...It's still Romeo, so I don't know how much of a victory that is, but.

Moth and Syringe came together too, surprisingly. Huh. They were still hanging out. I did a really good thing, I think. They were chatting together as they made their way up to the front, and Syringe even smiled - a smile rivalling Moth's smiles - as they sat down.

Spring, Diamond, Valkyrie and Killer came a little later, laughing about something. Killer caught Bled's eye and excused herself to go over and say hello. Spring, Valkyrie and Diamond took seats all near each other, and Diamond waved at me. Collector didn't seem phased, but he did look at me slightly. Take that, you royal douche.

Sol and King came last. King was dragging Sol along, chatting loudly about what he should make for dinner. Sol looked extremely drained, though I don't think that was King's fault at all. For once. Sol sat down, but King bounded up to the stage, standing, looking up at me.

King: You know, this is a pretty nice view. I really don't mind being underneath you.

Protagonist: ...

Hmm.

King: But that's not what I came here to ask you.

King: Have you seen Glasses-chan? Like, at all, today?

Protagonist: ...No.

Now that he mentioned it, I really hadn't.

King: Man, you don't think he'll flake, do you?

King: Maybe he was murdered~.

Ice set in through my body.

Protagonist: Don't say things like that, King.

King: No honorific, huh. Yikes, I messed up.

Collector: It's unlikely that Glasses-kun has been killed, as this is the No-Killing Period according to Maid-chan.

Collector: Remember what she said? Any attempt on someone's life during this period will be met with strict punishment.

That made me feel better, at least.

Protagonist: You're right.

King: I was just joking anyway.

King: Pbbt. You guys have no sense of humor. You're lucky I love you,

Protag-chan. Protagonist: Knock it off.

King: ...Hmph!

He pouted at me, and went to go back to his seat. Still pouting. This was going to be a long meeting, wasn't it.

Collector: It's 1:00. Let's start.

Protagonist: But we have to wait for Glasses-kun...!

Collector: As much as I'd like to hear his explanation on why he took thirteen innocent lives, we should start.

Protagonist: ...

Suddenly, the lights dimmed.

Diamond: What's going on-?

???: Think you can have a meeting without your loving host!? Well, you're soooooorely mistaken!

...

Maid-chan. She appeared center stage, clapping her hands together.

Maid-chan: Everybody make some noise for your favorite maid~!

There was silence. King did a single clap, which earned him a glare from Killer, and a smack on the shoulder from Sol.

Maid-chan: ...Sigh.

Maid-chan: Oh well, I'm not really here to interfere with anything, I just really wanted to be here for all of your theories. Also I've been implementing a new thing-y on your IDs, so I'll announce that at the end.

Maid-chan: I really love hearing everyone's theories. It makes me feel so important~.

King: My theory is that you're a giant bitch!

Maid-chan: I'm going to disregard anything King says, 'cuz he's a stupid pissbaby.

King: Am not! That's really uncalled for. Stupid bitch maid. You're a bitch maid.

Collector: ...Sigh.

Maid-chan: Pissbaby.

King: Maybe YOU'RE the pissbaby.

Collector: ...Siiiigh.

Maid-chan: I'm not a pissbaby. I'm a robot. Robots don't use the bathroom.

King: Whatever. You're still a stupid bitch maid pissbaby.

Collector: ENOUGH.

Whoa. He looked like he was pretty pissed.

Collector: Let's. Start. The meeting.

Collector: Protagonist-kun, take it away.

He glared at me, and stepped back a bit onto stage.

Protagonist: But I still want to wait for Glasses-kun...

King: Oh come on!

Valkyrie: Just start the meeting already.

Spring: Glasses-kun... he didn't come, puwa... That's strange, he said he was...

Killer: Just, like. Start! He's probably coming late!

Protagonist: ...Alright.

Protagonist: ...So...

How... do I begin this. What the fuck. I'm literally the least qualified person for this.

Protagonist: How is everyone?

King: I'm good, thanks for asking!

Collector pinches the bridge of his nose.

Spring: I'm good as well~ puwa~...

Syringe: Can we seriously start talking.

Valkyrie: I agree with Syringe-kun.

Protagonist: ...Right.

Fuck.

...Wait, there was that thing, that Flare told me this morning. Maybe I should start on that.

Protagonist: To start, I'm going to pose a theory that Flare-san had, and told me about. She gave me permission to share it.

Protagonist: She said...

Protagonist: Well. In short, think about it like this. There are nine detectives here, right? And nine serial killers.

I avoid eye contact with King and Moth.

Protagonist: Isn't what Maid-chan trying to do here... a redemption game?

Protagonist: She says it's only natural. As, uh. There are some killers here that might be able to be redeemed. Such as Glasses-kun. But, what Flare-san thought was...

Protagonist: The underlying theme here is probably redemption... right?

There was a bit of quiet as everyone let those words settle in.

Killer: I think that's really smart! It's definitely right!

King: Redemption, huh? Of course, I already knew that so~.

Sol: Nobody likes a liar...

King: Hmph! I totally did!

Moth: But, redemption sounds totally plausible here... it's a good theory, to say the least.

Romeo: I'll have to agree with Moth-kun on this one. Diamond-chan thinks so too, I know it.

Diamond: ...Um... I do agree, but...

Diamond: Romeo-kun... stop.

Valkyrie: If he's bothering you, Diamond-san, I'll kindly escort him elsewhere.

Romeo: You can escort me anywhere you want.

He winked.

Valkyrie: ...

Spring: ...puwa.

Bled: [To be honest, I thought something similar was at work here. Redemption, huh? It seems pretty likely.]

Puppet: I AGREE WHOLEHEARTEDLY! Kyahaha! Redemption and the like, is that really for people like us to decide though?

Syringe: It's not.

His voice is firm, and he moves to adjust his glasses, gaze cold.

Syringe: The whole ordeal of a redemption game is stupid.

Syringe: I don't believe in this sort of thing. Redemption is tricky. Serial killers? Should they deserve redemption? The short answer, in my opinion, will always be no.

Moth: ...

Protagonist: But... if they regret their actions, and are working to become a better person... shouldn't that warrant a second chance?

Syringe: You mean like with Glasses?

Syringe: You cannot excuse the behavior of a serial killer. Even if they are a former serial killer.

Protagonist: I'm not excus-

Syringe: They are not worthy of redemption in any way, so this cannot be a redemption game. End of story.

Protagonist: ...

No one said anything. Certainly there were those who agreed with Syringe... It was awkward for a few moments.

Maid-chan: Well, this is the worst meeting I've ever been to. 

Maid-chan: I like the whole redemption thing you guys have going, but man, you guys are a bunch of awkward fucks.

Puppet: THAT MAY BE TRUE!

Maid-chan: ...Is there more to that sentence, or are you just gonna stop there?

Puppet: No, I've said enough. Kyaha!

Maid-chan: Sigh. Like I said. Awkward fucks.

Bled: [To be fair, Puppet-san is fourteen.]

Maid-chan: Oh, is that what she's telling you? Hmm.

Protagonist: ...

Puppet: Kyahaha...!

Puppet: It's true facts!

King: It's joke.

Sol: Shut up.

I can tell Collector desperately wants to get this meeting back on track, because his hands keep twitching, and he keeps looking over to my spot at the podium.

Collector: ...

Protagonist: I think Collector-kun has a few things he wants to share, so... I'll step down for now, I guess.

Collector: ...Thank you. And the meeting goes without a hitch after that. Man, it really knocks my confidence down a few pegs. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a leader. However, no one seems to have found anything of note. Valkyrie shared the doorframe she found. No new identities were shared, so Syringe must not think Moth to be a threat. I kept thinking of Glasses though... Tailor came in halfway too, though he didn't really have much to contribute.

Spring had stood up now, and told us she would make an announcement.

Spring: With Maid-chan's approval, puwa... I've enlisted Killer-chan, Diamond-chan, and Valkyrie-chan's help. We're going to be performing a dance for you all soon! So we'll be practicing in here a lot, from now on... Whoever wants to see us practice can come watch!

Valkyrie: W-wait! Don't phrase it like that. It'll make it seem like I'm performing!

Spring: ...Oh yeah. Valkyrie-chan's helping us with the lights and stuff...puwa...

Diamond: I'm kind of excited to dance for everyone now~...!

Sol: This should be fun. It'll be something to look forward to, at least.

Bled: [Ah, that's actually really cute. I'm excited!]

Romeo: I'm ESPECIALLY excited for this.

Killer: You're not invited.

King: OH YEAH. That reminds me.

King: Hey everyone, watch this.

Sol: Oh boy.

King whipped out his ID and started typing.

Uh-oh. I was kind of scared and curious.

King: [hey ushikoe]

Wh... what is he doing. That's one of the names right? But it's spelled wrong... It's spelled with the kanjis for ox and ...fertilizer.

Tailor: [ITS NOT SPELLED LIKE THAT YOU ABSOLUTE BUFFOON]

...

Oh my god.

Flare: [Did he just]

Luna: [oh my god what did i miss]

Sol: [King-kun that's not fair]

King: [IT WORKED DIDNT IT]

Everyone was just. Staring at Tailor.

Collector was pinching the bridge of his nose. Maid-chan sighed.

Maid-chan: Really. Fucking. Really. You let. King. Bait you?

Tailor: T-to be fair -!!

Maid-chan: SIGH...

Tailor: It's not my f-

Maid-chan: Alright, Ushikoe.

Tailor: THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SPELL MY NAME.

The group chat was blowing up, but I ignored it. Man, this was... a pretty stupid way of getting your name found out, but props to King.

I felt kind of bad for Tailor... or Umito Ushigoe as we now knew him as.

Collector: I'm calling this meeting dismissed. This was a disaster. Thank you everyone, but especially, you, King-kun.

King: Glad I could be of service.

Everyone started getting up, when Maid-chan jumped up and cleared her throat.

Maid-chan: EHEM. It's not over 'til I say it's over!

Maid-chan: I'm implementing a new function in your IDs like I said. An anonymous chat of sorts!

Collector: An... anonymous chat?

Maid-chan: Not entirely anonymous, but~. You'll be logged in as your detective or serial killer aliases, in two corresponding chats. A detective and a serial killer chat! Fun, fun!

Bled: [...That's not fun.]

Maid-chan: Well, I'm implementing it NOOOOOOOOOOOOW... so!

Our IDs collectively blipped with a notification. Sure enough, I had been placed in a chat with eight other people, all named for the detectives that I was trapped with.

Maid-chan: [Welcome! To those of you who weren't at the meeting, this is the detectives group chat! Don't worry, everything here is anonymous, unless your typing style gives it away!]

Maid-chan: Now you can go! Byebye!

As if there were a bomb evacuation threat, everyone left rather quickly. Probably to test out the new chats.

Only King stayed behind with me.

King: Protaaag-chan... I'm sad.

Protagonist: ...

King: Protag-chan, comfort me.

But I still thought of Glasses... I wanted to see him.

**I felt like my decision here would impact me in the long run...**

Who should I go and see?

>Stay with King

>Find Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG LKEJDFG its another 10k word update gomenasorry ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY AS ALWAYS!!!!!! (roughly 3/4 updates till murder what what) ALSO LIKE 1/4 IS BOLDED AND THE REST IS NOT BC IM A LAZY FUCK AND FORMATTING TAKES FOREVER
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/14821966 neways here's the poll 
> 
> ~Wynter


	13. Everything Moves In Real Time [Part 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the No-Killing period.

**> Stay with King **

I looked at King with a resigned sigh. Glasses could wait. He couldn't be in that much trouble, right? And besides, I had the rest of this mansion stay to talk to him about it, whereas with King... well, his feelings were a now thing.

Protagonist: I was going to find Glasses-kun, but... what's up?

King: ...

King: You chose me over Glasses-kun, huh?

King: That makes me really happy to hear. I wonder if it was the curry rice that did it... 

Protagonist: H-hold up! I didn't choose anything! What!?

King: You totally did! You just made a really important decision just now! And you picked me!

Protagonist: I just decided to stay here because you said you were sad. Don't make me leave. I can still change my mind.

King: ...Sigh.

King: Whatever.

Protagonist: So...

Protagonist: What's up...? You said you were sad.

King: What do you care?

King: Hmph~.

...He's being difficult on purpose.

Protagonist: Sigh.

Protagonist: Because we're friends. Duh.

King: ...

He seems even more dejected than before. What did I do wrong?

I moved to sit down next to him, but he wouldn't look at me, only letting out an exaggerated sigh and reclining. In my pocket, my ID was buzzing with messages from the new group chat.

Protagonist: If you won't talk to me, then I'll be forced to leave.

King: ...

King: Noo...

He sighed and suddenly leaned his head on my shoulder. Like this, I could feel his steady breathing, and see that he had closed his eyes behind his shades.

Protagonist: ...I guess this is a thing now.

King: I just like being with you, you know?

King: I want you to take my feelings for you seriously.

...

What?

Protagonist: Of course I do. Like I said, we're frien-...

King: Shut up for once, okay?

Protagonist: ...

Protagonist: Sigh.

I got out my ID to read through some of the messages in the detectives group chat. Like I had expected, it was pretty active.

Gallerian: [piss]

Gallerian: [vore]

Gallerian: [pussy]

...

Uh.

Well. I guess that was one way to use the detective chat.

Gallerian: [Stop that]

Dolly: [I'm banning piss from this chat]

Gallerian: [oh but not vore???? hoho? dolly confirmed for vore kink]

Dolly: [Absolutely fucking die]

Edogawa: [sigh]

Salem: [guys can we not talk about kinks. please. thanks.]

Gallerian: [I second that.]

Salem: [you w.. were the one just talking about the kinks]

Gallerian: [...That was the "other" Gallerian.]

Salem: [oh i c]

Edogawa: [you'd think a bunch of detectives would be Better than this but apparently fucking not?]

Masquerade Butterfly: [lmao oh shut the fuck up]

Masquerade Butterfly: [its some harmless fun. its not going to kill you]

Arata Shoto: [its a detective chat huh]

I decided to finally put a message into the chat, despite King watching over my shoulder. He seemed to be a bit interested in the chat, obviously since he wasn't in it, but...

Masquerade Butterfly: [actually its a detective chat and then like one fucken normie maid-chan pulled off the street and was like "oh yeah you'll do" probably]

Masquerade Butterfly: [thats you @Arata Shoto]

Gallerian: [holy shit roasted]

That's enough of that chat for me, thanks! I know it's true, but you don't have to be an absolute fucking bitch about it. I kind of wondered who that was.

King is still leaning on me, pouting. He seems comfortable though, so I don't move.

...

This is kind of weird, isn't it.

Protagonist: You know, you're too touchy feely.

King: Do you want me to stop?

Protagonist: It's fine. I didn't say that.

King: Siiiigh. That makes me really happy, but at the same time, you're so dense.

Protagonist: ...

I thought about Glasses. Maybe I should message him...? I looked down at my ID and opened our DMs. King immediately slapped my hand lightly.

King: No!

King: This is our time! King: No Glasses-kun! Bad, Protag-chan!

He was pouting a lot now.

Protagonist: But I'm worried -

King: Noooooooo.

Protagonist: I'm going to send him a message.

King: No!

He suddenly grabbed my ID out of my hands.

King: I'll make you send "I love King-kun forever and ever" to him. How about that?

Protagonist: Stop it. You're seriously acting like a baby.

King: Fine.

King: Message Glasses-kun. I don't care.

Protagonist: ...Sigh.

I typed up a message to Glasses after I took my ID out of King's hands. I could feel him watching me, but I didn't really care at the moment. I had to make sure Glasses was alright.

Protagonist: [Hey Glasses-kun... you missed the meeting, and I haven't seen you all day. Is everything alright?]

Protagonist: [Are you alright? King-kun and I are really worried about you.]

King made an indignant sound next to me.

King: No, I'm not! Don't spread lies, Protag-chan!

Protagonist: Don't be difficult.

There was no reply from Glasses. I waited, holding in my breath, for a reply.

King: ...

King: Huh. He's really not replying.

King: Maybe he is dead, huh?

Protagonist: Shut up.

King: ...!

Protagonist: Seriously. Shut up. We're going to find him.

I looked at the chat. Still, there was nothing.

King: ...Sigh. I guess I'll come along.

Protagonist: You don't need to.

King: You don't want me to?

Protagonist: You can.

Protagonist: Honestly, I don't care either way.

King: You're so mean to me. And here I thought we had made progress.

King: Something tells me you'll need my help anyway.

Protagonist: You've been more of a hinderance really.

King: Rude!

I got up, and King got up with me, following me as we walked to Glasses's room.

When we got there, I knocked on the door to his room.

Protagonist: Glasses-kun...? Are you alright?

There was no reply, but the shuffling of something being moved around on a table let us know he was inside.

King: We know you're in there!

King: Answer us, and stop being such a goddamn bother!

Protagonist: King-kun!

King: What? Too harsh?

There was silence.

Glasses: ...I can't...

Protagonist: Oh! You're alright, thank god!

Hearing his voice made me feel a lot better in itself.

Glasses: I can't open the door.

King: Are you indecent or something?

Glasses: No.

Glasses: ...

Glasses: I literally can't open the door.

Glasses: It's locked from the outside... or something.

Protagonist: ...!

King: Oh shit.

Protagonist: How did... how did that happen?

Glasses: I don't know - I just -

Suddenly, King and my IDs started blipping. I could hear Glasses's ID blip from inside his room too. The announcements app.

...

Shit.

Maid-chan: Heeeey! I see three of you have recognized my little game, so that means it's officially...

Maid-chan: DE-DUC-TION TIME!

King: Wait, what the f-

Maid-chan: Yup, okay. So, some of you were probably wondering where everyone's favorite serial killer was all day.

King: ...I'm everyone's favorite serial killer.

He said this in such a low voice, I almost didn't hear.

Maid-chan: It was because...

Maid-chan: Well, he can't leave his room!

Maid-chan: Let me explain a little thing about the rooms to you. They can lock in two ways. From the inside, and the outside.

Maid-chan: And everyone's ID card can lock or unlock one other person's room from the outside. So, if your room gets locked from the outside, you're shit outta luck! You have to get the person who locked it to unlock it, or you have to beg me let you out. And I'm not going to let Glasses out of this one, scott free!

Maid-chan: So... today's deduction is... to find the person who locked Glasses's room! It's time to begin.

Maid-chan: Teehee! You'll get an hour for this. I don't think I'll dole out any severe punishments for this, but... If you can't find out who locked him in there... Well, I'll just let him stay in there for a while, then~.

Maid-chan: Transmission, end!

The screen switched off, and I was left with my mind racing. No, this couldn't be true. No one could've locked Glasses's room, right? No one here would... no one would do that, right?

King: ...

He looked at me.

King: Before you get any ideas about it being me, I'll prove that it wasn't!

He tried scanning his ID under Glasses's door. It didn't unlock. That eased my mind a bit, at least.

Protagonist: Thank you King-kun...

Protagonist: But... Glasses-kun, will you be alright?

Protagonist: ...And why didn't you respond to my messages? Or tell anyone about this? It could've been resolved sooner!

I was a bit exasperated with him, but... I was just glad he was okay for now.

Glasses: I... didn't want you to worry.

Protagonist: Glasses-kun... you have to tell me these things! Hell, not just me, anyone!

Glasses: ...

Glasses: I'm sorry.

As he apologized, I could hear others approaching the second floor. Bled, Moth, Syringe, Collector, Puppet, Killer, Valkyrie, Diamond, and Tailor had all appeared. A door opened from behind us and Luna came out to survey those who had gathered.

King: We should start investigating.

Protagonist: Right.

Bled: [Protagonist-kun...!]

Bled caught my attention with her text-to-speech calling my name.

Protagonist: What's up, Bled-san?

Bled: [Have you checked to see which door your ID locks?]

Protagonist: No. I think we should get to finding who locked Glasses-kun's room, but...

Bled: [...It wasn't me. I didn't even know the IDs could do that. I don't think most of the people here knew they could.]

Protagonist: I believe y-

King: Oh yeah? Prove it.

Bled: [...Hmph. Fine.]

She walked over to Glasses's door and scanned her ID. Nothing.

Bled: [There has to be a faster way than everyone scanning Glasses-kun's door, though.]

King: It's the most effective way~.

Bled: [Well... let's narrow it down. Who seems to dislike Glasses-kun? Or has a reason to lock him in his room?]

Bled: [He's a serial killer, so the list is pretty long. I'd say, my biggest suspects right now are probably Syringe-kun and Collector-kun.]

King: Well, let's give them a chat, huh?

Protagonist: Collector-kun, huh?

Even so, I felt like there was someone I was missing.

King: I dunno. Let's talk to 'ringe-y-kyun, first, rightsies?

Protagonist: ...Alright.

Bled: [...Sigh.]

We approached Syringe, who was talking to Moth and Killer. Upon our arrival, he politely waved at me. Killer and Moth waved too.

Protagonist: Um, hello.

Syringe: Hell-

King: Why the FUCK would you lock Glasses-kun in his room, 'ringe-y? Spit it out.

Syringe: ...

Syringe: M...me?

He pointed at himself.

Syringe: You really think I did this?

Syringe: You must have fewer brain cells than I imagined.

Protagonist: King-kun, we can't just go around accusing people like that.

King: Yeah we can. I just did.

Moth: ...If I may, Syringe-kun was with me for most of the day.

Moth: He had a small period of time, yes, but I really don't think he's the culprit here.

Killer: I don't think it was Syringe-kun either. I mean, like... Yeah, Syringe-kun really openly hates serial killers and whatever, and Glasses-kun is like. Pretty much our only confirmed serial killer, so it'd make sense in theory, but...

Killer: Hey, Syringe-kun, can you like, lay out your whole day for me?

Syringe: I don't mind. Sigh.

Syringe: I woke up due to the alarm, as per usual. I really hate that thing. I got dressed and went to the parlor afterwards to sit down and relax. Then I met Protagonist-shi and Moth-kun at the second floor and we all went to the library. I've been with Moth ever since. We went and got food sometime after that, and then the meeting. And now, this.

Killer: See! It's right there! What I'm saying is that -

King: Loser.

Killer: I SAID that, I think Glasses-kun's room was locked before the alarm. Because, you know. The alarm wakes a lot of people up. So there's heavy traffic at that time.

Bled: [So if Syringe-kun were to lock the room after he woke up, there's a higher chance that someone would've seen him, is what you're saying?]

Killer: Exactly.

Bled: [I suppose that makes sense...]

King: I still think it's him.

Syringe: Of course you would.

Moth: I mean, I got up before the alarm, but I was with Protag-kun for the most part. Should I use my ID to prove it?

Protagonist: That's actually a good idea. I trust you Moth-kun, but...

Moth: I understand, then h-

Suddenly our IDs alerted us again.

Maid-chan: Huhu! I forgot to mention, after five wrong tries, Glasses's room will be locked for the rest of the day! That's just how it is!

Maid-chan: Just so you all can't guess randomly.

Maid-chan: Maid-chan, out!

...

Protagonist: We've already gone twice. Bled-san, and King-kun.

Protagonist: Moth-kun... it'd be best if you refrained from scanning your ID.

Moth: Roger.

Killer: Why don't you ask Val-chan if she knows anything? She's got eyes like a hawk. Maybe she noticed something.

Protagonist: Right... that sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Killer-chan.

I didn't really want to ask Valkyrie for help, but... desperate times called for desperate measures.  

King: Are we really gonna ask Valkyrie-chan...?

King: I still think he did it. King nodded his head in Syringe's direction, who glared at King, but didn't say anything.

Bled: [It'd make sense for us to ask around. We've got limited time, so let's not waste it.]

Protagonist: Right... and I really don't think Syringe-kun did it.

Valkyrie was chatting with Diamond and Tailor, looking over her ID. She looked up at us though, as we got close.

Valkyrie: Hello Protagonist-kun. Bled-san. King-kun.

Protagonist: Um, hello.

Bled: [Valkyrie-san, do you have any information you might want to share with us? Or does Diamond-san or Tailor-kun?]

Valkyrie: ...Why? Are you perhaps suspecting me? I haven't done anything of the sort, you know.

We... didn't say that we were. Chalk that up as suspicious behavior. I sigh and shake my head, nevertheless.

Protagonist: Uh, no. We just wanted to know if you could help us.

Valkyrie: This event was forseeable.

...Sigh.

Valkyrie: Within our group, those who distrust others have their attitudes catching and spreading like a disease. Soon, distrust will come and overtake us all, naturally.

Siiiiiiiiiigh.

King: Is she always this edgy?

Diamond: I-it's not edgy! She makes very valid points, you know!

King: So do you believe her, Dia-chan?

Valkyrie: She doesn't have to believe me.

King: Hang on Valkyrie-chan, I wanna hear this.

Diamond: ...I-is it really fair to put me on the spot like this?

Diamond: I believe in our group, I guess.

Though that seemed a little half-hearted.

Valkyrie: ...Like I said, Diamond-chan's trust in you all does not deter my opinion of her.

Diamond: ...

Tailor: You two make me jealous... having someone like that here... sigh...

Diamond: Ehehe, it's-

Valkyrie: It's a burden.

Diamond: ...!

King: Oof, haha. Kind of harsh. Yeeeeowch.

Protagonist: ...So, um. Do you... have any information to note. Anything you've seen, anything strange... you three?

I wanted to avoid anymore awkwardness.

Diamond: ...Nothing here. Tailor: I don't think I've seen or heard anything either.

Valkyrie: Sigh. While I haven't seen or heard anything, I do think you should be wary of people who are naturally suspicious.

King: ...But that totally includes you, you know?

Valkyrie: I know what I said.

I think that was... actually helpful advice.

Protagonist: Um, thank you, you three. That really helped. I guess.

Valkyrie: Thank you, Protagonist-kun. I think we'll be able to isolate the perpetrator at this rate.

King: Is that optimism? Haha! Wow, didn't think you were capable of that.

Valkyrie: It's not optimistic. It's realistic. With however many detectives working on this, it's only natural that-

King: Jeez, take a chill pill, bitch.

Valkyrie: ...

And suddenly, Diamond steps forward and sends King reeling backwards with a powerful smack.

Diamond: Don't talk to her like that!

Tailor: Ah, this is...

We've attracted some attention now... and King adjusts his sunglasses, touching his red cheek.

Tailor: You shouldn't've said that, King-kun. It's not right to call a lady that.

King: I don't take orders from you.

He looks pretty pissed, and goes off to the side, storming away.

Bled: [He deserved it.]

Protagonist: ...yeah.

Diamond: I'm going to give him an even bigger piece of my mind later.

Valkyrie: Just. Don't.

She sounds resigned and tired, and touches Diamond's arm to calm her down.

Valkyrie: It's not worth it.

Protagonist: ...Well, um, if you three are good, we'll head off to do more investigating.

Bled: [Yeah. Uh. Thanks again, it was a big help.]

I step to the side with Bled, and look at her awkwardly.

She starts to type something.

Bled: [You'd definitely better not choose King-kun.]

Protagonist: ...I'm not choosing anyone!

Bled: [Heehee. It was a joke to lighten the mood.]

Protagonist: Thanks, Bled-san, for trying.

It didn't really work though. I look over to King, who's still pouting in the corner and look to the last group. It's Collector, Puppet, and Luna. We should probably talk to them. Bled sees where I'm looking and begins to head over there by herself, expecting me to follow. I do.

Bled: [Freeze! You're under arrest for locking Glasses-kun's room!]

Collector: ...Huh?

Bled: [Ahaha, it was just a joke. Hmm. What are we even going to do with the person who locked his room though...? Will we just have to live with this?]

Bled: [Will there be a punishment from us?]

Protagonist: A punishment...?

Collector: A punishment, huh?

We said it relatively at the same time, and we give each other an awkward half-glare. Jerk.

Puppet: Naaaaaaaturally, I won't be doing anything about it! I'm just a mischief-prone girl, so I'm likely to lock a buncha doors! But that doesn't mean I did it! Or did I? Huh? Huuuuh? Kyaha!

Bled: [Yeah, you definitely didn't do it.]

Bled: [I'm more worried about Collector-kun out of you three... sigh.]

Collector: That's kind of disheartening to hear. That you trust me so little.

Collector: I've tried to be a leader figure, and this is how I'm viewed, huh?

Protagonist: It's only natural.

Collector: ...

Luna: What's with this weird tension... it's stressing me out. I just want to go to sleep.

Luna: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh. You guys and your killing attempts, and your locked doors, it's all way too troublesome. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we're rescued.

Protagonist: K-Killing attempts!?

Luna: Oh, it's bound to happen you know. But whatevs.

Bled: [Luna-kun...]

Puppet: Haha! Now you're starting to sound like Valkyrie-chaaaaaan!

People losing trust in the group this fast... it's really not good.

Puppet: But hmmm, you know what's weird, Protagonist-kuuuun?

Protagonist: Uh, what?

Puppet: The culprit responsible for this likely has to be someone who didn't come to the meeting.

Puppet: If someone knew about the doors, they would've shared it, you know, know?

Puppet: Sooooooo... therefore it narrows down our pool of suspects. Of course, it doesn't do anything if people were lying, but coupled with what you know already, I'm sure you can figure out who it is. Huh? What am I saying, kyahaha!

...Who was she speaking to? Oh well. She really was a strange girl.

Bled: [Right. Protagonist-kun... do you have an idea of who it could be?]

A person who is up early... before the alarm goes off so they wouldn't meet anyone in the hallway.

A person who distrusts the group... enough so that they needed to take this action. And rather, a person who distrusts Glasses.

And a person who didn't come to the meeting. Actually, there's really... one person that fits that description.

A person who outright stated they didn't trust Glasses as well...

[CHOOSE A PERSON: Rabbit]

Protagonist: It can't be... Rabbit-kun, right?

Collector: Rabbit-kun?

Puppet: AHAHA! I knew you could do it! I was thinking that too, you know!

Bled: [Rabbit-kun... really?]

Luna: Sigh. Okay. If it's him, it's him. I'll go to my room now.

Protagonist: Rabbit-kun is awake almost every night, so it gives him a chance to lock Glasses-kun's door without being seen. He's also told me he doesn't trust him, and... he didn't come to the meeting.

Collector: All of that makes sense. We'll have to place him under room arrest like I suggested. I knew he couldn't be trusted.

Bled: [No... I don't think that's good idea.]

Collector: And why not?

Bled: [It'll just cause tensions to flare. As for now, if it really is Rabbit-kun that did this, we should maybe just keep a better eye on him.]

Protagonist: Yeah, I agree with Bled-san.

Puppet: I'm fine either way, as long as something fun and exciting comes out of it!

Luna: I know people would feel safer if Rabbit-kun was like, under room arrest but, realisitically... he's probably ten times stronger than any of us.

Luna: So it's just not feasible, you know?

Collector: ...Sigh. I see what you're saying. I won't step in then.

Collector: However, it probably won't stop Maid-chan from issuing a punishment... I know she said she wouldn't but. Do we trust her?

Collector: Sigh... and that's troublesome to think about.

Collector pinched the bridge of his nose. I wonder if he was more worried about the collateral damage this whole situation would cause rather than the fact Glasses was targetted. Asshole.

Protagonist: I'm sure she can be convinced not to give out a punishment...

Collector: You must truuuuly have confidence in yourself then, huh?

Bled: [Um! Well, Protagonist-kun and I will go and find Rabbit-kun to unlock Glasses-kun's door! Okay, bye!]

Bled must've sensed the tension, because she took my arm and dragged me towards the stairs.

???: Hey! Are you leaving without me!? Did you figure it out?

Before Bled had any time to react, King had latched onto my arm, effectively getting Bled to drop her grip on me.

Bled: [Oh, King-kun... we think we figured it out.]

King: Ohhh? Whomst, then?

Bled: [...Rabbit-kun.]

King: Uwaaaaoh, Rabbit-kun, really!? Huh, I s'pose it makes sense.

King: Ehe. Let's go confront him then, Protag-chan. There's strength in numbers.

Protagonist: I don't want to confront Rabbit-kun! I just want to know why! Maybe it was an accident...

King: Oh wow, you're kind of blindly optimistic. Kehe. Cute.

Protagonist: I'm not really in the mood for your games, sorry King-kun.

Bled: [...Let's find Rabbit-kun.]

Suddenly, our IDs starting beeping again.

King: Haaah? Another announcement? It hasn't even been an hour!

Nevertheless, we opened up the announcements app.

Maid-chan: H-Hewwo!? Can you hear me? Aha! I've been listening in like a good hostess, and I've heard some of you have reached a conclusion! I'm going to make everyone's locations public for just five minutes, so check quickly if you want to catch your culpwit~.

Maid-chan: Alrightsies, Maid-chan out!

Suddenly, in my DM with Maid-chan, a list of everyone with their locations was sent.

Bled: [Oh, convenient.]

Bled - Second Floor, Near Stairs

Collector - Second Floor, Near Left Side

Diamond - Second Floor, Near Middle

Flare - Third Floor, Library

Glasses - Second Floor, Glasses's Room

Killer - Second Floor, Near Right Side

King - Second Floor, Near Stairs

Luna - Second Floor, Near Left Side

Moth - Second Floor, Near Right Side

Protagonist - Second Floor, Near Stairs

Puppet - Second Floor, Near Left Side

Rabbit - First Floor, Auditorium

Romeo - First Floor, Gift Shop

Sol - Third Floor, Parlor

Spring - First Floor, Auditorium

Syringe - Second Floor, Near Right Side

Tailor - Second Floor, Near Middle

Valkyrie - Second Floor, Near Middle

Protagonist: Looks like Rabbit-kun is with Spring-san. If he doesn't cooperate, we've got her on our side.

King: Hehe, what good luck. Let's go, I'm getting boooored.

Protagonist: ...We're wasting time just standing here like this anyway. We should head to meet them.

Bled: [I suppose so. This is... I have a no-good feeling about this, Protagonist-kun.]

She purses her lips and balances on the tips of her feet, looking down the stairs.

Bled: [Something about this feels awful. I can't figure out why.]

Protagonist: I'm sure everything will be fine.

King: Or, we're all wrong, and we'll all die a horrible, painful, and gory death!

Protagonist: ...

Bled: [...]

Bled: [A-anyways...! Let's get going. All we can keep doing is moving forward.]

And so we went down to the auditorium. Spring was on stage, instructing Rabbit from the audience. It looked like she might be teaching him part of a dance routine...?

King: Excuuuuuuuuse us!

King called loudly, letting our presence be known. Spring and Rabbit looked up. Spring waved, and Rabbit huffed. Maybe he already knew what we were here for. Time to get it over with. Spring got off the stage as we approached, and Rabbit didn't even turn his back from us in the seat he was sitting in.

Spring: Puwaaa! Hello~. Rabbit-kun and I were just choreographing some things. He says this locking doors thing is stressing him out, so please don't ask him about it at all!

Protagonist: ...

King: Like that's not suspicious at all.

Rabbit: Don't ask me about it.

King: Well, I'm asking. D-

Protagonist: Rabbit-kun, uh, it's kind of serious, so we need you to be honest with us. Did you lock Glasses-kun's door?

Rabbit: ...

Rabbit: So fuckin' what if I did, huh?

Spring stood awkwardly, playing with her bandage. She didn't look up.

Rabbit: Can't have a fucker like that runnin' around. Two-faced fucker. I know these types. Slimy scumbags.

Protagonist: DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT HIM.

I suddenly raised my voice. I don't know why, but hearing him say those things about Glasses, judging him by something he clearly regrets... It made me mad.

Protagonist: It doesn't give you a right to do something like that! And if you have a concern, voice it to the group! Don't try and vigilante actions all on your own!

Spring: ...

Spring: Protagonist-kun's right, puwa... Rabbit-kun.

Spring: I didn't want to say anything because I know you had me in mind... but...! It's really...

Spring: I can take care of myself... and Glasses-kun... you have to trust him for now.

Rabbit: ...

Bled: [Please... Rabbit-kun, can you just come with us to unlock his door?]

Rabbit: Fuckin' fine. Fine! But don't blame me when this comes to bite you in the ass. I had yer best interests in mind.

Bled: [Rabbit-kun... thank you.]

Now with Rabbit and Spring added to our mishmash party, we traveled upstairs, back to Glasses's room. Collector waited besides the door, and I assume he scowled as he saw Rabbit, though I couldn't tell due to the mask.

Collector: Ah, yes. Rabbit-kun. It really was you, hmm?

Collector: You know, I suggested that they keep you in your room, under room arrest as you had done to Glasses. However, no one seemed to ag-

Protagonist: You can unlock the door Rabbit-kun.

Rabbit: R-right.

He sighed and scanned his ID underneath it. It almost immediately unlocked, and I felt the sense of dread that had been gnawing away at my chest clear up.

Bled: [...So that's it. We did it.]

Bled: [But I still can't shake this awful feeling...]

King: It's called PMS.

Bled: [Shut up.]

I opened Glasses's door, not really paying anybody else any mind. I just had to make sure he was alright now.

...And maybe give him a piece of my mind for worrying me so much.

Glasses was sitting on the bed, facing a wall. Unmoving, just staring into space. How long has he been doing that?

Protagonist: Glasses-kun...?

He turned his head as I called his name and blinked.

Glasses: Oh, the door is open. Thank you... you didn't have to.

Protagonist: Glasses-kun.

My voice came out a little firmer than I meant it to, but still... I had to say something.

Protagonist: You really worried all of us. Especially me. Please, if something bad happens to you, you have to tell me. You can't sit idly by and let it happen.

Glasses: I deserved it though, so it's fine.

Protagonist: ...No, you don't. Glasses-kun...

I came to sit next to him on the bed.

Protagonist: Seriously, I was really worried about you. King-kun thought you might even be dead.

Glasses: I'm not.

Protagonist: Well, yes, we know... but... you have to tell someone if something like this happens! So we can all work together!

Glasses: I'm not... good at being part of a team.

Protagonist: Can you at least try...?

Glasses: ...Yes.

He looked away from me, and fiddled with his tie. I remained sitting for a few more moments, watching him in silence, before standing and backing up towards the door.

Protagonist: Thank you, Glasses-kun.

Glasses: ...

I feel like my bond with Glasses has deepened...

I moved back to the door, to find Rabbit and Collector had moved away from the group. Rabbit was being lectured by the latter, though he seemed to be taking it in stride, surprisingly. I figured he would've just gotten really mad at Collector, but...

Suddenly, our IDs collectively started to blip.

Maid-chan: And like that, our culprit has been found! Glasses's door is unlocked now, heehee. 

Maid-chan: I also heard talk of punishments! I thought that was pretty interesting, you know. So I've made up my mind.

Maid-chan: I know I said "no severe punishments" in the beginning, but that's soooo boring!

Maid-chan: I've decided that anyone who tried to unlock Glasses's door, including Glasses and Rabbit, will lose one of their hands! I'll let them choose. Left or right, I'm such a generous host, you know!

Panic set in through the room, and my mind. King and Bled... they were the ones who tried to unlock Glasses's door...!

Maid-chan: BUT! Maid-chan: Since we're approaching the Killy-Killy week, I'll make you guys a deal. If a murder occurs before this time next week, I won't be taking any hands. If not, fingers will fly!

Maid-chan: Oh, and to clear things up, the afflicted parties are Bled, King, Glasses, Rabbit, and Diamond.

D-Diamond too?! Wait, when did she try to unlock the door?! This is... panic is setting in through my body. King and Glasses... no, everyone. I have to make sure they're safe.

Maid-chan: Anyway, Maid-chan out! Toodles!

There's silence on the second floor before Diamond bursts into tears. No... this isn't right. This can't be happening. No one will murder... Like I said...

Suddenly something grabs my side. I almost yelp, before I realize who it is. King looks at me through his shades, face impassable. Is he scared? I'd never be able to tell. What does he even think about?

King: ...

King: ...

King: You said you'd protect me, right?

Protagonist: I'm protecting everyone.

King: That means you're protecting me.

King: Good enough.

He squeezes himself underneath my arm and sighs. I can feel that he's shaking slightly. Maybe he is scared.

King: I've never been particularly strong, so this is reassuring.

Does he really think so?

King: ...Actually I'm going to my room. I'll find you later, Protag-chan, alright?

He's a mess. I quickly give him a hug, and he lingers for a few seconds, before heading towards his room.

I poke my head into Glasses's room while we're still here.

Protagonist: You... alright?

Glasses: I have faith in you. Like I said.

Protagonist: Okay, got it.

I back up into Bled, who lightly removes me from stepping on her toes.

Protagonist: Oh, uh, sorry.

Bled: [Can we talk?]

Bled: [It's nothing bad. I just don't wanna be alone.]

Protagonist: Oh, of course.

Bled: [Let's go to my room. I promise it isn't too messy.]

I look around.

Killer and Valkyrie are comforting a sobbing Diamond. Moth, Tailor and Syringe are beginning to head downstairs. Collector, Spring and Rabbit are talking. Puppet and Luna have disappeared, but...

I nod my head.

Following Bled to her room, I sigh. She scans her ID and opens the door to her room.

Bled: [Not too shabby, huh? I followed your lead and got a cactus.]

She grins, pointing to a small cactus sitting on her nightstand underneath the lamp.

Bled's room is... exactly identical to mine in decoration. In the other rooms I've seen, there was at least a little difference, but Bled's room is like, walking into my own.

Protagonist: Yeah, it's... familiar.

Bled: [Really?]

She huffs a sigh and bounces onto the bed.

Bled: [Sooooo. You got interrupted. I wanna hear allll about your crush on Glasses-kun!]

Oh, of course this is what she wants to talk about. It's super awkward, but...

Protagonist: Um, I don't have a crush on Glasses-kun.

Do I? I don't know at this point.

Protagonist: Honestly, we're just friends.

Bled: [Bo-ring! I think you two would make a cute couple.]

I finally take a seat in the chair facing the bed. I wonder why she wants to talk about romance so much...

Protagonist: I mean, my first priority in this manor is to get out of here with everyone alive. Not to get a boyfriend.

Bled: [Fair, but that's a plus, you know?]

Protagonist: You're kind of a helpless romantic, huh.

That's more of an observation than a question at this point.

Bled: [It's because of my step-sister. She's like a princess 'n' junk, so she gets tons of confession letters around holidays. She always makes me read them to help respond. I guess I gained a sense of romance from reading one too many love notes. Haha!]

Protagonist: That's fair.

Protagonist: So you like Killer-chan, huh?

Bled: [I know it's totally impossible... Spring-chan is so much cuter. She's got me beat in every way.]

Protagonist: I don't think it's an entirely lost cause.

Bled: [Yeah... I can't help but be hopeful.]

Bled rolls a little on the bed, groaning comically.

Bled: [Man, I want to talk about cute things like this to distract myself but...]

Protagonist: I know how you feel. We're all scared right now.

Bled: [...Yeah. I don't wanna lose my hands. I mean... how would I type? How would I sign!?]

Protagonist: It won't happen. We can convince Maid-chan not to do it. I've done it before. We have time, right?

Bled: [You're awfully optimistic. Come back down to earth, Mr. Astronaut.]

Protagonist: It's true! I really think that we can get through this if we all work together.

Bled: [Siiiiiiiiigh. Alright. You know what? You haven't been wrong yet, so I'll place my trust in you.]

Protagonist: Thanks, Bled-san.

Bled: [You know, you can call me Bled-chan. Like you call Killer, "Killer-chan".]

Bled: [I already call you Protagonist-kun, so...!]

Bled: [It's only natural for friends to do this sort of stuff.]

She sits up and grins at me, taking off her glasses.

Bled: [Surprisingly, I can still see a future when I take these off. Huh.]

Protagonist: That's g-

Bled: [Hehe, I'm not a psychic, though.]

I laughed with her.

_I feel like my bond with Bled has deepened..._

We stayed like this for a little while longer, just chatting. I almost forgot about Maid-chan's threats until someone knocked on Bled's door.

Bled: [Could you go and get that, Protagonist-kun?]

Protagonist: Oh, uh, sure.

I got up and opened the door. Tailor stood there, and blinked, before waving slightly.

Tailor: Oh, Protagonist-shi. Hello. I wanted to talk to Bled-shi to make sure she was alright.

Tailor: I hadn't heard from her since... you know, and I wanted to just talk to her, as she is my friend.

I hadn't really noticed before, but he really holds himself with a dignified air. I look at Bled, who's laying across her bed, kicking her feet up and down.

Protagonist: Of course. Come in.

Tailor nods, and delicately and gracefully slips into the room. He sits in the chair I was sitting in, and Bled looks up at him. He signs something to her, and she signs something back.

Oh. So this is how it's gonna be. Should I just leave now...? I feel awkward, as I watch them sign back and forth with each other.

Bled suddenly looks at me and starts typing.

Bled: [I'll talk like this from now on. Don't wanna be rude. Tailor-kun just was signing because he thinks you're cute and wanted to impress you.]

Tailor: Th-that's not.

Bled: [Haha! Just kidding~.]

Tailor: Bled-shi... that's too cruel. Besides, I-... never mind.

Tailor: At least I'm glad to see you're in a good mood.

Bled: [It's thanks to Protagonist-kun. And you checking up on me makes me feel good too.]

Suddenly my ID vibrated with a message in the group chat. I had a bunch of unchecked messages in the detective chat, but I'd save those for when I feel like dealing with them. I'm still a bit soured on that chat from Masquerade Butterfly.

Sol: [King has made a special dinner and dessert for everyone tonight to raise everyone's spirits. Hopefully everyone can be in a good mood soon.]

Tailor and Bled were reading the message too, it seemed.

Tailor: We should go down. I'm a bit famished.

Bled: [Oh look at me, I'm Tailor-kun, I'm fancy~. I say famished~. I bet you say "peckish" too.]

Tailor: Do not.

Bled: [Do too.]

She got up off the bed, undoing the wrinkles from her clothes, and Tailor gently stood up to stand near me at the door. Bled soon followed after us, and we went down to the restaurant without any distractions.

As usual, it smelled heavenly. I guess King must've cheered up. That was good. King moping about, not clinging to me every five seconds would've been strange.

As we went to get the food, I saw King. He was kind of focused on cooking, so I thought it'd be best not to bother him. It looked like he was making some kind of short ribs. I didn't mind what he made, I would eat it. ...He was a really great cook, alright.

After we served ourselves, Tailor, Bled, and I found a table. Tailor was able to tell me about his past a bit. His outfit was actually an old kimono he had deconstructed for more practical wear. It turns out he really was a legit tailor. I found that pretty funny. Bled did too. Tailor didn't really see the humor in it, but he laughed along with us anyway. He also apparently had a girlfriend that he was looking forward to seeing again. Bled was incredibly interested in this, though Tailor was pretty vague on detailing her.

_I feel like my bond with Tailor has deepened..._

After dinner, we had chocolate cake for dessert. King really did spoil us. I wondered what would happen if he weren't here, but I pushed that thought out of my mind quickly. I went back to my room after saying my goodbyes to Tailor and Bled, and sat down on my bed. It was... scary. Being here. I ended up taking a shower after I sat and thought for a period of time, but immediately went back to my room, not feeling any better. It took me a while to fall asleep too, but sleep did come, eventually.

...

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, stay tuned for an announcement chapter going up soon! Hope you enjoyed, as always~. ~ Wynter


	14. Everything Moves in Real Time [Killy-Killy Period 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelation ceremony happens, and we switch over into the Killy-Killy Period of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Airi. It's really Airicore in terms of things I think she'd like so...

???: ...rotag-chan...!

???: Protag-chan...!

I was suddenly awoken with a start to the sound of someone calling my name. King was hovering over me, already dressed for the day.

Protagonist: G-GAH-!

Wait a minute, how'd he get in here!?

King: Oh, did I surprise you? Good morning~.

He backed off of me, sitting at the edge of my bed, laughing to himself.

King: I found out whose door I can unlock.

Protagonist: W... whose?

Wait a minute.

He stared at me, disappointed.

Protagonist: Okay, give me a break. I just woke up.

So King can unlock my door. I guess it's better than someone like Collector or Romeo being able to do it, though I just hope he doesn't always plan on waking me up like this.

Protagonist: The alarm hasn't even gone off... what time is it?

King: Oh. It's kind of early, but I was too excited to watch you sleep. Also, that's fucking creepy and I'm not a stalker.

...

King: It's like, uhhh... 7:40...ish?

I lie back down in bed.

Protagonist: I'm going back to sleep.

King: No! You can't!

He suddenly grabs me by the shoulders and brings me up to shake me awake. Ugh.

King: I'm! So! Bored!

Protagonist: Then go back to sleep!

King: ...I don't want to.

Protagonist: That's fine, just let m-

King: I'll only sleep if you let me sleep here!

Protagonist: ...

I mean. That's kind of awkward, isn't it?

Protagonist: Isn't that kind of...

King: Sigh, I knew it wouldn't work but I still had to try.

He flops down across the bed on his stomach, lying over my legs. I try to kick him off, but he's stubborn and stays on.

Protagonist: You're a real nuisance, you know.

King: What happened to us being  _ "friends" _ ?

He says that pretty spitefully.

Sigh.

Protagonist: We are. I keep saying it. Even if you're kind of a nuisance, you're a friend.

King suddenly sits up, and slides off the bed.

King: Well this was fun, Protag-chan. Au revoir.

Protagonist: Huh? Wh-...

Protagonist: Bye?

_ I feel like my bond with King has deepened... _

He turns and gives me a peace sign before leaving the room.

Maybe I should try to go back to sleep...

...

I have strange dreams when I do.

After what feels like a few seconds of sleep, I'm awoken by the alarm I've gotten used to.

Maid-chan: Hello sleepyheads! This is your morning wake-up call! It's now 10:00 AM! Wakey, wakey, or I'll be very sad at how lazy you are~.

Maid-chan: And please remember, today at 2:00 PM in the auditorium is the revelation ceremony. Attendance is mandatory! If you don't show up, I'll punish you! Kyahahaha! So, let's all have some fun~!

Oh. The revelation ceremony. Then that means...

At 2:00 PM today, we switch over into the Killy-Killy period of the week.

I lay in my bed, looking up at the ceiling for a while, not knowing what to do. At first I was so confident that no one would kill. Even yesterday after Maid-chan had issued the punishment announcement. I had told Bled we might be able to convince Maid-chan not to punish those who had been afflicted. But...

...

Was distrust starting to creep into my heart?

For some reason, I found myself wanting to talk to Valkyrie.

I knew she didn't like me, but... I felt like if I talked to someone who so openly distrusted the group, I could gain back my confidence.

I got out my ID, and began to type out a message to her.

Protagonist: [Valkyrie-san, how are you? Thank you for your help yesterday. Without you, we would've never been able to find out who had done it. I want to talk to you. Do you maybe want to get some breakfast?]

And now for the wait. I wasn't really expecting her to agree to it, but...

Valkyrie: [Oh, Protagonist-kun. Thank you for your kind words. I'm a bit hungry, so breakfast sounds lovely. Should I meet you there?]

She agreed. Huh. That's good, though.

Protagonist: [Yeah, I'll see you there!]

I started to get up and get dressed for the day. As soon as I was done with that, I began to head down to the kitchen.

I saw Valkyrie there, sitting on one of the stools at the counter. She kicked her legs idly, and hummed absent-mindedly as I entered. Opening one of her eyes, she waved, an impassable look on her face.

Valkyrie: Hello, Protagonist-kun.

She patted the stool next to her, inviting me to sit down.

Protagonist: Oh, hey, Valkyrie-san.

I sat down next to her, awkwardly watching her as she leaned back against the counter.

Valkyrie: So, you wanted to talk?

Protagonist: Uh. Yeah.

Valkyrie: Let's save that then. I don't really feel like talking right now. I know why you really called me down here, so... it's fine.

Protagonist: Wait, wh-... what?

Valkyrie: Don't play dumb now, Protagonist-kun. Grab a knife and end it already. No one would suspect it was you.

WAIT. WHAT.

Does she think I called her here to MURDER her?!

Protagonist: NO, NO-!

Protagonist: You've got that wrong!

Protagonist: I'm not going to, I would NEVER-

Valkyrie: ...

She opened both her eyes, and laughed.

Valkyrie: I know. It's a joke.

Protagonist: ...That wasn't very funny.

Valkyrie: Maybe not to you.

Valkyrie: Though, we aren't on the best of terms, so the thought had crossed my mind. But you're too naive for something like that.

Protagonist: No one will kill anyone.

Valkyrie: We have a motive in place now. What makes you keep holding onto that belief?

Valkyrie: And King-kun is one of those that's been afflicted. Isn't he the shady type?

Protagonist: King-kun won't kill. He said so, and I have no reason not to trust h...

Well. I do have every reason not to trust him. He's a serial killer, and one of the worse ones here.

Valkyrie: Hmm... I see. But you know, Protagonist-kun... everyone is afflicted by this motive. Not just those in danger of losing their limbs.

Protagonist: What do you mean...?

Valkyrie: Those five... everyone in this mansion is somehow connected to at least one of them in one way or another. It's almost deliberate. Like it was a trap.

Valkyrie: Like Maid-chan planned this all along.

Valkyrie: Pray tell me, whose idea was it to swipe King-kun's and Bled-san's cards...?

Protagonist: ...

Protagonist: It was King-kun's...

Valkyrie: It was King-kun's idea to swipe Diamond-chan's card as well.

Protagonist: W... wait, when!?

Valkyrie: After you had left. King-kun came and accused Diamond-chan so, she swiped her card to shut him up.

Protagonist: ...

Protagonist: What are you saying?

Valkyrie: Nothing, really.

Valkyrie: I'm just musing to myself again.

Protagonist: If you're accusing him of being behind this... it couldn't be him.

Valkyrie: I'm not accusing him of  **directing** this farce. I just think it's terribly strange.

Protagonist: I don't like that. I really don't.

Protagonist: We don't have any evidence that it's one of us behind this.

Valkyrie: Sigh. I guess you're right. But it's likely that there's someone working with Maid-chan, hm?

Valkyrie: A mole of sorts, if you will.

Protagonist: It's really too early to speculate things like this.

Valkyrie: ...Chapter one isn't quite a bad place to start you know. It might already be too late for me otherwise.

Protagonist: Huh?

I meant in the morning... What is she talking about?

Valkyrie: Hm... anyway, are you hungry? I can make us some breakfast.

Protagonist: ...I honestly thought you didn't like me.

Valkyrie: ...I normally wouldn't seek you out, but since you're here, I'm going to be polite.

Protagonist: Thanks for being civilized. And honest.

Valkyrie: If there's one thing I pride myself in, it's being a virtuous conversationalist.

Valkyrie sets to work, grabbing some eggs and other items from the fridge.

Valkyrie: If I make an omelette, you wouldn't mind if I put in mushrooms, right?

Protagonist: No. Mushrooms are fine.

...

There was silence as Valkyrie began to start on breakfast. I was gaining some of my confidence in the group back after talking to her. King wouldn't be connected to this place. And if he was, he'd tell me. Or he'd've let it slip by now. I don't think he can hide anything from me.

Valkyrie began to hum, as if wanting to fill the silence. I balanced my chin in my hand and watched as she cooked.

_ I feel like my bond with Valkyrie has deepened... _

Protagonist: Yesterday... you said Diamond-san was a burden.

That was still weighing heavily on my mind.

Valkyrie: Did I say that?

She didn't pause in her cooking.

Protagonist: Yeah. You did.

Protagonist: Do you really feel that way? That's kind of rude, you know. Since she thinks so highly of you.

Valkyrie hummed.

Valkyrie: It's not really good to get attached to people here, is what I meant.

Protagonist: But it's human nature to form bonds with others.

Valkyrie: I know.

Valkyrie: I'm not human though.

...

What?

She laughs lightly, not bothering to look my way.

Valkyrie: I'm a divine angel, you know.

Oh. A chuunibyou. I briefly think to Moth, but...

Protagonist: An angel, right. Okay.

Valkyrie: Ah, I can tell you're skeptical. No matter. I have faith in myself, and that's all that matters.

Protaognist: Alri-

Valkyrie: It's already ready~.

She said in sort of a sing-song tone, sliding a rather large omelette onto a plate besides the stove, before cutting it in half and delivering one half onto another plate.

Valkyrie: Do you have any preferences on which one you want?

Protagonist: No. Not really.

Valkyrie: Alright then.

She handed me and plate and a fork, and we began to eat in silence.

Protagonist: ...

Protagonist: It's good. Thank you.

Valkyrie: You're welcome.

There was more silence as we continued to eat. I finished and brought my plate to the dishwasher.

Protagonist: Thank you for coming, Valkyrie-san.

Valkyrie: It wasn't a bother.

Protagonist: Still. Thank you.

She smiled and said no more, waving to me as I exited the kitchen. A little further down, I heard a loud voice and familiar voice animatedly talking to someone. I smiled to myself and headed for the direction of Killer and whoever she was with.

Killer, Bled, and King were sitting on the stairs. Killer was gushing about something between taking swigs of a large water bottle, and Bled was listening to her closely, hands resting on her cheeks, which she occasionally took off to type something in reply to Killer. King was half laid-back across the stairs, draped across a few steps, and he looked up eagerly as I approached.

King: Shut it, Killcchan-!

He said, patting her lightly to get her to shut up. He waved enthusiastically at me.

King: Ohhhh, Protag-chaaaaaan!

Killer: I will beat you to death if you touch me again.

King: I'd like to see you try, shortie!

Killer raised her fist, and King flinched, which she laughed at. Seemingly satisfied with that reaction, she turned her attention to me. Bled waved too.

Killer: Ya-hiii, Protag-kun!

Protagonist: Hey, you guys. Water you up to?

Killer: ...

She looked down at the bottle of water in her hands.

Killer: Man. You're lucky I'm sitting down, otherwise you'd be so punched right now.

Bled: [Protagonist-kun, booo. That was bad.]

Bled: [You seem to be in a good mood though. Did something happen?]

Protagonist: Oh, uh, nothi-

King: Obviously it's from seeing his beloved King-chan's face.

Killer rolls her eyes and scoffs as King seems to fluff up his hair as though that will make me like him anymore.

Killer: Yeah, right. But you never make puns. So what's up?

Protagonist: I don't know what you're talking about. I was hanging out with Valkyrie-san before this.

I guess that did kind of make me happy. In a weird way.

Bled: [And another competitor for Protagonist-kun's heart enters the fray...]

King: Oh no she doesn't! No!

King: Nuh-uh. This isn't fair. Stop being so popular, Protag-chan!

Killer: Haha! Luckily for me, there's no competition for Spring-chan! Heehee. I'm so blessed!

Bled: [...]

Protagonist: You three are all so troublesome...

Sigh.

Bled: [If it's bothering you Protag-chan, we can talk about something else.]

Bled: [Are you a dog person or a cat person?]

Killer: Dog person! Definitely!

King: Tsk... I'm a cat person. Until werewolves are involved...

Killer: No one said anything of the sort. Weirdo.

Bled: [Myself... I'm a cat person. My sister has a fluffy persian named Princess at home. I hope our dad is feeding her well in our absence...]

Bled tried not to look downcast, but she couldn't help but give a melancholy smile.

King: Our absence?

Bled: [Did I say our...? Haha, I just meant my absence.]

King's smile grows a little wider as he reclines back. I don't trust that at all.

King: Figured that's what you meant.

Bled: [Anyway, Protagonist-kun, are you a cat person or a dog person?]

Protagonist: Uh...

Protagonist: I dunno. I think dog person. I have a shiba inu at home. So I technically have to be a dog person, right? But she's more of my brother's dog anyway.

Killer: You have a shiba!? Awww! What's her name? I love shibas!

Protagonist: Her name is Mameko. Like I said, she's more of my brother's dog, so he named her and whatnot...

Bled: [Mameko... that's so cute.]

Killer: Aw, you're lucky. I'm not allowed to have pets. My little sister is allergic to everything under the sun. I've always wanted to get a dog.

Killer puffs out a sigh and glugs down another sip of her water bottle, finishing it.

Killer: Fuck! I have to get back to practice soon! I told Spring-chan I'd be taking a fifteen minute break, and it's almost been fifteen minutes!

She jumps to her feet and weaves through Bled and King to get to the bottom of the stairs.

Killer: Seeya guys! Nice talking to you!

Bled: [Oh, bye, Killer-chan!]

King: Bye-bye, Brute~.

Protagonist: Bye Killer-chan!

Killer gives the finger to King and waves to Bled and I before dashing off towards the auditorium.

King: She didn't even get to hear about my pet. Sigh.

Bled: [What is it. A snake?]

King: Are you calling me a snake?

Bled: [Maybe.]

King: Well. Maybe it is a snake. Maybe it isn't.

It's totally a snake.

Bled: [Haha. What's your snake's name, Snake-kun?]

King: First off, I'm not a snake. That's Collector-chan. Second of all, her name is Circe, and she's a ball python.

Bled: [Aww, that's actually cute. Circe though... that's kind of funny. Don't you hate women?]

King: ...

...Oh, she called him right out on it. That's kind of brave, Bled. It's true that Lover Boy's victims are only beautiful women though, so that name seems... out of character for him.

Bled: [Circe turned men into animals. Yet, your Circe is an animal. The Goddess of magic who turned men into animals is an animal. Is that karma for you?]

King: ...

King: Heh.

King: You're really reading too much into this.

King: I never said anything about hating women.

King: You're really looking to pick a fight though, huh?

Bled: [Eh. Are you trying to scare me? Heehee. You give me the creeps, so it's kind of working.]

King: That's really rude. Keep your mouth shut.

Protagonist: ...

I should step in and say something.

But suddenly, before anyone can say anymore, King is tackled by a small blur.

???: Puppet-chan - no!

King: AGHK-

Puppet looks up from tackling King and grins widely at him. She gets up and sits beside him. Surprisingly, he doesn't react badly. He adjusts his sunglasses and pats her head softly.

King: Hello?

Puppet: Hiya.

Bled and I turn to look at an exasperated Flare, who is pinching the bridge of her nose softly.

Flare: Puppet-chan... you can't just tackle people like that. Sheesh.

Puppet: Well, yes I can! And I just did!

Flare: Puppet-chan...

King: It's alright. I don't mind.

Puppet cheers softly, hoisting her arms above her head for emphasis.

Puppet: Ya~hoo~. King-kun doesn't mind me tackling him so it's an invitation to tackle him whenever I want!

King: ...I guess I kind of asked for that, didn't I.

Bled: [Flare-chan... what's up?]

Flare: Something along the lines of babysitting Puppet-chan for Collector-kun while he takes a nap.

Puppet: I said, I don't need to be babysat! I'm fourteeeeeeen~. Or am I? Kyahaha! I'm just so full of mischief, who even knows!

Protagonist: Right. Babysitting.

Flare: It's troublesome. I'm not good with kids...

Puppet: But I'm not a -

Bled: [I don't mind taking her off your hands, Flare-chan.]

Flare: Really? You'd be a lifesaver, Bled-chan.

Puppet: Like I said, I don't need to be babysat!

She's pouting.

Protagonist: I think Puppet-san is capable of taking care of herself.

Puppet: ...

Puppet: Ehe. That's true. I can fend for myself you know.

Puppet: But... I don't mind all this extra attention in all honesty! Heehee! Maybe it's because I'm a mischief-prone, attention-seeking girl~!

And then I remember the conversation I had with Puppet the other day where she froze up when she spoke about her home life.

...

I look at her sideways for a moment, and she only grins eerily back at me.

Protagonist: Bled-chan, do you mind if I join you? I'll hang out with you and Puppet-san too.

Bled: Oh, of cou-

King: Siiiigh, looks like I have no choice but to join you too.

Flare: You three are lifesavers. Thank you so much.

Flare: I'll see you all at this "revelation ceremony" today, alright?

Protagonist: It's nothing, Flare-san. See you then.

Bled: [Bye!]

King: Ciao~.

Puppet: Byebye, Flare-nee-chaaaaaaaan~.

Flare briskly walks past us up the stairs, presumably to the library again, and the four of us begin to idly chatter again.

Puppet: Uwaaaaoh. You know. King-kun! Luna-kun's fun! He's a gamer, you know! Kyahaha! He said we'd visit each other's towns on Animal Crossing soon...

King: Did he say that now? Oh Luuuuna-kun, you should know that making a promise with someone in a game like this is the number one way to get yourself killed!

...

I think back to my promise with Diamond.

...Fuck.

Protagonist: No, it's really not.

King: It totally is. It's dooming them to a pretty early death, you know.

Bled: [Sigh. Don't say things like that.]

Puppet: Yeah! No one's gonna die just yet! After all, we haven't had the revelation ceremony! Then people can start dropping like flies, kyaha!

Protagonist: No!

Puppet: Baaaah. With a motive in place though~. Hehe.

Puppet: You can't really think we're all safe, huh?

Puppet: After all, someone suspicious like me might get bored and kill someone~ kyaha~ stab stab~.

King: It's decided. I'm adopting you.

Puppet: Kyaha...ha?

King: You're too tiny and precious to leave running around. You remind me of a little goblin. I'm adopting you from now on.

Bled: [Hold on, I don't think it works like th-]

King: It totally works like that. Puppet-chan is now my daughter. Protag-chan is her other father. Bled-chan, you can be the estranged aunt.

Protagonist: Why did I get roped into this.

Bled: [Why am I estranged?]

Puppet: Do I get a say in this?

King: All valid questions, to which I will answer with another question. Who wants to bake cookies?

Bled: [Oh, that sounds like fun.]

Puppet: I wanna, I wanna!

King: Hah. I knew I could divert your attention.

He beamed and stood up. Puppet jumped to her feet as well, and twirled a bit.

King: Protag-chan, come on. You should come too.

Protagonist: ...Sigh, alright.

I stood up with Bled, as Puppet took the lead and began barreling to the kitchen with King close behind.

Puppet: We’re not gonna make some shitty raisin cookies, right? 

King: Watch your language.

Puppet: I’m fourteen!

Bled turned to me as she watched the two walk ahead.

Bled: [He’s surprisingly good to kids. I guess that’s nice.]

Protagonist: Yeah. I guess he can be a good person.

Bled: [I wouldn’t go that far.]

As we entered the kitchen, Puppet was already twirling about while King was starting to get out ingredients for the cookies. I was reminded that I really had just eaten. I sighed. 

Protagonist: I’ll stay with you guys to make the cookies, but I don’t think I’ll have any. I just ate.

King: Booo. Fine. That means more for Puppet-chan, though!

Puppet: Ehhh? Oh. Kyahaha! I guess that’s fine then, huhu?

Bled: [I want some too…]

King: Actually you can’t have any because you’re mean to me and you don’t respect me.

Puppet: Ooooooooh!

Bled: [...]

King: ...Do you have to type out the ellipses? Can’t you just stay quiet? I’m tired of fuc-fudging hearing Maid-chan’s voice saying ‘dot dot dot’ all the time.

He… looked at Puppet when he censored himself. If he wasn’t being such a douche, it’d actually be pretty cute.

Bled: [...................]

King: Enough! You’re definitely not getting any now!

Puppet and I couldn’t help but laughing. Cookie making really went off without a hitch for the most part, however, as we went to put them into the oven, King’s ID went off. 

King: …

King: Oh, it’s Solcchan. Hmm. I have to go to him for a little bit, but ah… 

King: Just don’t do anything funny. Or weird with the oven. Alright?

King: And make sure my daughter doesn’t play with knives! Or any sharp objects!

Puppet: I’m capable of handling myself!

Bled: [We won’t do anything.]

Protagonist: Right.

Bled sighed as she turned to me.

Bled: [Protag-kuuuuuun.]

She whined, in an exasperated tone.

Protagonist: Yes?

Bled: [Make sure I get a cookie, okay? Please. They looked really good. I love chocolate chip…]

Bled: [If need be… seduce him.]

Protagonist: I’m not doing that.

Bled: [Not even for me?]

Protagonist: Not even for you.

Bled: [The ultimate betrayal…]

Bled: [Wait… why does it… smell like it’s burning.]

We both turned and looked over to the oven, where Puppet, left unattended was punching in a MUCH HIGHER temperature than necessary.

Protagonist: PUPPET-SAN, NO.

Bled: [OH MY GOD.]

Puppet: What’s wrong?

Protagonist: C-Can’t you not smell it burning!? Turn it off!

Puppet: ...Oh!

She turned off the oven reluctantly and opened the door. A gush of thick smoke escaped out and Bled and I began to cough.

Puppet: I don’t have a good sense of smell, so I couldn’t tell something was off. Oops!

Protagonist: Hgkgk- hkk… Why were you changing the temperatures!

Puppet: I can do it at the recipe’s temperature for longer, or a higher temperature for shorter.

Bled: [THAT’S NOT HOW THAT WORKS?]

Puppet: It makes sense to me, honestly.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen slammed open.

King: WHAT’S THAT SMELL? WHAT HAPPENED?

Puppet: …

We looked at the smouldering tray of cookies in the oven. They looked like little pieces of coal.

Puppet: I’ll still eat them…

King: Siiiiiigh. No, it’s dangerous to eat food that burnt. Bled-chan, do you want one?

Bled: [...]

Puppet: I didn’t mean to ruin your cookies.

She actually seemed… pretty downcast about that. 

King: I know. Don’t worry. We can try again. Maybe when Protag-chan’s hungry, so I can feed him, like a good husb-

Protagonist: Sigh.

Despite that, King was being… really understanding. I guess he really was good with kids. Or people he considered kids. Puppet really wasn’t even a kid after all. She was only three years younger than me.

...Right?

Right.

Bled: [Sigh. I guess we have to clean this up now. Thank goodness there was no fire…]

Protagonist: I’ll say.

King grabbed some oven mitts and took the tray of burnt cookies out of the oven, running water over them to cool them down before throwing them into the trash with a sigh. Bled and I put everything into the dishwasher while Puppet sat idly on a stool, spinning around.

???: What’s that burning smell…?

We looked to the door, and Collector had entered the kitchen, folding his arms across his chest with a displeased look on his face.

Collector: You’re not trying to set the manor on fire as a statement, are you?

King: Maybe we are.

Bled: [We’re not. Puppet-chan just turned up the temperature on the oven while we were baking cookies… and…]

Collector: Sigh. I see. You really should keep a better watch over her.

Puppet: I’m not a little girl! Stop treating me like one!

King: ...Sigh, I guess I did kind of get carried away in treating you like a child, huh?

Puppet: Oh. I don’t really mind if you do it. 

Collector: …

He narrowed his eyes.

King: Ohoho? Haha! Collector-kun’s probably just babying you ‘cause he’s seriously scared that you’re probably more capable than he is.

Puppet: Kyaha! You really think so?

King: I’ll bet my life on it!

Collector: Sigh. I can assure you that’s not the case. You’re certainly… annoyingly assured in this though, so I can see there’s really no point in bothering to change your mind.

Bled: [...]

Protagonist: Uh. I’m gonna go.

Without any further words from anyone, I left the kitchen. The mansion didn’t smell like smoke for the most part except for the concentrated areas over there, so I quickly escaped the stench and was able to breathe in fresh air.

Hah. Fresh.

Would I ever breathe in real, fresh air again? 

…

Somehow, I didn’t know at this point.

???: Lost in thoughts again?

I looked up, only to find Moth and Syringe descending the stairs together. Moth seemed to have an uncanny habit of interrupting my thoughts, huh?

Protagonist: I guess.

Moth: Well, it’s nice to see you anyway.

Syringe: Hello, Protagonist-ue.

Protagonist: You two have been together a lot since yesterday, huh?

Moth: Have we been?

Syringe: No we haven’t.

Syringe narrowed his eyes.

Syringe: It’s rude to assume things just because two people are close, and together doesn’t mean anything.

Moth: R-right, right.

Syringe: After all, I’v-

Moth: Syringe-kun’s just named me his assistant here, so I’ve been following him around a bunch. I dunno what else I should do with my time. 

Moth: Syringe-kun’s really nice at heart, hmm? Don’t let his prissiness fool you.

Syringe: You interrupted me. Hmph.

Moth: Sorry, sorry. I kind of have an uncanny knack for doing that, it seems…

Syringe: It’s fine.

Protagonist: Yeah. 

I feel like I accidentally created a monster here. But in a good way. 

A gay way.

Syringe: Anyway - this revelation ceremony. It’s in about two hours or so, but. I’m growing uneasy. I’ve asked Moth-kun to take any notes we might need for this meeting. Of course, I’ll be taking notes myself, and I suggest you do the same, Protagonist-kun.

Moth: Like I said…

Moth displayed a journal with a pen tucked into its binding with a smile.

Moth: You can depend on my notes, alright, Syringe-kun?

Syringe: I… I’ll take notes anyway.

Protagonist: What do you think is gonna happen there anyway?

Syringe: Exactly what the name implies. We’re going to learn a serial killer and detective’s identity.

Syringe: And I intend on bringing up every identity to gauge reactions. We’re high schoolers, not professional actors.

Protagonist: ...That’s a good idea.

Syringe: By the way, Protagonist-kun. How do you feel about Arata Shoto?

Protagonist: I-I mean, I-

Moth: Hey, now. Let’s save that for the meeting, alright?

Syringe grumbles, but pushes up his glasses and drops it.

Moth: Anyway… Spring-san, huh?

Protagonist: What about her?

Moth: Well, uh. Didn’t she say we could watch her practice dancing with Killer-san and Diamond-san? I kind of want to kill time like that. 

Protagonist: Oh, that seems like a good idea. I wouldn’t mind watching them.

Syringe: Of course, I’ll accompany you, Moth-kun and Protagonist-ue.

Moth: I’m glad. I didn’t really peg you the sort to enjoy idol music though.

Syringe: ...Sigh, I’m not a fan.

Syringe: I prefer classical music.

Moth: That’s what I thought~.

Moth smiled his usual brilliant smile as we walked towards the auditorium. However, about halfway there, my ID buzzed. I got it out and saw that I had a message.

From Romeo.

God, what does he want?

Romeo: [Hey, Protagonist-shi - was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me in the library?]

I reaaally don’t.

Protagonist: [No thanks! I’m kind of busy.]

Romeo: [Pleeeeeease?]

If I don’t, will he just go and find Diamond? I look at Syringe and Moth, who are a few steps ahead of me. 

Protagonist: [Fine.]

Protagonist: You two go on without me. I’m gonna go.

Syringe: Oh? Alright.

Moth: Oh! Bye.

Syringe: Goodbye.

I waved goodbye to them, and took off in the direction of the library. I was kind of secretly hoping that Romeo wouldn’t show, or that he was like, misleading me or something, but there he was, in all his fuckboy glory, sitting in one of the library chairs, leg folded over the other like an asshole.

Romeo: Protagonist-shi! Am I glad to see you.

Wish I could say that same.

Protagonist: Romeo-kun. Hello.

Romeo: Aaaaanyway, you must be wondering why I called you here. Sit, please. Make yourself comfortable, I don’t bite, I swear.

I sat in the chair opposite him, an uneasy feeling washing over me.

Romeo: Hmm, you smell kind of like…

Romeo: Terrible, no offense!

Protagonist: …

Romeo: Like smoke. Why is that?

Protagonist: Oh, that’s because Puppet-san nearly set the entire manor on fire when we were trying to bake c-

In the time I was speaking, he had stood up and made his way over to me, grabbing one of my arms and bringing my hand to his nose. And sniffing it.

Romeo: Sweet… like marzipan.

Protagonist: ...What the fuck.

Romeo: No homo, of course.

Romeo: You smell better underneath the smoke that’s settled into your clothes. I’d suggest changing them. It’s truly unpleasant.

Protagonist: …

Uh.

Protagonist: Is this what you called me here for? To sniff me and tell me I smell bad?

Romeo: If you need a change of clothes… hmm, we’re not the same size, but I wouldn’t mind lending you some of mine.

Protagonist: No.

Romeo: Ah, that’s too bad. You could’ve been fashionable.

…

Help me.

Protagonist: Is. There. A. Reason. You. Called. Me. Here?

Romeo: Whoa, feisty. Nice.

Romeo: Haha.

Romeo: No homo.

Romeo: But yeah, there was.

There was silence. Is. Is he going to tell me what that reason is?

Romeo: Aren’t you going to guess?

Protagonist: No.

Romeo: Come on. Guess.

Protagonist: No.

Romeo: Fine. Okay, look at this.

Romeo turns on his heel and whips a book out from underneath a pile on the table.

Oh please god no.

Romeo: I’m going to start a book club and I need your help.

Protagonist: …

Oh. That’s…

Actually pretty harmless.

Protagonist: Alright.

Romeo: Please? I really need your help because for some reason you’re really popular. I think it’s ‘cause you’re kind of cute. No homo.

…

Protagonist: I said yes.

Romeo: Wait, really?

Romeo: I didn’t even have to like, promise to be your wingman or something?

Romeo as my wingman is a TERRIFYING thought.

Protagonist: Please don’t.

Protagonist: I think a book club every so often will really give everyone something to look forward to.

Protagonist: It’s actually a really good idea.

Romeo beamed and handed me the book in his hand.

It was a copy of Creek Blues. I sighed.

Romeo: And we can start by reading this!

Protagonist: I think when we get the club formed, we can vote on our first book.

Romeo scrunched up his face a bit, but shrugged.

Romeo: Fine.

Romeo: There are tons of copies of the same book in this library so even if everyone wanted in, it shouldn’t be a problem… probably.

Romeo: Oh and make King-shi provide refreshments.

Protagonist: I will.

Protagonist: I can spread the word in the group chat right now.

Romeo: Can you? That’d be great.

Somehow I don’t think Romeo sending the message would be so well-received, but… 

I pull out my ID and begin to type.

Protagonist: [Everyone, if we were to start a book club, who would be interested?]

Flare: [I would be.]

Syringe:  [Same here.]

Moth: [Oh, then I’ll go too.]

Diamond: [Who’s we…?]

Romeo: [Protagonist-shi and I.]

Diamond: [Hard pass.]

Syringe: [Count me out.]

King: [I’ll go! For Protag-chan!]

Moth: [I won’t go back on my word.]

Flare: [...I’m still interested.]

Glasses: [Me too.]

Sol: [Oh this is a wonderful idea!]

Collector: [At what time?]

I looked at Romeo and he shrugged.

Protagonist: [Maybe we could meet tomorrow at 2:30 and those interested could come to the library?]

Romeo: [Seconded.]

As the messages came into the group chat, Romeo suddenly patted my shoulder. 

Romeo: Protagonist-shi… seriously. Thank you. No homo for what I’m about to do.

He began to lean in towards me. Wait. What. What the fuck. I put my hand on his face.

Protagonist: What the fuck are you doing.

Romeo: ...Giving you a reward kiss?

Protagonist: No. No. No thanks.

Romeo: Oh, okay. Suit yourself. All the girls love a reward kiss from me though.

Protagonist: Don’t push it.

Romeo pouted and I removed my hand from his face. 

_ I literally don’t know what the fuck just happened with my bond with Romeo. _

Protagonist: I’m gonna go.

Romeo: Alright. Bye then. I had fun hanging out with you.

Protagonist: Yeah. Okay.

Protagonist: Bye.

…

As I left, I briefly wondered whether I was in a dating sim or a killing game. I’d actually really prefer the dating sim at this point. I sighed as I made my way downstairs. 

???: Protagonist-shi. Do you have time?

I turned my head towards Tailor as I descended the stairs to the second floor. I remembered what Spring had said about thanking Tailor as well.

Protagonist: I do. What’s up?

Tailor: Oh. Nothing much. I was just wondering what you were doing honestly. Maybe we could potentially spend some time together before this meeting. I’m a bit uneasy. 

Tailor: Admittedly, you’ve made yourself known as the reliable sort, so I was already thinking about seeking you out.

Protagonist: Really..? Heh, that’s nice to hear, I guess. 

Protagonist: What’s wrong?

Tailor: ...Besides the fact we’re switching into the period of the week where killing is not only allowed but encouraged, once we get out of this meeting…

Tailor: It’s likely that one of us will be publically known as a serial killer.

Protagonist: …

I honestly hadn’t thought about that.

Learning another serial killer’s identity… It’s scary.

Tailor: Right now, Glasses-shi seems to be our only killer. However he doesn’t seem to be much of a threat in all honesty.

Tailor: …

Tailor: Uhm…

Tailor: But…

Protagonist: Yeah?

Tailor: I don’t know. I’m just worried.

Tailor: I’m kind of a mess. I wonder what my girlfriend would say if she saw me like this…

Protagonist: Oh yeah, you have a girlfriend.

Tailor beamed at the chance to talk about his girlfriend.

Tailor: We were childhood friends. Her name is Honoka… the ka is written with the kanji for fire, actually!

Protagonist: Oh. That’s funny. Because your name is Umit-

Tailor gives me a suddenly harsh look and sighs.

Tailor: Honestly… that’s my fault for being fooled. But…

Tailor: Maid-chan hasn’t issued a punishment for it yet. I’m kind of worried.

Protagonist: Maybe she forgot about it.

Tailor: That’s highly unlikely.

Protagonist: You never know.

Tailor: Well… it keeps me on my toes.

He laughed slightly, covering up his mouth with one of his hands.

Protagonist: You don’t seem too worried.

Tailor: I’m just well put-together right now.

Protagonist: Oh, and Spring-san said you leant her your sewing scissors so she could make the charm for me.

Protagonist: Thanks for that.

Tailor: Oh, it’s no problem, really. I was lucky to find them here. They’re my mother’s actually, but she gifted them to me when I took up an interest in tailoring.

Protagonist: Oh, that’s really cool!

Tailor: I have to sharpen them a lot though… They get dull quickly, since they’re old.

Tailor: Maybe I’ll show them to you sometime?

Protagonist: …

Somehow I got a really ominous feeling from that.

Protagonist: Maybe. 

Protagonist: For now, I’ll pass.

Tailor: That’s fair.

Tailor: Thank you for talking to me, even if for a little.

Tailor: It made me feel a bit more at ease.

Protagonist: Well, I’m glad that I could help you then.

Tailor: I think I’ll take a nap…

Tailor: Yawn…

Tailor: Thank you again. 

Tailor: And see you later.

Tailor waved and made his way back to his room. 

_ I feel like my bond with Tailor has deepened. _

I honestly want to go see Spring, Killer and Diamond right now. I wonder if they’re still practicing. 

There’s still a bit of time before the ceremony starts, so I head towards the auditorium finally.

Syringe and Moth are still there in the audience. They’re chatting with Rabbit, who seems to be less invested in the conversation and more interested in shouting out corrections in steps to Killer and Diamond.

Spring has a radio that she keeps attending to, and they don’t notice me right away, but soon Killer stops mid-step and waves to me

Killer: HEY PROTAG-KUN!

Diamond bumps into her because of this, and Rabbit makes a loud and angry sigh. Spring laughs and waves to me. Diamond waves at me also.

Syringe and Moth turn to acknowledge me too.

Protagonist: Hey! Don’t let me interrupt.

Spring: Well, why don’t we take a ten minute or so break… puwa?

Spring: Prooootaaaagoooonist-kun! Come here! 

Spring called me over to the stage, and swung her legs over the edge so she was sitting down. 

Spring: Isn’t this wonderful…?

Spring: It’s not bad at all…!

Spring: Everyone’s happy here…!

She grinned from ear to ear as if to prove her own point. I couldn’t help but smile back at her infectious smile.

Protagonist: I think it’s really thanks to you. You’re a big help here, Spring-chan. I don’t know what we’d do without you.

Spring giggled.

Spring: You flatter me… puwawawa.

Spring: I’m glad to see you carrying around that charm~.

She kicked her legs absent-mindedly, and looked up at the ceiling. I let my gaze follow hers. Two large metal lighting fixtures attached to some rafters hung warily above the stage.

Spring: We’re really lucky too. Maid-chan let Dia-chan work the lighting for now, so it’s going to be extra special once we’re done!

Protagonist: Well, I’m really looking forward to it.

Spring: Stick around, we’ll run through what we have from the top to show you!

Protagonist: I wasn’t planning on leaving, haha.

Spring: Alright-y then!

She jumps to her feet, and kicks the top of her radio as if to try and press a button.

Spring: Enough break! We’ll never get enough work done if we keep taking breaks! From the top! For Protagonist-kun!

Diamond: R-right!

Killer: ROGER!

The familiar cheery melody of the idol music Spring had played before started up, and the dance began. Though it was pretty rough around the edges, and Killer was out of step here and there, they had a pretty good start.

Diamond seemed to be really enjoying herself too.

I watched them practice for a while, chatting occasionally with Moth, Syringe and Rabbit before all of our IDs went off.

It was 1:55.

…

It was nearly time. I opened the announcements app, and Maid-chan’s familiar face, or rather, familiar lack of face, popped up on my screen.

Maid-chan: Everyone! Head to the auditorium for the revelation ceremony! Don’t be late, otherwise I just might puuuuunish you sooner rather than later. Teehee!

Maid-chan: We will start at 2:00 regardless of who is there. Sooooooo. Be there or be square!

Maid-chan: Maid-chan, out!

The announcement shut off. Spring kicked the radio to shut it off, and quickly moved it to the side of the stage. Killer singlehandedly moved the podium with the microphone over to the center of the stage again. The rest of us had begun to settle into the auditorium, one by one.

Bled was the last to arrive, at 1:59. She held her ID close to her chest, twiddling her red pigtail with her open hand absentmindedly. We all took our seats, sitting closer together and closer to the front of the stage rather than scattered in back. 

When the our IDs collectively hit 2:00, a rather weak-sounding horn played a triumphant noise.

???: With that, it is now the Killy-Killy period of the chapter!

No one said a thing as the lights dimmed for the however-many-th and Maid-chan appeared as they were restored to their full brightness.

Maid-chan: Kyahaha! Why the long faces? This is positively, absolutely the best and most heart-wrenching part of the story. And your lives. Heehee. Just thinking about how close one of you is to the end of your life makes me so happy inside~.

Maid-chan: It really brings a big ol’ smile to my face. And isn’t that what Spring says? Smiling is so important?

Maid-chan: So I expect something SUPER gruesome. Make it horrifying. 

I… Holy shit. She’s… this is…

Luna: You can’t smile. You don’t have a face.

Maid-chan: …

Maid-chan: Sigh. You really know how to ruin a girl’s fun, huh.

Collector: Just - Just get on with the ceremony. We don’t need to hear about this.

Syringe: Agreed.

Maid-chan: Ohoho. Saucy, talkin’ back to Maid-chan. 

Maid-chan: Man, man, man, you guys are a buncha ingrates.  _ Help run a mutual killing, they said. Voice a lovable maid, they said.  _ They said nothing about they annoying fuckin’ twerps who’d talk back!

There was silence as Maid-chan paced around on stage. 

Flare: ...Can we go? Is this ceremony just going to be you complaining?

Maid-chan: Uhhh. No.

Maid-chan: Onto the ceremony.

King: Fiiiiinally.

Maid-chan: I’m sure you’re all wondering about it. Everyone’s identities, that is~. I’ve given you all the profiles I worked so hard to lovingly craft. I stayed up hours, painstakingly scouring little details about you guys I could find anywhere to make them just as simultaneously vague and obvious as possible to help you all out.

Maid-chan: Well, I’m giving you a once in a chapter opportunity!

Luna: ...Isn’t the term usually, once in a lifetime?

Maid-chan: Is it? Who cares! I’m giving you the opportunity to discuss amongst yourselves and send a vote to me on one serial killer and one detective identity you’d wish to reveal!

Maid-chan: If you’re already caught up on all your Kill the Joker lore, please don’t spoil any of the others!

Diamond: W-what?

Maid-chan: Haha! In simpler terms - if you already know the identities of serial killers or detectives, you can’t use this opportunity to out them. You have to pretend you don’t know, like everyone else!

Syringe: … … …

Maid-chan: Oh, and by the way… one of you has already figured out who everyone here is! I’ve given them their advantage too.

Sol: What? Who!?

Protagonist: W...what?!

Valkyrie: ...What?

Spring: …

Maid-chan: That’s a secret, huhu!

Maid-chan: But for now, once everyone’s voted, I’ll tally up the votes, and reveal ‘em! Let’s start with the serial killers!

Syringe: We’re not voting for Lover Boy.

Diamond: Why? I think that’s precisely who we should vote for.

Killer: YEAH. Lover Boy’s a total creep. I wanna know who he is so I can fuckin’ deck him.

Killer glared at Romeo.

Romeo: It’s not me!

Syringe: Well, it would be a waste of a reveal.

King: I honestly think we should vote for Lover Boy as well.

...What?

King: In fact, Lover Boy is literally the most dangerous serial killer on that list currently. He’s unpredictable and remorseless. He feels nothing for his victims. If someone TORTURED women, I feel like I’d want to know who they were so I could avoid them. Wouldn’t you?

I’m gonna be sick. Sol and Luna are exchanging the most incredulous glances right now.

Flare: King-kun’s making a good point for once.

Collector: I’d hate to say it, but I’m going to vote with King-kun.

Rabbit: Tch… I guess. I’d want that creep as far away from Spring-chan as possible.

Syringe: I hate you. I fucking hate you.

Moth: ...

Spring: Honestly, I want to know who Guardian Ogre is so I can shake their hand…

Syringe: That’s a serial killer, you’re talking about.

Spring: Guardian Ogre - yes, they’re dangerous, but… it’s more of a vigilante thing, you know? Puwawawa…?

Killer: I-D-K man, I’m torn up between casting my vote for XYZ or Lover Boy. They’re both pretty creepy. I think I’m gonna vote Lover Boy, just ‘cuz King has a point. 

Flare: My vote’s going to Lover Boy. I want to know want kind of creep we’re dealing with here.

Valkyrie: Voting for Enoh’s University Ripper would be a waste, right? So I’ll vote Lover Boy as well.

Syringe: I hate this. I’m not helping anymore. I give up.

Moth: I’m voting for… Jabberwocky.

Romeo: I mean, I guess that’s pretty valid. Jabberwocky does seem like a creep.

Rabbit: Methodical killing’s just fuckin’ weird. Just do whatever. Don’t be creepy about it.

Bled: [Forgive me for prying too far into the Jabberwocky thing but… Maid-chan left out important information on Jabberwocky.]

Bled: [About their victims.]

Bled: [I mean… it’s pretty important. It takes them from some sort of creepy maniac to a sort of… almost redeemable killer.]

Moth: …Really?

Maid-chan: Hmm, hmm~ did I leave out some information here and there? Oops. Must’ve slipped my mind. Bled-chan, won’t you be a dear and tell them what they’re missing?

Bled: [...]

Bled: [She totally did that on purpose.]

Bled: [Anyway! Jabberwocky’s victims were recently discovered to be only abusive parents.]

Moth: I didn’t know that.

Puppet: HUWAWAWA? Really? THAT’S kind of important information to leave out! ESPECIALLY in a redemption game!

Maid-chan: Don’t blame me! I work night shifts!

Syringe: Of course. Voting for Jabberwocky or Lover Boy is a waste of time. 

Syringe: And Enoh’s University Ripper.

Glasses, who has been shrinking back this entire time, says nothing still.

Moth: I guess I’ll vote for XYZ then. Or I’ll just place my vote where Syringe votes. I’m not really good at this sort of thing, haha.

Syringe: We haven’t discussed Reaper Reaper.

Collector: We have not.

Syringe: One of these killers has killed 28.

Puppet: Yep! Stabbity-stabbity!

Sol: Puppet-chan, no!

Luna: Puppet-chan, yes.

Sol: Reaper Reaper is likely someone who likes books. A lot.

And then he stared pointedly at Romeo, who turned his head and pretended not to notice. Hmm. Interesting.

Sol: Seeing as their victims are all bookworms.

Syringe: Yes. It’s likely that’s correct.

Diamond: Wow, gee, I wonder who likes books a lot. Certainly not the romance author starting a book club.

Romeo: E-even Dia-chan is turning against me!?

Valkyrie: Don’t call her that.

Romeo pouted.

Romeo: I think it’s best if we vote for Lover Boy though.

Diamond: I’m gonna vote for Lover Boy too.

King: Me too! What a great idea guys!

If looks could kill, King would be dead and Syringe would be a murderer.

Syringe: No. It’s not.

King: Why don’t you want us to vote for Lover Boy so bad, ‘ringe-y-kun?

King: Is it because YOU’RE Lover Boy?

Syringe: I would literally rather let myself be gutted by ANY of the serial killers on this list than ever be Lover Boy.

King: Even Lover Boy?

Syringe: Except Lover Boy.

Maid-chan: Well, I have the majority of the votes now. Should I even bother for waiting for you stragglers to vote? It’s 12 for Lover Boy.

Syringe: UGH.

King: HAHA.

Oh. I didn’t vote. I don’t know who I’d vote for anyway… so…

But… King’s identity is about to be revealed.

I’m kind of nervous for him… but he’s just wearing a big smile.

Maid-chan: Anyway, Lover Boy… the infamous serial killer of 16 women…

Maid-chan: Is none other than our very own King!

There was silence as King laughed, stood up, and bowed.

Syringe: I’m gonna fucking murder you.

King: Please, please, hold your applause~.

Killer: Man. Why am I not surprised that a creep like you wanted to be revealed so bad.

Syringe: This was a waste of a reveal. You… I’m seething right now. 

Syringe: We could’ve gotten someone like Bloody Mary… or XYZ. But instead, we got. This.

Syringe: Thanks for nothing, everyone. I really appreciate it.

Moth: If it matters, I voted for XYZ. 

Syringe: Thank you, Moth-kun.

Collector: Is anyone really surprised King-kun is a serial killer.

There was a collective no throughout the group. At least we all agreed on this.

Syringe: God. Here’s to hoping we’re all a bit more competent next time around.

King: Hehe. It feels good not to have to hide it anymore. I can say it. I’m Lover B-HCK-!!

Oh.

Killer had suddenly decked him in the face. His shades clattered to the ground, one of the lens fractured, and he clutched his face.

King: WHAT THE HELL?

Killer: EAT SHIT, SCUM!

She punched him in the face again. No one stepped in or interfered. 

...I mean. He deserved it. Sixteen women...

Killer stomped on his shades and they snapped with a magnificent clatter. 

Killer: You are SO lucky there are witnesses.

Maid-chan clapped her hands.

Maid-chan: Why stop there? Come on! I know you’re just aching to deliver sweet, sweet justice on behalf of all the girlies he’s killed!

Killer: I am. But fuck it, I’m not playing into your hands.

She cracked her knuckles and sat down.

Man… Killer’s REALLY scary when she’s angry.

Maid-chan: Not paying any mind to King-kun or giving him any medical attention since it’s the Killy-Killy part of the week, let’s move onto the detectives!

Spring: Admittedly… Dolly is creepy.

Syringe: Dolly is NOT creepy. Dolly is a highly respected professional. Dolly has pioneered for so many doll-based detectives. Dolly is actually-

Luna: Sounds like someone likes Dolly~.

Syringe: I do not!

Moth: ...Dolly is creepy.

Syringe: Bad taste. Their dolls are incredibly charming. Sure, it’s weird that they utilize the dolls with real human hair bu-

Flare: REAL HUMAN HAIR? What the fuck!?

Collector: It’s actually a forgotten art. Dolls.

Syringe: I’d have to agree.

Spring: I’d still think it’s creepy.

Sol: You like stuffed animals, don’t you?

Spring: ...That’s different.

Killer: Yeah! Real human hair dolls are CREEPY. What the hell…

Luna: What about Masquerade Butterfly? Seems like a stone cold bitch to me.

Rabbit: A magical girl detective. Being a bitch. Yeah. Fuckin’ right.

Glasses: I think Masquerade Butterfly is kind of cool…

Killer: Me too!

Tailor: What if we voted for Arata Shoto?

...Fuck.

Tailor: We’d get a free name, and a free identity.

Killer: Aw, sweet. I’m down.

Oh noooo.

Bled: [That actually sounds like a pretty good deal. Sorry Shoto-san, whoever you are.]

Nooooooo.

Sol: I think that’s smart.

Collector: I agree. It’s the best way to weed out who’s not qualified too.

Oh. He looked directly at me when he said that. Bitch. I quickly put in a vote for Masquerade Butterfly, remembering that conversation, to spite her.

Maid-chan: ...Wow, you guys vote fast!

Maid-chan: An almost unanimous vote for Arata Shoto. He alone voted for Masquerade Butterfly.

DAMMIT.

Maid-chan: Arata Shoto is none other than… Protagonist!

Puppet started slow clapping, but soon stopped after no one joined in. I just sat there awkwardly, all eyes on me.

King: HAH. I already knew that.

He sniffled, his face still looking pretty red and messed up.

Glasses: I did too.

Killer: Of course you two did.

Spring: Well, I uh… I guess this is great news! Now we all have someone to collectively trust… puwawa…

Collector: …

He looks pretty miffed. I guess his plan backfired.

Maid-chan: Aaaanyway… You’re all dismissed! Feel free to start killing as much as you want now! Haha! Even today! Hell, you can even start killing right now!

We all just ignored her and went on our way. Little had changed, even with a known serial killer in our group.

...I think.

Spring caught up with me as I was leaving the auditorium and tugged on my sleeve, dragging me towards the stairs. She’s actually stronger than she looks!

Protagonist: Spring-san, what’s up?

Spring: …

She looked nervous.

Spring: I wanted to apologize… puwa.

Spring: Can I be a bit serious here?

Protagonist: Oh, um, sure.

Spring: About the detectives chat.

Protagonist: ...Oh.

Is she…

Spring: I had Rabbit-kun type for me...puwa…

Spring: I felt like my typing style was too unique… and people would figure out it was me…

She looked really troubled. 

Spring: I scolded him afterwards! I really think what you did was really honorable. You deserve to be here with the rest of us.

Protagonist: ...T… Thanks?

Spring: ...Wait, no. Let me rephrase that.

Spring: You don’t deserve that, sorry… I… Haha!

Spring: I meant, you deserve to be hailed as a hero like the rest of us. Even if you’re not really a conventional detective…

Spring: You’re still a hero to me.

Spring: And everyone else.

Spring: I really think that you can help us out of this.

Spring: I’m glad I met you.

Spring: Thank you. Honestly.

Protagonist: ...I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much Spring-san… I… I’m so glad you trust me like this.

Spring: You can call me ‘Spring-chan’, you know!

Protagonist: Spring-chan, right…

Protagonist: Anyway, you’re… Masqu-

Spring: Masquerade Butterfly. That’s right.

Spring: Sigh.

Spring: I trust you won’t tell anyone. And Rabbit-kun obviously knows, so.

Suddenly our IDs buzzed with a message from the group chat.

Sol: [King-kun is still on for making dinner tonight for whoever wants to come.]

Spring: ...Really, nothing has changed. I’m still at ease.

Spring: It isn’t too bad.

Spring: All my worries are melting away.

Spring: I’m glad. Let’s go eat.

Protagonist: Alright.

_ My bond with Spring has reached a new level. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murder soon. I reckon in the next few updates. I've already drawn the CGs, sooo... stay tuned! Send any victim guesses in the comments or on discord @ me, HAHA...


	15. Everything Moves In Real Time [Killy-Killy Period Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the Killy-Killy period is... rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^D

As we walked to the restaurant, Spring and I chattered about her school life. She went to a private school in Osaka with Rabbit apparently. Rabbit had made sure no one bullied her as she was going through her transition. I’m sure no one even dared to make jokes behind her back, because man, Rabbit was kind of intimidating. Despite being actually a total softie.

I wish I had someone like Rabbit when I came out at school. Man. That would’ve been useful.

Spring said if I had known Killer beforehand, she probably would’ve done the same thing for me. I can’t help but feel like that’s definitely true.

We entered the restaurant and sat down at a table, ready to talk a bit more. Spring had been telling me about a case she was trying to pursue before she ended up here. A local serial killer in Osaka called Your Loving Brother, or something. She had been whisked away here before she could get formally started though.

We were still talking in lower tones when an imposing figure sat down at our table roughly, almost slamming his fists down on the table and causing it to shake under the sudden movement.

Spring: Rabbit-kun! Too sudden!

Rabbit: ‘m sorry.

Rabbit: Is this where you’ve been though? Hangin’ out with him?

Spring: Yeah, I apologized to him for what you said to him in the detectives chat.

Rabbit’s eyes widened.

Rabbit: You TOLD him?

Spring: We can trust him, puwawa...

Rabbit: ...I guess.

He pouted a bit and Spring sent him a stern look. Wow… they were communicating without using words. I guess their bond really was on another level.

Spring: …

Rabbit: …

Spring: …

Rabbit: …

I was kind of reminded of the time I hung out with Bled and Tailor.

Rabbit: FINE! Fine.

I guess he was giving in for something…? He doesn’t seem like the type to ever win arguments against Spring.

Rabbit: I’m sorry for saying that you were lame ‘n’ stuff and being rude to you in the detectives chat for Spring-chan.

Protagonist: It’s f-

Spring sent Rabbit another look.

Rabbit: AND I think you’re really cool actually. Sigh. Okay. There. I said it. You happy now, Spring-chan?

Spring: Very!

Protagonist: …

This was actually adorable. They really were like brother and sister.

Protagonist: It’s fine, I accept your apology.

Protagonist: How long have you two known each other anyway?

Rabbit looked at Spring, as if unsure how to answer that.

Spring: Well, um. My parents took him in when I was about four and he was five. He’s been living with us ever since.

Protagonist: Oh, so you two even live together? That explains a lot.

Spring: …

Spring: Yeah.

Spring: He’s kind of my hi… bodyguard, puwa.

She was totally going to say something else there, but whatever. I’m not gonna push it.

Protagonist: Oh, right. Rabbit-kun said you came from a pretty important family so it makes sense you’d need a bodyguard.

Spring’s eyebrow quirked.

Spring: ...He did?

She looked at Rabbit, who looked at me with a face that told me he probably wasn’t supposed to tell me that.

Protagonist: Uh. No?

Spring: What else did he tell you?

I thought back to the kidnappings.

Protagonist: Nothing.

Spring: ...Alright.

I didn’t want to get Rabbit in hot water with Spring for telling me things he needed to keep under wraps.

There were considerably less people in the restaurant today. I’d say only about half the regular people decided to show up. Even Killer and Moth didn’t come. It would probably take everyone a long time to get used to the fact King was Lover Boy.

I don’t know how I was able to accept it so quickly. I briefly wondered if I was being too forgiving of King. I didn’t even think about what would happen to him after we left the mansion.

Now that everyone knew, he was surely bound to…

…

I figured that I’d convince him to turn himself in after we all left before anyone else could turn him in. That would be fair, right?

I’d get to visit him and - …

Oh, Spring was talking to me.

Spring: ...tagonist-kun…? Are you listening, puwa?

Protagonist: No, sorry… I was lost in thought.

Spring: Oh! That’s fine. Sorry. You just looked sad for a moment. I was worried.

She pressed her index fingers to the corners of her lips and turned her face into a bright smile.

Spring: Show me a smile~.

Rabbit: Smile or I’ll punch you.

Protagonist: Whwh-!

I quickly smiled awkwardly, as Rabbit tried to smile too, though it came out rather menacing and twisted looking.

Spring: A smile worth a million yen, Protagonist-kun!

She turned to Rabbit.

Spring: A smile worth… 2 yen!

Rabbit: W-what?!

Rabbit stopped smiling and put his hands on the table.

Spring: Haha! Just kidding. Your smile is worth more than all the money in this world.

Rabbit: ...Tch.

He rubbed the back of his head.

Rabbit: No, that’s yer smile.

Spring: It’s both of our smiles!

Spring held up a peace sign, which was really just her putting her thumb down, and leaned back in her chair. A wonderful aroma had started to waft through the air.

Spring: Wonder what he’s making. It sure smells good~.

Protagonist: Yeah. I’m kind of hungry too.

Rabbit: I ain’t eating. I’m just here for Spring-chan.

Spring: You should try it! I’m sure it’ll be good!

Rabbit: ‘m not gonna-

At that moment, King opened the door connecting the kitchen and the restaurant. It was unnerving to see him without his glasses, and now in the proper lighting, I could see a black eye had formed. The pink of his eyes contrasted with the sickly greenish brown and bluish purple… it was… Killer had really done a nice job.

King: Dinner’s ready~.

He still said so in such a sing-song tone. I guess he wasn’t bothered at all by this reveal. Or at least, he wasn’t letting on that he was bothered. He was just his normal… strange self.

We stood up to go into the kitchen. I guess I’d talk to King and make sure he was still doing fine. I don’t think he could really hide anything from me.

Protagonist: King-ku-

King: Prooootag-chan!

He suddenly jumped into my arms. I gave him an awkward half-hug as he gave me a full hug.

Protagonist: Okay, this hug is over now.

King: Nooooo.

I let him hug me for a bit longer before I shook him off.

Protagonist: King-kun, you’re okay, right?

King: Yeah. I have six pairs of those shades. Don’t even worry. I’m a little pissed at that brute, but like. It could’ve been a lot worse, considering... I’m pretty lucky.

He’s really only worried about his shades. Classic King.

He throws up a peace sign to assure me that he’s completely fine, though he blinks and hums slightly, leaning in towards me.

King: You know, I really wouldn’t mind a kiss to make me feel better if you’re that worried.

Protagonist: ...We really have to talk soon.

King blinks and frowns. He leans back and shrugs.

King: Fine. Fine~. I hope I’m not in trouble.

I mean…

Protagonist: …

King: …

Protagonist: So, uh… what did you make today?

King: ...Just pasta. Nothing too special.

It’s a bit awkward now…

Protagonist: Good… I’m hungry.

King: I’m King.

Protagonist: …

King: ...

He grinned at me, and I sighed and brushed past him to get food.

Protagonist: I’ll seek you out later. Actually, just come to my room later. We can talk then.

King: I’m being invited to your room? Kekekeke, don’t get my hopes up too much Protag-chan~.

Protagonist: Sigh.

I went back to sit down with Rabbit and Spring after I got my food. We ate and chatted, and as we cleared our plates, Spring pulled me aside.

Spring: Protagonist-kun… humuu…

Spring: Will you come watch the practice tomorrow again? I think we’re pretty efficient, and with you there, it feels like we can get a lot done.

Spring: Also, puwawa… you can lend us your critical eye and tell me what you think.

Spring: It’s kind of hard for me to judge, since I’m dancing too. Of course, Rabbit-kun helps, but four eyes are better than two, you know?

Protagonist: Alright! I’ll be there.

As we departed, I headed to my room, grabbed a change of pajamas, and got everything I needed to take a shower.

The water was nice. It was a stressful day… Everyone in the manor knew who I was now. There were really no more big secrets that I needed to hide.

Sigh…

Sigh… …

Sigh… … …

It was a relief and annoying at the same time.

As I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, I saw that my ID had a notification. I opened it and saw that I had a message from Glasses. A smile was brought to my face as I thought about him. I hadn’t really talked to him today, but maybe we could still hang out.

Glasses: [Protagonist-kun. Will you meet me in the main hallway on the first floor at exactly 11:15? No sooner please.]

...That’s pretty specific. And also… pretty late. There’s something incredibly fishy about this message, but it’s Glasses, so I swallow that down quickly.

Protagonist: [Alright. That’s fine!]

Glasses: [You may bring Killer-san or King-kun if you like. Just. No sooner than 10:15.]

…

I’m definitely going sooner than 10:15.

Protagonist: [Got it. See you then.]

Glasses: [Thank you. I’m really glad we got to meet.]

…

HMMM.

I’m more than a little worried, so I’ll bring Killer and King with me to this. I’m sure they won’t mind. After all, I’ll probably be with King until then too.

I head back to my room in my pajamas to find the door is already unlocked. Sigh.

As expected, King is laying on the bed, already wearing a new pair of shades.

King: ‘sup.

Protagonist: Can’t you wait until I’m in the room to let you in?

King: Nope.

King: I’m the impatient type.

Protagonist: …

King: On a serious note…

King: You wanted to talk?

Protagonist: I do.

Protagonist: …

Protagonist: What do you plan on doing when we get out of the manor?

King: …

King: What do you mean? Aw, Protag-chan, I’m flattered, but I think we’re moving a bit too fast~.

Protagonist: Sigh. I meant - everyone now knows you as Lover Boy. You’re a wanted criminal.

King: And?

Protagonist: _And?_

Protagonist: What do you mean, and?

King: What’s wrong with that?

...Does he seriously not see the problem in that.

Protagonist: I mean, I’ve been pretty lenient about it but. You killed 16 people.

Protagonist: That’s the bottom line.

King: I’m pretty sure Maid-chan’s exaggerating. I can really only remember killing 15.

Protagonist: That’s beside the point!

Protagonist: Do you even know that you killed Syringe-kun’s sister?

Protagonist: Do you know what that must’ve done to him?

King: Oh shit, that explains why he hates me. Haha.

Protagonist: You’re not taking this seriously!

King: …

Protagonist: Sigh. Is this really pointless?

Protagonist: Here’s my thoughts on the matter. Once we get out of here, you should turn yourself in. If you’re LUCKY, you won’t spend the rest of your life in jail.

King: …

Protagonist: You… really don’t even have a choice, you know. Eight famous detectives know you’re Lover Boy. They’re not just gonna let that slide because you cooked them a meal a couple of times.

Protagonist: I’d recommend you do it yourself, before someone else can do it for you.

King: ...Sigh.

King flops back onto the bed.

King: This is really more troublesome than I thought.

King is silent for a few seconds and then rolls over onto his stomach.

King: You know… Protag-chan.

King: You’ll visit me right? If I do that?

King: So I won’t die of boredom. Or loneliness.

Protagonist: …

Did I actually make headway…?

Protagonist: Yeah. I will. I promise.

King: You swear on your life?

Protagonist: I swear on my life.

King: ...Fine. I don’t have much of a choice, like you said, but…

King: Man, I killed ‘ringey-chan’s sister? Pfft. I wish he’d told me.

Protagonist: I’m sure he really doesn’t even want to talk to you.

King: Fair.

King: Is this all you wanted to talk about?

Protagonist: Yeah.

King: ...Nothing else?

Protagonist: ...Uh, yeah?

King drops his head down onto the bed and groans.

King: Maaaaaaaaaaan. This suuuuuuucks.

I go to sit beside him. At least… at least this has been sorted out. I feel a huge weight being lifted off of my chest. He puts his head in my lap.

King: I’m tired.

Protagonist: Probably because you got up early.

...And then I remember that I want to talk to him about Glasses’s message.

Protagonist: Oh, uh. I got a strange message from Glasses-kun.

King: Spill. I wanna know all the deets.

I show him the exchange I had with Glasses and from where his head is resting on me, I can see his brows furrow.

King: ...I don’t think he’s planning on killing you, but you’re right. This is fuckin’ weird.

Protagonist: Yeah. That’s what I thought too. I hope he’s okay.

King: My advice is to go like, before 11:15 or whatever, and make sure he isn’t in any danger.

King: Maybe we should get that brute on board? Just in case.

Protagonist: That’s what I was thinking. Also, just call her Killer-chan.

King: Nyaaaah.

He stuck out his tongue at me childishly and I rolled my eyes.

King: I’m gonna go and take a shower and get ready, but I’ll be back in a few, alright? Get that woman in the meantime.

Protagonist: Sigh…

Protagonist: Alright. You do that.

He raised his head up and got really close to my face for a second. So close, I could see his eyes through his tinted shades. He winked and backed off, jumping back off the bed before I could say anything.

_I feel like my bond with King has deepened._

King: Au revoir, Protag-chan.

He quickly left my room and I opened up my ID to compose a message to Killer.

Protagonist: [Killer-chan, would you mind hanging out with me for a while in my room?]

Killer: [Awwww hell yeah!!! :^DDDDDDDDDDD I’ll be there ASAP!!!!]

I laid down as I wait for Killer. My growing discomfort regarding Glasses’s safety began to consume me as I closed my eyes.

…

…

…

I was stirred by such a forceful knock, I thought the door was going to break off its hinges.

Yeah. It was Killer.

Killer: OPEN UP!

Protagonist: I’m coming, I’m coming, don’t knock my door in!

I quickly got up and opened up the door so she wouldn’t rip it off its hinges.

Killer stood in her pajamas, a cartoon bunny and stars print flannel set in a pastel purple. Her hair was down too. I guess I just got her as she was going to bed.

Killer: Protag-kun, what’s up?

Protagonist: Come in, I got a… strange message from Glasses-kun. And I need your help.

Killer closed the door behind her.

Killer: Did her finally own the fuck up and confess his feelings? Man, I always thought King-kun would be first but-

Protagonist: W… what?

Protagonist: No, that’s… not it.

I let her read the message.

She made a pouty face as she read, and then handed the ID back to me and shook her head.

Killer: Yeah. Strange is an understatement.

Killer: It’s like those notes you get in those murder mysteries where a murderer calls his victim to meet him so he can… KNIFE ‘EM!

And like that, she jumped at me, menacingly.

Protagonist: AGHK-!

Killer: Yahaha! I totally gotcha!

Protagonist: Please take this seriously!

Killer: Sorry, sorry… But yeah, I see why you’re worried.

Killer: I mean, but this is kind of normal cryptic Glasses-kun behavior. That guy’s an enigma. I wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to just hang out or something.

Protagonist: You’re… actually probably right. But, just in case…

Protagonist: King-kun and I are going to go arrive at 11:00 to see what’s up. Can you come with us?

Killer: King-kun… pbbbbbbbbbbbt.

She sticks out her tongue and blows a raspberry.

Killer: You’re still hanging out with him?

Protagonist: ...I mean, we talked about it.

Killer: What did he say?

Protagonist: After we get out, he’s gonna turn himself in.

Killer: ...Really?

Killer: Man, I mean…

Killer: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Fine. I’ll put up with him for now.

Protagonist: Thank you.

Killer came in and flopped down onto one of the chairs.

Killer: I feel like we haven’t even talked, just us two, yet.

Killer: Heehee. Tell me about what’s new with you, Protag-kun!

Protagonist: Eh…? I mean… not really much.

Protagonist: ...Romeo-kun tried to kiss me. That was a thing.

Killer: HE WHAT.

Killer brought her hands to her head and she looked like she was about to die.

Killer: I…

Killer: What?

Killer: Explain? Please?

Protagonist: After I helped with the book club… he tried to give me a reward kiss.

Killer: Is he… attracted to you?

Protagonist: I don’t know. He said no homo.

Killer: …

Killer: You do know that doesn’t make it… not gay.

Protagonist: …

Protagonist: I know that.

Killer: Okay. That didn’t sound too convincing, but alright.

Killer: …

Killer: That’s creepy, though. What happened after?

Protagonist: I mean… I told him not to and he didn’t. But, Romeo-kun is still kind of…

Killer: Gross? Creepy? Weird? Disgusting? Loser-y? Incelish? The worst in general?

Protagonist: ...Creepy is fine.

Killer and I ended up talking about some of the others in the mansion. She seemed to share my general opinion on everyone, which is nice. What’s that saying? True friends can hate people together.

By people, I mean Collector. Who I’m pretty sure is just a large reptile in a human flesh suit.

_I feel like my bond with Killer has deepened…_

Finally, after what felt like forever but was really just an hour and a half, King opened up the door to my room.

King: Hey Protag-chan~. Hey Killcchan.

He was in shorts and an oversized t-shirt with the word “uwu” on it? I’m not sure what that meant, but whatever. He still wore his shades too.

Protagonist: Why did it take you an hour and thirty minutes to shower and get changed?

King: I take long showers. And I had to pick out an outfit for the occasion.

Killer: You’re gonna waste the hot water! And it’s just pajamas!

King: Sucks for everyone else then!

King: Besides, you wouldn’t understand true fashion.

I looked at his outfit.

That really couldn’t be called true fashion at all.

King: Anyway…

He winked at me.

King: Bonsoir, Protag-chan.

Protagonist: You’re pronouncing that wrong.

King: ...It’s a power move.

Killer: Is that a reference to something? I feel like it is.

King: No.

Protagonist: I don’t think so?

Killer: ...Weird.

King took a seat on my bed next to me, and we all ended up talking television shows after that. Killer liked classic shoujo anime, which was pretty expected for her honestly. King liked true crime programs, which was honestly really expected as well. Another shocker there. I told them that I liked comedies mainly, to which they both agreed they liked as well, though they got mad at each other when they agreed that they liked the same thing.

Soon, it was nearing 11:00. King was the first to look at the clock and ask if we should head down to the main hallway now. Killer and I both agreed that it was a good idea.

The lights were out in the manor as we walked quietly. None of us really said anything, each of us were probably consumed by our worries for Glasses.

As we reached the top of the stairs, Killer stopped me.

Killer: _Shh-!_

She said this in a suddenly hushed tone that made me even more concerned. But then I heard it. Two voices talking in a quieter tone towards the left of the stairs.

Glasses… and someone else, whose voice was softer so I couldn’t make out who it was.

???: You… understand right? Why I’m doing this.

Glasses: I understand, and I accept it.

Killer looked over the railing and slapped me softly.

Killer: _UH GUYS- H-HE’S GOT A SWORD?_

Killer: _OH MY GOD, I THINK HE’S GONNA KILL GLASSES-KUN?_

She whisper yelled at us.

…

What?

I couldn’t stop my feet from loudly pounding down the stairs. King and Killer followed quickly.

Protagonist: GLASSES-KUN?!

King: So much for taking them by surprise.

By the time it had taken us to get to where Glasses stood, his supposed attacker had already fled.

Glasses: ...You came earlier than 10:15.

Protagonist: YOU WERE GONNA LET YOURSELF GET KILLED?

Glasses: Yes.

…

I couldn’t help it. All at once, tears started to overflow, and they wouldn’t stop rolling down my cheeks.

Protagonist: God, Glasses-kun! Did my words mean nothing to you?

Protagonist: If something happens to you, tell someone!

Glasses: ...I told you, though?

Protagonist: Before it’s too late!

Killer: Alright, alright. I’m gonna leave you two alone and uh… head back to my room. That’s… enough excitement for tonight.

Protagonist: ...But wait, who was even trying to kill you? We need to know!

Killer: ...I’m gonna head off.

…

Without any more words, Killer left, visibly shaken. King sat on the stairs to our side while Glasses and I stood facing each other, awkwardly.

Glasses: …

Protagonist: Aren’t you even going to tell me?

Glasses: I’m sorry.

Protagonist: …

Protagonist: It’s fine. I just… I just got really scared, alright?

Glasses: That wasn’t my intention.

Protagonist: …

I just wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could.

_I feel like my bond with Glasses has deepened._

King: Heeeeeey. I have an idea~.

King suddenly cut in, standing up and throwing his arms around both of our shoulders.

King: Slumber party in Protag-chan’s room~.

Protagonist: …

Glasses: …

King: No? I thought it was a good idea.

Protagonist: No. It is a good idea.

Protagonist: Glasses-kun, do you want to? We can bring blankets and pillows from yours and King-kun’s room.

Glasses: …

He wiped his eyes ever-so-slightly, fidgeting with the collar of his pajama shirt.

Glasses: I’d actually like that.

Protagonist: Let’s… not tell the others about this, alright?

Protagonist: We don’t need to incite panic.

King: Perfect thinking.

As we went back to our rooms and gathered the blankets and pillows off of Glasses’s and King’s beds and brought them back to my room and laid them across the floor with my blankets and pillows.

We ended up staying up an hour more before we each fell asleep. King fell asleep first. He drools when he’s sleeping.

I fell asleep soon after, staying up to talk to Glasses a little longer.

…

…

…

The amount of alarms going off in the room was unbearable.

King: Oh my goooood. Someone turn them oooooooff.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him lazily open up his ID and give Maid-chan the finger on screen.

I opened up my ID as well.

Maid-chan: Hello sleepyheads! This is your morning wake-up call! It's now 10:00 AM! Wakey, wakey, or I'll be very sad at how lazy you are~.

I groaned and rolled over as I heard Glasses opening his ID as well.

Glasses: Good morning.

He sat up and pulled his knees into his chest in our blanket and pillow pile, looking at King and I.

Protagonist: Morning…

King: I’m huuuungryyyyyy.

Wow, he was a delight in the morning.

King: ...Sigh.

King: Well, this was fun. I’m gonna head back to my room and sleep for another ten years, though.

King: Sleeping on the floor is the worst.

King: Whose idea was this anyway?

Protagonist: Yours.

King: Right. It was a good idea anyway. I had fun.

King: Bye-ya.

King jumped up and quickly got together his blankets and pillows, though I noticed him taking an extra pillow as well.

…Oh well.

He left with a wave.

Glasses: …

Glasses: I had fun with you two last night.

Protagonist: I’m glad.

Protagonist: …

Protagonist: Please don’t do anything like that again, alright?

Glasses: ...I won’t.

Protagonist: Promise me.

Glasses: …

Glasses: I promise.

I hugged him. I’m glad he at least promised. I’ll trust him to keep his promises too.

We soon parted ways and I went down to get some breakfast, though Valkyrie and Syringe were already there. Huh, I half expected to see Syringe with Moth. Good to know he has other friends, honestly.

Syringe: ...and so I think we can take Luna-kun out of the running…

Valkyrie: I agree - have you seen him lately? He is working hard on his ID. It’s - …

As I entered they turned to look at me and wave politely. Oh great. They’re both super prim and proper.

Protag: Hey guys, what’s up?

Syringe: Nothing much… just theorizing really.

Valkyrie: Like I told you yesterday Protagonist-kun…

Valkyrie: About the truth behind this manor.

Syringe: We’ve really eliminated King-kun and Luna-kun of being the ones totally responsible for this, but the possibility of King-kun being a mole of sorts is a real thing.

Valkyrie: It’s true. He’s honestly too stupid for running this whole thing, but he seems like he could be an obedient dog that knows when to sit.

Protagonist: ...Uh. What?

Protagonist: Sorry, I’m still… half asleep.

Valkyrie: It is fine, Protagonist-kun. It’s just theories for now.

Syringe: Sigh… we can’t even eliminate each other.

Valkyrie: We could probably eliminate Protagonist-kun?

Syringe: That makes sense, in all honesty.

They’re… talking about me like I’m not even here.

And besides, this conversation is intimidating.

Protagonist: Well. Uh. Don’t mind me. I’m just hungry.

They continued to theorize about the others as I made myself a bowl of cereal. Realistically, I should be thinking about this stuff too, but it made my head spin.

Could one of us really be behind Maid-chan? I didn’t even want to entertain that possibility.

I cleared up my bowl and said a polite goodbye to those two, still thinking about what they had been talking about.

I was about to go to the auditorium when I saw a small group gathered, playing cards.

Flare: Three sevens.

Luna: Bullshit!

Flare: W-what!? How did you know? You don’t even have any sevens!

Luna grinned as he tapped his forehead.

Luna: I always know.

Flare sighed and scooped up the cards in the pile and took them into her hand with a frown.

Sol: Four eights.

Luna: Nii-chan. Nii-chan. Stop.

Tailor: You can’t just put down four cards every time. We’ll know you’re lying, Sol-kun…

Flare: It ruins the fun…!

Sol: ...Four eights.

Luna: Sigh… bullshit.

Sol picked up his cards again with a serene smile.

Protagonist: Oh, hey guys. What’s up?

Luna: We’re playing Bullshit.

Flare: Oh, Protagonist-kun, after we’re done, you could play a round.

Protagonist: Um, thanks, but no thanks. I’m not too fond of card games.

Luna: Suit yourself.

Tailor: One nine.

He put down a card and Luna looked at his deck.

Luna: Three tens.

Flare: …

She looked like she was wondering if she should call him out or not, but put down her cards anyway.

Flare: Two jacks.

Luna: I lied.

Flare: Dammit!

Luna stuck out his tongue at her and she pouted. Sitting on the stairs behind them, I saw Bled.

I made my way to her and sat beside her.

Protagonist: You have a thing for sitting on the stairs, huh?

Bled: [Is that supposed to be funny? Haha.]

Protagonist: Just an observation.

Bled: [I mean, I guess.]

Protagonist: Why aren’t you playing?

Bled scrunched up her face.

Bled: [Believe or not, I’m a really bad liar. My nose twitches every time. Luna-kun would see right through me. There’s no way I’d win.]

Protagonist: Isn’t it just for fun though?

Bled: [Winning IS fun.]

Protagonist: ...That’s fair.

Bled: [By the way… did something happen with Killer-chan last night? I was private messaging her and she seemed… shaken.]

…

I stood up.

Protagonist: Uh, can we talk?

Protagonist: Alone.

Bled: [Oh.]

Bled: [Sure…]

She got up apprehensively and followed me as I took her to the ever-changing room on the third floor.

When we stepped through, the scenery small and secluded park with some wildflowers growing in the grass and brilliant sunlight shining through beautiful green leaves.

Bled: [Whoa…]

Protagonist: Um, Bled-chan… last night Glasses-kun sent me a message and…

I explained the situation to her. She stood, staring at me impassively through her thick glasses, lips pulled into a small frown.

Bled: [...]

Bled: [That’s… a problem.]

Protagonist: Yeah. Please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want to panic them.

Bled: [Alright, I won’t…]

Bled: [But uh, don’t you feel like it’ll come out eventually? And we should really be taking action to finding out who this person is. Killer-chan AND Glasses-kun won’t tell you?]

Protagonist: Yeah… it’s… really strange.

Protagonist: I think we shouldn’t let it cloud our heads for now though. It’ll be fine. If it happens again, Glasses-kun will tell me.

Bled: [Alright, I’ll trust your judgment.]

Protagonist: Thank you, Bled-chan.

Bled: [I’m glad you can trust me, Protag-kun.]

_I feel like my bond with Bled has deepend…_

We ended up talking for a bit more before I remembered my promise with Spring to watch her rehearsal. I walked there, and saw Diamond standing outside the door, staring blankly at a wall.

Protagonist: Oh, Diamond-chan, hey!

Diamond: …

Protagonist: Hello?

Diamond: Hey! Sorry, I was just thinking.

Diamond: Are you here to watch? I’m just taking a five minute break to catch my breath.

Diamond: This is hard work, but it’s pretty fun! Everyone was just out a few minutes ago to get water, but now… we’re back! Haha…

Protagonist: Yeah! It’s pretty exciting, right? I bet Valkyrie-san’s gonna love seeing you dance when this is over.

Diamond: …

Diamond: Yeah, I hope so.

Diamond: Well, are you coming in?

Protagonist: Yeah, of course.

We both went in and Diamond waved at Spring and Killer, on stage. Rabbit was in the audience as well, though he looked grumpy as usual.

I took a seat next to Rabbit as Diamond got on stage and began to practice.

Rabbit: What do you want?

Protagonist: ...Can’t I just sit here?

Rabbit: Tch. Whatever.

We watched the dance for a while, and Rabbit yelled out critique - he was surprisingly good at telling when someone was out of step, or was behind. I guess he just has a really good eye for that sort of stuff.

Diamond: Can I go grab a drink of water from the kitchen? I’m really thirsty.

Spring: Oh…? Alright, puwa… sure!

Diamond hopped off stage and smiled at us before disappearing to go get some water.

Spring: ...I wanted to run the dance from the top though…

Killer: Protag-kun can stand in for Diamond-chan?

Protagonist: I don’t know her spots…

Rabbit sighed.

Rabbit: I’ll do it.

He got up onto the stage reluctantly, and Spring kicked the radio again to make it start.

Suddenly, there was a creaking from above the stage. Rabbit looked up, and in an instant, moved to shove Spring and Killer off the stage, and Spring screamed out in pain as she hit the ground.

I didn't understand what was happening until it was too late.

From my front row seat in the audience, I had a perfect view of the heavy lighting rig crashing down on top of Rabbit, pinning him to the ground. Spring screamed.

No... no!

That shouldn't be enough to kill him, right!?

But then, I saw it.

Piercing Rabbit’s back, shoved into the lighting fixture’s cracks was a gleaming sword. I jumped to my feet, immediately bounding to the stage. Spring was still down, clutching her ankle.

I’d ask her if she was okay later, but right now I had to attend to Rabbit. Was… was he even still alive…?

Rabbit: **FUCK!!!**

His terrifyingly angry scream answered that for me. I jumped up onto the stage, and I could hear Spring trying to get up. Killer had also jumped up onto the stage, screaming something between gibberish and bloody murder.

Killer: ARE YOU… ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

Rabbit: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE.

Killer: I know, I know, stupid question, um…

Protagonist: We can fix this! Killer-chan, Killer-chan, quick - get everyone in here. Tell them it’s an emergency.

As Killer sent a message to the group chat, which I ignored, I moved closer to Rabbit. He was crying and bleeding heavily from where the sword was piercing him.

Rabbit: God, I… I think I’m gonna fucking die.

Rabbit: Fuck…

Rabbit: F...fuck.

Protagonist: NO! Don’t say that! Don’t!

Spring had managed to get up on stage, and as soon as she saw the sword in Rabbit’s side, she screamed and flung herself at him.

Protagonist: No- you’ll just worsen his injuries!

Spring: NO-! WHO DID THIS?

Rabbit: I don’t know! ...I don’t know.

Rabbit: God… that’s pathetic… I’ll die without knowing who killed me. Hah.

Spring: Y-you can fix this, right? You can save him… You promised me no one would d-die!

She turned to me, still looking hopeful. I felt numb. I don’t know what to say…

The lights dimmed and Maid-chan appeared.

Spring: Maid-chan, Maid-chan! Please! You have to heal him!

She was sobbing now, as people started to file in. Everyone made their way to the stage, as if Rabbit was some sort of bizarre spectacle to witness. No one said anything, knowing the answer to Spring’s pleas already.

Maid-chan: Haha! As if! Our first murder, huh…? Well, not quite yet, but he really doesn’t have that much time left.

Spring screamed and launched herself at Maid-chan. Killer caught her just in time, holding her back before Spring could sentence her own death.

Killer: D-don’t do that! We can’t lose you too!

Spring: LET HER KILL ME. I WANT TO DIE. I DON’T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT HIM.

Rabbit: SPRING.

Rabbit: Spring-chan… listen.

Rabbit’s firm voice was wavering now.

Rabbit: I knew this was gonna happen.

Rabbit: You were gonna have to learn how to be strong on your own sooner or later... I was just hoping it was later... I just wish there was... more time for us.

Rabbit: So just let me go.

Spring: No.

Spring: No…

Spring: NO.

Rabbit said no more. He closed his eyes, and let go of the strength he had been holding onto.

Spring: R...Rabbit-kun?

Spring: Come on. Come on. Y-you can’t be serious.

Maid-chan: Alright, everyone off the stage!

Maid-chan ushered us off the stage. Spring surprisingly went with ease. I don’t think she could fight anything right now. A small gust of wind could’ve knocked her over.

And there lie the body of Rabbit, a sword in his back, being crushed by the weight of the lighting fixtures.

It never occured to me that a murder could happen in front of my eyes. Someone would lose their life in front of me.

Everything moves in real time.

**17/18 REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH bet some of you saw that coming but :^9


	16. Everything Moves In Real Time [Investigation]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation happens.

A triumphant little jingle broke the dead silence in the room, as Maid-chan quickly strode over to Rabbit’s still warm body to pluck his ID from amongst his belongings. She hummed a happy tune to herself as if she hadn’t a care in the world. Spring silently sobbed, her body violently shaking as Killer softly rubbed her back.

Maid-chan: La-di-dah~. He’s finally dead~.

Maid-chan: Ho-hum~... a body has been found~...!

She sang cheerily, sending chills down my spine.

Maid-chan: I’ll allow you all an hour of investigation period~ I’m not a terribly savage hostess~ and then a Joker Trial will commence~♬!

Protagonist: A… Joker Trial?

Maid-chan: Hmmm… you didn’t think I’d let the murderer just go off scott free? Nope! That’s too easy. Making games out of things is much more fun~.

Flare: His life is not a game! He was our friend!

Luna: Yeah, you can’t take this so lightly!

Maid-chan: Hush, hush. So riled up. Jeeeeez. 

Maid-chan: Like I was saying… you’ll be holding a trial where you will be the jury, judge, but I’ll be the executioner!

Diamond: E-executioner?!

Maid-chan: E hehe… did I forget to mention that?

Maid-chan: Oh yes… if you can correctly deduce who killed Rabbit at the end of this trial, the one responsible will be sentenced to death!

Valkyrie: But what happens if we can’t…?

Maid-chan: Then you’ll all die in their stead!

Valkyrie: ...That’s not fair!

King: H-hey! You can’t do that!

Maid-chan: Actually I can. I mean, you have some pretty nifty detectives. If you all work together, I’m sure you can work it out! 

Maid-chan: Teamwork! Go for the gold! ...Something like that, eh?

Maid-chan: But um, before you go around accusing each other…

Maid-chan: …

Maid-chan: I do have some things to clear up. 

Maid-chan: There’s perks to having your identities revealed during the week! 

Maid-chan: ...I know the negatives might outweigh the positives, but… just watch these!

And with that, two video files were sent to my ID labeled ‘Protagonist’s Alibi’ and ‘King’s Alibi’. I’d assume with the pinging of the other IDs, that similar files were sent to everyone else.

I opened the file with King’s name first. It was just a video of King reading in the library with the time displayed on screen. He wasn’t doing anything suspicious.

My file had me sitting in the audience of the auditorium, just a few minutes ago, watching as the commotion happened onstage.

...These files cleared us, right?

I breathed out a sigh of relief I didn’t know I had been holding in. King hadn’t been anywhere near the murder… so he couldn’t’ve been part of it, right?

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: Protagonist’s and King’s Alibi Videos**

Maid-chan: That’s right! King and Protagonist have been cleared of this murder.

Maid-chan: ...As far as you know!

...There was an unnaturally long pause.

Maid-chan: I’m winking!

Maid-chan turned on Rabbit’s ID suddenly, and pretended to look over its contents. 

Maid-chan: Hmm, hmm! Alright. 

Maid-chan: I guess the question that’s on everyone’s mind is, “Who is Rabbit?” since he’s not around to tell you anymore, kyahaha!

Maid-chan: Well, fortunately for you, I’m incredibly nice. After one of you dies, I collect your ID and reveal your secrets to the cast. 

Maid-chan: ...I can’t really do it if I don’t have the ID, but luckily no one took it, so, let’s see…

Maid-chan: Rabbit’s secrets! Rabbit can’t remember his first kiss and…

Maid-chan: Oh.

Maid-chan: Haha.

Maid-chan: Fuck.

Maid-chan: Already?

Maid-chan: Well, I guess my hand’s been forced. I really have no choice…

Maid-chan: I already said I woooould… sorry, Director~.

Maid-chan: Rabbit has participated in a mutual killing before this.

Collector: ...Excuse me?

Flare: Wait, what?

Spring: ...Rabbit-kun?

King: Oh. Hmmmmm.

Bled: [Ehh. I guess that’s something then.]

Maid-chan: It’s not like he could remember anything but, yes! A game just like this.

Spring: ...But… how?

Maid-chan: Ehehehe.

Maid-chan: Anyway, for his last secret…

Maid-chan: Rabbit’s real name is Daisuke Hoshizora. 

Well, I guess that solves that. But…

I wipe the tears forming in my eyes. I only really talked to him a few times, but… he’s really gone, isn’t he?

I didn’t think we were particularly close… definitely not as close as Spring and him, but…

Losing him… it stings.

It’s finally setting in. 

It hurts.

I wouldn’t get to know him any better. He seemed like a really great guy deep down. I don’t doubt that he was a wonderful person.

...Even if there was the chance he was a serial killer… but…

Maid-chan: Haha, so many long faces…! Ahem, I have one last announcement to make before you go off!

Maid-chan: Remember the knife icon on your IDs? I’ve sent a file there, so if you could open that up, that’d be great!

I looked at my ID and tapped on the knife icon application. It had been made clickable, and a file was there on an otherwise black screen.

Maid-chan: That file is your information for the murder. I’ve provided some details about Rabbit’s body in that file, so look it over carefully!

Maid-chan: As for me? Well, I’m going to send you on your way to investigate now. Good luck on the trial and all!

Luna: Wait, you’re not going to tell us if he was a serial killer or not?

Maid-chan: Heavens no! Would I disrespect the dead like that?

Luna: But you… just revealed…

Maid-chan: Shush!

Maid-chan: Anyway, you all have one hour. Let that time period… begin!

**INVESTIGATION: START**

Where should I begin…? I’m not a detective… I’m not a serial killer, even. I’m definitely not qualified for this. But I have to do my best for Rabbit, to find his killer. Or else… we’ll all…

I should probably look at the file first.

**Victim:** Daisuke Hoshizora

**Alias:** Rabbit

**Time of Death:** 1:14 PM

**Body Discovery Announcement Time:** 1:14 PM

**Cause of Death:** Respiratory Failure

**Notes:** Have fun on your first murder! Remember, the best part of a murder is being yourself!

Wait a minute, that cause of death...

...Respiratory failure? How could a sword cause that?

The sword was the cause of death, right? 

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: MAID-CHAN’S FILE**

But before I could think on it further...

Flare: Protagonist-kun… Are you… alright?

Flare’s voice interrupts my thoughts, as she waves to get my attention. 

Flare: Would you mind if I stuck with you, perhaps? I think we could cover more ground if we investigated in groups.

Protagonist: A-alright. That sounds good by me.

Flare: …

Protagonist: I’m… We’ll find who did this and bring them to justice, you know?

It’s all I can say to her worried face.

Flare: If you say so… I’ll be inclined to believe you.

I can tell her smile is forced though.

Flare: Anyway… I’ll tell you my alibi. A little after you saw us playing, we finished our game and went upstairs. I parted ways with the group and went to my room to do my makeup for a bit. I thought about taking a midday nap, or getting food, but when I got downstairs, I received the urgent call to action from Killer in the group chat. I arrived here shortly after…

Protagonist: Thank you Flare-san, I-

Suddenly, I feel a hand patting my shoulder. I turn my head to see Romeo reassuringly patting my shoulder.

Romeo: So he bit the dust, huh? Man. That sucks.

Flare: At least show a little compassion!

Romeo: I said it sucks!

Flare: Tch…

Romeo: But heeeey, do you mind if I help you guys out? I’m preeeetty good at identifying wounds and whatnot.

Protagonist: Oh… I don’t mind. Actually, that’d probably be pretty helpful. Romeo-kun, Flare-san just told us her alibi. Can you tell us yours?

Romeo: Am I being suspected? Annoooying…

Protagonist: No, it’s ju-

Romeo: I was with Syringe-kun and Moth-kun anyway. They’ll tell you. Syringe-kun was being all gay and stuff. But like, with Moth-kun, not me. We were in the kitchen and stuff until we were called in to come see Rabbit-kun die.

Protagonist: Oh, right… you must’ve seen Diamond-chan come in to get some water.

Romeo: ...What? No… Diamond-chan never came in.

Protagonist: Oh, that’s weird. She said she was getting water.

Romeo: Suspicious~.

Protagonist: Not really…

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: FLARE AND ROMEO’S TESTIMONIES**

Romeo: Well, we should go and investigate Rabbit-kun’s body. No homo.

Flare: No one thought that there was ANYTHING gay about that.

Romeo: Haha, but you never know, right?

Kill me.

Protagonist: Let’s… go. 

Already on stage were Puppet, Syringe and Moth investigating the body. Syringe made a face at Romeo as he approached, who winked and displayed finger guns towards him. Moth waved back, amiably.

Romeo: Alllright-y then, let’s get in there. 

Immediately, Romeo placed his hands onto Rabbit’s chest.

Romeo: Wow. Rabbit-kun has really nice abs, haha.

Flare: ...Why? Why are you doing that.

Romeo: Tch! That’s such a stupid question. The reason is obvious, I’m doing this because-

Puppet: You’re a repressed gay and wanted to feel a dead guy’s tits!

Romeo: NO!

Is it too late to switch places with Rabbit?

Flare: Puppet-chan… you shouldn’t say it… but it’s true…

Romeo: I’m doing this to feel his ribs! 

Romeo: The file said he died of respiratory failure - which obviously wasn’t caused by the sword…

Romeo: It feels like some of his ribs are broken. They could’ve punctured a lung and he died that way.

...Oh.

Wow, that’s actually…

We made fun of Romeo, sure, but he’s… pretty smart, huh?

Romeo: Yeah, his ribs are definitely broken. It’s totally possible.

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: BROKEN RIBS**

Syringe: I can’t believe you’re feeling up a dead guy. You really have no respect for the dead.

Romeo: I don’t. They’re dead.

...Hmm! Alright then.

Flare: A-anyway! This sword… it…

Syringe: This is the missing sword from the gift shop. It’s been missing since before the Killy-Killy period… so the culprit must’ve been planning this for a while.

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: GIFT SHOP SWORD**

Briefly I thought about the Glasses attack last night. If I had chased after the culprit… would Rabbit still be alive?

Syringe: Anyway, it’s lodged in there somewhat deeply… I’d say it’d be a problem if he weren’t already dead, but nothing we couldn’t’ve fixed.

Syringe: …

Syringe looks down and adjusts his glasses. Moth looks at him, and takes his hands gently, and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

Moth: We’ll find who did this, alright? I have faith in us.

Syringe: Right…

Puppet: No need to fret! Puppet is on the case! Kyaha!

She twirled, though she didn’t seem to have the boundless energy she always did, and let herself fall to a sitting position on the floor besides Rabbit with a loud thunk. She looked over at him impassively for a while.

Puppet: …

Protagonist: I believe in all of us too. Anyway, what were your alibis? We’re going around collecting them…

Syringe: Didn’t Romeo-yogisha tell you? We were with him, unfortunately. He kept harassing us with his “no homo” this and his “no homo” that.

Romeo: Moth-kun didn’t mind!

Moth: ...Right!

Syringe: You should learn to voice your true opinions, Moth-kun.

Moth: ...Right!

Syringe: And don’t be such a pushover.

Moth: ...Right!

Syringe: And d-don’t agree with me for the sake of agreeing with me!

Moth: I’m not!

Romeo: Like I said, these two are super gay!

Moth: We’re not!

Syringe: We’re not!

Oh, they said it in unison. They don’t even look at each other now. Puppet giggles a bit, and Flare pinches the bridge of her nose. 

Moth: Anyway… my alibi is the same as Syringe-kun’s. We didn’t really leave each other’s side, so…

Protagonist: Thank you for your cooperation at least. Um, Puppet-chan, what about yours?

Puppet: Ehehe, of course, huuuh! 

Puppet: I was alone, roaming the third floor’s halls…! Or was I? 

Puppet: ...No, I was. 

Puppet: I don’t think I can really joke about something like that in a situation like this… 

Puppet: Sigh…

Protagonist: Thank you, for not joking around, Puppet-chan. We appreciate it.

Puppet: I hate being serious! But this is a time that calls for it! The death of a friend… you have to honor it with sincerity!

Flare: Wise words for someone your age.

Puppet: I’m fourteen!

Flare: Your alibis are being noted. Thank you so much for your cooperation!

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: SYRINGE, MOTH, AND PUPPET’S ALIBIS**

Flare: Let’s check Rabbit-kun’s body some more.

Just… looking at his body gives me an uneasy and sad feeling. He was alive less than half an hour ago. We had a conversation.

…

I wipe away the tears forming in my eyes, and nod at Flare. Romeo sets to work and looks at the body, while I can’t bring myself to look directly at it, so I examine the lighting rig instead.

It’s heavy and made of metal. I can’t budge it easily when I try to push it a little.

Something catches my eye. The wire supposed to hold up the lighting rig… I look up to the ceiling. Yeah, they look like they’ve been snapped off. 

I’d’ve said it was just a freak accident had there not been a sword there, but…

I take a wire in my hand. The ends look like they’ve been frayed and worn by something… and there are knicks above where the wire snapped, as if it was purposely frayed.

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: KNICKS IN WIRE**

But this wire is thick and coarse. If it were to be cut by a regular knife, surely there’d be damage to the knife, right?

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: LIGHTING RIG WIRES**

I walk towards the end of the rig, tracing my hand against the smooth metal bars. Romeo and Flare seem to be preoccupied with Rabbit, so I’m left alone to find evidence. 

And then I see it. Tied to the end of the rig…

A rope. 

I grab it and look it over in my hands. It’s a regular sturdy rope, like the one that can be found in the gift shop. I follow it, feeding it through my hands as I walk. It leads me backstage, where it cuts down… into the ground? I stare down at the floor.

...A small trap door is where the rope leads.

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: TRAP DOOR**

Protagonist: Uh - guys? I think I found something!

I quickly call everyone over, and open the trap door.

Syringe: Well… that’s certainly something.

Moth: We… didn’t know that was here?

Protagonist: This rope leads down there. Should… should one of us go down and check it out?

Romeo: Be my guest.

Flare: It’s… kind of dark.

Romeo: Scared? Like a chicken?

Romeo starts making chicken noises, and Syringe pushes him down into the trap door’s opening. He falls in, and gawks back up at us. Luckily it’s not too deep down that he’s been too badly hurt. I feel like he’s only been scratched up.

Romeo: H-hey!

Syringe: Oops.

Romeo: I could’ve been seriously hurt!

Syringe: You’re an insufferable baby. Almost as bad as-

Moth: You have to apologize…

Syringe: I don’t. He had it coming.

Moth: …

Moth: I mean… you still shouldn’t’ve…

Protagonist: He’s right. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.

Syringe: Tch. W-whatever! I’m sorry.

Romeo stands up in the room below, and the top of his head pops out of the trap door’s entrance.

Romeo: Man, this place is cramped. But, hey - it smells really good!

Romeo: It kind of smells like… perfume…

Puppet: Perfume, you say!? I can’t smell a thing!

Puppet: But that’s because I can’t smell in general! Haha!

Moth: I can’t smell anything either…

Romeo: It’s undoubtedly perfume. I can’t recognize it though. There’s a few other scents too.

Oh… that’s right… Romeo’s… got a sensitive nose.

Protagonist: Um… what kind of perfume is it?

Romeo: It smells like… cherries, and blueberries... and pomegranates! ... - with a hint of vanilla. Very tasteful. Very nice.

Syringe: How can we be sure he’s not lying?

Protagonist: ...I guess we’re just gonna have to trust Romeo-kun.

Syringe: Euuuugh.

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: PERFUME**

Romeo: ...Hey! There’s a hallway down here!

He turns and suddenly disappears into the darkness. Moments later, he reappears.

Romeo: The ceiling… is very low.

Flare: Really. You couldn’t crouch down?

Romeo: It’s REALLY low. 

Romeo: Puppet-chan might fit… or even Protagonist-kun if he crouches down, but I’m too tall.

Protagonist: Sigh… Move over. I’m going to check it out.

I climb down the ladder into the trap door. The room isn’t very well-lit, and like Romeo says, there’s a small hallway with little flickering lights in front of me. 

Romeo climbs back up and gives Syringe a glare who shrugs off his look, but moves away from him.

Puppet jumps down after me, and lands right next to me with a loud thunk. She doesn’t seem phased, and starts pushing ahead.

Puppet: Protagonist-kun… let’s check it out!

Protagonist: Right…

Puppet leads me down the narrow hallway. I’m walking, crouched over. The ceilings really are low… it’s uncomfortable like this… if someone were even three inches taller than me… it’d really probably be unbearable for them.

But… soon, we can see… something familiar.

A doorway, with bits of wall crumbled on the inside and outside. It looks like someone broke through a plastered up wall here…

I look through the doorway and see a large potted plant and a hallway I’ve grown so accustomed to seeing.

Protagonist: ...This is…

???: What’s going on over there?

Oh. We’ve attracted some attention it seems.

I awkwardly wave as I walk through the doorway towards the group that seems to be investigating in the main hallway.

It’s Collector, Valkyrie, Diamond, and Bled.

Collector: I said… what’s going on?

He doesn’t seem as interested as he is miffed as he surveys Puppet and I coming out of the wall.

Protagonist: The… trap door in the stage leads out here it seems! ...Haha.

I laugh awkwardly as Puppet waves to the group.

Valkyrie: ...Trap door?

Protagonist: Oh, um… there’s a trap door. On the stage.

Diamond: ...Oh. Right…

Protagonist: Diamond-chan, did you know about that?

Diamond: ...No!

Puppet: …Ehehe… we should be reporting back…

Protagonist: Right… but um…

Protagonist: Did you guys find anything suspicious out here?

Bled: [Nothing… either we’re completely looking in the wrong place, or the killer’s been pretty thorough.]

Diamond: …

Valkyrie: Sigh… we really can’t give up now though. Our lives are on the line.

Diamond: Yeah…

Collector: Of course not.

Protagonist: Right-! Um, also - alibis… if you… could share them, that’d be great?

Diamond: You… you know mine! I left to go to the kitchen to get a drink of water… I was getting a drink of water.

But… that totally contradicts what Romeo, Moth AND Syringe have said…

Valkyrie: I was on the second floor, fixing my makeup in my room when I received the distressing group chat call.

Collector: I was also in my room, hmm. What I do when I’m alone is none of your business though.

Bled: [Hmm. So mysterious, Collector-kun… But… I was hanging around the third floor too. I was sitting in the parlor with Sol-kun and Luna-kun!]

Puppet: Right-on! Thank you all! Huwa! I’ve learned a ton! A ton of new things!

Protagonist: ...Just from that?

Puppet: No. Not really. It was a joke!

She smiles so eerily, though!

Protagonist: Right… anyway… this door in the wall… it used to be… the crack in the wall, right?

Valkyrie: I’d assume so. It’s in the same place after all.

Collector: Mmhmm. I’d have to say I think so too.

Protagonist: Then… we’ll head back. Thanks for your help.

Bled: [Maid-chan’s probably gonna have to patch that up though…]

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: DOOR IN THE WALL**

As Puppet and I walked back, I heard a gentle sobbing coming from inside the infirmary. 

Protagonist: ...You go back and report to them what we found. I’m gonna check this out, alright?

Puppet: Gotcha!

She ran off, into the auditorium, and I walked into the infirmary. Inside, Killer had wrapped a gently and softly crying Spring in a hospital blanket and was rubbing her back firmly.

Protagonist: ...Spring-chan?

Spring: …

She didn’t answer.

Killer: She isn’t really speaking to anyone. I’ve been… trying to talk to her but she’s, just been crying. 

Killer: I mean… I’m not the best at comforting people to be fair. I’m really worried about her though.

Spring kept crying, weakly rubbing her eyes.

Killer: He was like…

Killer: He’s been with her since they were kids.

Killer: I mean… 

Killer: Think about it. Really… he wasn’t supposed to die.

Killer: One of the people that’s normally on stage was supposed to die.

Killer: That’s me, Spring-chan, or Diamond-chan.

Killer: Fuck. If Rabbit-kun hadn’t pushed us…

Killer: We could’ve been…

Protagonist: …

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: THE TRUE TARGETS**

I broke down.

It was too much.

Protagonist: I want to go home…

Protagonist: I don’t want to be a leader anymore! I can’t save anyone! I couldn’t save Rabbit-kun, I couldn’t save you guys…

Protagonist: I just want to go home…!

I rubbed my eyes raw as I sobbed. Killer came and wrapped her arms around me in a tight reassuring hug, but…

I think I just needed to cry.

I let myself cry. I must’ve wasted five minutes crying next to Spring, gently hugging her. I really should’ve been investigating but…

I really needed this.

Finally I dried my eyes and hugged Killer.

Protagonist: You two… stay safe, alright?

Protagonist: I’ll make sure nothing else bad happens.

Spring: …

Spring: T-thank you.

Killer: Right! ...Right!

Without anymore words, I left the infirmary. I don’t think I could’ve taken it any longer in there.

I walked back onto the stage, avoiding looking at Rabbit’s body entirely. Romeo and Flare approached me cautiously.

Romeo: Haha, whoa were you crying?

Protagonist: Shut up.

Romeo: Toooouchy.

Romeo: Anyway, Rabbit’s body - besides having a few broken bones or whatever, is pretty nice.

Flare: ...Nice? What?

Romeo: I mean, like. Not nice. It’s all gross. Like a cadaver. 

Protagonist: SO, he just had those broken bones? Those injuries and the ones from the sword?

Romeo: Right on!

Flare: Yes, that seems to be the case…

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: STATE OF RABBIT’S BODY**

Protagonist: Then let’s move on to a different room. I feel like we’ve found everything in here.

We moved onto the other side of the hallway, meeting the other group again and waving slightly. 

Going first into the restaurant, we saw Luna and Tailor investigating. 

Tailor: Oh, Protagonist-shi, Flare-shi…! Hello.

Luna: ‘sup, fuckers?

Protagonist: Hello!

Romeo: He didn’t even say hello to me…

Tailor smiled serenely and ignored him.

Tailor: I’m surprised Rabbit-shi died first… I was sure the god writing out our lives had it out for me. It feels like they hate me sometimes… sigh.

He dabbed at his eyes, a bit melodramatically.

Tailor: I suppose that’s a good thing though... I must live on… so I can see Honoka-chan again, hmm?

Luna: Help. Sol-nii-san ditched me for King-kun and left me alone with this weirdo.

Tailor: I’m not too bad am, I?

Luna:  _ Ohhh, Honoka-chan, I miss yoooou~. _

Luna: That’s you. Like. Every five seconds. Seriously. Get a room for you and your imaginary girlfriend.

Tailor: ...I can assure you, she’s quite real.

Luna: Yeah, and I bet she’s also your right hand.

Romeo: Ooooooh-

Luna: I’ll scorch your ass next, so it’s best not to attract my attention to you.

Flare laughs, and Luna shrugs.

Luna: I’m being weaned off my Pepsi addiction so I’m meaner than usual.

Luna: Oh wait. This is usual.

Protagonist: I-it’s good to see you’re dealing with this so well…!

Luna: Internally I’m dying. I don’t like to show weakness on my face. They’ll eat you alive.

Protagonist: ...Alright!

Protagonist: We’re um, collecting alibis. So.

Luna: I was with Bled-chan, yanno. She’s real talkative for a mute.

Luna: Kind of a chatterbox.

Luna: Sol-nii-chan was there too, but let’s be real, we both were wishing he wasn’t.

Luna: Oh yeah, in the parlor.

Protagonist: Oh, thank you Luna-kun.

Romeo and Flare were looking around the room, surveying it to see if they could find any clues. I looked at Tailor expectantly and he sighed, bringing a delicate hand to his mouth in a half-smile.

Tailor: I was simply in my room, I don’t know anything about this… Sorry to be of no help, Protagonist-shi.

Protagonist: No, it’s uh. It’s fine.

Romeo and Flare looked over to me and shook their heads. Looks like there was nothing in this room. 

Protagonist: We’ll head out now, but thanks for your help.

Luna: Oh, no prob.

Tailor: It’s not a problem, really.

We left the room and entered the kitchen. There wasn’t anyone in there, so we started investigating. 

After a bit of searching, we turned up with nothing. Man, it was just like Bled had said.

Flare: We should go to the gift shop. 

Protagonist: Right.

As we walked into the gift shop, we saw Glasses, alone. He was sitting against a wall, not really doing anything other than staring blankly off into space.

Protagonist: Glasses-kun…?

I needed him to tell me who attacked him last night. That person…

That person would surely be the culprit.

I looked at Flare and Romeo.

Protagonist: You two go ahead and uh, look. I’m gonna talk to Glasses-kun.

Flare: Of course.

Romeo: Alright.

I walked up to Glasses and sat down next to him.

Glasses: …

Protagonist: ...Who attacked you last night?

Protagonist: Please, please. You have to tell me. We’re dealing with someone who KILLED Rabbit here!

Glasses: …

Glasses: He didn’t kill Rabbit-san.

Protagonist: He…? Wait, why not? It’s the same sword, right?

Glasses: It’s the same sword, yes… but it’s not possible for him to have killed Rabbit-san.

Protagonist: Why not?

Glasses: Because Rabbit-san is the one that called me out to that place in order to kill me.

Protagonist: …

Protagonist: What?

Protagonist: Rabbit-kun… did?

Glasses: …

He said nothing, but got out his ID, showing me a private conversation between him and Rabbit.

There, as plain as day, was Rabbit calling him down to meet him.

Protagonist: …

Protagonist: So then… how did the sword…?

Glasses: I don’t know.

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: THE ATTACK ON GLASSES**

Protagonist: ...Alright. Thank you at least. I know I can trust you.

Glasses: ...Thank you… but -...

Romeo: Other than a sword missing, there’s nothing of note here!

Protagonist: Oh, um, alright!

I turn back to Glasses.

Protagonist: Were you saying something? 

Glasses: No.

Protagonist: Okay… Thanks for your help.

I stood up and walked to the door, where Romeo and Flare were already standing. 

Flare: Let’s go to the second floor. I wonder if everyone’s private rooms are open for us.

Romeo: Jeez, I hope not.

Flare: You’re not the culprit. We would’ve caught on by now. I’m not going into your room.

Romeo: ...I’m not stupid or something! I could’ve killed Rabbit-kun, just like any one of us!

Protagonist: Hhhhhh.

Flare: Oh my god. You really are stupid.

Romeo: Am n-

Protagonist: Let’s. Just. Investigate.

We had arrived up to the second floor, and it appeared that Maid-chan was already standing there, as if waiting for us.

Maid-chan: How’s investigating going?

Protagonist: ...Good.

Romeo: Yeah, it’s probably hard for Shoto-kun though. Since he’s some civilian and all, though. Not used to it! No homo.

Flare: …

Protagonist: Why did you feel the need to use my real name.

Romeo: Heh.

Flare: He’s not really even a civilian…

Protagonist: I mean, I am. But at least it’s better than being a serial killer.

Romeo smiled concerningly. Hmm! Alright.

Maid-chan: Alright. So, instead of opening up the rooms to full groups, I’m gonna do this. Draw sticks!

She whipped presumably eighteen sticks out of god-knows-where, and held them out for us to take. 

Maid-chan: Take six!

I took six like she asked, and looked over the names I had drawn.

Oh great. Just my luck.

Collector.

And King, Glasses, Bled, Diamond, and Tailor.

I don’t want to go into that snake’s room… but. If it’s for the greater good, I will.

I somehow get the feeling that when I enter into Collector’s room, he’ll glitch up through the floor in a t-pose and cast a hex on me for daring to enter his room. But I’ve gotta suck it up.

Romeo: Sick. I got some girls.

Flare: Protagonist-kun, PLEASE tell me you have my room.

...Fuck.

Protagonist: Sorry, Flare-san.

Romeo is smiling concerningly again while Flare pinches the bridge of her nose.

Flare: I got… Killer-chan, Rabbit-kun, Puppet-chan, you, Moth-kun, and Sol-kun…

Romeo: Haha. I got Syringe-kun, Flare-chan, Valkyrie-chan, Luna-kun, Spring-chan, and my room.

Protagonist: Which leaves mine to be obvious, haha… I got… Collector-kun, King-kun, Glasses-kun, Bled-chan, Diamond-chan, and Tailor-kun.

Protagonist: … You guys. Promise me. If you find anything suspicious. You’ll share it with the group. Alright?

Flare: Alright.

Romeo: Gooot it.

Romeo winked, and Flare gave her hand for me to shake, which I did.

Protagonist: I’m gonna… look in the rooms now.

Flare and Romeo nodded, heading off to their rooms.

I decided to check King’s room first.

I hadn’t ever been inside King’s room, and it was… a bit nerve wracking to be honest. What kind of things could be in a terrifying serial killer’s room?

…

I pushed open the door.

…

It was just a normal room.

I don’t know why I was so nervous.

As I looked around, I found nothing incriminating, just some plushes.

...That’s actually cute.

I opened the closet, and looked at the impeccably folded clothes.

Everything was so neat…!

I sighed and turned around to the bed.

There it was. That bastard had stolen one of my pillows.

I’d take it back aft-...

After the trial.

…

I inhaled sharply and left the room.

I’d check out Glasses’s room next. I’d been in there briefly… but… snooping around in his room, it felt wrong.

But even as I was thinking that, I was already inside, looking at his plants.

I wonder what he named them…

He wouldn’t tell me…

Sigh…

Glasses’s room came up another dud, and I was VERY grateful for that. King and Glasses… I felt like I could breathe again. Though I know it’s highly unlikely to find something incriminating in someone’s room… just… it put me at ease.

I decided to check out Collector’s room. I closed my eyes as I stepped into the door, half-expecting him to materialize in the middle of the room, staring at me, without even saying anything.

He’s kind of like an eldritch horror. I can’t even explain it. If Collector turned out to be a horrendous void monster for some reason, I’d just accept it. It’d feel normal.

But he didn’t glitch through the floor in a t-pose. And he didn’t teleport into his room. It was just… a normal room, with some books taken from the library.

Man. I had really hyped it up.

I wonder what he’s reading.

I walked over to the table, but a voice interrupted me.

Collector: So nice of you to drop in.

Protagonist: AAH!!

I screamed. WHAT THE FUCK. HE ACTUALLY SHOWED UP.

It was terrifying. 

Bled: [...What’s going on?]

They were both standing in the doorway, as if ready to investigate as well.

Protagonist: You…! You have no proof I was snooping!

I just ran out of the room, leaving a confused Collector and Bled in my wake.

...Time to investigate Bled’s room.

I had been in it before, longer than any of the other rooms… I managed to look around a lot, but found nothing.

Going back over towards the other side, I entered Diamond’s room. Man, these rooms had really been a waste of time. Had Maid-chan just been trying to get us to waste our time with them?

I sighed as I looked through Diamond’s drawers, finding nothing… until my hand hit a small pocket knife in the back of the room.

Protagonist: Is she allowed to have this?

I flipped it open.

It’s blade had been worn, as if it had been lovingly used, with knicks.

...Was I about to be really dumb?

I put my finger to the blade.

Yeah, it was pretty dull too.

...Hmm.

I pocketed the knife.

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: WORN POCKETKNIFE**

An uneasy feeling began to settle into my chest, but I pushed it aside and headed into Tailor’s room.

Nothing of use, though I did see a pair of quite impressive sewing scissors.

And by impressive, I mean terrifying.

I regrouped with Romeo and Flare in the hallway.

Protagonist: Did you… um, find anything?

Flare: I found a sheath in Rabbit-kun’s room. Like, a sheath to a sword.

Protagonist: …

That just confirms Glasses’s story… not liked I doubted him, anyway.

**> EVIDENCE GAINED: SWORD’S SHEATH**

Romeo: I didn’t find anything.

Protagonist: You’re sure?

He had a pretty concerning smile.

Romeo: Yep. Swear on Flare’s life. Hope that she dies.

Flare: H-HEY?

Protagonist: You didn’t have to swear on her life?!

Romeo just smiled eerily.

Protagonist: ...Let’s just go up to the third floor.

Flare: R-right…

We walked up to the third floor, Flare leading the way. She immediately beelined for the supply closet, throwing it open and eying its contents.

Flare: ...Nothing looks to have been touched…?

Romeo: That just means no one’s cleaned anything since we’ve been here.

Romeo: We do have a Maid-chan after all!

Flare: Die.

Protagonist: ...Let’s move on.

We tried the locked door, but it was still locked.

Romeo: What’s the point of having a locked door anyway?

Flare: To keep us out.

Romeo: Riiiight. Moving on!

Next, we went to the parlor, to find Sol and King searching the place. 

Sol: Oh, hello you three!

King: Protag-chan! 

He immediately leapt into my arms. 

...I hugged him. What the hell. He was probably upset.

King: I’ve gone sooooo long without seeing you!

…

Nevermind.

I pushed him off.

Protagonist: J-just… tell me your alibis. We’re collecting them.

King: Wow, I wonder what my alibi could be!

Sol: ...It’s in the video… sigh…

Sol: But I was in the parlor with Bled-san and Luna-kun… Though I got the feeling Luna-kun didn’t want me there.

Sol: Have I upset him?

Romeo: Ye-

Protagonist: Nope!

Sol: ...That’s good.

Sol: There’s nothing in this room… or the other two rooms. And besides, time is running out. 

Sol: I thi-

Suddenly, our IDs went off.

Maid-chan: If you would all gather by the locked door on the third floor, we should be ready to begin. Be there in three minutes, or perish!

We were all silent as we walked over to the locked door. Everyone started to gather as well.

It was really time…

As Maid-chan appeared, she fished out a key.

Maid-chan: Well, it’s time for a trial of life and death!

Maid-chan: It’s time to find the killer of Daisuke Hoshizora.

Maid-chan: Let’s go on then. We haven’t got much time…

And she opened the door.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next two updates will be the trial, and then ktjsg will go on hiatus for like a month or two while i get bg caught up with where we're at!! please leave any predictions you might have in the comments :^)


	17. Everything Moves in Real Time [Trial]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial happens, and the chapter comes to a close.

The door opened, and Maid-chan held out her arm as if to present to us the small and worn hallway it led to. The red carpet looked pristine, as if it hadn’t been used before - newer than any of the other things in the Manor.

Maid-chan: Right this way.

We followed her down the narrow hallway, ignoring that it branched off into two separate doors, before it came to an end - a large wooden door stood ominously at the end. Maid-chan unlocked the last door, and we came into a large trial room with eighteen deep red velvet chairs arranged in a circle in the center of the room. Overseeing them, at the head of the room, a large throne sat.

Maid-chan: Please, find your chair - and make yourself comfortable! Joker Trials are a luxurious affair, so…

Sol: Someone still died for this…

Moth: H-he’s right, it shouldn’t be a big spectacle, huh?

Maid-chan: Like I said, you all are a buncha ingrates.

We found our chairs anyway. I was assigned next to Luna and… Collector.

I put my head in my hands. Why.

Collector didn’t look too thrilled either, but didn’t make eye contact with me, or even look in my direction. He just stared off into space. I’m starting to gather a theory that Collector is some evil serial killing robot.

As everyone settled into their chairs, Maid-chan headed towards a throne at the head of the room directly behind Bled’s chair. 

Maid-chan: I get to sit here, ‘cuz I’m in charge.

King: Nice to know.

Maid-chan: Wow, I wish you’d die.

Tailor: He didn’t say anything...wrong?

Maid-chan: Hmph! It’s more like his existence just upsets me to my robotic core. 

There was an uneasy silence as Maid-chan adjusted herself, sitting so that one leg was haphazardly crossed over the other.

Maid-chan: You’re all gathered here to discuss the murder of Daisuke Hoshizora, formerly known as Rabbit, yadda yadda. Please feel free to discuss anything you want though, not just the murder. If you fail, I get to kill you all, so…

Maid-chan: At the end of an allotted time, I’ll have you all vote for who you think is the culprit. If the majority gets it, I’ll execute them. If the majority fails to answer correctly, I’ll execute you all. 

Maid-chan: But um, you know… about this redemption stuff. 

Maid-chan: I’ve decided that sometimes, a murderer just doesn’t deserve to die. Like, say if it was an accident. You can decide after voting for the correct culprit whether you want to spare their life by redeeming them, or send them to their death by picking ‘forsake’.

Maid-chan: You can only use that redeem once though. So pick wisely!

Maid-chan: Heehee. As you can tell already, this death wasn’t really an accident. So I have a feeling I know what you’re going to pick. 

Diamond: …

Maid-chan: I’m giving you an hour and a half to start and discuss. That should be alright, right?

Maid-chan: Is everyone ready to begin?

Maid-chan: Then let’s get this Joker Trial rolling!

No one said anything.

Maid-chan: Aw come on guys! Am I supposed to do all the work? Nine of you are detectives!

Syringe: So Rabbit-yogisha was a serial killer then.

Maid-chan: ...Fuck, oops!

Spring: …

Syringe: Sigh, it’s not like it wasn’t expected. I’ll start then. Let’s open by figuring out his identity. Then maybe we could narrow down who would want to target him. Spring-chan, would you mind telling us which one he was?

Spring: I’m not comfortable sharing that information.

Collector: Really? You’ll withhold such important information from us?

Spring: Um… yes?

Syringe: You… can’t be serious - this could be really pivotal to the tri-

King: Sigh, I guess it’s my turn to be useful.

King interrupted suddenly, and Syringe looked… very unhappy.

Tailor: What’s that supposed to mean? You know?

Syringe: You’ll never be useful.

King: Au contraire, ‘ringe-y-kun.

Moth: He doesn’t… like it when you call him that.

King: I don’t care, stop interrupting me.

Moth: …

Syringe: You just interrupted me, so.

King: I don’t ca-

Flare: Seriously! Stop interrupting King-kun! We’re on a time budget here!

King: You just interrupted me!

Flare: You weren’t being helpful, plebeian!

Killer: Next person to speak that DOESN’T have something useful to say will taste my fist!

Killer: By that, I mean, I’M GONNA PUNCH KING-KUN IF HE DOESN’T SAY SOMETHING GOOD SOON.

King: HGGK-? But why-? 

Killer: You have three seconds. 

King: ALRIGHT - UM.

King: Rabbit-kun was Yutsu’s Creek Killer.

Spring: …!

Diamond: W-wait, how do you know that?

Syringe: If this is true, I’m going to cry.

Sol: King-kun’s actually a lot more perceptive than he looks… maybe he just picked up on it?

King: Actually, I can tell if a person has killed someone just from one conversation with them.

Romeo: Whoa! Really!? What a useful skill! 

Romeo: It’s actually weirdly useful for a situation like this. Huh. Too Meta, I think. 

Syringe: That’s literally not possible.

I had to speak up… this claim was too much.

Protagonist: S-Syringe-kun is right, there’s no way that could be true.

King: Oh, believe me or not, I know every identity in this mansion already.

Collector: ...Maid-chan? Confirm this.

Maid-chan: It’s actually true! King-kun was the first person to correctly identify all the serial killers and detectives in the manor.

Bled: [...What a talent. That’s… terrifying.]

King: But don’t worry, I won’t share anyone’s identity. It’s just not my business.

Puppet: Kyuehehe-? Not your business? You know… never mind.

Sol: King-kun… you were telling the truth back then?

King: Of course I was.

Luna: I don’t believe it. No way. He’s too stupid. No way in hell. 

King: Sigh, fine don’t believe me.

King: But...

King: Spring-chan. Rabbit-kun was your, hitman, right?

Spring: …

Killer: HOLD ON! Don’t make baseless accusations like that!

Luna: Yeah, you really can’t just go accusing Spring-san of things like that just because she and Rabbit-kun were close. L-O-L.

I’m… really out of place. As everyone talks and talks, I just can’t get a word in. It’s kind of a scary debate. I might just be better watching from the sidelines…

Spring: …Please… stop. It’s not true…

Spring fought back, but only weakly.

Killer: I mean, there’s no way Spring-chan could do something like that right?

But… it really clicks for me. What King is saying about Spring and Rabbit.

Protagonist: …

Protagonist: Your family is important, Spring-chan…

Protagonist: Rabbit-kun had told me you’d been kidnapped at least four times before this. He said he was your bodyguard but…

Protagonist: If your family was an important yakuza family… like in Yutsu’s Creek Killer’s biography…

Protagonist: He was your hitman, right?

Spring: …

Spring’s lower lip began to quiver, and for a moment I thought she was going to cry again.

Spring: ...He didn’t do anything wrong. He was just acting on orders from my father.

Moth: U...uh. Oh. I guess - I guess this is where this is going now?

Luna: Oh, alright, prove me wrong I guess?

Flare: So you’re… a member of the yakuza? You and Rabbit-kun were?

Puppet: Wowie! Imagine that! A real life yakuza! Just like in that video game!

Killer: I mean, that doesn’t mean Spring-chan’s likely a bad guy, right?

Syringe: That’s highly debatable.

Spring: You’ve already gotten that Rabbit-kun was Yutsu’s Creek Killer! Can’t we move on!?

She seemed desperately uncomfortable, so I was about to jump in when Bled spoke up.

Bled: [R-right, the point of this was to find out who would target Rabbit-kun, right?]

Sol: It seems the only ones who knew Rabbit-kun was a serial killer were Spring-san and King-kun, but those two are in the clear. Spring-san… is obviously in the clear, because she was on stage when this happened. And why would she kill Rabbit-kun? And King-kun because of the video. Protagonist-san is in the clear too, I guess.

Syringe: I had… my suspicions on Rabbit-kun being a serial killer, but I wouldn’t be moved to murder over something like that.

Luna: L-O-L, yeah, if anything, you’d target King-kun.

Collector: Hm… that seems to be… a correct statement.

Collector: If I am being honest, I knew of Rabbit’s status as well. Just a simple elimination game. But I’m not the type who would murder over something like this.

Diamond: Oh really? How can we trust that? What’s your alibi?

Collector: I… was in my room.

King: Not so sorry to say, but that’s really suspicious, Collector-kun.

Collector: ...Alright?

Protagonist: ...I don’t think… that Collector-kun did it… despite him having a shaky alibi. None of the evidence we found matches up with him. 

Protagonist: But… I should say we should revisit this. 

Protagonist: D...does anyone have anything else before we continue?

Collector looked… incredibly displeased.

King: ...Hold on. I think I have something.

King: I just realized this might be important...

King: Okay, so last night…

Oh no. Where is he going with this?

Ki: Protag-kun got  this weird, creepy, desperate DM from Glasses-kun right?

Glasses: ...was it weird?

King: And like, it was like - he said to meet him at the main hallway at like 10:15 or whatever, and don’t be any earlier.

King: So naturally, Protag-kun is worried, being the wonderful person he is… and he tells the brute and I about it.

King: We decided to hit it up at like 10:00. And lo and behold, Glasses-kun is about to get  murdered.

King: Killer-chan looked over the railing and see who it was. Boom. It’s Rabbit-kun and he’s got a giant sword. Like, the exact same sword from the lighting.

Collector: ...Excuse me?

Syringe: W...WHY WAS NO ONE INFORMED OF THIS?

Moth: That… that seems like a really big thing, to like… hide from all of us.

Flare: There should’ve been a group memo!

Protagonist: We didn’t tell you all because we didn’t want anyone to worry.

Romeo: Aaaand now Rabbit-kun is dead. Probably because of you.

…

Spring: …

Protagonist: T-that’s not…

Spring: Th… is that true?

Protagonist: I…

Killer: Yeah! It’s totally true!

King: Yeah, uh, that brute saw who it was. Glasses-kun can vouch for her. 

Glasses: ...

Valkyrie: It’s not anyone’s fault but the culprit’s.

Diamond: T-that’s right! Those four…-

Tailor: Hold on. I’m doubting the legitimacy of this story. Those four have a camaraderie. What if it’s one of them, and they’re trying to put off the blame?

How can we prove it…

**> EVIDENCE USED: SWORD’S SHEATH**

Protagonist: Flare-chan, remember… when you were investigating Rabbit-kun’s room? 

Flare: I do. There was a sword’s sheath in it. 

Collector: I can back that up. I checked Rabbit-kun’s room as well, and found the same thing.

King: Alright, so here’s the second part of my story.

...What?

Valkyrie: ...There’s more?

King: The sword was found in the lighting fixture right. And we’re talking about who could’ve targeted Rabbit-kun…

King: The culprit is Glasses-kun!

Glasses: …

Protagonist: NO. KING-KUN???

King: It also explains how the sword got there - in the fixture! Rabbit-kun must’ve dropped it somewhere to hide it and Glasses-kun went back to find it and grab it!

Collector: Well, he does have a motive… getting back at the person who tried to kill him, and also the REAL motive.

Luna: Glasses-kun, how predictable. We always knew you serial killers were scum.

King: I take offense to that.

Luna: You should.

Sol: Luna-kun…

Glasses: I-it’s not me…

Syringe: Then what’s your alibi?

Glasses: …

Glasses: I was in my room…

Bled: [A...alone?]

Glasses: Yes.

Flare: That’s too fishy…!

Protagonist: Glasses-kun isn’t the culprit! It couldn’t’ve been him!

Glasses: ...Protagonist-kun…

Killer: Guys, you’re totally off the mark.

King: But he’s got a shaky alibi!

Valkyrie: So does Collector-kun...

Protagonist: W-wait. King-kun… Killer-chan, do you remember what you told me in the infirmary?

Killer: ...No?

**> EVIDENCE USED: THE TRUE TARGETS**

Protagonist: Rabbit-kun wasn’t the target! The true targets were either Spring-chan, you, or Diamond-chan! Those are who are usually on stage. Rabbit-kun stepping on stage wasn’t calculated for.

Syringe: So we’re saying that the killer wanted to kill one of those three?

Protagonist: Yeah.

King: Whatever. It’s still Glasses-kun.

Diamond: Hold on! I’d say it’s still Glasses-kun! He still has a motive, you know! He’s been attacked and he’s gonna lose his hand if no one had killed!

Glasses: I didn’t…

He was getting overwhelmed by all the accusations, I could tell.

Sol: He isn’t really defending himself well...

Protagonist: We… we haven’t discussed Rabbit-kun’s body yet, so let’s do that.

**> EVIDENCE USED: MAID-CHAN’S FILE**

Protagonist: In Maid-chan’s file, it says the cause of death is respiratory failure.

Luna: I don’t get how a sword can do that. Are you sure she isn’t just fucking with us?

Maid-chan: Maid’s honor, the files don’t lie!

Luna: I don’t trust that…

Bled: [We have to trust her for now I suppose. But um, respiratory failure… how would that be caused?]

**> EVIDENCE USED: BROKEN RIBS**

Protagonist: Um… Romeo-kun… felt Rabbit-kun’s chest and ribs, and he said that some of them were broken.

Spring: Y-you let him touch the body…?

Romeo: Never mind that, Like Protagonist-shi said, Rabbit-shi’s death was likely caused by one or more of his ribs puncturing his lungs. Not by the sword.

Valkyrie: What a terrible way to die… he couldn’t breathe?

Romeo: He couldn’t get enough oxygen, and likely died because of that. His case must’ve been pretty severe to die that quickly, but um… it’s understandable, being crushed by a giant metal rig.

Puppet: ...That’s terrible.

Collector: Fascinating, honestly. Terrible circumstances, but fascinating. 

Puppet: No… it’s just terrible.

Diamond: So if the lighting rig falling on Rabbit-kun caused him to die, what if it’s just a freak accident!?

King: Maid-chan already said it wasn’t.

Flare: And besides, the placement of a sword in the fixture is suspicious as hell.

Moth: I still don’t get how it got there… 

Spring: ...if I may offer something… Rabbit-kun came back to his room late last night, but… he didn’t come back with a sword. So he must’ve dropped it somewhere along the way to hide it.

Syringe: Oh. Thank you Spring-chan.

Tailor: So, we’re just looking for the person who was up and walking about when the sword was dropped?

Luna: I can definitely give you a list of all the times everyone left their rooms last night. I was up all night working.

Sol: ...On what?

Luna: Nunya.

Syringe: Oh, Luna-kun, that would be amazing. Please.

Luna: Alright. Rabbit-kun entered the rooms at around 10:30ish? I could hear him stomping out in the halls. Seriously, talk about loud and annoying. Then I left my room to go hang out downstairs in the kitchen. I ran into Diamond-chan who was fucking skittish as usual, though she was headed back to her room. Then, there was the usual Flare-chan who comes into the kitchen at like 2 AM to get hot milk every morning.

Flare: ...It helps me sleep.

Collector: So it’s between Diamond-kun and Flare-kun.

King: Hey, can we all take a moment to like? Collectively shame Collector-kun.

Killer: I’m in favor of it.

Collector: Me? What did I do.

King: First and foremost, you’re weird and tacky, and I hate you.

King: But second of all “Oh fascinating. Interesting. Human culture. I’m totally not creepy.”

Tailor: ...Yeah, I’d say that deserves a moment of shaming.

Protagonist: I couldn’t agree more!

Valkyrie: B..but we’re on a time budget.

Killer: Hm, actually that’s right! King-kun, you’ve been stalling a lot. Maybe you killed Rabbit-kun?

King: Yeah, I totally killed Rabbit-kun. Toootally.

Diamond: Welp! He admitted it, let’s vote!

Syringe: Even I can tell that was sarcasm.

King: I’m still thinking it was Glasses-kun, honestly.

Glasses: I…. really… didn’t.

Syringe: ...We just got so off track.

Protagonist: Um… yeah. But… if it’s down to Flare-chan and Diamond-chan getting the sword…

My heart sunk. I… Couldn’t it be neither of them?

Sol: I think it was Diamond-san. She’s been acting really strange this whole trial.

Flare: Well, it wasn’t me, so.

Diamond: ...Huuu…

Valkyrie: It wasn’t her - so don’t put any blame onto her!

Diamond: I mean…

Protagonist: There’s really no way to figure out which of the two of them it was right now, so we should look at other evidence.

Luna: Right.

Luna: How did the lighting rig fall anyway…?

Luna: Wouldn’t we have seen the culprit as they were pushing down the rigging?

**> EVIDENCE USED: KNICKS IN WIRE**

Protagonist: ...The wires had marks in them, and were frayed at the edges. They were likely cut, or whittled down so that they were just barely holding on.

Sol: Luna-kun’s point still stands, we would’ve seen someone coming down from the scaffolding if they had cut the wires, so I don’t…

**> EVIDENCE USED: TRAP DOOR**

Protagonist: Actually, there was a rope attached to the rigging… and it led to a trap door underneath the stage. 

**> EVIDENCE USED: DOOR IN THE WALL**

Protagonist: The trap door led into a small and narrow hallway which led to an opening in the wall that seemed to have been broken out of by force. 

Syringe: Let me put this together for you. The culprit likely frayed the wires just enough beforehand, and attached a rope discreetly leading down to the trap door, so they could tug it when they heard someone overhead.

Protagonist: W-wow, that’s kind of amazing… but yeah. 

Syringe: ...Thank you.

Moth: Uwoah, Syringe-kun, you’re so smart!

King: Then it’s decided! Glasses-kun is the culprit!

King: Hasn’t he been watching the dance practices sometimes. He even comes on stage. He could’ve had ample time to cut the lighting!

No…! Killer, that’s wrong, he would never-...!

Is what I want to say.

Protagonist: You’re wrong! Glasses-kun wouldn’t kill someone!

...Um.

Protagonist: I mean! He didn’t do this!

King: Case and point.

Collector: So Glasses-kun cut the wires and hid in the trap door and pulled the rope when Rabbit-kun was above him?

Protagonist: N-

Romeo: Sounds right to me!

Glasses: I…

Puppet: He doesn’t have any alibi.

Luna: Told you he was sus.

Moth: I mean, I’m wary about it, but it does line up…

Flare: I believe it could definitely be him.

Glasses starts fiddling with his ID.

Glasses: Maid-chan… you said I have something to help me out… right? That’d be...optimal now…

Maid-chan: Oh, right! For sharing your secret…

Maid-chan: You’re in kind of a pickle…! I’ll help you out. 

Maid-chan: T **he trap door’s hallway has a height cutoff.** No one over 5’7” can enter or maneuver about comfortably.

Suddenly our IDs pinged with a DM from Maid-chan. A list of heights… she was being helpful for once, huh?

Rabbit - 6'3"

Collector - 6'1"

Romeo - 5'11"

Glasses - 5'10"

Sol - 5'10"

Tailor - 5'9"

Flare - 5'9"

Moth - 5'8"

Syringe - 5'8"

King - 5'8"

Protag - 5'6"

Bled - 5'6"

Diamond - 5'5"

Valkyrie - 5'5"

Killer - 5'4"

Spring - 5'3"

Luna - 5'1"

Puppet - 4'11"

Killer: Oh… Glasses-kun is 5’10”...

Syringe: That ends that theory, right? 

Romeo: I can attest for this - I tried to go into the hallway and couldn’t move at all. It was the worst. So narrow… However, Shoto-shi and Puppet-shi could fit.

Killer: S-Shoto-shi!? Who’s that!?

Protagonist: That’s… me. I don’t know why he switches between my real name and my mansion name. It’s weird.

Luna: So we’re back to the drawing board…

Puppet: Aaactually, not quite~. Killer-chan, you seem like the type to die dramatically during the first chapter! What do you have to say for yourself?

Killer: M-me!? Why? Why would I kill Spring-chan’s...!?

Spring: She wouldn’t!

Protagonist: Killer-chan… I don’t think she could’ve. We saw her the whole time. She might’ve had an opportunity to fray the wires, sure, being in the auditorium for practice a lot, but…

Bled: [I believe in Killer-chan too.] 

Bled: [She wouldn’t do something like this.]

Bled: [After all… she’s one of the most honest and trustworthy people here.]

Killer: Huwhauwhuwa-...!!

Killer: B-Bl, Ble-...!!

Luna: Is she okay?

Flare: I think she’s having some sort of fever…

Killer: I’m so happy! A cute girl complimented me! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Bled: [Cute!?]

Protagonist: Ehehe… Killer-chan’s bad about getting compliments from girls. 

King: Haha, that’s so gay.

Killer: Oh shut up, you’re gay too.

Puppet: But… if not Killer-chan… hmmm~ who else could it be~? I think it’d have to be someone that’s always visiting there, right?

...Did Puppet accuse Killer just so she could bring up her suspicions about another person? I feel like… that’s it.

But… the way she says that… there is one more person.

**CHOOSE A PERSON:** Diamond

Protagonist: Diamond-chan, you’re… always with that group too. Not to mention… you left right before the lighting rig fell down.

Diamond: ...Me?

Diamond: I was, um- getting water! I was in the kitchen the entire time!

...But I know that’s a lie.

**> EVIDENCE USED: ROMEO, MOTH, AND SYRINGE’S ALIBIS**

Protagonist: But… according to Romeo-kun, Moth-kun, and Syringe-kun, you never entered the kitchen. Those three were in there until the announcement.

Diamond: …!

Syringe: That’s true. Diamond-chan, I’d advise you to tell the truth here. 

Diamond: It’s… it’s not me! You don’t have any more substantial evidence to prove that it was!

Valkyrie: It’s not Diamond-chan. I don’t believe it. It’s not her.

Evidence… I have plenty of that, actually.

**> EVIDENCE USED: THE MOTIVE**

Protagonist: But… you were directly affected by the motive.

Valkyrie:  _ Everyone  _ was affected by the motive, have you forgotten that?

Collector: But Diamond-kun was one of the five who would be harmed if no one killed.

Valkyrie: It’s not her…

Protagonist: That’s obviously not enough to convict you of murder, but…

There’s still more.

**> EVIDENCE USED: WORN POCKET KNIFE**

I fished the pocket knife out of my pocket.

Protagonist: I found this in your room.

Flare: Is… is she even allowed to have such a thing?

Diamond: I use it for woodcarving!

Luna: Literally. What wood. Are you carving into the furniture?

Maid-chan: If she was carving into the furniture, I’d be soooo mad! That shit’s expensive!

Diamond: Alright… it was with me when I got here. You know how the outside world is like. I carry it on me for self-defense.

Syringe: Admirable. Someone tries to stab you, and you stab them right back. 

Syringe: Though, that’s besides the point. It was found in her room. What does it have to do with anything?

Protagonist: Remember the knicks in the wire… and how it was frayed?

Diamond: Someone could’ve used any knife! How do you know it was this knife!?

**> EVIDENCE USED: LIGHTING RIG WIRES**

Protagonist: The wires holding up the rig were incredibly thick. It’d be hard to cut through them. They were metal, and… 

I flip open the knife. Everyone can know see it’s been nicked and scratched up. 

Protagonist: This knife has been obviously used to cut up something that shouldn’t be cut. Also, it’s pretty dull.

King: Can I see the knife?

Protagonist: Oh, su-

Syringe: Do not. Give him. The knife.

King: Awww.

Protagonist: ...I’m gonna keep the knife for now.

Diamond: …

Protagonist: And you were one of the ones who would’ve been able to find the sword when Rabbit-kun dropped it.

Diamond: Alright, you got me. It’s me. I’m the culprit. I killed Rabbit-kun.

...What?

Diamond: Let’s just vote.

No. Wait. This doesn’t… feel right. Why is she giving up so easily?

Valkyrie: No, you didn’t kill him…

Diamond: I was planning on killing Spring-chan. I cut the wires with my knife. I hid in the trap door instead of going to get water, and killed Rabbit-kun.

Spring: …

Killer: S-Spring-chan!?

Luna: Well, this was easy. Let’s wrap it up guys. Good job team.

Syringe: No… this isn’t… You feel it too, right Protagonist-kun?

Protagonist: Yeah. I do.

Bled: [Feel what? She’s confessed…]

Protagonist: There’s something more to this case. I don’t… I don’t think it’s Diamond-chan.

Valkyrie: I agree! It’s not her.

Protagonist: There’s something more… something about Diamond-chan leaving bugs me.

Collector: Me too. How did she get into the trap door if she left the room?

Flare: From the hallway. We established this…? She’s the right height…

Valkyrie: But… the doorway was sealed up before. It had been broken through from the other side. Which means it couldn’t’ve been Diamond-chan.

Diamond: No! No! It was me! Please, just vote already!

Valkyrie: It’s not you…

Protagonist: I’d have to agree. I don’t think… I think this was a trap.

Bled: [But she’s confessing- and she knows how it went down exactly!]

Sol: Bled-san’s right… it really couldn’t be anyone else.

Syringe: The motive fits her, and she may know how it went down, but what if the person to fray the wires and the person to pull the rope were different people?

...What?

Romeo: Huh?

Moth: Um… what do you mean?

Syringe: I’m saying… maybe Diamond-san did plan to kill. But maybe… maybe someone got to her plan first.

Diamond: …!

Bled: [Hmm… I’m still very wary…]

Glasses: ...It’s not her.

Killer: But who else could it be…?

Spring: It has to be her… I… the one who killed Rabbit-kun…

Collector: It’s not her.

Romeo: Just gonna say, it’s not Diamond-chan. Just my opinion.

Moth: ...I think it might be Diamond-san...but.

Luna: It has to be her. It’s just too annoying to think about otherwise.

Flare: I’m with that notion…

King: I’m firmly on Protag-chan’s side! It’s not her!

Puppet: Hm. I know I suggested her as a culprit in the first case, but I’m backing down. It’s not her!

Tailor: I’m going to say that it is Diamond-chan… no offense.

Maid-chan: Wow! We have a pretty much even split! Not counting Tailor, because he’s punished from participating in this!

Tailor: Huh?

Maid-chan: Didn’t think I’d forget about your little name slipup, did I?

Maid-chan: It’s time for a scrum debate! Let’s all have a fun, fun, fun debate!

Romeo: Excuse me, a what?

Maid-chan: A scrum debate. You know, like I scrum, you scrum. We scrum. 

Collector: I don’t think that’s correct.

Maid-chan: Who cares! The topic for this is “IS DIAMOND THE CULPRIT” and you’ll go head to head with each other! Except Tailor, because he’s a loooooser.

Protagonist: Alright…

Maid-chan: Alright! Ready, and go~!

**IS DIAMOND THE CULPRIT?**

YES: Diamond, Bled, Killer, Spring, Sol, Moth, Flare, Luna

NO: Protagonist, King, Romeo, Valkyrie, Puppet, Syringe, Collector, Glasses

PUNISHED: Tailor

Luna: You say Diamond-chan isn’t the culprit, but isn’t the culprit the one who  **frayed the wires** with the knife?

Glasses: No, the one who  **frayed the wires** was a different person with a different plot…

Flare: But the **knife** was in Diamond-chan’s room!

Collector: The **knife** in her room was for her own murder plot. We’ve been over this.

Moth: I’m not quite good at this… but… um… hasn’t Diamond-chan been  **acting** a little weird lately though?

Syringe: She has been  **acting** strange, yes - but a lot of people have been as well.

Sol: Diamond-san’s plan was to kill someone anyway. We can’t  **trust her** .

Puppet: Kyahaha!  **Trust her** ? This isn’t a game of trust, silly!

Spring: Diamond-chan was directly threatened by Maid-chan’s  **motive** though!

Valkyrie: Everyone was threatened in some way by the  **motive** .

Killer: Diamond-chan wanted to kill  **Rabbit-kun** because he tried to kill Glasses-kun!

Romeo: There’s no way she could’ve known  **Rabbit-shi** tried to kill Glasses-shi. Besides… that’s not even who was targeted.

Bled: [It has to be Diamond-san though… she’s  **confessing** !]

King: Have you ever thought that maybe she’s  **confessing** to cover something up?

Diamond: I did it! I  **killed** Rabbit-kun!

Protagonist: The evidence doesn’t add up! You couldn’t’ve  **killed** Rabbit-kun!

Protagonist, King, Romeo, Valkyrie, Puppet, Syringe, Collector, Glasses: This is our answer!

Diamond: …

Maid-chan: Wow, looks like “NO” wins! 

Diamond’s crying now. She looks so sad, if we weren’t here… and if she hadn’t been planning to murder someone...

Bled: [But if she’s not the killer…]

Protagonist: ...I think I know who it is.

Someone who knew about the door in the hallway. Someone who Diamond would protect… no matter the cost.

**CHOOSE A P-**

Valkyrie: You don’t have to do that. It was me. I give up.

**CULPRIT CHOSEN:** Valkyrie

Killer: Is this gonna be another Diamond-chan? Siiiigh.

Protagonist: No… it… it actually is you, isn’t it…?

Valkyrie: …

Valkyrie: …

Syringe: Yeah, that feels right. B...but, Valkyrie-san?

Collector: It makes sense that Diamond-kun lied to protect her. They are, after all…

Protagonist: And it makes sense now, doesn’t it? Valkyrie-san was the one who found the door’s outline in the hallway in the first place.

Moth: ...That’s right!

Protagonist: And… Valkyrie-san was so sure of someone killing… she must’ve known about Diamond-chan’s plan.

Valkyrie: Why don’t you tell me everything that happened then. I’ve grown tired of hearing this case any longer than I have to.

Protagonist: Right…

Protagonist: A little while after we had gotten here, Rabbit-kun took a sword. Whether it was for murder or self defense in the beginning, we might never know. He called out Glasses-kun who called out me. Rabbit-kun wasn’t able to kill Glasses-kun and ran away. 

Protagonist: The next morning, Diamond-chan frayed the wires on the lighting with her pocket knife… but this was for an unrelated murder plot. They placed the sword Rabbit-kun had stolen from the gift shop after they had found it discarded on one of their nightly walks. The culprit likely knew of Diamond-chan’s plan, and wanted to monopolize it so they could kill and get out, so they took charge and hid in the trap door earlier than Diamond-chan could.

Protagonist: Then, when they heard a commotion above as Rabbit-kun stepped onto stage, they pulled the rope, sending the rigging crashing down on top of him. They escaped through the trap door’s hallway, as they were the right height to fit through it, at 5’5”...

Protagonist: And then they joined everyone else as we listened to Maid-chan.

Protagonist: And that person… it’s you, Valkyrie-san.

Valkyrie: So it’s over.

Valkyrie: Most of it was correct, but… I’ll let little things such as motives slide.

Spring: ...YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU-! I HOPE YOU DIE-!

Valkyrie: …

Spring and Diamond were both now sobbing. I… I, felt bad for them, both for entirely different reasons.

Luna: Let’s… vote. It’s getting uncomfortable.

Syringe: Also we can’t forget It was Diamond-san who frayed the wires though… Diamond-san was still planning on killing someone… but Valkyrie-san usurped that.

Diamond didn’t respond through her tears.

Killer: Why!? WHY? Did you want to escape that badly?

Valkyrie didn’t respond, only shut her eyes to the inevitable.

Maid-chan: It looks like you’ve reached a conclusion! I’ll enable voting on your IDs now! Send me a vote, and I’ll tally ‘em up!

I placed my ID on my lap and looked down at my chat with Maid-chan. Others weren’t hesitating to send in Valkyrie’s name as the culprit, but…

I ended up typing in Valkyrie’s name.

Protagonist: [I’m going to vote for Valkyrie-san as the killer of Rabbit-kun.]

Maid-chan: [Vote registered.]

I couldn’t bring myself to look at it anymore, so I looked at Valkyrie. There was soft mumbling around the room as everyone talked to those next to them, and Spring and Diamond only cried on. Valkyrie was as distinguished as ever. 

Maid-chan suddenly lifted her head, and confetti blasted out of canons behind her chair as a triumphant jingle played through the air.

Maid-chan: All the votes are in! And in an overwhelming landslide, Valkyrie is found guilty of killing Daisuke Hoshizora! 

Maid-chan: Diamond alone voted wrong, voting for yourself won’t change the truth, you know! No matter how much guilt you feel!

Valkyrie: …

She stood up from her chair gracefully.

Valkyrie: Since Maid-chan won’t tell you, I will.

Valkyrie: My name is Coco Dyer. I am the serial killer Bloody Mary. It’s been a pleasure meeting you all. 

Maid-chan: W-what!? That’s no fun! You can’t do that!

Syringe: Serial killer. Of course.

Spring: Of course a piece of shit scum like you killed him!

Maid-chan: Um, so… about that redemption vote…

Syringe: If any of you vote to redeem a serial killer, I’ll slap you.

Valkyrie: …

She only gave a serene smile.

Diamond: But that’s not- you have to understand why-...!

Diamond: You have to redeem her!

Sol: But she’s a serial killer.

Valkyrie isn’t fighting this at all… why would she reveal that she’s a serial killer anyway? It’s like she wants to die.

I type in a message to Maid-chan. I hope this isn’t the wrong choice.

Protagonist: [I’m going to redeem her.]

Maid-chan: [Wow, you sure? Oh well. Vote counted, not like it matters anyway.]

There’s a sinking feeling in my chest as I watch Valkyrie. And not long after I send my vote in, a sad jingle plays from behind Maid-chan’s chair.

Luna: Do you have the copyrights to those jingles? Does the person who made these know what they’re being used for?

Maid-chan: Shut up! I’m not gonna be sued! Anyway, you all voted to forsake Valkyrie. How sad, even though she was kind of one of the redeemable ones, in my opinion.

Valkyrie crinkles her nose.

Valkyrie: Don’t.

Maid-chan: Oh, don’t go into detail about how you grew up terribly bullied and tormented with no one to turn to? There was no one you could go to for help. 

Maid-chan: That’s why when you were being stalked, you took matters into your own hands.

Valkyrie: I said, don’t.

Maid-chan: You didn’t mean to kill him, but you did anyway! Just defending yourself, and without anyone to turn to or anyone else to understand, your self-preservation instinct kicked in!

Maid-chan: You turned to killing because you had no other choice! There was no other path for you to go down! No one would help poor Coco Dyer.

Valkyrie: …

Valkyrie: And that’s why I killed him.

Valkyrie: I… I wanted to escape, yes… but…

Valkyrie: I couldn’t let Diamond-chan go down the same path I had gone. Once you kill someone…

Valkyrie: It’s over for you. There is no redemption. Your life is over. You’re unforgivable.

Valkyrie: Be it in self-defense, in rage, in anything emotion you want. To escape, to save yourself, once you kill someone, your fate is sealed.

Valkyrie: I died on the day I killed that man. I became good for nothing other than killing anyone.

Valkyrie: And yet, still I…

Valkyrie: Diamond-chan, y-you… you… 

Valkyrie: No one had ever been this kind to me before…

Valkyrie: I couldn’t let it happen to you! Escaping-? I didn’t care! I had to protect you!

Protagonist: ...No. 

Protagonist: No, we have to revote- we, we - we have to redo the vote! She can’t die! She doesn’t deserve it!

Maid-chan: Unfortunately I don’t allow redoing the vote. Heehee. Valkyrie’s fate is sealed, as she said.

Killer: Even in the beginning, Valkyrie-chan had killed… not knowing we would all be punished for it.

Diamond: T-this is all my fault…

Valkyrie: You can’t… you can’t blame yourself. I’m my own person, choosing my own course. I’m glad I got to save you at least. You’ll get out of here, alright? And not through killing someone.

Diamond: V-Valkyrie-chan-!

Maid-chan: Anyway, it’s punishment time! I’ve something planned for Coco Dyer! So let’s give it our all!

No. I won’t let her die. I can’t let her die. I’ve saved people before, I can save someone again, right!?

I jump up from my chair. She’s not too far from me. I just need to reach her -

And then a chain shoots out a curtain from behind the room, catching Valkyrie by the neck. Diamond screams, and I… I’m too far away - I won’t make it in time -...

...A push on my back sends me the extra paces I need to go forward, and I look to Collector, who has his arm outstretched.

Collector: Bring her back.

...I guess he’s not a bad guy after all.

And before Valkyrie can disappear for good, I grab onto her arm, and we’re both pulled along the hallway. 

She desperately tries to shake me off, but I’m not going to let go.

Valkyrie: W-what are you doing!?

Protagonist: I’m saving your life!

She stares at me in shock for a moment, before smiling. 

Valkyrie: I’ll never understand you. 

With that, she kicks me in the stomach, hard, and I lose my grip. She disappears from my sight.

I’m not going to give up though.

Chasing after her, I find myself in a strange room. On a stage, is Valkyrie, finally standing still. I run towards her, but she shakes her head.

Valkyrie: I’ll welcome it, so… please don’t waste your life on me. 

Protagonist: VALKYRIE-SAN-!

And like that, the platform beneath her drops, and her body sways. Even as she’s dying, she doesn’t struggle or make a fool of herself. As refined as ever…

Everything moves in real time. The words repeat themselves in my head.

I’ve witnessed two people dying now. 

I’ve failed twice.

**16/18 REMAIN.**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried about coco twice yesterday
> 
> EDIT: 11/26/18  
> As of today, the first trial is completely rehauled!


	18. Everything Moves in Real Time [Finale]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrap-up of CH1.

I saw her die in front of me, hanged in front of my own two eyes. She had taken however many lives before that, but… she was trapped in that endless cycle. And she had killed Rabbit too. But that was to stop Diamond from killing Spring and becoming like her.

Valkyrie…

Valkyrie…!

Protagonist: VALKYRIE!!!

I cried out her name one last time as tears violently rolled down my cheeks. She was a murderer, but she was my friend all the same.

She was… a victim of circumstance. Was she worthy of being redeemed? With her backstory… it was a dubious thought… something like moral quicksand, but I wanted to believe that there was good in her. That there could’ve been good in her, had she gotten the help she needed.

Protagonist: V-Valkyrie-san…

And so I sobbed and sobbed, watching her body sway lifelessly in front of me, in a room with no breeze.

I don’t know when I got back to the trial room. My eyes were wet with tears, and no one said a word. My failure hung heavy in the air and I could read everyone’s anxious faces as I took my place, standing in front of my chair.

We were all silent.

Maid-chan: Well, I’ll give you all time to wrap everything up before I dismiss you, kyahaha!

Maid-chan: And uh, a valiant effort by Protagonist, but um… if Valkyrie hadn’t kicked you free, I would’ve executed you too for interference. So, please, no more of that.

Protagonist: …

Maid-chan: So, any parting words?

Syringe: ...Romeo-yogisha.

Romeo: Huh, me?

Syringe: The perfume you smelled…

Syringe: You didn’t bring it up at all.

Romeo: Ohh, yeah? What about it?

Moth: That’s right… didn’t you connect it with someone…? V-Valkyrie-san, perhaps?

Romeo: …

He suddenly fished a small bottle out of his pocket. A vial of perfume. He twirled it around in his fingers.

Romeo: I found it in her room. But, I was wondering if it was a set up. Or Diamond-chan and her were working together.

Syringe: Yet, you didn’t mention it?

Killer: T-that seems pretty big to leave out!

Collector: What do you gain from leaving out this information…?

Diamond: …

Romeo: Nothing, I guess.

He winked.

Diamond: I made him promise not to tell anyone it was Valkyrie-chan, alright. He came to me… because he knew. I saw him in Valkyrie-chan’s room… sigh...

Romeo: Aww, spoiling my blackmail.

Diamond: I-It won’t do you much good now!

Syringe: Romeo-yogisha. Deplorable. But completely expected.

Puppet: That’s just the worst! Kyahaha!

Glasses: …

He shivered and looked at me. I was glad that was cleared up, but… I was still worried about how people would treat Diamond now. Especially Spring.

Tailor: She kind of deserves it though. She was the one responsible for this.

Spring: …

Spring: No, she doesn’t.

Spring stood up slowly, and began to walk in front of Diamond.

She stood there for a moment, staring down at the other with a stern and impassive face before she raised her injured hand and delivered a harsh slap to Diamond’s cheek.

Diamond: HHK-!!

Spring: ...We won’t be even for a while. I don’t think we’ll ever be even, but… you and I can empathize and sympathize with each other.

Spring: I can’t forgive you just yet, but I can hope the best for you. And I’m sorry that you lost her.  _ I know how it feels to lose someone important to you. _

Diamond: ...I understand.

Diamond: T-thank you. 

Spring nodded to Diamond, deathly serious, and then slowly returned to her seat.

King: Aww, what a sweet way to end a trial! It almost makes you forget two people just died today!

Killer: Will you shut up!?

Flare: P-Please! I don’t think I can take much more of this…

Maid-chan: By the way, I’ll read Valkyrie’s secrets tomorrow when I collect her ID. So, look forward to it! It’ll be fun!

Maid-chan: And...

Maid-chan: If we’re all done here, I think I can release you! After all, Rabbit’s body has been removed and the manor has been restored to its former glory!

Collector: Where did it go?

Maid-chan: Nunya.

Luna: Shut up, that’s MY joke!

Sol:  _ Nunya business… _

Luna: I heard that!

Romeo: We don’t get to keep the body?

Maid-chan: W...why the fuck would you want to keep the body?

Romeo: ...Tragic keepsake?

Luna: I got kidnapped by a crazy animatronic and all I got was this crushed corpse.

Spring: I…

Maid-chan: Well, you don’t even get the corpses! ‘Cuz they’re mine! Well, they’re the Director’s now! So, haha! Fuck you!

Flare: What do we get…?

Maid-chan: Lifelong trauma, and most likely death.

Bled: [...I want to go home.]

Maid-chan: This is your home now, so suck it up. This is where you’ll die, baby.

Maid-chan: Anyway, the doors are unlocked, sooo… seeya!

The lights dimmed, and the door to the trial room swung open. When the lights came back up, it was just us.

Romeo: All that corpse talk has made me hungry. I want to eat.

Syringe: W-why did that make you hungry?!

Romeo just winked.

Moth: ...Uh, maybe we should all have a dinner together. A mandatory bonding dinner. Just to… restore everyone’s faith in the group.

...That’s a good idea.

Protagonist: I agree. Can we all have dinner together, please?

Killer: I’m down.

There was a collective murmur of approval throughout the group.

King: I’ll cook something special…

Diamond: ...Her favorite food was steak.

Spring: And h-his favorite food was flan.

King: ...I’ll see what I can do, alright?

He smiled, and stepped towards the two, reassuringly.

I would’ve gone to Glasses normally, but right now, there was someone I wanted to talk to…

Protagonist: ...Collector-kun.

Collector: Hmm?

He seemed to be surprised that I had approached him as he was leaving, but slowed down for me nonetheless.

Protagonist: I wanted to say… thank you. For the boost.

Protagonist: You… you believed in her too, right?

Collector: …

Collector: Yeah. I did.

Collector: It was a shame that she had to die. I think we voted the wrong way too.

Collector: I thought to myself, as you stepped out to save Valkyrie-kun… if there’s anyone who can save her, it’s him.

Protagonist: ...Thank you. Really, thank you.

Protagonist: I’m sorry that I didn’t -

Collector: It’s not on your hands alone, so you don’t need to bear this burden by yourself.

Collector: Sometimes relying on others for leadership… is a good thing. For now, I’ll be trusting you and Syringe-kun a lot more, alright?

Protagonist: T-thank you!

Collector: No… thank you.

He turned and walked away.

_ I feel like my bond with Collector has deepened. _

As I settled down at a table for dinner with Killer and Glasses, I looked around at our group. We were two people less. It was a sad feeling, but right now wasn’t for feeling sad. It was for honoring their lives and memories with one last dinner in their honor.

Diamond and Spring were sitting at the same table, and they were talking to each other. I think that this had strangely made them closer. Bled came to join our table, and so did King, after the dinner had been served. 

If Maid-chan wanted this to drive us apart, it had done the opposite. We were stronger now, and we wouldn’t let the same thing happen again.

 

_ As a group, our bonds have all deepened. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey, you've got a big storm coming.
> 
> Next Chapter: [Chapter 2: It Feels Like The End]


	19. It Feels Like the End [Chapter 2: Begin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two begins.

Yesterday… we lost Rabbit and Valkyrie. 

Valkyrie had told me someone would kill… she knew. 

It made sense. She was probably trying to warn me about Diamond’s plan, in a way… I should’ve listened… in the end, I couldn’t do anything… and now, Valkyrie and Rabbit were… 

…

I lay awake for a while in my bed. I didn’t move, only staring up at the ceiling as I wallowed in my grief. It didn’t have to be like this…

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. It was forceful, but seemed to be cautious at the same time. I could figure who it was, and I sat up, slowly walking to the door. The knock resounded again before I could reach the door and I sighed. Yeah… it was her.

I opened the door and tilted my head at Diamond, who was looking at the ground, something wrapped in a towel tucked under her arm. 

Diamond: ...Hi.

Protagonist: Come in.

Diamond: …

Diamond: Thanks.

She walked into the room, and I closed the door behind her. She looked around, looking in all the corners of the room, and putting the folded towel onto my bed. She she started moving things, and ultimately put her finger up against the mirror as well.

Protagonist: Um… what are you doing?

Diamond: Checking for cameras. In every room I’ve been in so far besides the private rooms, there have been cameras, but you can never be too sure when Maid-chan wants to f-fuck around and put a camera somewhere.

Protagonist: C-cameras?!

Diamond: ...You haven’t noticed? They’re behind every painting, in the walls, in the lighting, they’re everywhere.

Diamond: ...I know I sound paranoid, but -...

Protagonist: No, I believe you.

That’s kind of scary… I guess it’s natural that we’re being monitored every minute that we’re here though… and how Maid-chan knows where we are and what we’re doing.

Diamond: ...But, they don’t seem to be here… Alright.

Diamond: This can’t leave this room - what I’m about to show you. Or, well, ask you.

Diamond: I think we could get punished for this… I mean… there’s not a rule against it, but…

Diamond unwraps the towel, and inside is an ID.

...Is this?

She looks at me, hesitantly.

Diamond: I want you to destroy this.

Diamond: It’s… 

Diamond: It’s …  _ hers _ , and…

Diamond: I don’t… it doesn’t sit right with me that Maid-chan’s gonna read off her secrets from here.

Diamond: She said… if she doesn’t have it… she can’t.

Diamond: If we break it, her secrets’ll just… disappear, like her.

Diamond: Haha.

Protagonist: ...Um… why don’t you just break it?

She looks away, and folds her arms across her chest.

Diamond: I… can’t.

Diamond: Not like, physically… but I… emotionally can’t do it.

Protagonist: Oh, alright then. 

I look down at the tablet on the bed. It shouldn’t be too hard to break, huh? 

Protagonist: I can break this easy-peasy. 

I grab it, and bring it towards the bedpost near the wall. With a deep breath in, I slam it against the post. It makes a satisfying crack as the screen shatters. Diamond inhales sharply, but I don’t look at her. It’s not enough to destroy the screen. 

I bring the tablet against the post again and again before I can see the inner mechanics. 

Protagonist: …

I realize I’m breathing heavily.

Protagonist: Um, haha… we should probably clean up this glass.

Diamond: R-right! I’ll get a dust pan.

She scampers off and out of the room to grab a dustpan. I look down at the ID in my hands, and carefully examine its internal workings…

…

...Hey, is that…? My gut wrenches slightly, and I find it hard to breathe for a moment. 

I grab my own ID to confirm it. That’s right, right where the lens implanted in Valkyrie’s own ID is… the same one is there in my ID. I hadn’t noticed it before, and I probably wouldn’t’ve noticed it if I hadn’t taken it apart. But… there’s a camera in these IDs.

Diamond returns soon, but I can’t find the words to speak.

_ We could be punished for this _ , keeps echoing in my mind. What are the chances Maid-chan was watching us?

Diamond: ...rotagonist-kun?

Diamond: You alright?

Her voice rouses me from my thoughts.

Protagonist: I’m fine. It’s just…

Protagonist: …

Should I tell her about the cameras? 

...Keeping secrets has cost me before.

Protagonist: There’s cameras in our IDs.

Diamond: ...What?

She drops the dust pan.

Diamond: I’m sorry, what? So, like - we were… being watched this whole time? That could be a possibility?

Protagonist: Yeah.

Diamond: And I made you…

Protagonist: ...

Yeah. If one of the two of us is getting punished… it’s going to be me.

Diamond: I’m…

Diamond: I knew it. I should’ve died in her place…!

She immediately bursts into tears, covering her face.

Diamond: I’m j-just a mess here - I can barely call myself a d-detective -...! I tried to kill s-someone!

...She just revealed… I’ll ignore that for now, though. As she sinks to the floor against the bed, I put my arm around her.

Protagonist: If Maid-chan wanted to punish us, don’t you think we would’ve heard something by now?

Protagonist: I think she’s asleep or something.

Protagonist: ...And it’s not your fault. You were pushed to your limits and…

Protagonist: Most people in your situation would’ve reacted the same.

She just continues to cry. 

Diamond: I… I just miss her so much. She did so much for me.

Protagonist: I… I know. I miss both of them.

Diamond: M...me too.

Diamond: I w-wish this wasn’t happening… I know… I’ve said i-it a lot, b-but… I really want to go h-home!

Protagonist: ...Me too. More than anything… I want… to go home.

…

Protagonist: Let’s clean up this glass.

I took the dust pan from Diamond. If I thought about it anymore, I think I’d start to cry.

Protagonist: Haha… I probably won’t lose my hand or anything over this, so no need to feel down.

Diamond: H-haha, you’re probably right… though Maid-chan is a little trigger-happy w-when it comes to threatening appendages, huh?

Protagonist: Pbbt, you can say that again.

I swept up the glass from the ID and threw it into the trash. 

I looked over at Valkyrie’s old ID.

Protagonist: I think you should keep this.

Protagonist: Just, you know. So Maid-chan can’t get her hands on it.

Diamond: That’s a good idea.

She took the ID from me, and wrapped it up in the towel again.

Diamond: …

Protagonist: …

We sat there in silence for a while.

_ I feel like my bond with Diamond has reached a new level… _

Diamond hugged the ID to her chest.

Diamond: I’m going to go before anyone wakes up, alright?

Protagonist: That sounds like a good idea.

…

Protagonist: Stay safe, alright? Don’t do anything rash or -...

Diamond: I won’t.

Protagonist: Do you promise?

Diamond: I promise.

We were silent as she stood in the doorway of my room. 

Diamond: You know - …

Diamond: Actually never mind. You stay safe yourself, alright?

Protagonist: Oh - uh, alright, I will.

She looked at me one last time and quickly hurried away.

I watched her practically run down the hallway to her room.

...She’s even worse off than before, huh?

I’d have to look out for her. Just to make sure she didn’t get into any trouble. She really had a huge target on her back - with the whole revelation of her plot to kill Spring coming to light in the first trial.. but. 

...Ah.

It seems I had resigned to the fact that killing was inevitable.

My face soured involuntarily, and I caught myself staring into the mirror as I got dressed. I exhaled a sigh and tried to force a smile.

There was another knock on my door.

Protagonist: Diamond-chan?

I called out, wondering if she had forgotten something in here and come back for it.

But the doorknob turned, and I frowned. That means it could be one person. The door swung open, and an already dressed King entered the room, flashing a peace sign.

King: What’s this? Protag-chan’s already awake?

He was grinning widely, but I just frowned back at him.

Protagonist: What’s up King-kun?

King: I was hoping to get some snuggle time in with you, but you’re already up and moving. Baah. 

Protagonist: I’m not in the mood.

King: ...What happened with Diamond-chan? 

King: Y-you didn’t confess right? She totally’d reject you anyway, b-but that’s not why you’re bummed, right?!

Protagonist: ...I don’t like Diamond-chan like that. And besides, she and Valkyrie-san just…

King: And she’s not into guys. Right. I’m just scared of losing you. I already have too much damn competition here.

Protagonist: Quit joking around, like I said, I’m not in the mood.

King: How many times do I have to tell you I’m s-

Protagonist: Sigh…

King: …

King: So, what happened with the to-be-killer anyway?

Protagonist: Don’t… call her that. You’re really one to talk.

King: Ah, you wound me so.

Protagonist: …

King: …

King: So?

Protagonist: I can’t tell you. Sorry.

King: ...You can’t? You can’t tell even me?

King: You can tell HER but you can’t tell me?

Protagonist: Well, it’s- I mean. Yeah.

King: Hghgghgh - this is frustrating! I’m so jealous!

Protagonist: Don’t be.

King: It’s not that easy!

Protagonist: I don’t understand.

King: Of course you don’t.

King: …

Protagonist: …

He was looking at me again. I could tell even through his dark shades.

Protagonist: Um, you… changed your outfit a little.

King: Yeah? I was hoping you’d notice.

...A shirt with a bleeding heart motif.

Protagonist: Maybe… I think Syringe-kun might think it’s in bad taste.

King: Why do you think so?

He made an innocent face, but…

King: Ohh, right, because of the carving hearts into my victims thing.

Protagonist: Yeah. A little tasteless.

King: I like it. I think it suits me!

Protagonist: ...It’s a nice shirt?

King: Is it cute?

Protagonist: Um… yeah. It’s cute. 

King: ...Am I cute?

Protagonist: ...You’re kind of annoying.

That’s embarrassing to answer…

King: So rude! So, so rude!

Protagonist: That was… only partly a joke.

King: Bitch.

King: Ha. Ha. That was only partly a joke too.

Protagonist: Did I hurt your feelings?

King: No.

...Yeah, I did.

Protagonist: I’m sorry. Do you want a hug?

King: Yes. Please! Obviously! 

He immediately took that as an invitation to kick the door closed and jump into my arms.

Protagonist: HGGHK - F, FU-

I staggered backwards, trying to support King. 

Protagonist: Too sudden! Give me some warning next time!

King: So there WILL be a next time?

Protagonist: Of course there will be a next time.

I found myself genuinely hoping that, though for now I couldn’t be too sure.

King: Awwwww, you’re fond of me!

Protagonist: It’s more like I don’t want you to die.

King: So, fond of me!

Protagonist: I guess…

King: …

King: Hmmm, are you thinking of Glasses-kun right now?

Huh…? No, I’m not… but… what’s with that weird question?

Protagonist: No…?

King: Kekmate.

Protagonist: Alright, leave my room immediately.

King: Get it, like checkmate-?

I pushed him out of my room and closed the door without another word.

King: I can open this you know!

Protagonist: You’d better not.

King: Siiiiiigh. Fine. But a mere door cannot stop my lo-

???: Why are you screaming in the hallway this early?! Go to sleep, shitbag!

King: Hghghg - it’s the brute-!

Killer: At least call me my “name”!

King: Bye, Protag-chan, gotta run~.

There was silence as King presumably ran off as I heard his footsteps down the hall. 

Killer: Aand, he’s like, gone.

Killer: Good riddance I say. It’s still early, Protag-kun. Go back to sleep.

Protagonist: Alright, Killer-chan. 

Killer: Sleep! Or else!!

Protagonist: I will!

I call out to her past my door. She trudges away, and I flop into bed. Checking my ID, it’s only 8:31. I can sleep a bit more…

...It’s not easy, but I manage to get in another period of sleep before the alarm goes off.

Maid-chan: Hello sleepyheads! This is your morning wake-up call! It's now 10:00 AM! Wakey, wakey, or I'll be very sad at how lazy you are~.

Maid-chan: Also, I wanted to make a very, very special announcement in the auditorium at 2 o’clock today! So, um, be there. Please! ...Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please…?

Maid-chan: It’s no good in saying ‘okie-dokie, Maid-chan’ since this is prerecorded, and it’s not like you have a choice anyway, so I’ll be seeing you all there soon!

Maid-chan: Anyway, uhmmmm… Maid-chan, out!

I sat up in bed, letting my feet hit the carpet underneath it.

Protagonist: Siiiiigh.

What did Maid-chan want? Probably to reveal Valkyrie’s secrets. Luckily, she couldn’t do that anymore, but… what would happen when she found out we had damaged the ID?

What should I even do…? I should probably get something to eat. My stomach was gurgling.

I got dressed quickly, pulling on the same old outfit, and fitting my bandages tightly over my scars. I was lucky no one was really asking about them. I guess it was because everyone had their own secrets to hide here. Though… my secret was out in the open now, right… and at the end of the week, some others’ would be too.

Hmm… I hummed softly as I walked down the hallway towards the stairs leading down. I half expected to see Valkyrie and Diamond sitting there, giggling about something, but… everything had changed. Yesterday was real, and there was no going back. 

This wasn’t some dream I could wake up from. People were killing. People would kill. Maybe I could stop it, though. I just had to be diligent.

???: Protagonist-kun… are you getting breakfast?

Calling me from the bottom of the stairs was Collector, one finger hooked over the top of his mask.

Collector: Mind if I join you?

Protagonist: ...I don’t mind.

Hm, I guess this would be a...change of pace. I didn’t know if it would be a nice change of pace yet though.

I guess… he had been a pretty cool guy.

He tried to help me save Valkyrie. He… believed in her.

Protagonist: Um… how are you?

He had waited for me as I walked down the stairs, and we walked towards the kitchen together, though he was sort of slow.

Collector: ...Fine as I’ll ever be.

Protagonist: Even though Valkyrie-san and Rabbit-kun, just…?

Collector: It’s… 

He looked away.

Collector: We have to keep looking forward. We can’t focus on them leaving us. They would’ve wanted us to keep on going as a group.

Protagonist: That’s, um, that’s right, I guess.

I guess it’s just because he wasn’t that close to either of them…

Collector: Don’t get me wrong. It’s still tragic, and I’m still incredibly burdened by their deaths, but… we need to move ahead.

Collector: But we’ll always have them in our memories, tch.

Protagonist: ...I thought you were kind of a jerk, haha!

Collector: …

...Wait.

Protagonist: I mean- I mean, I thought you were kind of a jerk, but you’re actually kind of smart. And kind.

Collector: ...I’ll take that as a compliment.

We each started on our own breakfasts, me with my cereal, Collector with his...various fruits. 

Collector: If you don’t mind me asking… did you vote for her redemption? 

Protagonist: …

...Could he tell? Did he do it too…? 

Protagonist: Yeah. I did.

Collector: I thought so. You could tell something was off…? From the way she revealed herself…

Protagonist: Mmm…

I suddenly really wasn’t so hungry.

Collector: ...Sorry, it’s quite a heavy topic over breakfast.

Protagonist: ...Yeah. Haha.

Though I’m glad someone was on the same page as me.

Collector: ...I’m glad we could talk though, Protagonist-kun. 

Collector: This was… important. 

I looked over to see the fruit was gone.

...Did he inhale it? He didn’t even take off his mask!?

Collector: I’ll… be seeing you around.

And then he t-posed and clipped out of the manor.

...Not. He just left the room. 

_ I feel like my bond with Collector has deepened… _

I finished my cereal and put everything into the dishwasher. Keeping the manor clean was the least I could do to make my situation feel even the slightest bit normal.

In the group chat, it was silent. It had been silent for a while. I guess nobody wanted to address the elephant in the room. Fair enough.

The Detectives’ chat however… had some new messages in it.

Gallerian: [so we r winning hollaaaaa]

Gallerian: [We aren’t winning anything, in fact we lost two people, you need to be more sensitive.]

Gallerian: [stop sending fake messages to yourself I didn’t type that you literal dipshit. im upset we lost two people, yeah they killed people but you dont have to paint me like thr bad guy all the time]

Gallerian: [what the fucks your problem]

Gallerian: [Heh?]

Gallerian: [just mad bc ur boyfriend cucked you? so you gotta make me look bad? cuck? cuck? cuck? cuck? cuck? cuck?]

Gallerian: [I’m not a cuck]

Salem: [I… I’m so lost]

Gallerian: [this guys a cuck dont listen to what he says]

Hm. I have a feeling I can tell who the two Gallerians are, but. The other Gallerian trying to frame their partner as seeming like a bad person is… somewhat worrisome?

I end up aimlessly walking into the library while lurking in the chat, and am surprised to see Syringe there.

Protagonist: Oh! Syringe-kun!

Syringe: …

Protagonist: Syringe-kun…?

He’s hunched over a table, writing something down furiously. I don’t even think he notices me. I go and sit across from him but he still doesn’t stir.

Maybe I’ll just watch him do this for a little bit… it’s all so methodical.

…

He finally looks up in the middle of turning a page and blinks.

Syringe: Oh. Protagonist-ue. I didn’t notice you there.

Protagonist: You sure didn’t.

Syringe: ...I have tunnel vision. I apologize.

Protagonist: It’s fine. It was kind of charming.

He looks away. 

Syringe: Actually… Perfect! Now that you’re here I need to test something.

Protagonist: Oh. Um… alright, sure…

Syringe: I’m the Director.

...What?

Syringe: I’m the one responsible for trapping everyone here and forcing them to kill each other. I am directly responsible for Coco Dyer’s death, and indirectly responsible for Daisuke Hoshizora’s death.

Syringe raises his pad of paper and writes something down on it.

Syringe: What is your reaction?

...I…

Protagonist: What…? I…

Syringe: Alright, disbelief… seems not to be taking it in stride…

He’s writing it down… 

Our captor… right in front of me…

Syringe: You can relax. This was a test. I’m not the Director. I was simply viewing and judging your reaction and facial expressions to narrow down my suspects.

...Oh my god. Oh my god, Syringe. I know you’re bad with people but that TEST IS DANGEROUS…? 

Protagonist: If you had done that to Killer-chan… that would’ve been… so bad. She would’ve beaten you worse than King-kun!!

Syringe: I suppose she could’ve tried.

Protagonist: She would’ve succeeded!

Syringe: No, she wouldn’t’ve.

Protagonist: If you and Killer-chan were to fight, my money’d be on her!

Syringe: Hold on.

Syringe pulls out his ID and types a few things and then sets it down on the table.

Protagonist: ...What did you do.

Syringe: I challenged Killer-ue to a duel.

...He what. Oh, please don’t tell me he took that seriously -

Protagonist: You. What?

Syringe: An arm wrestle, but duel sounds cooler.

He pushes up his glasses.

Protagonist: Oh, that’s better then… I guess.

This guy is… way too unpredictable. 

Syringe: However, though, in the time it takes them to arrive, I’ve come up with another test that I’ll be conducting on them.

Protagonist: Th...them? And no more tests like that last one, please…

Syringe: Yes, them, Killer-ue and Moth-kun.

Oh, of course he invited Moth. Before I can get another word in, Syringe suddenly looks up, as if he hears something I don’t.

Syringe: Ah, Moth-kun.

Moth: Oh, um, hey-? What did you call me here for? And, um, hi Protag-kun.

Syringe: I know you’re the Direct-

Protagonist: Oh no you don’t.

I cut off Syringe before he can even finish.

Protagonist: He’s conducting tests where he’s judging people’s reactions. But it’s not right.

Syringe: -or. Why isn’t it right? It could save lives.

Moth: ...I’m confused.

Syringe: I know you’re the Director, Moth-kun.

Moth: ...But I’m not?

He just looks thoroughly confused.

Syringe writes things down. I catch,  _ “too endearingly dumb to lie to me” _ being written down on the pad.

Syringe: …

Syringe: I did not call you in here truly for the test though.

Moth: Wh-what test?

Moth: I don’t get what’s going on?

Syringe: I’m going to fight Killer-ue.

Protagonist: Stop phrasing it like that-...

Protagonist: He’s going to arm wrestle Killer-chan.

Moth: ...Um… oh, alright. You called me in to watch?

Syringe: ...I needed someone to be on “my side”. Killer-ue has Protagonist-ue. 

Syringe: You were simply the first person I thought of.

Moth: ...I’m glad. I’ll cheer for you!

Syringe: G-

???: WHO’S READY TO FUCKIN’ RUUUUUUUUMBLE?

With a voice that shook the entire library, causing Moth and I to jump (though Syringe stayed as stoic as ever), Killer burst in through the doors.

Killer cracked her knuckles as she approached Syringe, trying to obviously intimidate him by getting up into his face. Syringe didn’t even move a muscle. Props to him. If I knew my arm was about to get obliterated, I’d be peeing my pants.

Syringe: Alright, good to see you, Killer-ue. 

He sat down at the table and moved his books aside properly, humming softly as he did so.

Syringe: Obviously, the game is simple. I’ll have Protagonist countdown to start, and I trust you not to go before then, as you trust I won’t either, and whoever can pin the others’ hand down onto the table wins it.

Killer: HAH! Sure thing! I bet you don’t even know who you’re talking to though.

Syringe hummed.

Syringe:  _ I’m fairly certain this will confirm a few things… _

…

Syringe and Killer placed their elbows on the table and gripped each others’ hands, Killer grinning intimidatingly at Syringe, and Syringe smiling passively back.

Protagonist: Alright… when I say go… I guess-

Moth: Go, Syringe-kun!

Protagonist: ...3, 2, 1… go!

And Killer went fullforce. 

…

But Syringe’s hand stayed in place. Killer looked surprised - in fact, we were all… incredibly surprised. Killer looked at her own hand like it was somehow broken, as Syringe started lowering it to her side of the table. 

Killer: What the fuck - that’s not fair - you’re a twink -!

Killer looked at me, frantic as if asking for guidance.

Protagonist: G-go Killer-chan! Crush him!

Killer: Alright!

She gave a primal roar and suddenly slammed her hand back against Syringe’s hand. 

Protagonist: Go, Killer-chan!!!

Moth: No! Syringe-kun, you can do it!

Killer finally gained the upper hand and drove Syringe’s hand into the table with the last bit of her strength. 

She was panting, but she let go of Syringe’s hand and hoisted her arms into the air.

Killer: THIS IS THE POWER OF LOVING WOMEN!!!

Syringe: ...I concede defeat. Losing to someone like you doesn’t bother me. If it was King-yogisha… it’d be a different story, but I respect you.

Killer: Heh. I respect you too, but I can’t lose to you.

She turned to me and patted my head. 

Killer: Thanks for cheering me on, Protag-kun!

Moth: Syringe-kun… I’m sorry my cheering wasn’t enough.

Syringe: It’s not your fault.

Moth: But um, you’re really strong!

Syringe: Of course I am. I have to be.

Moth: Wh, okay, alright…!

Syringe: Watch this.

He suddenly hoisted Moth off of his feet, holding him bridal style high above the ground. 

Moth: UH-, UH-, UH- WHWHWH-

Syringe: See, I can even lift a person.

Killer: Haha. Gay.

Syringe: ...Sorry, should I put you down?

Moth: No, this is nice! I like being carried. 

Killer: ...Maybe we should like, leave them alone?

Protagonist: Hmm… yeah.

_ I feel like my bond with Syringe has deepened… _

Killer gave them the fingerguns, and I waved as we left. 

Killer: Man, man - I’ve been DYING to tell you this though.

Killer: Now that we’re in private at least.

Killer: Spring-chan… guess what!

Protagonist: Um, what?

Killer: I guessed her identity! And she said you knew, so like I totally like, had to gush to you about how cute she is.

Protagonist: Oh yeah. Masquerade Butterfly, right?

Killer: I! Know! I’m like, the biggest detective fangirl ever, despite being one myself.

Protagonist: It’s understandable, they are really cool.

Killer: And like, Spring-chan… her magical girl detective costume… is so, so, so cute. I’ve like seen pictures of her alter ego before, and like O-M-G. I’m going to die, I can’t believe I finally met MasqueBu in the flesh and she’s the cutest ever!!

Killer: Everyone’s gonna be so jelly back home when I post about this on the fan forums.

Killer: You know? And we’ve got like, we’ve got like, so many cool detectives here… I kind of wanna get all their autographs.

Killer: Hey… Protag-kun?

Killer: Would you give me your autograph?

...That’s… 

I just want to hug her so badly. It was really the validation I needed right now.

But I don’t. I’ve gotta keep some semblance of a cool facade here. 

Oh, who am I kidding. I go in to hug her.

Protagonist: Sure.

Killer: You gotta come by when I take a pen and diary from the gift shop, but like, uhhhhh… you gotta! Give it! To me!

Killer: Who knows? It could be worth something BIG someday! ...Just kidding, I wouldn’t sell my bestie’s autograph.

Killer: Or wait, maybe you could give me a bunch of autographs to sell, and then like, give me a real special autograph. How does that sound?

Protagonist: That sounds amazing, but I don’t think anyone’s gonna wanna buy my autograph.

Killer: Hey, you never know!

Killer: I’d buy your autograph.

Killer: Call me the president of the Arata Shoto Fanclub!

Protagonist: Killer-chan… Thank you.

Killer: We’ve even got OPN.1 here… I can’t wait to meet her, can you?

Protagonist: ...Her?

Killer: ...Oh, I said her, huh? I mean, she’s gotta be a girl, right? She can’t be anything but! A number one detective has gotta be a cute girl!

Protagonist: I am kind of excited to meet OPN.1… She hasn’t said anything in the Detectives Group chat.

Killer: Huuuh. Yeah. Wonder why…

Killer: Anyway, I’m gonna go check on Spring-chan, but thanks for letting me gush to you! If you wanna hang with me, call me anytime! My door’s always open for you!

Protagonist: Oh, Alright, thanks. I’ll do that.

_ I feel like my bond with Killer has deepened… _

She took off down the hallway and slid down the railing with a sudden burst of speed. Man… she was really lively, huh?

I started walking past the parlor. However, I saw Flare inside, sitting at the piano bench. Soft, piano music emitted from the room. It sounded… so nice. 

It was a very nice change of pace from when I saw Sol just smashing up the keys the other day.

I stood in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt her. 

She was singing as well, it seemed. Very softly, but I could make out a song she kept repeating.

_ Lacrimosa dies illa _

_ Qua resurget ex favilla _

_ Judicandus homo reus: _

 

_ Huic ergo parce Deus _

_ Pie Jesu Domine _

_ Dona eis requiem _

 

_ Amen _

Was that… latin?

I couldn’t understand the language she was singing.

She kept playing the melody on the piano, even after she had stopped singing, repeating it, even when it seemed like it was about to stop. I stood there for a long time without saying anything.

It was… really beautiful.

_ I feel like my bond with Flare has deepened… _

Flare: Are you going to keep watching me, Protagonist-kun? 

She didn’t even take her eyes off of the piano, or stop playing.

Protagonist: Oh, um, sorry- yeah, I’ll uh… you’re really good!

Protagonist: What is the song you’re playing?

Flare: I was curious… it’s usually not for piano but… here’s the sheet music! But, um, it’s ‘Lacrimosa dies illa’! It’s by Mozart… I wonder if the Director translated this to piano themselves… it’s surprisingly a nice rendition… I don’t want to give them a compliment, but, um… it’s very good.

Protagonist: I… you play good.

Flare: ...Thanks!

She blushed a bit and stopped playing, to pat the side of the piano bench to invite me to sit down with her.

I sat down and she pointed to the sheet music she was playing from.

Flare: See, this sheet music… it’s handwritten…! It’s lovely handwriting too… all these painstaking little notes here and there, the kanji is perfect -... what lovely penmanship.

She sighs. 

Flare: I wanted to try it out… I have experience in piano… so… I just… felt compelled to!

Flare: The song just came naturally to me… maybe because I’ve been doing it for so long, but um… it’s almost like I’ve played this exact arrangement before… weird, right?

Protagonist: Is there nothing you can’t do…?

Flare: ...Um. I mean, I can’t do a lot of things, but thanks for the compliment, Protag-kun.

I think her song has me entranced… I feel like I’m losing my head.

Protagonist: Well, I’ve got to go, I… um…

Flare: No, I understand if you’re busy. You don’t need to give me a reason. 

Protagonist: Thanks for being so understanding…

Flare: You’re welcome. 

I began to head off aimlessly. It was nice honestly to be by yourself by a bit… though, it seems like fate had other plans.

???: Protagonist-shi.

Protagonist: Oh, um - hey Tailor-kun.

Tailor: I was… 

He let out a sigh.

Tailor: I was just not quite doing anything in particular. Do you mind if we hang out together? I feel like we haven’t got to talk a lot.

Protagonist: …

Sigh. 

Protagonist: Sure, that um, sounds fine to me. What do you want to d-

Tailor: First of all, what’s your star sign? I can’t believe I forgot to ask this. It’s the most important detail when making new friends.

Protagonist: It is?

Tailor: Of course it is! Tch - don’t you know anything about compatibility? Also, tell me your blood type while you’re at it.

Protagonist: ...My birthday is July 29th, and my blood type is O.

Tailor: Oh! You’re a Leo! Perfect! I’m an AB blood type. No wonder you’re such a good leader, your blood type is O, I should’ve guessed.

Tailor: Honoka-chan’s blood type is an AB too! We’re a perfect match, she’s an Aries… we’re TOTALLY meant for each other.

Tailor: ...Also, you know… I was wrong about you and King-shi not being compatible with each other earlier. You two are TOTALLY compatible. 

Protagonist: Wh-?

Tailor: He’s a Sagittarius, and like, blood type B. Not only is he compatible with you as a Leo, but as an OxB type couple too!

Everything that he’s saying is… completely going over my head…

Tailor: Bled-shi is a Leo too! She’s blood type A, though. 

Protagonist: I don’t quite believe in this stuff, sorry…

Tailor: ...What? This stuff is like… the law! It’s so important! You’re blood type O, and O types are optimistic and have good leadership skills! That’s YOU!

Tailor: What isn’t there to believe!?

He was getting super heated about this… I had never seen him this passionate or energetic about something…

Tailor: I can tell you if you’re compatible with Glasses-shi if you want.

Protagonist: Um. Okay?

Tailor: Aaaalright. Glasses-shi is a type A blood type. Already kind of off to a bad start. I think you might stress each other out with your differences.

Tailor: And he’s a Scorpio. So… Oof. That’s one of the least compatible signs with Leo. Wow… your chances do NOT look good.

Tailor: If I were you, I’d just give up!

He said that with such a big smile, it pissed me off.

Protagonist: Give up? I won’t give up on being friends with someone just because some bullshit starsigns told me to!

_ I feel like my bond with Tailor has worsened, somehow… _

I let out an angry huff and stormed away from him. 

...I was so angry I had continued walking aimlessly. I guess that was going to be a pattern for today.

I ended up at the infirmary. I guess I could just. Pull the curtains around one of the beds and take a nap until Maid-chan needed us. Which would be optimal, to be honest.

However, like usual, I wasn’t alone. With the limited space in the Manor, it was hard to find a place that I was truly and totally alone in.

Spring: Puwawa… Protagonist-kun!

Protagonist: ...Spring-chan.

She was changing the bandages on her fingers, and suddenly all of my emotions and memories of yesterday hit me at once. I ran up to hug her.

Protagonist: I’m so, so, so sorry.

Spring: …

Spring: It’s okay, Protagonist-kun…

She gently patted my back, and hugged me.

We held each other for a little while, and she sniffed into my shoulder.

Spring: I can’t even say it’s weird on my own… because, I’m not alone.

She laughed, though it was a bit sad.

Spring: Killer-chan’s been with me almost the whole day. Just making sure I’m okay.

Spring: I don’t know what I’d do without her. I figured I’d grant her some time to herself, though… if she had it her way, she’d be with me even now...puwawa…

Spring: I still… 

Spring: God, I miss him so much.

She clenched her fists into my shirt.

Spring: But… what bothers me the most is… his secrets.

Spring: Rabbit-kun’s never kissed anyone. He’d’ve told me first if he did. 

Spring: And the mutual killing before this…

Spring: I know Maid-chan said, “he can’t remember”, but… couldn’t I remember too? He’s been by my side for so long…

Spring: And I just wish he’d told me his secrets. I didn’t want to hear it from Maid-chan… after he was…

Spring: Dead.

Protagonist: I wish it could be different. I wish nothing had happened.

Spring: But it did.

Spring broke away from the hug and wiped her eyes. 

Spring: It did, and I can’t change that.

Spring: I just have to accept the fact that I’m gonna keep on going and he’s not.

Spring: ...And I’m gonna hope that I can keep on going, for his sake.

Spring: ...Even for Valkyrie-san’s sake.

Spring: I...I hated her at first. When I heard it, I loathed her.

Spring: But… in the end… I can’t bring myself to hate anyone but the one responsible for keeping us here.

Spring: You know…?

Protagonist: I understand. I’m so glad you can think like that.

Spring: It’s the only thing we can do in a situation like this. 

Spring: ...I feel like I could’ve easily been in Diamond-chan’s position too...puwawawa…

Spring: She was just scared… she acted rash but…

Spring: In the end… 

Spring closed her eyes and shrugged, finishing wrapping up her bandages.

Spring: I’d like to be alone… sorry. Is that alright?

Protagonist: No! Don’t worry! I totally understand! I was gonna leave anyway. 

Spring: Mmm… Bye…!

She waved, and went to sit down on one of the beds.

It was almost time to get to the auditorium… about 1:42… so I ended up heading there anyway. I was literally right next door, so I could just sit there until people started to file in for Maid-chan’s announcement. Whatever that was going to be.

...And it was better to be early and not have another reason for Maid-chan to be mad at me.

So I took an audience seat near the front and waited. 

However, not before long, I heard a familiarly annoying voice.

King: Prooootag-chan! 

He headed right for the seat next to mine and sat down, resting his head immediately on my shoulder. 

King: Awww, I missed you.

King: I’m sorry for making you angry this morning~.

Protagonist: You didn’t make me angry. You… just… said something terrible.

King: What, kekmate?

Protagonist: Stop saying that.

King: Haha. Fiiine.

King: You know… It’s kind of nice being with you like this… I could stay like this forever.

Protagonist: I can’t say it’s unpleasant.

I sighed and let him rest his head on my shoulder.

King: You know, for you, I’d -

???: Oh, hey, it’s King-kun and Protagonist-kun…!

I looked up, craning my neck to see behind us. Sol waved at me pleasantly.

King: Sigh… cucked again.

Sol: I hope I’m not interrupting anything.

King: You are actually - read the mood.

Protagonist: No, you’re not. Do you want to sit with us?

Sol: I’d love to.

Sol took the other side of King, and King was forced to lift his head as others started filing into the auditorium.

Our IDs blipped.

Maid-chan: Hello? Heyo! Start heading to the auditorium! I know you’re all DYING like Rabbit and Valkyrie to know what this is all about, L-O-L.

Maid-chan: Maid-chan out. Peace!

As the last of the stragglers finally entered the auditorium, the lights dimmed. Everything on stage was entirely intact again… it was like… it had never even happened.

Maid-chan appeared as the lights went up.

She went to stand over by the podium, picking up the microphone, and twirling it in her hands. King started booing her, but Sol smacked him.

Maid-chan: No hecklers! Geez, tough crowd.

Maid-chan: Anyway, this is a good, good announcement. I’m not here to impart a motive… 

Maid-chan: I’m here to…

Maid-chan: Celebrate a birthday!

Suddenly a terrible rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ started playing on the recorder from some speaker system. 

Maid-chan: What? You might ask - a birthday!? Yes, it’s our dear old Syringe’s birthday.

A spotlight shone on Syringe from the crowd.

Maid-chan: So come on up dear, don’t be shy! Maid-chan wants to celebrate your birthday!

Syringe stood up and made his way to the stage at a normal pace. What was going through his head…? I’d be totally terrified. And… what a way to spend your birthday.

This is… a terrible thing. I hate it, and I’m feeling really uneasy about it. I shift in my seat.

When he reaches the stage, he stands across from Maid-chan, arms folded across his chest.

Maid-chan: Happy eighteenth birthday, from the bottom of my heart, Syringe!

Maid-chan: And what kind of gracious host would I be without giving you a present?

Maid-chan: ...Diamond and Protagonist, would you please come up on stage?

The spotlight shines upon Diamond and I, and immediately ice runs through my veins. Yeah. She was watching. This won’t go unpunished. This… won’t go unpunished.

However… all I can do is act tough, I squeeze Diamond’s hand on the way up. She looks absolutely terrified, and shakes in her place on stage.

Maid-chan: You see, Syringe… in the Joker Manor… I don’t like people who destroy my things.

Syringe looks at us sideways, almost as if to ask “What did you two do?”

Maid-chan: So for your birthday present, I’m giving you the choice of whose hand I take.

…

Oh god. Oh god, no. He won’t choose me, but I can’t let him choose Diamond -.

Diamond immediately covers her face with her hands, breaking down into tears.

Maid-chan: You two destroyed Valkyrie’s ID so I couldn’t read her secrets publically… you thought it was an act of good, but look at what your selfish deed has co-

Syringe: ...I pick neither of them. I’ll take the punishment.

Maid-chan: Hmm?

No.

Maid-chan: You really want that?

No. I can’t let this happen.

I was too late to save Valkyrie but I can’t let this happen to Syringe.

Maid-chan: I guess I can’t argue. It is… your birthday after all.

Her hand opens up to reveal a knife like the one she used to take Spring’s fingers.

Maid-chan: Alright, then le-

Without thinking, I form my hand into a fist and strike her across the face, successfully sending her reeling a couple spaces from Syringe.

She slowly turns to me.

Maid-chan: …

Maid-chan: Sorry Syringe, but I’m usurping your birthday wish.

Maid-chan looming over me with a knife, coming for my outstretched hand was the last thing I see. 

**_SHUNK-._ **

And like that… my hand was on the floor.

Gone.

_ Oh god. _

_ Oh god, I’m gonna be sick. I’m gonna vomit. I’m gonna cry. This pain. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts so bad. There’s blood, there’s so much blood... _

As the world around me turned to darkness, I heard screams from everyone else.

Is this what it feels like?

...Yeah, it kind of feels like the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS! Is he dead? We just don't know!?
> 
> ...He's not dead.


	20. Update on Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on progress + things that have been happening!

Hello everyone! I know not everyone's added me on discord or twitter so they don't know quite what I've been doing with the KTJ designs and characters!

I'm completely rehauling everybody's designs and sprites! I'm slowly replacing them all with their new ones, as you might have noticed, so I've been a little busy with that! I'll also be doing a new class picture, so...

Also - I've been super busy with artfight - (I'm ~wynter there and have uploaded the KTJ cast) so expect an update out later this week, or maybe even early next week.

Sorry about the wait!

Here's something to tide you over!

Protagonist >> Killer >> King >> Glasses >> Collector >> Diamond >> Luna >> Spring

Thank you again for sticking with me, and I'll delete this update as I upload next part. Thanks again!

Much love, Wynter 


	21. It Feels Like the End [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We give Protag a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!

(…)

(…)

(Hey?)

(Are you awake yet?)

(...)

(...Guess not.)

(It was really brave what you did…)

(I wish I could be that brave.)

(Or even have a chance to step into the spotlight like you…)

(I don’t know. I think I’d be a bad “main character”, you know?)

(I mean… don’t think it’s for selfish reasons - !)

(I don’t want to do this just for attention or recognition.)

(I didn’t become a detective for things like that either.)

(I just… want to be able to save people like you do.)

(Like she did…)

(...)

(Sigh.)

(I wonder if my mother could see me now… would she be proud of me?)

(...)

(It’s scary.)

(I only want to make the right choice… but I’m so scared.)

(I want… I just want my mom right now…)

(She’d know what to do…)

(She always knew what to do…)

(Sniff…)

I… have to wake up.

It’s hard to open my eyes, but… I want to know who’s talking to me…

…

I just fall back into darkness.

I really want to nap forever…

…

Suddenly my eyes shoot open. How long has it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? ...No, it only feels like that because my throat is so dry, and I’m starving.

There’s a glass of water besides my bed. Unconsciously, I begin to reach for it before I remember.

...But, my hand is - it’s gone, for sure.

But there’s not nothing there. I look down in shock at the prosthetic lovingly fit to my arm. It moves unconsciously, and I jerk reflexively, almost knocking over the water.

Everything… I can remember everything.

My head… hurts. It hurts… I take a deep breath in to calm myself.

I’m still me. I’m still Protagonist.

I grab the water with my non-prosthetic hand. I’m not used to the new limb, so it probably won’t do me any good to grab a full cup of water with it.

...I gulp the water down.

I’ve never loved water this much before.

Suddenly, the curtain surrounding the cot parts. Diamond looks at me, her expression almost unreadable.

Diamond: P…

I already know what she’s going to say.

Protagonist: It’s not your fault.

Protagonist: Don’t you dare blame yourself for this.

Protagonist: I don’t want to see you beat yourself up for this, or anything of that sort. I knew it was a risky move, and I chose to do it myself.

Protagonist: So I don’t want to see you get upset over it.

Diamond: …

Diamond: Haha… it feels like everyone’s going to hate me for this…

Diamond: I’m definitely going to die here it seems…

Protagonist: You can’t. You have to live. For Valkyrie-san, and for the promise we made.

Diamond: T...the promise?

Protagonist: We’re gonna see the ocean. Remember?

Diamond: ...Right.

Diamond: ...Right…!

Diamond: ...R-right…!

She burst into tears and hugged me as she cried.

Diamond: I was so scared-!

Protagonist: C-can, can I have a little space?

Diamond nods, and backs off. She looks down at my hand, and wipes her eyes.

Diamond: ...It’s wonderful what technology can do, huh?

Diamond: And I guess we’re really lucky that it’s this part of the week…

???: You are incredibly lucky. Thank Valkyrie-kun and Rabbit-kun for their sacrifices.

I look up, past Diamond. Collector stands in the doorway, staring impassively at the both of us.

Diamond backs off of me, and waves at him.

Diamond: Um, hey, Collector-kun!

Collector: That prosthetic you have there… it’s an Otani model. The family leading in robotics… I don’t know how Maid-chan procured one. There’s a long waiting list for those… and the fee for having a prosthetic made by them is…

Collector: So to just have extras, laying around… waiting for this moment…

Protagonist: Wow, um, you sure know a lot about these prosthetics…

Collector: The Otani family pioneers the field. There is no one even close to the research they’ve been able to accomplish.

Protagonist: Is this like… something you’re interested in?

Collector: Robotics?

Collector: Persnaps.

Diamond: Persnaps?

Collector: Mm…

Collector: I have a prosthetic leg from the Otani group. So, it’s natural I would know of them.

Protagonist: Oh, um… I see.

He totally ignored the fact he said “persnaps” instead of “perhaps”. That is so weird. Did he mean to say it? Did it just come out? Is it… like… dialect or slang I don’t know?

Protagonist: Sorry for your… loss.

Collector: It doesn’t bother me. The Otani prosthetic can function almost naturally. It’s a marvel.

Diamond: Um...

Diamond: ...Otani. You keep saying Otani...

Diamond: Otani… Otani… like Rimi Otani!?

Diamond: That’s one of the names on the list!

Collector: So it is.

Collector: However, Otani isn’t a rare surname in Japan.

Diamond: But, it might explain why Maid-chan is able to get prosthetics from there!

Collector: It might.

Protagonist: Did the Otanis ever have children…?

Collector: …

He furrows his brow.

Collector: They had a daughter, but she passed away when she was nine years old.

Protagonist: Oh…

Diamond: So it can’t be that, then…

Collector: It’s probably not her.

Protagonist: P-persnaps it’s not!

Collector pauses, and looks down at me. He didn’t seem to appreciate that.

Collector: But enough about the Otanis - how are you feeling, Protagonist-kun?

Protagonist: Oh… um…

I wave my prosthetic hand, and some of the fingers curl at will.

Protagonist: It… could be worse.

Collector: You’re right. It could be a lot worse. Maid-chan wanted to kill you for that stunt you pulled. However, your friends were able to convince her not to.

Collector: Since there was no rule against it in the first place… breaking an ID.

Collector: You two - what you did was incredibly stupid.

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Collector: You both could’ve been killed. Maid-chan acts upon her own whims. And the Director could’ve easily ordered her to strike you down.

Collector: You two should thank whatever lucky stars you have left that you’re still alive.

...Strangely, I get the sense he was kind of worried about us.

Diamond: R-right, it’s really my fault - so, um…

Diamond: But you have to understand why we did it!

Collector: I’m not… saying it was the wrong decision, don’t misunderstand me.

Collector: I’m just saying… be a little bit more… covert next time.

Collector: Maid-chan’s eyes are everywhere. So… be aware.

Protagonist: Mm…

Diamond: The IDs have cameras in them… if there was a way to disable them, maybe we could try to escape without her knowing!

Collector: ...Hmm.

Collector: A way to disable them…

Collector: Maybe you should talk to Luna-kun. He seems to be doing something…

Collector: ...But a way to disable the IDs, huh?

And like that, he turned on his heels and left.

Diamond: ...Um, bye!

She waved after Collector, who put his hand up at her without looking back.

I feel like my bond with Collector has deepened...

Diamond: ...He’s a little weird, but he means well.

Protagonist: Yeah, I think so too.

Diamond: …

Diamond: Persnaps, huh?

She giggled.

Protagonist: I know, that’s so weird -...!

Diamond looked at me and smiled, before falling back onto the cot next to me.

Diamond: I’m just glad you’re okay.

I feel like… there’s something I want to ask her. I can’t shake that feeling. Something that happened when I was out…

…

I can’t remember at all.

Diamond: Proooootagonist-kun… you’re staring.

Diamond: Is there something on my face?

Protagonist: Oh, uh - no! I was just thinking.

Diamond: Alright… hmm. We should probably let the others know you’re awake.

Diamond: You, keep sitting there -! Don’t stand up.

Diamond: I’ll go get everyone.

She stood up, and dashed out the door.

...Soon after, I heard her yelling that I was up. It’d be easier to send a message in the group chat, you know…

...The group chat.

That’s right… would my hand react to the ID screen now?

I looked around for my ID, but it wasn’t on me anymore.

...Fuck - I started to panic until I saw it on the bedside table.

Immediately I could breathe again. What would be the punishment for losing an ID, if breaking an ID was losing your hand?

I turned it on, and tried to tap it with my new prosthetic.

…

Nothing.

It didn’t react at all.

I sighed. That was probably the least of my worries, though.

Of course, there were still some things the Otani model couldn’t do…

I looked up, just in time to see King leap into my arms.

Protagonist: HGGH-!

King: You! Scared! Me! So! Much!

He was… in hysterics.

I didn’t know I meant that much to him...

But still…

Protagonist: C-can’t breathe…-!

He was crushing me.

King: I was so, so scared…

He just hugged me.

Protagonist: I still can’t breathe-!

King: You can talk, so it’s fine. Let me have this moment!

He messily sobbed into my shirt. I was pretty sure he blew his nose into it too. He was an extremely ugly crier, despite being...pretty usually.

King: Prooooootaaaag-chaaaaaaan!

He kept crying. I just started awkwardly patting him.

...Like I said, I don’t know how to deal with a crying person…

King: Aracchaaaaaaan… I’m so incoherent right noooow. You’re such an idioooot.

He was just whining and sobbing. I really don’t know how to deal with this!

Protagonist: There, there…?

King: I haven’t even gotten to kiss you yet, and I’m not about to kiss a corpse, so don’t die on me!

Protagonist: Why would you want to kiss me.

King: You are such an idiot. You are the biggest, densest idiot ever.

I’m so confused, please.

King: I want to kiss you because I-

???: He’s awake! Partaaaay-!

King: Goddammit!

Killer: Huh? Am I interrupting something?

King: Yes! YES! Leave!

Killer: I’m not about to let you hog my bestie. And besides, I think he deserves better. Like Glasses-kun!

King: I will kill y-

Killer just cracked her knuckles, and King immediately stopped in the middle of that sentence.

King: Never mind.

Protagonist: Um. Hey Killer-chan.

King let go of my shirt and sat down on my legs. I guess he wasn’t going to move. It wasn’t uncomfortable, at least…

Killer: Oh my god. You are like, so cool - screw getting your autograph, can I keep your hand!?

Killer: Just kidding, Maid-chan took that.

King: That’s creepy.

Killer: You’re one to talk. Besides - I was joking!

Killer: Do I look like the creepy hand fetish type!?

King: Hey, you never know. Someone here could murder others for their sexy, sexy hands.

Protagonist: Alright, you can leave now.

Protagonist: Both of you.

Killer: Come on, at least that idiot and I can give you a helping hand.

… Did she just?

King: Boooo.

Killer: What, too soon?

Protagonist: ...Yes.

Killer: Come on, you gotta hand it to yourself, yo-

I just closed my eyes.

Protagonist: Knock it off, you two.

King: I had no hand in this! … W-wait, wait-!

Protagonist: Et tu, King-kun?

King: That was an accident! I swear!

Killer: Likely story.

Protagonist: No more hand jokes.

Killer: Alright. Sorry.

She sat down beside me, and instinctively, King rolled away to the other side, cuddling beside me on the small cot. Killer stuck out her tongue at him and he gave her a thumbs-down.

King: I don’t need to apologize because I’ve done nothing wrong, ever.

Protagonist: You sure about that?

Killer: Sigh. It seems I hit your head too hard when I beat you up, and you totally forgot part where you murdered sixteen women.

King: No, I remember most of that just fi-

Killer: You’d better shut up now.

King: Got it!

I just sighed and leaned back, closing my eyes.

King: Hey, don’t fall asleep again! You need to get up and eat something! I’ll make you something super special!

Protagonist: I’m not falling asleep again…

But I was so tired.

Food did sound good though, so I sighed heavily and sat up. Before I opened my eyes, the scene with Maid-chan started replaying itself in my head. Oh god… I ended up bringing a hand to my head. I wish that I could just forget it.

Someone squeezed my shoulder, and I took a deep breath in.

Protagonist: Right… let’s eat.

King bounced off of the bed, and Killer stepped back to give me space. I swung my legs off the side of the cot, and shakily tried to stand. Killer reached out so I could brace myself on her, and I ended up holding onto her as I gained my balance. I put my ID away, and took my first few steps again on legs that felt like jelly.

Protagonist: How long was I out…?

Killer: Well, it’s um… it’s 10-ish. But no one wanted to go to sleep before making sure you were okay.

Protagonist: ...That’s nice of them.

King: I was the most worried! I was the super most worried!

Killer: No you were not!

King: Yes I was.

As if to prove a point, he immediately clung to my arm, almost knocking me off balance.

King: And Protag-chan was probably dreaming about me~.

Protagonist: I wasn’t.

King: …

He looked dejected, and sighed.

King: One day you’ll dream about me~.

Protagonist: …

Highly unlikely. He’s my friend, but he’s killed 16 women. So.

King suddenly looked away, and broke off of my arm.

Killer: OH FUCK YEAH, Protag-kun’s got it!

...Wait did I say that out loud?

Oops. Well it’s true, and King knows it’s true.

Besides, it’s not like he’s serious about anything anyway.

He’s always joking. It’s annoying.

Protagonist: ...Whatever. Let’s just go.

King says nothing, but loudly sighs and walks further ahead of us.

Killer still lets me balance on her as I begin to take a few steps. I can get the hang of it pretty fast, and soon I’m able to break off of her.

Soon after we exit the infirmary, I see Glasses, standing off to the side of the auditorium door, as if waiting for something.

Protagonist: Oh! Glasses-kun!

He looks up at me as I call him, and though he doesn’t say anything, relief is palpable on his face. He moves faster than I’ve ever seen him move, and soon I’m being wrapped up in a big hug.

King: H-hey!? Hey!? HEY?

Glasses: …

He just continues to hug me, without saying anything. I sigh, and hug him back. I guess he was really worried about me.

Protagonist: Glasses-kun, I…

Glasses: I’m just so glad that you’re alright…

He buries his face into my shoulder, and just cries. This is… a heartbreaking feeling. Scaring Glasses like this, I mean. I don’t want to do it again.

King: Alright, alright, enough hugging - you don’t have to rub it in everyone’s faces - hggk-!

I’m assuming that Killer hit him, or something, because he stops protesting pretty soon.

However, despite me not wanting the hug to end, Glasses breaks away, as if ashamed by King’s words. He looks away and wipes his eyes.

Protagonist: But, um… now you know how I felt when you put yourself in danger. So… we’re even, I guess?

King: You can’t call that even!

King: You got really hurt! You could’ve died!

Protagonist: And Glasses-kun could’ve starved…!

King: Hmph. Whatever. It’s just not the same.

Glasses: He’s right… it’s not the same…

Protagonist: Glasses-kun…

???: Protagonist-kun!

I look up, past Glasses, to see Diamond power-walking down the hallway.

Diamond: Everyone’s so happy that you’re awake! They’ve all agreed to meet for a dinner, you know. King-kun can cook with Sol-kun like usual, and -

King: Somehow I was roped into this-?! I’m sooo tired, Woman. Give me a break. Those losers can cook for themselves.

...He’s not in a great mood, huh?

King: ...I’ll cook, but I don’t need anybody’s help.

Whoa… that was said with so much animosity, I needed to take a step back. D...did something happen while I was asleep? Or is King just pissed I haven’t been humoring him too much…?

King: And don’t let anyone into the kitchen, you hear?

Whatever it was, he suddenly pushed forward, out of the group and started heading towards the kitchen.

Diamond: Um… I told everyone to start to gather in the dining room… but…

Diamond: Did something happen to him?

Protagonist: No, I have no idea, he seemed fine a few minutes ago…?

Killer nervously looked at her feet, twiddling her thumbs.

Killer: He was already in a bad mood before, but you mentioned… that guy. Apparently he and King had a really big fight. I don’t know why or anything… but they were yelling at each other for a while, and um…

...That guy?

...Sol?

Diamond: Really!? King-kun and Sol-kun!? But they’re such good friends!

Killer: I’m sure it’ll blow over, but, um… King-kun seems… really mad at Sol-kun.

Glasses: …

Protagonist: Um, thanks for the information. Maybe Luna-kun knows something?

Killer: Yeah! If anyone knows something, it’s definitely him!

I watched as King disappeared into the kitchen. Something about this whole thing felt… wrong. In so many ways. King was a morally loose person as it is. What could Sol have POSSIBLY done to anger him?

Killer: Well, we won’t learn anything by moping around here! Let’s go!

She started on ahead, and Diamond followed her without hesitation. Glasses looked at me for a moment longer than usual, and then turned his head.

Glasses: Let’s follow them then…

Protagonist: Um, yeah.

The air was a bit… awkward, huh? I wonder why...

We ended up walking side by side for a bit, before Glasses pulled ahead and held open the door to the dining room for me.

Protagonist: Thanks, but I can do things like this myself.

Glasses: ...I wanted to be polite-...

He looked nervous, so I just reached up my hand to pat him on the head. I don’t think he was expecting that, because he opened his mouth slightly as if he were going to say something, but quickly closed it. He looked like a fish out of water, almost…

Protagonist: Cute…

I couldn’t help but laugh, bringing my hand up to cover my mouth. Ahh, the prosthetic was a different temperature than the rest of my skin… a bit cool.

I stuck my hand out towards the nearest vase of flowers, and tried to close it around a single flower.

...I ended up pretty much crushing it. Oh well, I’m gonna have to get used to this.

As I sat down at a table with Glasses, people started filing in as usual. But they didn’t immediately dispense to their own tables. Everyone wanted to make sure I was alright.

It was… a melancholy feeling in… such a place. Knowing that you’d be missed.

???: Protagonist-san… have you got a minute?

Oh, that voice… I turned to find Sol, poised serenely, eyes closed, sitting at a table far from the kitchen.

Sol: I’d like to speak to you.

Sol: Come, sit with me! I’m excited to speak with you again, finally. You’re a rather popular one here, so kind to everyone~...! It’s soooo hard to get ahold of you.

Protagonist: ...Alright.

Something about Sol right now, feels… totally off.

But I sit down across from him anyway, bracing my arms on the table. He wastes no time in grabbing my hands, including my new prosthetic, and examines it.

Sol: Otani group, huh? So fancy. You’re lucky to get a model this good.

Protagonist: Does… everyone know about the Otani group besides me?

Sol shakes his head and laughs, but it’s rather fake.

Sol: Oh no, only everyone important.

Protagonist: ...Hhh.

Sol: So, um, Protagonist-san. Wait, may I call you Shoto-san?

…

Protagonist: Uh, I don’t know why you’d want to… but go ahead.

Sol: Shoto-san, alright!

It sort of gives him leverage in this conversation… I think he’s doing it specifically to remind me that he has power over me.

Sol: Sooo, Shoto-san, you and King-kun… I wanted to give you a little advice.

...I’m… suddenly a little scared. I know they just had a fight, so I’m pretty sure this is just going to turn into Sol ragging on King, and then their relationship will become irreparable. I don’t want that to happen to those who used to be such good friends…

Sol: He does this to everyone, you know? The flirty thing, the friendly thing? Of course, he works as a host. He’s popular. He’s charming - but he’s not serious about you, Shoto-san. So, don’t get the wrong idea.

Sol: He claims to fall in love every two weeks or so, with a new “special” boy, and then he moves on. So don’t get mislead. He’ll be over you soon.

Sol: After all, it’s almost been two weeks…!

Sol smiles, and I just… sort of revel in the bomb that’s been dropped. I know...Sol just said a lot of mouth-dropping things, but has King said he loved me? Does, is he actually like, does he actually have a crush on me?

Protagonist: King-kun has a crush on me?!

Sol: …

Sol’s eyes narrow.

Sol: You literally heard every other word I said, huh.

Sol: I guess guys like you and him are hopeless, huuuuh.

Sol: Have a happy, long life together, huuuuuuuh.

Sol: You two deserve it lots, huuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Protagonist: Yeah, I’m gonna go. Nice talking to you!

I got up and left, still frazzled from thinking about the fact King could have… a crush on me. Like, an actual crush, and not like, a joking crush.

Sol: You really deserve what’s coming to you.

I barely even hear that, let alone process what it means. That’s a whole nother can of worms for a time not as urgent as … well, this!

I burst into kitchen so fast, I could’ve left skid marks on the ground. King is there, cooking something. It smells good, but -

Protagonist: YOU - CRUSH? ON ME?

King turns to me and tilts his head, looking thoroughly confused.

King: What did you just say? Slow down… jeez~.

Protagonist: Hooo -

I gather myself and inhale deeply.

Protagonist: Doyouhaveacrushonme?

King stops what he’s doing and turns his head.

He nods.

King: Yeah, of course. Is this news to you?

...AH.

I’m… a little bit frazzled. Okay, I’m a LOT more than a little bit frazzled. I don’t know what to do. I’m frozen, stuck between screaming and running from sheer embarrassment in this situation or like, - yeah, running seems like a good option.

King: Earth to Protag-chan?

Protagonist: I-

King: You?

Protagonist: I mean, I…

Protagonist: I’m flattered and - you’re, uh, um, uh, um… uh…

King: ...Am I being rejected?

Protagonist: N-No! I mean, not… not necessarily - I mean, I don’t… know?

King: ...Jeez, don’t give me false hope like this, Protag-chan!

King: You can think about it if you want. Get back to me.

Protagonist: UM. Yeah, I think - I think thinking is good!

In that moment, I totally forgot he killed people. I mean, he has sort of that sparkling effect on people - I can suddenly see why he’s so popular at his old school…

I watched him make dinner, but something was a bit... off - it almost seemed like he couldn't concentrate now that I had... talked to him. Well. It's kind of - you know... it's understandable in the least. 

I decided to give him some space, and ended up exiting the kitchen, leaving him totally alone. 

???: Protagonist-san-?

A voice called to me from the other side of the dining room. I looked, seeing Spring waving to me. She was sitting with Bled and Tailor. Kind of an unusual pairing for her to hang out with, but I was glad she was branching out at least...

I went and sat down at their table. Spring was fidgeting with the tablecloth, running it between the fingers on her good hand. Bled and Tailor were signing something at each other, but... I really didn't know what they were saying.

Spring: Hhh... you worried me... I mean, you worried all of us, but to think we could've lost you so soon is a little too much...

She wiped her eyes on a napkin, all the while avoiding making eye contact. 

Protagonist: I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect -

Spring: No, it was... righteous what you did! It was inspiring! It was totally cool... you're a hero, in every sense!

She paused, looking absolutely torn up.

Spring: Just... please don't ever do it again.

Bled: [Yeah, leave the heroics to the rest of us, you know?]

Bled had finally acknowledged my presence with a kind smile. She pat my back. 

Bled: [You've had a lifetime of that sort of thing. Stop putting yourself so recklessly in danger. Let me have a turn, foolish boy.]

Protagonist: Wait - wh-

Bled: [It's only partly a joke. I wanna be a hero too, you know, and if you keep hogging up all the chances, I won't be able to save anyone.]

...I feel like I want to ask her something... but I can't remember.

An uneasy feeling... did something happen while I was out?

Tailor: Bled-san... you can't be serious. Like, putting yourself in unnecessary danger is totally stupid.

Tailor: No offense, Protagonist-san, but... you should've just let Syringe-san take the punishment, and kept to yourself.

Protagonist: That's a horrible thing to say! 

Tailor: Would he do the same for you though?

Protagonist: ...Yeah, I mean, he did, and that's why I stepped in.

Tailor: ...I guess you're right. Siiiigh.

Bled: [Of course he's right!] 

She slapped Tailor on the back heartily, grinning. Tailor huffed a bit, and shook his head.

Tailor: I still think your number one priority should be watching your own back, tch, tch...

???: Hey, what are we talking about, guuuuys?

Oh no. Bled tensed, and so did Spring. That familiarly annoying voice...

Protagonist: Ahh, Romeo-kun... nice to uh, see you so energetic?

Romeo: I've been thinking about the book club! Which was like, totally ruined by SOMEONE dying, so.

Spring: ...Hhghk...

Bled: [How insensitive...]

Romeo: What? Lighten up, it's been like, a day or whatever. 

Romeo: Time plus tragedy equals comedy. Haven't you heard of that?

Protagonist: ... It's been a day... and I don't... think that applies here.

Romeo: Anyway, anyway~. Book club? I think we should do it, huh? You know? I've been going around, and some people are into it, and others are like "Now's not the time Romeo", "People are dead, Romeo", and like, "Protagonist lost a hand, Romeo". Yadda, yadda, you know. All that jazz.

Bled: [You really are a serial killer, huh?]

Romeo: I mean, like. I never denied that, but. Are you in?

HHHHHHHHH. 

Romeo: What's that look on your face? Is this some kind of big news? Oh, yeah, Romeo kills people. Woohoo- who'd've expected that?

Spring: Can you leave?

Tailor: Yeah, I'm seriously about to lose my appetite. 

Romeo: Sheesh! Tough crowd.

Protagonist: I mean, confessing you're a serial killer, kind of, makes people not your biggest fan, big surprise there. 

Romeo: It didn't seem to deter your pursuing of King-kun though?

Protagonist: Th-that's not, I mean-

Romeo: Haha, if I'm really bothering you, I'll scram. Just know, we're gonna have the book club tomorrow!

Spring: Then leave!

I sigh as Romeo half-bows and trots away to sit with Moth and Syringe. It looks like he's doing most of the talking there. Syringe just looks absolutely drained. 

Puppet, Luna and Collector seem to be talking together, though it seems to be more of Puppet animatedly raising her arms back and forth.

Sol is sitting alone, though... something nasty is emanating from him, and I'm pretty sure he wants to be alone right now.

Diamond is also sitting alone, but she seems to be more focused on the ground than what's going on in the dining room. 

Killer and Glasses are talking as well, and I smile at the thought of them getting along.

And Flare sits alone, just seeming to be resting a bit, with her eyes closed.

It's not long before King calls that dinner's ready, and I get ready to go and get some.

However... in the kitchen, King and Sol are...

...Staring each other down, with such hatred, it'd make anyone freeze up.

Killer and I watch, eyes wide with horror.

Killer: Oh my god... it's a twink fight.

I nudge Killer, not wanting her to enrage either of them any further.

Sol: Ah, King-kun, what a lovely dinner! Thank you so very much, as always!

King: It's no problem, my dearest Sol-chan.

Every word is dripping with passive aggression and it sounds like they're about to pounce on each other.

Killer: I'm gonna... get Sol-kun away from this. 

Protagonist: That's probably a good idea.

Killer drags Sol away abruptly, and they don't even look away from each other as she does. Oof - scary! I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that.

Protagonist: ...King-kun, what was that about?

King: ...Hghghghg... what? Oh, Protag-chaaaaan!

He didn't even notice I was here.

King: That was nothing, just that guy being a jokester. Oh, Sol-chan.

His fingers are totally twitching though.

Protagonist: Riiight...

I don't think I'm gonna get any answers from him, so I just let King give me some food.

I think I should talk to Luna.

After I enter the dining room again, I sit down at Luna's table. Collector seems a bit surprised to see me there, but... I'm not really there for him.

Protagonist: Um, Luna-kun?

Luna: Huh? Oh, uh, yeah?

Luna: Oh, B-T-Ws, how's the hand holding up, Protagonist-kun?

Protagonist: Oh, it's... it could be better, but... it could be worse, I guess.

Luna: Damn straight it could be worse. 

Luna shakes his head.

Luna: Anyway, sorry, what's up?

Protagonist: Sol-kun... um... is there... is something up? That you'd... know about?

Luna: Oh yeah. He's acting... real weird tonight, huh. I think he had a fight with King-kun but... 

Collector: Do they not usually have fights?

Luna: No, it's not like this. Um, it's usually because of something King-kun did. Like, "sorry I didn't pay you back for you buying me lunch the other day", you know? That sort of thing. But... this is...

Luna: Something tells me this wasn't King-kun's fault. Which is. Uber strange.

Puppet: Wowie... Sol-kun must've fucked up!

Collector: Language!

Luna: Language!

Protagonist: Language!

Puppet: I can say that word!

Luna: But... I actually have no clue what went down besides that. Haha. Sorry for being kind of useless in this sort of scenario, but I don't really involve myself in their relationship too much, you know?

Collector: Tch, it's kind of hard not to be involved, when they're screaming at the top of their lungs at each other in the room near yours.

Puppet: Huwa! I don't have ears!

Protagonist: ...Uh, thanks anyway I guess.

Collector: I'm not quite sure what they're arguing about but... I think their relationship is beyond repair.

Luna: I don't know. I mean... they've known each other for eight or something years?

Luna: And Sol-kun took King-kun being a serial killer pretty well.

Luna: Pbbt. Better than I did.

Luna: That piece of scum still'd better watch his back you know -?

Protagonist: King-kun isn't...

Luna sent me a stern look, as if he knew I would try to excuse King's actions, and I shut up pretty quickly.

Luna: That's what I thought.

Protagonist: Um... anyway, thank you for this. I'm sure this was... helpful in some way.

Luna: You can just say you didn't get to know anything from this. It's fine. You don't have to learn something from everything, L-O-L.

Protagonist: No, I'm sure it was -

Luna: Suuuuure. And I'm Marie Antoinette.

Protagonist: Sigh... uh, well, thank you, anyway.

Luna: It's not a problem.

I was about to get up and leave to eat elsewhere, when Luna stopped me.

Luna: You don't have to leave just because we're done talking. You can eat here too. 

Is this... his way of wanting to make friends with me? I'm oddly touched. 

I end up eating with Puppet, Collector, and Luna.

I know I'm smart, and I know I get good grades, but man - those three are in a totally new level. I could barely keep up with their conversation...

But, it was still really fun to hang out with them.

...And dinner was delicious as always.

I was going to head up to my room, I ended up being one of the last stragglers with my group because we got lost in talking... but, I went to clear my plate. 

When I went back to the dining room, Syringe was there, as if waiting for me.

Syringe: ...

I guess... it was natural he wanted to talk to me.

Syringe: I suppose I should start by saying thank you. I had composed something in my head, something that sounded... a bit more cool. But, you know... I don't really... think it was quite me, or quite what I wanted to say, so I just want to say. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You're truly someone I can trust to have my back here. 

Protagonist: ...Thank you, Syringe-kun.

Syringe: I'm not the best with words when they're not written down, so... just... thanks.

Syringe: I guess we're supposed to hug now. 

And so he takes me into a semi-awkward hug. But, it's nice.

Protagonist: Syringe-kun, you... you're a really great person, you know?

Syringe blushes, and tugs at his collar.

Syringe: I don't know if that's entirely true, but I try to be.

Protagonist: No, it is t-

Collector's voice interrupts me from praising Syringe.

Collector: Oh, you two.

Collector: I'd actually like you two in the parlor with me at 3:00 sharp, tomorrow. Luna-kun, Puppet-kun, and I are going to have a theories session.

Syringe: A theories session...?

Collector: Mmh, we feel you two would be able to keep up, and are trustworthy and capable.

Collector: ...Please don't mention this to anyone. It's of the utmost importance we keep it a secret.

Collector: Not even to Killer-kun or Moth-kun.

Syringe: W-why would I mention it to Moth-kun!?

Protagonist: ...Alright, I guess...

An exclusive theories session... oh man, I'm kind of intimidated... everyone invited is so smart, and yet... why was I invited?

Protagonist: And wait, shouldn't we invite Bled-chan? Or Spring-chan?

Collector: Bled-kun is too... well, childish-minded. She's very naive. And Spring-kun might not be up for the task as... her friend has just died.

When Collector was talking about Bled... I got the vague feeling... he didn't really like her. Strange.

Syringe: Bled-shi? Childish-minded? Yes, I see the fact that she can be naive, yet... Childish-minded? We did invite Puppet-shi.

Collector: Puppet-kun is well accomplished beyond her years... I'm sure you'll learn of her feats soon.

Syringe: ...I see.

Collector: In any case, I wish you two a good night. I will see you tomorrow.

Syringe: Good night, Collector-shi.

Protagonist: Oh, um, night!

I wave to him as he exits the dining room. Syringe looks at me and adjusts his glasses.

Syringe: It's... incredibly late. I should get to bed too.

Syringe: Good night, Protagonist-shi.

He nods his head at me, and then leaves. 

I'm alone.

I take a deep breath of air in, and today's events come back to me, in flashing moments. Hhh...

I keep taking deep breaths... I'll be fine, I'll be fine here...

It's hard... it's so hard, but... I have to keep going, I have to be strong again.

I exit the dining room, letting the darkness of the manor calm me down.

However, on the stairs... a familiar girl sits.

Protagonist: ...You sure do like sitting here, huh?

Protagonist: This is like, your spot.

Bled: [Ha-ha. Very funny, Protag-kun.]

Bled: [But I was hoping to run into you.]

Bled: [It's late... but...]

Bled: [You wanna have a sleepover? My room?]

Protagonist: Hm? Oh, yeah, sure.

I don't want to be alone right now anyway.

Bled: [I could tell you didn't want to be alone right now. I'm kind of psychic, you know.]

She must be winking behind those huge circular glasses of hers.

Protagonist: Heh, of course you are.

I look at my ID. It's 12: 43 AM. 

Protagonist: God, it's so late.

Bled: [Or is it early, hm?]

Protagonist: Touche.

Bled: [Here, help me up.]

Bled extends her hands, and I grab them and hoist her so that she's standing up.

Bled: [Thanks.]

We continue to her room, and she makes small talk to keep me busy, just keeping my mind off of... the entire thing. With Bled, it almost feels like we've been friends forever.

She unlocks her door and immediately flops onto her bed. I take the chair and sort of snuggle down into it. 

Bled: [Hold on, I have to take off my wig before it gets too ratty.]

...Wait, what?

...Is her hair... a wig?

I...

It suddenly feels like my entire life is a lie.

I watch her take off her perfectly bisected red and blue wig, and place it onto a wig head beside her bed. Then, she removes her wig cap.

Protagonist: You, y, you, have a wig?

Bled: [Did you think my hair was just naturally perfectly bisected?]

Protagonist: ...

Yes. I did. And now I feel like a dumbass.

But she turns to face me, and I see her hair. 

It's bob-length, dark brown hair with a small ahoge. It's pretty and bouncy. I don't know why she covers it up. It's nice.

Protagonist: Well. I really can't believe I didn't know you were wearing a wig.

 

Bled: [Hehe, don't worry. No one else has noticed, besides Flare-chan.]

Bled hums a bit and then rolls on the bed. She takes off her glasses too.

Bled: [Speaking of, what do you think of that girl?]

Protagonist: Flare-san?

Bled nods.

Protagonist: Well, um... she's nice. 

Bled: [Just nice?]

Protagonist: She's pretty.... ... ... cool.

Bled: [Heehee. You like her, don't you?]

Bled: [You're such a disaster, you've got like crushes on fifty million people.]

Protagonist: That's not true!

Bled: [Oh yeah? It's at least three. And I'm pretty sure you'd be gay for Syringe-kun and Moth-kun too if they weren't so gay for each other.]

Protagonist: S... shush. Shut up. 

Bled: [Yes, this is a direct call out.]

We ended up talking until two, and then our voices gave way and we passed out where we sat, Bled, eventually on the floor, and me, on Bled's bed, after she graciously gave it up to me.

I feel like my bond with Bled has deepened...

I woke up to a familiarly annoying alarm...

Maid-chan: Hello sleepyheads! This is your morning wake-up call! It's now 10:00 AM! Wakey, wakey, or I'll be very sad at how lazy you are~.

Maid-chan: Also, I've implemented washing machines into the parlor! So have fun with that! There are also laundry bags to carry your laundry too and from the wash, so you brats don't complain about having to make multiple trips.

Maid-chan: Also I went and designated the most responsible person and put them in charge of keeping the laundry clean. And that's Sol! So, congrats, Sol!

I groaned as Bled and I simultaneously reached to turn off our IDs. 

Washing machines would be good, but... it was so damn early. I'm tired.

...Huh, I had messages.

From King.

[King: Where are you? You aren't in your room?]

[King: This is too freaky! Answer me!]

[King: Protag-chan? Hello?]

Uh-oh. Looks like I should message him back.

[Protagonist: I slept over with Bled-chan last night. Sorry, I'll be out in a minute.]

I looked over at Bled. 

Bled: [You gotta go?]

Protagonist: Mm, yeah. Thanks for last night, though. 

Bled: [Anytime, dude.]

I quickly got up, and looked at my hand again, before flexing it a bit. You could tell the difference... but. It was better than nothing.

I exited Bled's room, and nearly ran right into King, who must've been waiting for me. He was holding a pillow in his arms as well.

King: Oh, there you are Protag-chan! Haha, I was soo worried, cutie. 

Protagonist: Yeah. I'm uh, here.

Hearing that sort of thing from King, while knowing he had a crush on me was kind of flustering...

King looked about before handing the pillow to me. 

King: This is your pillow that I stole. I think you're gonna need it a lot more than me, if you catch my drift. 

Protagonist: ...I don't.

King: Hehe, just keep it safe. Bye!

And with that, he ran off, disappearing down the stairs.

...What was that about?

Whatever. I went to put the pillow back on my bed.

I got to my room and immediately collapsed down onto the bed. 

I just wanted to sleep for the next five years...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise awareness for yemen's humanitarian crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Wynter here! I have an exciting beginning! Kind of. 
> 
> I'll have more of an update later in the week, so stay tuned! If you're interested, I also have a discord server ~.
> 
> ~Wynter


End file.
